Chasing Cinderella
by Paulie MickeyJ
Summary: Playboy Tsumori met flamboyant editor Aikawa over drinks and the doctor falls in love with her but fails to learn her name and searches her for two years. Now when the egoist have decided to marry Tsumori finds Aikawa again. Hence begins a love story of two similar people and their unusual take on love. Spin off from Story of Typhoon's Love.
1. Chapter 1

_**THE MEETING**_

* * *

><p>"Here you go Doc your drink" Smiled the blue haired girl hosting the bar<p>

"Thank you sweetheart how old are you again?" spoke the blond man in doctor's apron

"17, sir" The girl smiled back, her nutty eyes showing a sign of pity to the older man

"I don't go underage sadly, but you really are beautiful and I am saying this minus my playboy thoughts" smiled the doctor.

"Thank you sir, well your left cheek looks hurt, here is a ice cube for you" the girl handed him the ice cube

"Kids like you these days are straight forward, thanks I needed this ice" sighed the doctor at the young girl in front of him

"Mind if I ask what happened?" the girl turned around to serve drinks to others

"My karma caught me" the doctor slugged over the bar

"Aw Karma huh? Great for you, well I guess you should buy a drink to that lady in blue dress on your right side"

"The over bleached haired bimbo with really bad shoes you mean" The doctor spoke with one opened eye

"Hey dude, pay respect to her, she is a lady okay" the nutty eyes below the blue hair grew large

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean disrespect, it's just that I have had so many one night stands with the pretty women of Tokyo but mentally blanks that I hate myself"

"I meet your types every day, good-looking, rich and settled but empty" the girl handed him another drink

"Wow 17 and so deep, you remind me of the intern working under me" the doctor was rubbing his cheek now

"I guess it's the intern, the mark, did you try to kiss her huh?" The girl showed her teenage curiosity

"Well he is the thread to the mark but not the person to give it" now the dark eyes of the doctor dropped

"You got slapped by his girlfriend, you playboys don't know when to stop do you?" the blue haired girl dropped her head too in disbelief

"His boyfriend bashed my head and cheek to be exact" spoke the doctor with embarrassment

"You hit on man too wow" her jaws dropped

"Yeah I had my share, but this was pure joke"

"You know what your Karma is smart" the blue hair girl giggled

"That little boyfriend of his is a devil with cute face; I will have my revenge before Christmas"

"What will you do?" now the girl was tense

"Nothing, just a small prank like sprouting a thought in his tricky head"

"Be careful what you wish for doctor" the girl smiled

"Don't worry I am not a bad man" the blonde smiled back

"I know you are not, but a sad man"

"Huh?" the doctor became confused

"Nothing, well its 9pm, my shift gets over now, so bye and here is your last drink from me, and I expect a large tip" winked the girl

"I shall tip you large, but what's your name kid?" asked the doctor

"Oh, Mimiko Yamada" the girl winked

"Your tip lady, Sajin Tsumori here" the doctor handed out few long notes to the girl

"Well doctor enjoy your night, the blue lady is approaching" waved the girl

"Kids, they are way too smart" sighed Tsumori

* * *

><p><strong>One hour later<strong>

"So you are a doctor who treats kids" the blue dress woman was now falling over Tsumori's hands

"Yes, I am a doctor, who loves kids" Tsumori presented a very cordial smile despite being bored by her usual renting about work and love

"Why are you not married?" the woman now was tipsy

"All these years I thought I haven't met her, but may be tonight she is here" Tsumori loved using these words, an hour of drinking and lending his shoulder had its rewards waiting in her bed.

"Awww, you are so truthful, still waiting for true love"

"Yes true love it is" Tsumori was now really bore, years after years of doing same thing, he had known when a girl really loved him or loved his decorated self.

"So where do we go after this night?" the girl blinked

"I would have loved to show you my apartment, but I have none" Tsumori showed guilty eyes

"What, but I saw you park your car" The woman was confused

"Yes I do have a car, but presently I don't have a home, I stay in hospital most of the time, so I have been house hunting for a while now" Tsumori had used this lie for so long, that now it was most natural for him thing on earth

"Aww doctors really have hard time" The lady in blued squeaked

"Yes the apron comes with duty to protect everyone" this was the killer line which made all his girls crave him

"Well tonight you can come to my home and stay" The girl bleated her decorated eye

"No, it's not fair to you; we can go to some resort"

"No Tsumori I insist you come to my home" the girl pleaded

"If you say so, but if I leave midnight and you don't find me, it must be an emergency" This trick saved him from the curses of heart breaks he caused

"Your white coat makes you so ethereal" The girl was finally in trap

"Is that the right word for me?" Tsumori was now confused with her overzealous wordplay

"I guess you mean appealing sister" spoke the voice of broken bamboo behind the pillar, revealing a outline of a curvy figure and brown hair

"What on earth are you doing here bitch?" the women in blue suddenly turned angry and stood up to look at the pillar

"I came here to give you the wedding cake" The owner of the broken voice handed out a box of cake from behind the pillar

"I will kill you bitch" The woman was shivering in anger

"Hey Madame Wait! Why are you fighting with my date?" Tsumori intervened,

"Ah I see a doctor this time, good work Anko-chan"

"Shut up and leave" the blue dressed woman- Anko cried out

"I came here to feed you the cake" The broken voice spoke, still behind and reclining on the pillar

"Damn you, I don't want the cake, you are happy to see me in pain right bitch, I am on a date so just stop messing around"

"Hey doctor you better find a better date, she is out here husband hunting, you don't look a relation guy, so duck out" suddenly the cheerful voice became serious

"What is your problem, just go away" Anko was desperate now

"Oh come on, what I am doing is nothing compared to what you were going to do" now her face was visible, an oval face with pointed chin, bluish grey eyes and naturally pouted lips. She was dressed in summer suit and formal skirt, something about her dress spoke that she was wearing something below it. Her shoes were golden heels with sliver snowflakes and cherry on it.

"Wrong shoes with formal dress" Tsumori commented

"You noticed my shoes doctor?" the brown head woman gave a huge smile

"Yes I did" Tsumori looked back in confusion

"Anko-chan I am doing you a favour, eat this cake and accept your defeat or else you know worse may befall you" said the voice ignoring the doctor

"Do whatever you want slut, I fear none" Anko was grumbling

"Don't underestimate me; you know what happened to the first chief of Ruby department or the ex-head of sales department"

"You are threatening me?" Anko was now at verge of tears

"I am giving you a chance" the smile and the voice changed

"Fine give the cake" Anko took the box and started to eat the cake, gulping each bite with sorrow and anger.

"That's like a good girl, now go home and cry your heart out okay" Anko was patted on the head

"Doctor Tsumori it was nice meeting you, I hope to catch you here again tomorrow and tonight I don't feel well, see you" Anko left without looking back

"Take care" Tsumori became sad at the lost chance of sex for the night.

"ONE MARTINI please" said the bitch of Anko's life as she sat near Tsumori

"So Madame Bitch you cost me two hours of seducing" Tsumori spoke in amusement

"Awwww sorry Shoe guy, it was a personal revenge, sorry I had to drag you" spoke the girl drinking her glass

"Well your shoes are really wrong and mind to share the reason of revenge?" Tsumori loved revenge

"Anko was supposed to be the maid of honour at my secretary's wedding. Anko works in the advertising department of our company. My secretary is really a sweet nice girl and makes friend easily, so Anko and her both had been friends for long time. When Anko was introduced to my Secretary's fiancé she tried to seduce him and break off the wedding. But the fiancé is a great guy and nice guy, so he told her, she lost her maid of honour title and I did little stuff, and fed her the cake. ONE MORE MARTINI please"

"Wow, so you did something, I shouldn't know right?"

"True" the brunette shook her head

"So, all this is for your secretary?" Tsumori watched her gulp Martini

"Yes, I really admire that girl and she allowed me to organise her private wedding and even offered maid of honour to me" now there was pride in the bluish grey eyes

"You accepted it?" Tsumori was curious

"I wanted too, but certain someone forced me to a meeting as he too had to attend wedding of his lover, so I just went at last and grabbed the cake, gifted them, wished them all the luck and said goodbye to my wonderful secretary and ran off to the meeting which took bloody seven hours. TWO MORE" Now her head was banging on the table

"Why are you so sad?"

"Because my secretary quitted and is moving to Osaka next month and I will be alone with my work"

"Oh you will miss her?" Tsumori was enjoying her words

"Off course I will, good people are rare"

"Yes they are" Tsumori thought of the young intern

"Why are you here in the bar doctor?" The brunette smiled

"To get laid, but it's not happening tonight thanks to you" Tsumori smiled

"Oh sorry hehe, I rushed here to catch Anko haha and I am starving you know?" Now she was staring into Tsumori's dark eyes and drinking from both the glass

"You must be" Tsumori was getting attracted to her with every passing second

"ONE MORE MARTINI please, I just had the cake, just a single bite and I couldn't eat the beautiful main course but I had few drops of wine in my lonnng meeting. That Isaka-san is such a bitch at times; I wish Asahina-san fucks him hard tonight for being late"

"Wait, when you came you were smelling of wine and it's not few drops I can bet on it. This is your fifth glass here and you are hungry, it will make you tipsy"

"Don't Doctor me Doctor" giggled the drunken bitch

"By the way you wore this to wedding, a formal dress with mismatched shoes" Tsumori raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no, I noticed it now myself, the shoes you see are my happy wedding shoes, I try to wear them in every wedding I organise or am invited too. Hold my bag and suit for me doctor" the brunette stood up

"What meeting did you have today by the way?" Tsumori was curious

"A business deal with Usami group" Now she was unbuttoning her shirt

"Hey lady it's a bar and family restaurant don't strip here now" Tsumori was wishing otherwise in heart. This curious and curvy woman had a very unusual voice and a sense of rare dignity

"I am not stripping you blindy"

"Who are you calling blindy?" Tsumori chuckled at the woman

"You off course" now she was rolling down her skirt

"Wow, that's a gorgeous dress you have on" Tsumori couldn't take his eyes of the white chiffon thigh length flowing gown. The heels were more beautiful, yet the dress complimented the shoes.

"But still not the perfect for the shoes right?" she was curious to hear opinion

"Yeah the shoes are way to gorgeous rather exotic but the dress is wonderful too" Tsumori smiled

"Yeah, I didn't find the golden dress, it should be something like golden knee length flowing and red maple leaves flying from the bottom to the bust" She tried to show the pattern of her imaginary gown and the flying maples

"I am trying to figure it out" said Tsumori taking away the drink from her hand

"Give it bacckkkkk you blindyyyyyyy" She fell on his arms

"No we eat now" Tsumori was serious, he grabbed her hand dragged her out of the bar and paid for her drinks despite her fierce protest

* * *

><p>"So you must be a wedding planner or someone who loves weddings right?" Tsumori spoke as he sat opposite the mysterious and intriguing woman who was scowling at him<p>

"Hmmm something like that, I love weddings" A cheerful smile appeared

"So you are married?" Tsumori asked

"Oh no, few years back I was engaged, but we parted" the brunette replied still cheerful in smile

"So what happened?"

"Love left us" Now she was looking around here and there

"Oh, I am sorry; by the way what's your name?"

"The Bitch of Sapphire" said the woman proudly

"Oh then I am the Prince of Affairs" Tsumori smiled back

"Nice to meet you Prince of Affairs" the lady gave her right hand in front of Tsumori

"Pleasure is all mine The Bitch of Sapphire" Tsumori took her hand and kissed her lightly

"Now I am starving! Prince, where is my food" the bitch growled and pointed her belly

"Wait hungry bitch, it will come" Tsumori was loving how straight forward she was and despite being drunk she was in her dignity

"I haven't eaten any solid food other than the wedding cake for last 48 hours" the girl looked really hungry now

"And you were gulping Martini are you trying to burn yourself mad woman?" Tsumori suddenly became doctor like

"OOO You really are a doctor and not fake" she actually bleated her eyes in disbelief

"If you want I can show you my work ID"

"No NEED, just take off that coat of yours sir" she looked sternly

"As you wish my lady" Tsumori had forgotten about his coat totally, his weapon of seducing woman actually failed in front of her

"So why a good-looking assumed rich, a late 20's man is picking drunken chicks?" her voice was drunk but her words clear and her eyes were tracing the toned body of the doctor hidden beneath the t-shirt and jeans

"I said you to get laid" Tsumori was as clear as her

"I know, but what's the background story?" now she rested her pointed chin on her intertwined hands

"Typical story got heartbroken and decided to watch patients and seduce vulnerable people in bars, subways, movie theatre bla bla"

"Oh interesting, look food finally" she gave a huge smile which showed her lipstick was fading away

"Yes your food The Bitch of Sapphire" Tsumori smiled at the childlike woman who was waiting for the food

"Thank YOU for the Food" bowed the brunette

"Please enjoy your dinner" Tsumori flashed his dark earthy eyes at the Brunette who started chuckling at this sight and averted her eyes from him

"Yes Yes" She started to have large bites of her huge dumplings and shredded prawn fry

"So you are woman who believes in marriage and love huh?" Tsumori giggled

"Oh I am an ordinary woman who believes in love and institute of marriage, I am typical working girl who is too husband hunting" the bitch winked. By this time Tsumori realised she was no ordinary woman having a decent job and now is looking for husband for sake of security

"But I am wrong guy not a husband material" Tsumori smiled

"OFF COURSE you are not NOW! You were once long time back" these words of the woman startled the playboy doctor

"I don't know what you are talking about, but today is my lucky day I met two very individualistic women" Tsumori was indeed shocked to be read by an underage and a drunken woman

"Nice man huh two women in one night?" she winked while drinking her sake

"Oh no she was a bartender in this bar and is underage; I don't go after young once" Tsumori too had some morale codes

"Oh good for you, no underage" Tsumori narrowed his eyes at her reply

"Have you ever dated underage?" Tsumori asked bluntly

"Date? No, slept yup few times hehe, they are most eager with older woman" She laughed it off

"Oh I see" Tsumori realised he had met his match tonight

"Tell me Prince of Affairs do you believe in destiny?" the girl now gulped down the last piece of prawn and was staring at Tsumori's half eaten salad

"I don't, do you?"

"Yes I do, look I came here to play a prank and ended up getting free drinks from you and my meeting was successful too now I had a wonderful dinner- DESTINY" the alcohol had touched her eyes now

"You want my salad, I am not particularly hungry tonight" Tsumori pushed his place towards her, he was not hungry, his hunger died when his head got bashed

"Really?"

"Yeah please eat"

"Thank you" She took his plate of salad and started relishing each bite

"Were you dieting or something you look lustre less?" Tsumori was confused at hunger

"Well I was organising two weddings at same time for consecutive days and was working on my meeting so for last one week I was surviving on chocolates, diet cokes and packed cakes. And last 48 hours were so hectic that I forgot to eat"

"Are you mad, you would have died" Tsumori scolded her and pulled her left hand and started checking pulse, suddenly from nowhere was standing in front of her and flashing light from pocket torch in her eyes.

"Hey prince you are burning my eyes" The brunette protested

"Ssshhhhh" Tsumori laid his finger on her lips, he opened her mouth which gave out smell of martini despite her eating and he checked her tonsils and her neck and went to his chair

"Woooo such a professional" she whined

"Lady your eyes are weak, I advise you at least two days of complete rest and regular meals. You have a wonderful pair of eyes and healthy body, but right now you are suffering from malnutrition, you won't last long like this" Tsumori was concerned for her now

"Okay tomorrow I will take rest"

"Call your boss now, say you are calling sick for two days, you are like my intern too hard working, foolish woman" Tsumori pointed his finger on her nose

"Aye Aye" the brunette pulled out her shiny golden cell-phone from her bag and was staring at it

"Call NOW!" Tsumori was dead serious. Seeing this the brunette called her boss and waited to be received

**_{ Hello, Isaka-san,_**

**_Oh, Asahina-san are you with Isaka-san?_**

**_He is in pain isn't he? Good just do him three more times for me okay Asahina-san_**

**_Ooo it's your fifth, so do my three times tomorrow_**

**_Yes, please give him; okay sure I will get your stuff soon_**

**_Hello Isaka-san, I am taking two days off_**

**_Stop being a bitch Isaka-san, if you don't grant me, I will call your father and say yes to his proposal_**

**_Don't underestimate me, I am after your job? off course I am, give me my break- NO CALL, NO MAIL, NO FAX, NO MEETING._**

**_Isaka-san I will say yes _**( Suddenly Tsumori who was embarrassed by the one sided conversation took the cell phone from her hand)

**_Hello, Mr Boss, this is a certified doctor from National Medical School, if this lady sitting opposite me goes without food or sleep for next one week, she will be hospitalised for a month and that will be bigger loss. So stop being a bitch and give her two days break_**

**_Isaka-san you heard him_**

**_I am sorry for not eating, yes yes, sorry sorry, I am noting doing another Onodera stunt_**

**_Really? Awww thank you, thank you, bye take care, please give Asahina-san once_**

**_Asahina-san four times for me, but not too harsh ok._**

**_Yeah bye }_**

"What was that with your boss?" Tsumori

"He is really nice person but times becomes a bitch that's all"

"And who is Ashina?" Tsumori asked

"Oh his lover, partner and Secretary, they have been in relation for long time, so every time Isaka-san legs off Asahina-san uses methods of torture in bed on him, on my request" the brunette giggled

"What about yes?" Tsumori was hinting something

"Oh Isaka-san's father has given me the proposal to marry his son and become the president of the company"

"He is gay right?"

"Yeah he is, but he had his share of women too" Aikawa was dreaming at the sight of the last lettuce on the plate

"So you and him slept huh?"

"Oh not him, I wish I had met him before though, there is lot to learn from him" and she ate the last bite

"You want anything else hungry bitch?" Tsumori was really worried, the brunette shook her head

"Sir your desert is here" the waiter placed the chocolate pudding with chesses cake and lemon tart

"Desert?" the bluish grey eyes grew large in happiness

"All yours" Tsumori called for the bill

"Thank you Prince of Affairs" The brunette bowed again.

* * *

><p>After finishing her desert, Tsumori thought of dropping her in hopes of finding her name and address, so he took her to the parking lot and asked her to stay in the place so that he could find his car. As soon as he left her for two minutes, she was gone. He came back to find one of golden heel left behind. Trough out the night she was complaining of aching left feet. Here he found her left heel which made Tsumori worried about the nameless bitch. As he bowed down to pick up the heel shoe. The golden car zoomed past him and the brunette waved him goodbye and shouting: I had the best night of my life Destiny wishes we will meet, I LOVE YOU PRINCE OF AFFAIRS<p>

The car left left in a smooth turn, he wondered if she will be safe despite being drunk and driving. The words I LOVE YOU was going to linger for a lifetime. This was not about physical desire, for first time in years Tsumori looked hopeful. He took out his cell phone to call the only person he called a friend.

"Hello Nowaki"

"Yes Senpai, is there an emergency"

"No. I had a question for you"

"If it's about Hiro-san bashing your head, I am sorry"

"No its okay, it's my fault too, but I will have my revenge another prank" Tsumori laughed

"Yes, so your question"

"How did it feel when you met your lover for first time and how did it feel when he said I love you for first time?"

"Huh you won't laugh right?"

"No, I am serious"

"Well when I saw Hiro-san, he was the most beautiful person in the world. ( **I am not beautiful you Idiot**) and when he said I love you, every second felt like a century. ( **I never gave the dramatic effect moron**)but why are you asking"

"I met her"

"Who did you meet Senpai?"

"Bitch of Sapphire- My Bitchy Cinderella and I am in love with her" Tsumori declared

"Are you drunk senpai?"

"Nowaki, I am not, but in love. Goodnight"

Tsumori walked towards his car carrying the golden shoe his Bitch of Sapphire left behind. His thoughts clear and loud and certain, after all this years it had to be her: I AM GOING TO FIND YOU MY BITCHY CINDERELLA.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>TWO YEARS LATER<span>_**

"Its two years and I haven't found her"

"So what's hooking you for so long?" now the nutty eye girl had long brown hair in place of blue

"It was her voice and the way she smiled and her bitchy attitude"

"Did she have a beautiful voice?"

"Oh no, it was like the sound coming out of damaged flute, but it was real" sighed the blonde man

"Two years of irritating me huh?" Mimiko smiled

"You are no longer under-age"

"But you don't want me, well my shift gets over, the bar is practically empty tonight. I am turning the television on; we have the Naomori awards tonight. And I expect a large tip" The girl smiled

"I shall tip large" Tsumori raised his head to wave her bye

"Hello doc" The bald man, the owner smiled at him

"Hey, slow night huh?"

"Yeah, still waiting for her huh?"

"Yup today is our anniversary, I thought I will find something about her by now"

"Oh, well keep looking" the old man turned around to watch the giant screen to see the Naomori awards

{ _**"Hello every one, good-evening, (HEY INCREASE THE VOLUME NI-SAN- Tsumori raised his head to the familiar voice) I would like to congratulate Isaka-san too for editing as good as me.I would thank Usami Akihiko for producing masterpieces which I get to associate with; I want to thank my editor in help Hiroki-Kamjiou. Especially I want to thank Misaki-kun, for helping Usami-sansei finish his work on time. I am sad for not winning the best editor in BL novel category; oops we don't have that category yet. But mostly I dedicate my award to my writer, Sensei thank you; it's been an honour to work with you."**_}

" Ni-san what's her name?" Tsumori couldn't see her face as the screen was far

" I guess Misaki"

"I think I found you my Cinderella bitch but it is not your name, but first I need to wash my face" hearing her voice he couldn't be sleepy any longer

Had Tsumori waited few minutes longer and watched Naomori he would have found her name two week earlier, but like all good fortunes came to those who wait. His wait was going to be over at wedding of his Intern. When he returned, he found Hiroki Kamijou taking his award and giving speech and actually proposing to Nowaki

"I guess its everybody's lucky day" Tsuomori brought out his cell phone

"Hello Awashima-san, you saw it right? Yes we need to celebrate, well lets give Nowaki less work till his honeymoon and please make sure I have tight shifts for next two weeks to cover for Nowaki and call up Monica-sama too and inform her, its time for pay back. And Awashima-san I think I found her, she is popular too. Bye take care"

* * *

><p><strong>Next day on the other side of Tokyo<strong>

"Hello Sakura-sama, let me help you with the Hiroki and Nowaki's wedding please" a Brunette spoke to her role model

* * *

><p>Here is the first chapter so tell me how it is<p>

Reviews are being begged by me

(T_T)

I dont know when will next chapter come, but I will try fast.

DISCLAIMER- I dont own Junjou Romantica. But I created this pairing :P

Bye love you.


	2. The Thought

_**The Thought**_

* * *

><p>"Hello, am I speaking to Inspector Shiba?" the blonde doctor asked<p>

"Yes Shiba here" the heavy voice replied back

"Shiba-san, it's me Dr. Tsumori, how is little Kaya-chan doing?" Tsumori asked despite his thoughts were somewhere else.

"Kaya is fine doctor, thanks to you and that young man. My daughter can join football club soon I hope" the voice was happy

"That's nice to hear, though I called you for another reason" Tsumori confessed

"Yes please tell me, how may I help you?" Shiba was willing to help the man who saved his daughter

"Could you check your records for me if in last forty eight hours any woman with brown hair, large grey eyes, and pear shape faced and dressed in white was caught for drinking and driving her golden car? Or if any accident of driving and drinking, or any unclaimed body" Tsumori prayed it was not the last two.

"You are lucky doctor, I am actually checking those records, so give me few seconds" Shiba asked

"Take your time" Tsumori asked

"I have seven girls, could you give me more details, I guess you don't know the name, but occupation and something" Shiba asked

"Well she must be in mid-twenties, most probably works in real estate or law firm, and holds a very valuable post in her company. God forbade, if she is dead, she will be a great loss and if jailed must have been bailed out by some Isaka" Tsumori was thankful for remembering her boss's name.

"Well the closest we have are two women" Shiba said

"And they are?"

"Risako Takatsuki, age 31, Job- Legal Head of United Bank, Divorced. Caught for drinking and driving, her car golden, rescued by her father and ex-husband" Shiba said

"31 no it's not her, I am damn sure she must be in mid-twenties" Tsumori said

"Another woman is Eri Aikawa, age 27, Editor-in-Chief, Murakawa Shoten. Was drunk and driving and was fighting with people on road. Rescued by Usami Akihiko her author and yeah she was driving golden car." Shiba cleared

"Do you have her picture?" Tsumori asked

"No before we could even take her picture, Usami Akihiko bailed her out"

"Akihiko, isn't he the famous writer right?" Tsumori asked

"Yes the very same, it appears that he is a lawyer by degree" Shiba replied.

"Anyway thanks, at least she is safe I know now" Tsumori smiled and ended his call.

* * *

><p><em><strong>On the other side of the city:-<strong>_

* * *

><p>"This is the last time, I am ever rescuing you from police" Usami scolded<p>

"Sensei, I am sorry" Aikawa grumbled

"It's okay, but you have to stop being so reckless" Usami patted Aikawa who was sleeping on his couch for last forty-four hours

"Since you saved me you get extra three days to finish the manuscript" Aikawa pointed three fingers

"Seven" Usami argued.

"Four" Aikawa replied

"Six" Usami reduced

"Five- take it or leave it" Aikawa yelled

"Deal" Usami grumbled

"So care to tell me where your other shoe is?" Usami asked

"I don't want to talk about it, it was my favourite pair" Aikawa hid her face under Suzuki-san

"Yeah I know" Usami knew about her happy wedding shoes

"Sensei, you know what hurts more than unrequited love?" Aikawa asked

"What?" Usami was curious to hear her closed thoughts

"The fear of never finding love or being deprived of loving someone" Aikawa sighed

"Aikawa, the day you find someone is shedding tears for you, is the day you found him" Usami bent on his knees and spoke on her ears

"What do you mean Sensei?" Aikawa raised her head

"I mean, the person who cries for you and feels your pain without you uttering the words is the man you deserve" Usami smiled

"Sensei did you find the one?" Aikawa sat up on the pink couch and held Suzuki-san in tight embrace

"Yes I have, he will be moving here in a week" Usami giggled.

"So your relation is going that fast huh?" Aikawa was slowly going back to fan-girl mode

"Well no, he is just turned 18, and if I am confident, hmm, he is you know a virgin, and he happens to be Takahiro's little brother. He is coming here to live as my tenant. But once he enters this place, I will never let him go. Thrice I have lost love, not fourth time" Usami pulled Aikawa on the feet and gave her manuscript

"What's this?" Aikawa asked

"Just a new BL to cheer you up, now let's go out and feed you and myself, we are both starving" Usami gave Aikawa home slippers as she did not have shoes. Both of them toppled out of the house to feed themselves in nearest expensive restaurant.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>TWO YEARS Later:-<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Aikawa get out of my house" Usami grumbled<p>

"I am not leaving until I get the manuscript" Aikawa shrugged her shoulders holding the warm coffee

"Usagi-san, stop being rude to her" Misaki yelled from the kitchen counter

"Misaki you are supporting her over me?" Usami rolled his eyes

"Yes I am" Misaki yelled again

"Misaki-kun thank you, at least he finishes his manuscript now days with fifteen days after crossing the deadline" Aikawa smiled.

"Then come after fifteen days" Usami pouted

"I came after fifteen days Sensei, stop nagging and finish it already will you" Aikawa shouted

"What do you expect, last night we went to Naomi and now you want a novel?" Usami grumbled

"Yes I expect it, we are a team, I so wish you were like Hiroki" Aikawa pouted

"Damn that smarty pants, don't tell me Hiroki actually pens down poem when you ask?" Usami asked

"No, he pens poems every week, and forgets about them, its I who pick them up and anthologise them" Aikawa cleared

"Novel is different from poetry" Usami shouted

"Poetry is harder sensei, novel is easier, you know the story, you have the outline, then why can't you just put them words to the outline" Aikawa sipped her coffee to calm herself.

"My inner muse is still asleep" Usami pouted

"Then wake it up" Misaki and Aikawa shouted

"Why don't you write the story, you know my style, my language and thoughts" Usami complained

"Oh sensei I wished I could, now fast" Aikawa banging Usami's head with papers

"Aikawa-san you want some vanilla cake?" Misaki smiled and rescued Usami

"Yes please Misaki-kun, I am starving, though Sakura-san had fed me with a delicious breakfast" Aikawa laughed.

"Why were you at Sakura-san's house?" Usami raised his eyebrow

"Oh just the usual, nothing much" Aikawa pouted

"You are planning Hiroki's wedding right?" Usami caught hold of her lie

"Actually Sakura-san wants that you and Miyagi-san become Hiroki's Best man and we were calling all the newspaper to give us copy of the pictures they got last night" Aikawa smiled

"Yes I know that, Sakura-sama called me midnight excited about the wedding and Hiroki's dad is going to pay. It seems they have been waiting for ages" Usami cleared his story to her.

"When's the wedding Aikawa-san? Misaki asked as he placed the plate of cake

"Misaki-kun, we are not sure, but Nowaki-kun has suggested in August, as Hiroki's break starts from July 28th" Aikawa cheered

"And Hiroki knows about the date?" Usami interfered

"Ummm, Hmmm. Hehe.. No... Sakura-san called Nowaki-kun up today early at four in the morning and said she is taking over the wedding with me" Aikawa giggled

"Great, let's hope Hiroki doesn't kill you" Usami went back to his novel writing

"No he won't kill me, Nowaki-kun is a nice person he will save me" Aikawa cheered up

"Yeah Nowaki-san is very nice, he helps me and Shinobou-chin with cooking tips" Misaki got lost in admiration of Nowaki

"Yes he is wonderful, but sadly gay" Aikawa pouted

"You know Aikawa-san, Nowaki-san once saved me from tripping over in Metro, he is so strong and tall" Misaki smiled, while Usami's jealously grew higher not at Nowaki, but lack of opportunity to help or save his little lover.

"Yeah he treats me with various kinds of snacks whenever I crash into them" Aikawa was lost too

"Aikawa-san do tell me when can I help you okay" Misaki smiled

"Yes off course Misaki-kun" Aikawa blushed

"I would love to help Kamijou Sensei and Nowaki-san in return for helping me now and then" Misaki was now all starry eyed.

"Aikawa you stay here, Misaki has college to attend let me drop him and I have some work with Hiroki too" Usami saying this pulled Misaki out and closed the door. Aikawa sighed and started eating her cake and ticking out the list she had made.

"Now I have full details since Sakura-san has given me about her boys. So we have the name best-man for Hiroki. Wait who is Nowaki's Best man?" Aikawa mumbled

* * *

><p><em><strong>ON the other side of the city<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Everyone assemble assemble right now!" Tsumori shouted in front of Nowaki's cabin<p>

"Yes doctor" all the staff of children ward spoke in Unison

"Awashima-san, is the cake here?" Tsumori asked the head nurse

"Yes doctor, I left the bill in your cabin" Awashima confirmed

"Oh Awashima-san I don't care about bill, any way thanks, Kotoko are decorations ready?" Tsumori smiled at the petite young nurse

"Yes Doctor, they are here" she bowed

"Jinta-san and Saga-san please bring the kids here"

"Yes doctor" the old men left

"Three of you, we have half an hour to decorate the room, so start" Tsumori clapped his hands at other nurses.

"Aye Sir" Kotoko ran around to decorate the room; Awashima placed the cake and Tsumori was pasting all the papers with artwork from his and Nowaki's patients on the wall. Soon all the children were hurried inside the room.

"Dr. Nowaki is on his way" said the receptionist who came running to lock the room.

"Anya thank you for helping us" said Tsumori as the door closed on his face

Fifteen minutes later, all of them heard the door being unlocked. Everybody had witnessed the Naomi awards and wanted to double Nowaki's happiness. So it was Tsumori's time to payback Nowaki with little happiness after all he had caused few troubles in his love life too. Tsumori also realised it was time to grow up and let his childish desires die. So here he was rubbing the hair of the child standing near him and waiting for Nowaki to enter.

"Okay everyone on count of One... Two... Three... NOW" Tsumori whispered

"CONGRATS DR. NOWAKI" everyone shouted as soon as the tall Doctor walked in.

"Thank you " Nowaki gave a big smile

"Happy belated birthday Nowaki-chan" Awashima smiled

"Now Now! Cut the cake, make a wish will you?" Tsumori pulled Nowaki. So Nowaki cut the cake fed every child, and stuffed Tsumori with the cake and watched his wall decorated with art.

"Hmm Nowaki may I talk to you" Tsumori asked when Nowaki's phone rang

"Senpai if you don't mind, its urgent" Nowaki pleaded

"Yes please" Tsumori smiled and Nowaki moved away to talk on the phone

"Tell me Tsumori-chan, why you wanted to celebrate, you are not the type who shows feelings so easily" Awashima asked

"Awashima-sama relax, it's to make him happy and I reformed two years back" Tsumori smiled

"My dear, I have seen you from the beginning, yes you have grown up" Awashima patted

"Awashima-sama, I think this year I will meet her" Tsumori smiled at her happily

"I think she is walking towards you my boy" Awashima smiled back and left to look after the children and Tsumori saw Nowaki hanging up his call.

"I didn't expect your high school girlfriend to propose you at Naomi" grinned Tsumori.

"Neither did I senpai and he is a man not a girl" Nowaki raised a brow

"I know, when I see him he reminds me of high school girls desperate to love" Tsumori despite reforming loved teasing him

"He is not desperate either" Nowaki smiled

"I was comparing, if you remember his jealousy act of breaking my head, you will see from my eyes" Tsumori still feared Hiroki's attack

"It was your fault senpai" Nowaki blamed him bluntly

"I agree, I made him go bonkers, I was just teasing him. He is cute to tease" it was an honest reply from the blonde

"I know its fun to tease, but not him" Nowaki requested

"Swear on god I will never tease him again" Tsumori was brooding on swear though

"You better don't senpai" Nowaki warned him with a big smile

"Well is the wedding date decided yet?" Tsumori desperately wanted a party to get away from here.

"No, it's just one day of being engaged, we have few more details to fix up first" Nowaki sat on his chair

"True, but who will be your best man?" Tsumori asked

"You off course, Senpai" Nowaki said like it was obvious

"Are you sure? Won't it anger Kamijou?" Tsumori had slight hope that it was going to be him, but he had his fears.

"It will, but you are my only friend and mentor, he will respect it." Nowaki always had justification, Tsumori thought

"Let the bride decide, but I get to organize your Bachelor party" Tsumori cheered at the thoughts of strippers

"Yes you can" Nowaki agreed

"Okay now I have work, so see you later, take the art work I made them draw you in Tuxedos" winked Tsumori and left and deciding not to ask the question he wanted to ask.

"I will" Nowaki waved him bye.

As Tsumori closed the door he tried to recall what he saw on television. There was what appeared to be a brown haired woman in red gown and her voice the same as broken bamboo. Suddenly he remembered the name Hiroki Kamijou coming from her voice. Tsumori who was half way through the corridor ran back towards Nowaki's cabin only to find Nowaki had left for his regular patrol. Tsumori ran towards the main corridor to see the duty chart hanging. He ran again and this time he Tsumori was fast. His heart was beating; he never hoped that a drunken girl he met more than two years ago would drive him crazy.

"Nowaki, there you are" Tsumori asked Nowaki who was talking to a young girl

"Yes Senpai" he replied

"Is the name of Usami Akihiko's editor Misaki?" Tsumori showed no expression

"No senpai, he is Usami-san's lover" Nowaki smiled

"Who is his editor then?" Tsumori tried hard not to sound desperate

"Aikawa-san off course, she is both editor of Usami-san and Hiro-san" Nowaki did not look at Tsumori's brightened face and moved to next child.

"Oh what's his full name?" Tsumori chose to show he was not glued

"Not he but she, its Eri Aikawa" Nowaki confirmed.

"Okay" Tsumori was trying to recall the name, he had heard it somewhere, when he realised Inspector Shiba had told about a drunken woman being bailed out by her author.

"Senpai" Nowaki asked in concern

"Shit, it was her, you idiot" Tsumori spoke out loud

"Senpai you okay?" Nowaki knitted his brows

"Yes yes, I wanted to know who my favourite Author's editor was" Tsumori smiled

"Well if you want to know more about Usami-san, please buy all the newspapers, they have huge stories today covering everyone. Hiro-san and me, Shiyori Akira and her husband, Aikawa-san and her antics" Nowaki knew something was wrong with Tsumori

"Alright thank you and Nowaki today you have night-shift, I will try to reduce your workload until your honeymoon I promise, so work hard now"

Saying this Tsumori ran out of the hospital to grab the newspaper. He grabbed all the newspapers and sat inside his car and sipped his coffee. Soon he found stories about the winners; finally he found her name in the paper. He was disappointed when he found her face was blurred and she was wearing shades to hide her face. But he could feel it was her, Tsumori ran his hand in his hair. He was happy, all this time she was so near, so close yet he failed to find her. But he consoled himself that all happened for a reason. Tsumori thought of watching the video on youtube to find more about her, but his heart said him that, he waited for two years, why not few more days. After all she would come to the wedding. But Tsumori forget she loved weddings, off course she was going to organise the wedding of his doctor.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer- I dont own Junjou Romantica. But I love them and this pairing is my own creation.<p>

This story is dedicated to my friend ShairaHisako for reading and reviewing, yes its not Yaoi story, its a little straight story from a yaoi story hehe. Please read and review. I love Aikawa and Tsumori so I am going to create romance between two. As for those who read Story of Typhoons love, honeymoon chapter will be late as it needs better research.

I love you all

(*_*)/

bye, dont know when chapter three will come though. My main target is to finish Story of Typhoon's love properly. so I will concentrate on it first.


	3. The Call

The Call

* * *

><p>Tsumori was sitting in the blue part of the stadium in one of the most popular school of Tokyo. Why he was here was the question he was asking himself. He was invited by one of patient's parents to watch their kid play in sports day. Tsumori had treated the child back to health from a serious ailment. Though Tsumori hated it when parents treated him like angel but he loved kids, so here he was to see faces of happy kids. Tsumori was always mistaken for a pervert who loved young kids and was a voyeur. There was no doubt Tsumori was a sly creature who loved having one-night stands with anyone who was willing to share the bed. If he could recall properly for last six years he had had numerous incidents, once he woke with one woman and another man. Another time he woke with two women, once with two men, a fifty seven year old women and number of nurses, luckily he never went for minors. Tsumori was now thirty year old and irritated due to certain someone. For last three months Tsumori was on hiatus, every time he tried seducing someone the face of the brunette with grey eyes came up. In his desperation to move away from her thought Tsumori even attempted to seduce and play little with Hiroki. Now he was regretting it as Nowaki, the only friend he had made in last six years was throwing daggers at him. He had also come to this grand sports day in hope of finding single mothers who were in general busy and were looking for fun for one day. Sadly for Tsumori he had no sex for three months and he realised he had fallen deeply for the mysterious woman- Bitch of Sapphire. Tsumori quickly deviated his thoughts, if hiatus was his written fate Tsumori was going to be on fast until he met her. So the blonde doctor narrowed his eyes and concentrated on the young kids who were happily playing with their friends and were enjoying with family. Tsumori wondered how long had it been, he too could have been father by now. So the doctor sighed and started biting his bun.<p>

"Doctor Tsumori" said a wonderful voice

"Yes" Tsumori turned around to find one certain single mother with her daughter.

"It's a surprise to find you here?" the blonde woman spoke while her brunette daughter ran off hiding her face.

"She is shy as ever isn't she Kho-sama" Tsumori remembered this family, as he was an intern when she gave birth to her brunette daughter.

"Yeah, she is, she takes it after her father. So why are you here?" the blonde woman asked

"A parent of my patient invited me" Tsumori was honest

"I see you are all alone?" the women asked

"Technically yeah and what about you are you still a duo of two" Tsumori never felt the desire to seduce this woman

"Oh yes its mother and daughter forever, but we have another in group now" the blonde woman cheered

"So Hinamori-chan finally will have a father" Tsumori smiled

"You got it wrong, Hina-chan has found an aunt to herself, she works with me and loves crashing in our house" the women cleared

"That's nice, I hope my intern Nowaki has been taking proper care of Hina-chan" Tsumori asked

"Yeah ever since Nowaki-kun returned from USA he has grown up and is very helpful" the blonde woman smiled

"So your friend is she single?" Tsumori was blonde

"Yeah, but she is not your type doctor" she replied

"Why? I know I am not exactly take to home types" Tsumori was sad

"Well she is like you and dislikes doctor" she laughed

"Haha.. I get it, so which colour is Hina-chan representing?" Tsumori asked

"Oh shit we are green, doctor I am sorry to bore you, Hina is on other side of the stadium, my friend has not arrived yet so I must hurry. Bye take care" saying this the tall and beautiful woman ran away and Tsumori waved her bye and concentrated on eating his bun.

_**On the other side of the Stadium**_

"You better be sorry for letting Hinamori wander off alone" scolded the brunette haired woman

"Oh its ok Aunty, I won't get lost, mom knew where to find me" the small girl replied

"I know that, but there are dangerous people out here, who would love to devour my little angel" cooed the broken voice

"I am sorry Eri" the blonde women laughed

"What was holding you Matsumoto?" Aikawa pulled her hair in a ponytail

"Well I ran into the doctor who was with me at time of Hina-chan's birth" Matsumoto cried

"What's with you and doctors? You always befriend doctors. I hate doctors" Aikawa was irritated

"I don't know and you don't hate doctors, a doctor helped you I guess. Did you find out who called Isaka-san and persuaded him to actually give you two weeks off?" Matsumoto was jealous

"I have no Idea, after my secretary's wedding, I remember I went to an elite bar to settle scores with Anko and then I met someone and he fed me and took me till parking place. After that I remember fighting on the road and next day I am on Usami Sensei's couch. Later that day I get a mail from Asahina-san saying I got paid leave for two weeks and Isaka-san strictly asked me butt out of work and take a short trip to Atami." Aikawa grumbled

"Could you not Anko about the guy?" Matsumoto was too interested

"Actually in my two weeks absence the bitch decided to transfer to Kyoto" Aikawa was angrier

"Lucky for us, you took Hina-chan and me with you on your trip" Matsumoto giggled

"If I don't go with you then with whom shall I go? Misaki-kun would love if I joined him with Sensei but god I can't tolerate the man-child. It's been three months and I don't know who that guy is" Aikawa was now banging her head.

"Aunty Stop you will hurt yourself" Hinamori held on Aikawa's curvy waist

"What about your mysterious poet Kusama Haki? Take him on next trip" Matsumoto was trying to put Aikawa into a relation.

"He is wonderful person but has a extremely perfect lover I can never fight with" Aikawa smiled at the thought of Hiroki and Nowaki

"Well then you are stuck with me for rest of your life" Matsumoto sighed

"Matsumoto let's get married, I will take your surname, love Hinamori more than a father" Aikawa begged

"Aunty Can you also marry mom like people in Yaoi?" Hinamori raised big eyes in smile

"How come you know about Yaoi?" Matsumoto looked at Hinamori, who was partially being raised by Aikawa

"Aunty told me" Hinamori smiled

"You there don't teach my daughter stuff mature then her age, and I am not lesbian that I will marry you stupid woman. You need a real man and dating you are growing crazy staying with us" Mastsumoto folded her arms on her beautiful chest and frowned at Aikawa.

"But I love you guys" Aikawa pleaded

"Hina-chan will you excuse mom and aunty here, go and put your name in competition" Matsumoto rubbed her daughter's face

"Okay mom" it was never surprising how this little girl of six was growing too mature

"Sweetie, I have been intending to tell you this for a while now" Matsumoto's tone became serious as she turned towards Aikawa

"What?" Aikawa became serious too

"When was the last time you had an apartment?" Matsumoto asked

"I have an apartment Matsumoto" Aikawa grumbled

"Well if you call your car an apartment, than its fine. But I am serious here" Matsumoto sat on the bench and patted the place besides here indicating Aikawa to sit

"Matsumoto what's going on?" Aikawa was now doubtful

"For last five years you have had no permanent apartment. It all started on Hina-chan's first birthday when you crashed with us for first time remember?" Matsumoto smiled

"Yeah, five years" Aikawa smiled

"You have been living in suitcases, you have your clothes and shoes in my home, your books stay in Usami-san's house, your car practically uses my parking space as I have no car. You eat with us sometimes; you date men and sleep with them in weird love hotels. You sometimes sleep in Asahina-san's office room. You practically have no home, but one car that's your only possession. Aikawa its time you grow up. Nowadays you can't even crash at Usami-san's house. Your work is what keeping you going. Aikawa what is fucking wrong with you?" Matsumoto hit her head with the water bottle

"Ouch it hurts, it's not that, I don't realise, I just, just am not ready to settle into a house practically all by myself" Aikawa turned her face away

"That's why I am being a good friend and kicking you out of my house" Matsumoto giggled

"What? No please, I can pay seventy percent of rent" Aikawa begged

"Idiot, I own my apartment, so you can't pay rent stupid woman" Matsumoto again hit Aikawa on the head.

"Oh yeah" Aikawa agreed

"So you have two weeks to get yourself an apartment with a place you call kitchen and bathroom" Matsumoto became serious

"So you are giving me deadlines" Aikawa smiled

"Well that's what we editors understand don't we" Matsumoto hugged Aikawa

"I wish we editors could edit out some parts of reality from our life" Aikawa hugged her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Two years later<strong>

* * *

><p>Aikawa parked her golden car and walked towards the elevator. On her way to the elevator she was greeted by the security guard. She smiled at him and walked past the middle aged couple who lived above her. The old lady who lived at the same floor as her greeted her. Aikawa personally hated her, the old lady was a gossipmonger and two years back when Aikawa rushed into her new apartment she hovered around her door. The old lady also spread humours that Aikawa was a worker in host club and part time hooker due to her odd timings of going out. It was true Aikawa left in the evening often returned late at night. Other time she would not return for days as she would live at a friend's house. Hence thanks to this old lady Aikawa had practically no friends in building. The housewives hated are as man eater, the husbands looked at her as an immoral woman. The old people found her too modern. This woman gave her a headache so she quickly passed her without talking. The elevator door opened and she rushed inside. She started scrolling her phone for the number she managed from Nowaki . Everything had to go according to her plan, it was her aim in life to make people happy, edit out the sad and input the happy. She considered herself the human cupid; it was her divine destiny to marry her friends in grand style. Hiroki and Nowaki were going to be the first gay couple she was helping out. But this was the twenty fifth wedding Aikawa was giving her blessing too. Aikawa was also jealous not in a hateful way, but sad way. She had been organising weddings since the age of sixteen; she loved the idea of one happy day when all people had good food and nice dresses. She was a ordinary woman who loved fluffy and cute, she loved sweet and pink. She was she, yet she cursed herself. But she chose to stay away from love, she had a fear, a deep fear and only she could live with it. Aikawa feared heartache, once was enough, her heart had shattered that she feared it would harm the next person she loved. Hence she decided to delve into single nights of love making and occasional flings for a week or two. The elevator door opened and she walked out towards her apartment and opened the door. Finally she found the number Nowaki gave and hit the call button. The phone kept ringing, first ring, second, third on forth it was received.<p>

"Hello Tsumori here" the deep voice blew her senses away. She remembered the voice, she had heard it somewhere. It reminded her of the voice from her dreams- Prince of Affairs

_**On the other side of the city**_

"Great work everyone, I am proud of you" Tsumori clapped the back of the new interns

"Senpai, thanks to you for explaining" said the younger doctor

"Don't thank me, thank the patient to have the will to live okay" Tsumori smiled

"Awashima-san, did Nowaki leave?" Tsumori asked

"Yes he left an hour ago, he had a ten hour straight duty Tsumori-san" The head nurse replied

"That brat, I asked him to work six hours maximum" Tsumori sighed

"Actually Monica-sama was stuck with police, she was helping accident victims, so Nowaki-san took over as you and others were in emergency ward" Awashima replied flatly

"Senpai, why is Nowaki-senpai getting leniency in working hours?" a bold intern asked

"Oh Satou-kun, when Nowaki was intern under me, he worked hard thrice then you, he completed residency in one year. For last two years the boy had worked and worked. I guess since he is getting married he deserves this much from us right boys?" Tsumori smiled

"Yes Senpai" all spoke in unison

"Now excuse me, I need to grab a puff" Tsumori stood near the window and inhaled his cigarette

"That was very nice of Tsumori-san" Kotoko smiled and placed a glass of juice for him

"Kotoko-san, tell me why you and Awashima-san treat me like a nice person?" Tsumori always wondered why the head nurse and this young girl did little things to make him feel better

"We do care for you because we all are a family right? Nowaki-san always tells us that we need to care for each other no matter what" Kotoko smiled at Tsumori and started to walk towards the door.

"Thank you Kotoko" Tsumori sighed

"Umm doctor welcome, but please quit smoking, she will not like it if you stink" Kotoko left

"I wonder with this work schedule if we can ever meet, or if I will get to hear your voice. You are so near yet so far" Tsumori drank his juice and ran his hand in his blonde hair. That's when his phone started to ring. He kept his glass and started to search his phone which was inside his inner pocket. Finally he found it to see an unknown number flashing. It had been a while that he received death threats or yelling from his ex-lovers, so he feared it might be them. But he decided to pick it up anyway.

"Hello, Tsumori here" Tsumori answered

"Hello, Doctor, I am Eri Aikawa, friend of Hiroki and Nowaki, we both have a wedding to attend" Tsumori's eyes grew at the broken voice. It was the same voice of broken bamboo, he heard two years back and two weeks back on television

"I am sorry, I didn't get you miss" Before his mind could process reaction his mouth was talking

"You are Doctor Tsumori right, Kusama Nowaki's Senpai?" The voice was bit surprised and irritated

"Yes I am" Tsumori wanted to shout 'it's me, it's me we meet two years ago'

"So you heard me right then" the voice concluded

"Explain" Tsumori did not wanted to be the asshole in love to jump on words

"Sure, you are going to organize Nowaki-kun's bachelor party and you are his best man too" She was clear and sound

"Correct" Tsumori chose one word reply

"Well I will need your help so we ought to meet" it was assumed she smiled

"But when's the wedding? Until I have the date, I can't steal Nowaki from his beloved" Tsumori wanted to talk more about him but refrained

"Oh, that, it's August 10th" She was amused at her change of voice

"Less than three weeks" Tsumori actually became happy.

"Yup, so we have to meet and plan the bachelor party" the voice said we, Tsumori was drowning in we.

"I am the best-man, so I organize it, why are you thumping your heart Madame Aikawa?" But the man in Tsumori needed to clear it.

"I have to see the bachelor party" the answer was simple and authoritative

"But no woman is allowed in bachelor party" Tsumori slowly realised, his lady love was interested in perverted thoughts

"That's true in case of straight wedding, not gay wedding" She agreed

"We really need to meet don't we" Tsumori didn't want to delay the meeting. When an intern rushed in and indicated of an emergency case

"Yes, that's my boy, when are you free?" Aikawa giggled

"Your boy? Not until Saturday. My Sunday is a day off" Tsumori thought about my boy, she was as blunt as ever

"Hiroki's parents are organizing the engagement party this Sunday. See you there then" the voice seemed to be damn interested in this wedding.

"But I am not invited" Tsumori wanted to dig more

"All the best man and relatives are, so you are too. I am the organizer remember" this was the answer Tsumori was looking for

"Okay Madame Aikawa" Tsumori couldn't help but blurt it out

"Call me Eri" the voice said

"Eri it is" Tsumori smiled, but the intern kept poking his head in and out

"Sweet of you" the voice praised him

"Well Eri I have an emergency to take care off. Bye take care" Tsumori did not want to end his call but he had to

"Bubbye" The voice too was hesitant to say bye

As Tsumori walked out of the restroom, a smile pasted to his face. He saved her number and decided to make sure he works straight till Sunday evening, so that he could meet her. The wait was finally over. Tsumori was galloping towards emergency room. Only Awashima and Kotoko guessed the reason, rest of the interns were confused at what happened to their head.

NEXT Day

As Tsumori walked out of another emergency, he dropped his head on the nearest couch. He raised his long legs and pulled them on the couch. Slowly he stretched his legs and hands and within moments he was drifting to sleep. In his sleep he heard her voice again and again he kept running towards the voice finally he met her smiling in her white gown smiling at him. Stay he shouted, she vanished happily and shouting back I Love You. Before Tsumori could yell, a sharp pain on his head woke him up.

"Ouch... that hurtttss" Tsumori ran his hands in his hair

"Does it now?" Awashima was standing with her hands on her back

"Yeah" the blonde pleaded

"legs down Mister. And here take it" Awashima handed out a green envelop

"What's this?" Tsumori asked

"Nowaki-kun's invitation for party" saying this she left

"Thanks" Tsumori mumbled and opened the green envelop to find invitation for engagement party.

The blonde doctor ran his hands on the writing and smiled. He found a small pink paper attached inside the envelope. Tsumori pulled it out and his eyes grew in surprise to find it from Eri Aikawa. He pulled the paper to find the writings inside.

"Hello doctor.

Here is your invitation. I look forward to meeting you in the party. If you don't find me do check around the food buffet and you will find me. Please come in formals and try to avoid I am doctor air with that white coat okay.

Ciao Aikawa"

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:- I dont own Junjou Romantica<p>

Thank you for reading and I beg for more reads. If you dont get the time line please read my long fiction Story of Typhoons love. Thank you ShairaHisako for your review and Piqa02 for follow. I promise to show you its end no matter what.

Now please ask more people to read i am shamelessly begging.

Bye Love You guys

(*_*)/


	4. The Party

The PARTY

* * *

><p>As Tsumori walked besides a Blue haired girl inside the party hall of Teito hotel he felt embarrassed. The hall was decorated in red balloons and golden stars were hanging from the ceiling. One side was covered in chairs and table other was an open dance floor in front of the decorated stage. The security was at first reluctant about Tsumori's entering but when he saw the doctor's ID he was allowed as every year boys snuck in booze and fainted out. The blonde doctor was in black t-shirt with a long red muffler and brown coat and dark green trouser and looked surprisingly younger despite his habit of smoking and chocking on alcohol. The blue haired girl was holding on to his hand was waving to her friends. The nutty eyed girl was Tsumori's date tonight rather other way round Tsumori was her date tonight. She was dressed in indigo gown and her round face was decorated in a French bun with blue roses. Over all Tsumori was walking besides a pallet of various shades of blue. Every other person looked at this couple they were good looking and really different.<p>

"Mimiko you think its okay for you to bring an old man like me as your Prom Date?" Tsumori whispered when the younger was busy waving high to other girls.

"Relax Doc, I am so happy I grabbed a dashing date that has his own car and is rich, I will be happy to marry you and push out babies for you" the younger blurted

"Mimiko what are you talking about?" Tsumori's eyes grew

"Relax it was a joke, this is the least you could do for me right doc?" Mimiko asked him

"Yeah for last one year you have been listening to my bickering over Bitch of Sapphire" Tsumori smiled

"Now I am eighteen so no one will charge you for forcing an underage" Mimiko squeezed his hand

"Yeah that's true, but sadly I can never see you as a lady to share bed with" Tsumori smirked

"Better" Mimiko took Tsumori to their assigned place and sat there.

"Mimiko... who is your handsome date, we never knew you were dating someone from university?" three girls in pink, purple and red gowns hugged the blue girl

"Well he is not university student" Mimiko gave a glee filled smile

"So he is working adult so cool, introduce us to him will you, he is so handsome our dates look so boring" three girls forwarded their hands to Tusmori whose eyes grew large

"He is Doctor Tsumori and Doc they are my classmates Ryu, Sinjiku and Mayo" Mimiko said it to look at their faces

"Hello girls nice to meet you" Tsumori planted a kiss on each hand

"Oh boy he is a doctor, which Hospital do you work in?"

"I teach and practice in Musashino Medical College, I hope to see some of you practice under me in future" Tsumori smirked he knew this three girls not the brightest minds

"As expected from Mimiko the bookworm actually bought a teacher with her" three girls sighed

"So did you expect my date to be some wrestler and he is a doctor who has interns under him not actually a teacher" Mimiko laughed

"No we actually thought blue haired birdie was going to be single on her prom night, at least she managed a date better than pink pumpkin there, we are going to our dates, nice to meet you doctor" three girls left

"Who were they?" Tsumori asked

"My classmates Doc" Mimiko laughed again

"They looked more like bully who wanted to laugh at your expense" Tsumori looked worried

"Yes they are psychological-bullies who love to make other girls feel inferior sadly they never succeed with me he-he" Mimiko looked way to happy

"Tell me why did you bring me here?" Tsumori felt this girl was upto something

"I bought you here for two reasons" Mimiko turned around and smiled at him

"They are?" Tsumori raised

"First to be my date and show people that I ain't weird bookworm student" Mimiko pulled Tsumori up and headed for dance floor

"But you are weird with blue year and you bring a man as your date who is at least twelve years older" Tsumori huffed

"Still you are handsome" Mimiko now cut through the dancing floor

"What's the second reason?" Tsumori asked

"Second reason lies on the other side of hotel" The blue girl winked

"Explain kid" the doctor smiled

"The other party hall on left wing is holding a Spring party for some University students, so they got the big hall which can accommodate many at a time so first years to post graduate are there. You might get to sleep with some girl or a boy from that party" Mimiko smiled

"Mimiko... You want to help me I know, but if I want to sleep I could seduce those three bullies and sleep with them at same time. It's your day I won't leave you just to get between someone's legs okay" Saying this Tsumori pulled her waist gently and started turning around his little date

"But you haven't had sex for long time" Mimiko wanted to help

"I know Kid, but guess what this heart has fallen for her so badly that I will wait" Tsumori turned her around and swayed her on her feet.

"I guess you have grown up Doc" Mimiko smiled as she danced happily

_**On the Left wing party hall of Teito Hotel**_

A green eyed boy with chocolate brown hair stepped inside with little taller date. His brunette date was the most notorious editor in publishing industry. The boy was blushing but was happy to finally bring a woman to a party. After all it was a party where most popular students hanged out. Due to his certain Senpai he had got invitation and he had gladly accepted the greetings without realising that he had to come with a date. The sliver headed lover of his was willing to come to the party but due to work pressure and lack of sleep he had to back out. So here the green eyed boy was standing with a curvy woman draped in extreme short black strapless party dress. Everyone was astonished and ogling at this body standing besides this petty teenager.

"Wow, I was not expecting such daggers for expression" Misaki trembled

"I am so sorry Misaki-kun you had to come with me to this party instead of Sensei" Aikawa sighed

"No its okay, Usagi-san attracts even more attention and at the end girls hover over him for autograph and snuck their phone numbers in his pocket. People don't look at me but him and next day I have to explain why and how I managed to date Lord Usami Akihiko" Misaki lowered his head

"Oh Misaki-kun, I know you are missing him, but you look dashing in this suit" Aikawa held Misaki's hand

"Thanks Aikawa-san" Misaki smiled at him

"But it's always special to come with loved ones you know, I would advise from next time inform Usam-sensei about parties or dates a little earlier. This will make him work faster and better it will help us both you see. Sorry that you have to stick to an old hag like me" Aikawa looked around the beautiful hall laid in silver trees and various artificial flower decorations. The dance floor was surrounded by seats it was gorgeous very university party type.

"You were the first person that came to mind after Usagi-san. When Usagi-san collapsed and went to sleep I thought of you. When I nursed him back to health and told him I did not want to go to party he suggested to go with someone I know. So I told him how about if I take you with me. He thought it was perfect thing since you are you and he also said you haven't been to University party ever" Misaki smiled

"Oh Misaki-kun that's so sweet of you, yes I have never been to University-party. You really are a nice boy Misaki-kun, wish every boy was like you" Aikawa patted his head

"Aikawa-san you are my date, be lovey dovey not sisterly" Misaki pouted

"Sorry I keep forgetting that you are twenty year old boy" Aikawa was laughing out

"Misaki you made it, that to with an older and sexy girlfriend" Sumi the grey haired Senpai with specs welcomed Misaki and Aikawa

"Not girlfriend but his Date for tonight younger Sumi" Aikawa ruffled his hair too

"Oh it's you Aikawa-san, with all those layers of clothe gone I didn't recognise you" Sumi hugged her

"Little boys should not talk smart" Aikawa giggled

"I assume Usami-san is too busy writing right Misaki?" Sumi asked

"Yes something like that" Misaki smiled

"Aikawa-san frankly that black dress is killing half of the girls in jealousy and those legs are hot" Sumi pulled the chair for her

"Thank you Sumi younger" Aikawa sat crossing her legs which caused half of the boys' heart attack and many jaws dropped

"Now I see why you are always in longer skirts and full sleeves" Misaki giggled

"Hehe, Misaki-kun has a crush on me" Aikawa laughed

"Yeah I always did" Misaki smiled and drank his punch offering Aikawa her glass too

"Count me in too" Sumi smiled and left the two

"Sadly you both are gay" Aikawa laughed

"How do you know about Senpai?" Misaki asked

"I know it since I saw him six years ago, he was sixteen then and obsessed with Usami-sensei" Aikawa smiled

"He still is and now he is twenty two" Misaki laughed

"I know Usami-sensei informed me about the incident that happened" Aikawa pressed Misaki's hand.

"Aikawa-san, you studied in university of Osaka right? Was it so strict that you never got to party?"

"No No, it's the best university, you see I became associate Children Editor with Murakawa when I was fourteen. Osaka was the place I was born and raised; I was what people call as Bookworm. By sixteen I was juggling four jobs and studying and when I entered university at seventeen, people looked at me as an outcast so I got drifted and ended up as what I am now" Aikawa laughed a little sadly

"You entered University at seventeen that means you graduated at twenty" Misaki's jaw dropped

"Ha-ha, well I got double promotion in Middle-School and I moved in Tokyo and did my post graduation by twenty-two" Aikawa tilted her chin on her hands and adored Misaki's expression

"You are a prodigy" Misaki gasped for air

"Oh nah.. I just got lucky Misaki-kun" Aikawa smiled sadly

"Liar, you are awesome" Misaki pouted and shook his head

"But you know what Misaki-kun, things should happen according to time, opportunities or failures or success if they come to early in life it's not good for future. You should be happy that you are with the pace. Sometimes being extremely different is bad, Usami-san and Hiroki suffered from this problem, both men were so different that they could never make proper friends. You know in their prom night Usami-sensei and Hiroki-sensei went as each other's date. Your brother went with a girl and still did not realise Usami-sensei was gay" Aikawa laughed

"First part of your speech felt like reading Usagi-san's novel, beautiful to read but hard to grasp. Second part yeah I know what those two did before I entered Usagi-san's life and my brother is weirdly naive" Misaki laughed

"But you are the best thing that happened to Usami-sensei and Nowaki-chan to Hiroki" Aikawa smiled sadly again for a moment

"You had no time to party besides studying but you had time to cultivate wild love for BL novels, I tell you are no less weird Aikawa-san, now let's go and dance, I can't see you being sad" Misaki pushed her by shoulder and smiled

"I am not sad Misaki-kun" Aikawa was puzzled how this innocent and simple minded glanced at her suppressed emotions.

"You don't have to tell me Aikawa-san, I practically don't understand serious stuff but I can feel and sense when someone is sad. Now let's make this party memorable for all the parties you missed for some stupid lover" Misaki smiled Aikawa's eyes grew

"How did you know?" Aikawa gave a nervous smile

"Usagi-san did not tell me, but that sad eyes you made five minutes back but covered with your beautiful smile was the same one Usagi-san gave when my brother announced his engagement and you have done same thrice. So now you owe me a happy dance, this the first time I am on a date with a girl" Misaki held on her waist nervously while Aikawa laid her head on the younger boy's shoulder

"Misaki thank you" Aikawa smiled

"Aikawa-san" Misaki asked softly

"Yes" she smiled

"Keep those tears a little longer okay, don't shed it on my shoulders" Misaki laughed

"You worried about your suit little boy" she giggled

"Not at all, you know Usagi-san said when he cried for first time on my shoulders, he felt relived and he says only your soul mate can carry the burden of past and use it as a base for stronger relation or some crap. You got it right?" Misaki rubbed her head

"Yes I got it, but he cried wow. You really are the one"

Among the silver trees and red roses, yellow sunflowers and artificial leaves they danced. Misaki unknowingly placed a temporary bandage on an old but infected wound. Aikawa danced and drank punch; she made every boy jealous of Misaki's luck. All the girls loved her dress, few offered to dance with her, which Misaki gladly let her do. He had promised Usami to keep her away from horny young man but not woman. Aikawa actually kissed a girl for fifteen minutes and hugged Misaki for bringing her to the happiest party ever. Misaki enjoyed watching this woman who was at times the wildest fan of Yaoi and did crazy stuff to get her work done was also a delicate girl deep inside. Misaki pulled her out of the party when he felt hungry wolf were willing to do dirty tricks to get her to bed.

"Aikawa-san stays here by this pillar okay" Misaki told her as some bastard had actually drugged her punch.

"I won't run away" Aikawa giggled

"You better don't, let me get us a cab okay and you are staying with us tonight" Misaki positioned her besides the tall pillar and asked the security guard to monitor her.

"Young boys should not patronize their elders" Aikawa moved three pillars towards right. Her long legs were gathering huge awes and ahs. She walked towards the fourth pillar and failed to see anything beyond two meters. The security guard couldn't leave his place but his eyes were stationed on her. He knew her she was a regular visitor and important customer. But she was blurred and wasted. All she could make was a tiny red dot and a blue flame far away. That evening Aikawa was fifty meters away from the man she would call her soul mate. Tsumori was standing with his back towards her he was guiding the drunk and fainted highschoolars to their cars. He was talking on the phone and calling for ambulance to as two boys had broke into fight and had broken each other's limbs and arms. Besides him stood his little blue date and her blue hair was now messed up as she was helping him. The breeze kept blowing and she appeared like a blue flame to Aikawa and Tsumori was oblivious that the girl of his dreams was fifty meters behind from him. "Soo coolllld" Aikawa cried as she was practically in black piece of clothe that started on her cleavages and ended a little higher than mid-thigh. Tsumori pulled his red muffler and kept it on the floor to wear his stethoscope and he walked towards the broken boy to check his breathing. As he checked his blood flow, the red muffler flew towards Aikawa. "Wow red dot is coming for me" like an excited child she grabbed the muffler and smiled and inhaled the perfume. "Think I know you" she smiled and wrapped the muffler around her bare shoulder and she sat on the floor and laid her head on the pillar and kept humming to herself. Misaki came panting and huffing few minutes later and found Aikawa sleeping besides the pillar while Tsumori with Mimiko were running with drunken patients. Misaki pulled her and held her waist and laid her arm on his shoulder and started to walk.

"Let's go sleeping beauty" Misaki smiled that she was safe

"I hate sleep beauty, all she does is sleep, while so many moments pass her by" Aikawa mumbled

"Okay which princess do you want to be Aikawa-san?" Misaki laughed

"Cinderella off course, there are possibilities of so many adventures" Aikawa laughed

"Okay Crazy Cinderella let's take you home, clock will strike twelve the carriage will vanish and horses will turn back to mouse" Misaki laughed

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO... I want happy ending" saying this she finally slept on his shoulder and Misaki dragged her towards the cab.

Tsumori turned around at the yelling of a similar voice only to find his muffler missing. Tsumori at last smiled and felt sorry for Mimiko that her prom night turned into action movie. The girl was unfazed rather happy her date saved the day. Tsumori decided to drop her safely back at home. As his car entered the left lane, his car crossed the taxi which was carrying his soul mate. Both drove towards the opposite sides of Tokyo increasing the distance by kilometres.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>ONE YEAR LATER<span>_**

"Monica-sama we had a deal" Tsumori was fighting with his co-worker

"Tsumori-san you think I forgot?" Monica the plump faced and shorter woman with mushroom hair cut yelled back.

"Then why are you running away?" Tsumori was very angry

"I am not running away, it's a family matter" the plump faced doctor yelled back

"Did I not make it clear that, I was discharging myself of duty on Sunday at 5am in the morning" Tsumori yelled back

"Tsumori-san I know it okay, who knew my in-laws were coming on a surprise trip by morning flight" she looked desperate

"Don't you dare make puppy eyes, kids may get away but not you" Tsumori's yelling became softer.

"I am not making puppy eyes" Monica grumbled

"Why can't your husband do it?" Tsumori yelled again

"He is doing an open heart surgery, that's the reason this crisis came up" Monica informed

"Why did you have to marry a doctor? Could you not marry a teacher, engineer, businessman, editor, nurse anyone but doctor that to a cardiologist?" Tsumori was angry

"I can marry whomever I want and we love each other idiot. You never take emotions seriously so you won't get it Tsumori-san" Monica yelled now

"Yeah I don't" Tsumori was now hurt

"Look I am sorry about that. But you were never the one to take this problem so personally Tsumori-san, you always helped people in trouble" Monica was using her ultimate weapon-sympathy.

"I worked for fucking two weeks straight, sleeping on hospital couch, bathing in hospitals washroom, eating tasteless but nutritious foods. All I had asked you was to take Sunday's shift and continue till Tuesday, until our fourth and fifth doctor comes back. Damn Shinoda-san and Daina-sama where are they when we need them" Tsumori was theoretically healthy right now, but his heart was angry and sad and depressed.

"They are on vacation to celebrate their tenth anniversary you forgot they are married to each other. Why is it bothering you so much about this shift?" Monica calmly asked

"Because I have waited two years for this moment, it's so near and yet too far. Yes I suck at relationship and friendship. But it's my chance to get what I want okay. Happy you made the asshole speak" Tsumori sat on the couch and took a puff

"All right, can manage if I come back at 9 am? Even if I don't come, just leave without signing the end of shift chart. I will make as fast as possible" Monica understood his desperation, had it not been important Tsumori wouldn't have been fighting at midnight.

"Yes I can manage" Tsumori sighed, this was the best he could come closest to a deal"

"Great, I will come as fast as I can promise" Monica smiled and hanged her coat and grabbed her bag

"Get out before I kill you" Tsumori yelled

"May I come in" Awashima smiled and was holding a packet of juice

"How long have you been eavesdropping Awashima-sama" Tsumori yawned

"All most half an hour" she placed the juice in front of him

"Can't you give me one vodka-shot or beer" Tsumori smirked drinking his juice

"I won't, you know what I like this mysterious girl. If she can make you this angry and you don't opt for cigarette she is a damn bitch the one for you" Awashima smiled

"I guess that's true, even without her presence she has changed me" Tsumori stood up drinking the juice

"You better be nice to her and don't try to have sex tonight" Awashima advised sternly

"I won't try that promise, Awashima-sama do me a favour" Tsumori pleaded with his dark eyes

"Yes" the head nurse smiled

"Try to wake me up at six in the evening okay please" Tsumori looked tense

"I will trust me, make sure your landline is plugged in and those telephones in bedroom, kitchen and bathroom wall are too"

"Yes they are"

_**On the other side of the city**_

"Good morning Aikawa" it was eight in the morning and Aikawa was standing in the bathroom and talking to her reflection.

"How are we today?" she smiled

"We are fine and happy" she brushed her teeth

"Why are we happy?" she spat out the gargled water

"Hiroki and Nowaki are getting engaged" she hit her head slightly

"Were they not engaged before" She asked her reflection

"Yes they are but they are going to announce it and the formal preparation for wedding will begin today" she nodded in agreement

"Are you happy?" she asked

"I am happy and glowing" she highfived her reflection

"So what are you waiting for bitch? Get in that damn shower and head to Kamijou manor and help Sakura-sama" she yelled

"Aye Mam" hehe she giggled and got inside shower.

It was a usual routine in Aikawa household that Aikawa would self question her and choose to be happy for the day. People would find it crazy, but Aikawa believed it was a choice to be good and happy. Living alone was not a big trouble for her. Matsumoto had kicked out of their home two years back. She was living fine and at least she had a place to call home. So everyday Aikawa manifested all her anger and frustration into bathing with every drop that passed her she felt clean. After an hour of cleaning ritual she came out and got inside a blue jeans and plain T-shirt and pulled her hair into a bun, took her bag which had her party gown and shoes and closed her apartment to drive towards the florist shop and make sure of the delivery. After the delivery, she went to the caterers and rechecked the food platter. She went through the guest list while her car was in traffic jam; it pissed her that on Sunday she had traffic jam. But she told herself it was happy time for families to celebrate. She dropped by the Suit and Gown house, that were the patented tailors for Kamijou household. She picked up the suits for Hiroki and Nowaki and Kamjiou Sr. Finally her golden car zoomed past the traffic and entered Kamijou manor. Before entering the house she dialled a certain number.

"Hello Maki, you got the card right?" Aikawa sounded like a female Yakuza

"Yes Aikawa" the shaky voice replied

"So bring the card and enter the party, do what I asked you to do and meet me before you leave" she was warning him

"Anything else?" Maki's voice was afraid of Aikawa's serious tone.

"Oh yeah say Minashi-san hey" suddenly her deadly voice turned happy as she entered the Kamijou manor.

* * *

><p>Discalimer- I will never own Junjou Romantica, do you think I would write fanfictions? had I been Its creator? (T_T)<p>

Thank you ShairaHisako and Manga Ren for the review. It means a lot when you guys follow favourite and review. It makes me so happy that I start thinking about next chapters.

Those who have read Story of Typhoon's and are reading and have crossed chapter 14 will know what happens in the party partially, I am sorry I create inter linking stories. You see I am new to fanfiction practically seven month old so pardon for making inter linking stories. Since it is Spin off from Story of Typhoons love you should read it for it will help with this time line otherwise dont its not complicated to find the link.

Any I am shameless I want you guys to review read and yell shout but give response to me. I love being scolded, criticised and pointed out it helps. So ask your friends to read me too

Bye Love you

(*_*)/


	5. The Jinx

The Jinx

* * *

><p>The phones rang throughout the house the, the kitchen was crying, the bathroom yelling, the bed room growling. The phone that was sitting calmly an hour back was now shivering for last fifteen minutes. It was six fifteen in the watch that had accompanied the telephone for years. Finally a long sleepy hand came out of the bedsheet to grab the phone and hid it under the bedsheet<p>

"Are you waking up or not, I know its very irritating and you are tired but get the fuck out of that king size bed if you ever want to share it with someone MR" the loud voice yelled

"What time is it?" the heavy voice asked

"Six Fifteen" the voice was sharper

"Oh shit I am late" the sleepy being rose up with his messy blonde hair

"Did you take a proper bath?" the voice asked

"Yeah I took a long warm bath, I am stink free" the blonde smiled

"So what are you waiting for get out, two years you have waited its NOW OR NEVER" the voice laughed

"Thank you Awashima-sama" saying this blonde hung up his call

Tsumori ran inside his bathroom he washed his face, combed his hair and walked towards his closet to pull out his navy blue formal attire. He took out the golden heel shoe with silver snow flakes and red cheery on it. He smiled that his Bitchy Cinderella's shoe he was finally going to meet her. He looked at the mirror and smiled again he was nervous and he was confused. Should he tell her about the meeting two years ago or wait to see her position. What if she was already married? What if she hated him? What if she became angry for coming so late? The what if' were killing him. After gaining his cool composure Tsumori dressed up and walked out of his home towards his car. Tsumori drove his car towards the direction to where his heart was.

_**On the other side of the city**_

"Aikawa, get my boys out will you, here is the camera try to grab some some photographs for the huge family album" Sakura said and patted Aikawa for battle march

"I will get Hiroki out, please see the guests and relax Sakura-sama"

"Aye aye"

Aikawa walked towards the room where Hiroki and Nowaki were. The twenty nine year old editor was dressed in orange knee length gown which highlighted her curves and cleavages. Her hair was flowing as usual and she had taken the light make-up for evening. She had flirted with the brothers of Hiroki and was bored already. Now she was assigned to bring the grooms out to the party hall. She also had to hide the kids from orphanage in conference hall so that Nowaki was not aware. She had instructed Misaki and Usami to separate the couple and hold them apart till the announcement was made. Though it was work of the bestman of both grooms Nowaki's best man was busy and might not come to this party and she thought that the forty year old man might feel ashamed to do something childish. She brushed aside her thoughts and pushed the door to find the couple. Her hands were fast and within moments she had taken snaps of the lovers kissing.

"Can't you ever knock?" Hiroki yelled

"I can but I won't" Aikawa laughed

"Why?" Nowaki asked

"If I do, who will click this kind of pictures, you see" Aikawa smiled innocently

"You are a sick woman" Hiroki flashed his demon glare

"Hiro-san, are you feeling better?" Nowaki asked his fiancé

"Yes thank you I am better" Hiroki smiled at him

"So boys lets go"

Aikawa dragged both of them by hand and pushed them towards the party hall. Like a mother bird she pushed her young ones among the others. Soon the girl with orange shoes disappeared as Hiroki turned around to find her. Aikawa was pulled by the waiters to help them with the time of announcement so that the wine glasses were ready. She informed them and she was at the doors receiving guests and asked Hariku's personal secretary to enjoy the party for a while. Again she was forced back inside the party when another loyal staff of Hariku asked her to be inside aid the grooms to be. As soon she entered and saw her star poet was being harassed by his aunt. Hiroki was giving death glare and Nowaki was standing in a position to hold the Puma from pounding on its prey. Aikawa very calmly cut in through the party and approached the trio.

"Oh you must be Ayase Kamijou" Aikawa flashed a beautifully fake smile

"Yes, do I know you?" Ayase looked a bit irritated

"No, you don't, but I am a fan of your winter clothes" Aikawa had done case study of every Kamijou under Sakura Kamijou's advise now it was coming handy to save her friends.

"Really, yes they are so stylish" saying this she winked at Hiroki. Both man excused themselves out of the booby trap of Aikawa for Ayase.

"So you like our winter collection" Ayase looked flattered

"Like? I adore them. Specially your flamingo addition that was so good" Aikawa was finest liar ever born

"Really, what about summer collection you don't like them?" the business woman in Ayase was curious

"I like them, but you see they need some changes I feel. It is still stuck in the 50's you see" Aikawa hit the target

"I exactly know that but those designers won't listen to me. I will make sure a pretty girl like you gets better clothes to wear in summer" Ayase loved Aikawa now.

"Aunt Ayase" called a young woman in a tiny red dress

"Kirimi-chan you are here" Ayase hugged Hiroki's cousin sister. Aikawa had no knowledge that Kirimi had come to take a better look at her after finding that she was wedding planner from Sakura Kamijou. The younger girl flashed death glare at Aikawa. Aikawa was unfazed as it was normal for her.

"Has Niniko-chan come to the party?" the spoilt girl asked

"No she has urgent work so she couldn't make it dear, let's go met your mom. Excuse me young lady we have other guests to meet" Ayase smiled at Aikawa and left.

Aikawa took a calm breath and sighed and she patrolled around the party found her silver head author and his green eyed lover. She was asking people to enjoy the buffet, she answered the curious ones about the time of the announcement. Aikawa found herself comfortable in parties, no matter what party it was. As long as happy faces existed she was happy to help built up a party. Suddenly her eyes met the sleep deprived eyes of Maki Konichi the editor of Gossip bite the man who had insulted her poet in magazine. Maki looked back and was desperate to get back into Aikawa's good books. Aikawa nodded and allowed him to approach Hiroki and Nowaki. When he was talking to them she smiled and disappeared before Maki could find her. She sent message to Usami and Misaki to separate the grooms by next fifteen minutes as the time for announcement came nearer from her.

* * *

><p>Tsumori finally walked in, though he was in engagement party of his friend and junior his eyes were finding her desperately. Tsumori had reached home at ten in morning and he had wasted one hour in bathing. He had go out grocery shopping as he found due to continuous work his pantry was empty. After cooking and feeding himself, Tsumori finally went to sleep at one 'o' clock in the afternoon. Hence he was still little sleepy head and was thanking his stars that he drove safely. His generally sharp eyes scanned out Nowaki with very young attractive boys. So the doctor walked towards his friend.<p>

"Why do you find the cutest boys Nowaki?" said the slim but sharp voice of Tsumori as he forced himself inside the conversation

"Senpai, don't even look at these boys, they are my bothers" Nowaki warned him flatly

"I was not" Tsumori was just teasing he was hear with a different motive

"Misaki-kun and Shinobou-kun, meet my Senpai Tsumori" Nowaki introduced Tsumori to the younger group

"Hello" Tsumori smiled and bowed wondering if they were Hiroki's students

"Nice to meet you" Misaki bowed

"So, boys do you drink?" Tsumori asked directly he needed to start conversation to find out about Aikawa

"Shinobou is only twenty" Nowaki said calmly like an elder brother

"Misaki-kun you?" Tsumori felt Misaki was of legal age despite his young face

"No need to drink" Nowaki cut in

"Nowaki, you really are big brother" Tsumori laughed

"Yes" Nowaki meant it

"Now where is this woman who invited me to the party" Tsumori couldn't hold his patience any more

"Sakura-sama?" Nowaki guessed

"No your beloved's editor" Tsumori had no time for guessing games but he had to play smart and hide that Aikawa was his lady love of two years

"Aikawa-san" Nowaki smiled thinking it was the obvious answer

"Eri, she forced me to come" Tsumori thought it he who was more willing to meet

"She is persuasive isn't she senpai?" Nowaki giggled and asked

"She is devil I can swear on it" Tsumori was stating it from a two year old memory

"Well there is your devil" Nowaki pointed out

"Which one? That old woman in too short pink dress?" Tsumori knew it was not her but his eyes were still sleepy

"Nope" Nowaki smiled

"The short body in short dress with over make up? Tsumori acted pretty well

"Nope she is Hiro-san's cousin Kirimi"

"I can try her as revenge for breaking of my head" Tsumori joked, he had his revenge last Christmas

"No" Nowaki warned

"I won't, that woman in black slit gown is Eri?" Tsumori saw her back and found it attractive

"No the one in orange summer gown" Nowaki finally gave in

"I saw her at Naomi on television I guess" He did not see her it was a plain lie but now he was watching her she was as beautiful as the sunset on river, mysterious to him.

"Yes that's her" Nowaki proved his assumptions right

"She is not artificial beauty, she is more beautiful here" Tsumori had to say it out loud

"Nope she is not, in and out burning coal senpai" Nowaki added a taste of reality in his dream

"Attention Attention" said the loud voice of Hariku Kamijou at the centre of hall.

"We are all here to celebrate the engagement of our only son Hiroki Kamijou with love of his life Nowaki Kusama. We all family and friends, wish you both a happy and successful married life. Now I would like my better half to do the talking" Hariku asked his wife to speak.

"Nowaki that's your call" Tsumori patted on his shoulder

"Good evening, today I am very happy because my son has found the one with whom he can spend the rest of his life with. Hiroki you have not only bought us happiness, you have bought us another son. We are proud of you both to have the courage to love each other when the odds are always against your love. Remember even when the world is against your love we are always there for you. Now here is the big announcement. Doctor Nowaki Kusama and our son Hiroki Kusama are going to say I do on 10th august. The wedding will take place in Maine, everyone is requested to attend it and wish them luck. Come on boys come here." Sakura called her sons

"Yes Mummy" Nowaki smiled happily

"Go all the best" Tsumori hugged him

"All the best Nowaki-kun" Misaki cheered

"Yeah good luck" Shinobou smiled

* * *

><p>Tsumori saw his naive and young intern walk away to be with love of his life. Deep down he always felt jealous of Hiroki for having such a wonderful man. He had thought Hiroki was not caring and it was worse fate to Nowaki. But with passage of time he understood Hiroki was the light that guided Nowaki. Tsumori too wanted to have that special bond that his senior Daina and Shinoda shared, the girls whose hearts he had broken all wanted this bond from him. Soon the engaged couple was dissolved in crowd. He knew he would not grab Nowaki for rest of the night and the girl of his dreams was gilding around the party and had not noticed his presence. He decided to keep talking to these two young boys for the time being.<p>

"So Misaki-kun and Shinobou-kun where and what do you study?" Tsumori asked

"I am in the final year of graduation in Economics from Mitsuhashi University" Misaki smiled

"I am doing law third year from Tokyo university" Shinobou spat

"Wow that's good, very strong subjects so Misaki-kun is Kamijio-san's student too?" Tsumori asked

"Yeah I was in first two years" Misaki informed

"How does Shinobou-kun know Kamijou-san?" Tsumori was curious

"Well he is my date, I am Kamjiou's boss" a manly voice spoke

"Oh I see" Tsumori looked unfazed

"Shinobou did I not ask you to come back to our place" Miyagi huffed

"Miyagi I am not a kid" Shinobou spat

"Misaki there you are" Usami spoke

"Usagi-san I was with Shinobou here I told you not to worry did I not?" Misaki smiled and Tsumori felt that these couple gave the same feeling of special bond like Hiroki and Nowaki

"I know but" Usami was cut in

"Okay got it you are worried now let's go, it was nice meeting you Tsumori-san" Misaki smiled and pulled Shinobou and Usami with him while Miyagi followed

"I wish I had been gay too" Tsumori chuckled and started to wonder around the party searching for her. She seemed to have spirited feet and Tsumori couldn't catch her.

* * *

><p>"Are you Nowaki-kun's friend?" asked a petty girl in red short gown<p>

"Yes I am his senior" the doctor laughed

"I am Kirimi, Hiroki-chan's cousin" the girl gave her hand for a shake

"Hello nice to see a beautiful lady like you" Tsumori thought she had experimented too much with her make up

"Oh I see, so you are without a date" the girl smiled

"Yeah I am not" the doctor laughed at his fate

"So am I" she replied

"Nice" Tsumori looked distracted

"Care to join for a drink?" Kirimi asked

"That's nice off you but your boyfriend might get angry if you drink with me. So please excuse me lady" Tsumori had seen a orange flame walking out of the balcony and a man following her. She was opposite to him, now was his time and he won't waste it this time and started walking.

"How did you know?" Kirimi asked

"Why not, that diamond ring is on your left hand is a cushion cut while you wanted princess so you keep rolling it hence its not your choice but a gift which is obviously from a boyfriend" Tsumori smiled and vanished.

While Tsumori was busy with Misaki and Shinobou, Maki had finally caught hold of Aikawa and asked for a private moment. So Aikawa walked outside to the balcony and Maki followed her moments later.

* * *

><p>"I see you apologised to my poet and his fiancé" Aikawa spoke with deep sigh<p>

"Yeah I did like you asked" Maki spoke in fear

"You shouldn't have done that you know?" Aikawa was irritated

"I know that's why I came all right, why did you have to call the owner?" Maki yelled

"Why did you publish half-hearted story?" Aikawa replied calmly

"Its a god damn gossip magazine" the editor yelled again

"So you chose to forgot the rules of journalism, when you publish flying words you don't mention names?" Aikawa laughed

"It was a mistake and the scoop was too big to let it go" Maki confessed

"My poet's life is bigger than your scope for scoop for your shitty magazine" Aikawa snapped

"Is it really for that or just because we mentioned you as the mother for his child" Maki smiled in anger

"That's the second reason and that's why I have your resignation letter in my hand" Aikawa smiled

"You can't do that, you cant take my job, you are not even in my company" Maki looked terrified

"You really think I am a woman with no power. Who do you think I am? I am Eri Aikawa the first in line for the position for vice-president Murakawa house. I have connections with people from every line. You think just because I limit myself to editing and be cheerful I don't have power. Don't mess with me I will burn you down." Aikawa was serious her broken voice was floating in air

"You will die in hell you bitch" Maki gave in to frustration **_(Tsumori came near the balcony started to catch the bits of fight)_**

"What's new in that Maki I Know?" Aikawa was used to this title now

"I apologized to them, they were fine so let it be" suddenly Maki's voice changed

"They are nice that's why, I am not" the grey eyes were blazing but the voice was deep and serious, Aikawa was becoming angry

"Why are you creating trouble for me?" Maki was now breaking down

"Who started it, you knew they were my wards, my friends, why did you cross the line?" it was pointless for Aikawa to yell (Tsumori just stared at her back, she had not once looked at this guy)

"I am sorry" Maki said

"It's too late now" Aikawa yawned

"I love you, at least for the love you had for me" Maki used the last trick. Aikawa was used to this so much that she felt like shoving manga down Maki's throat

"Eri Aikawa loves no one, I liked your face and profile hence I chased you and had a good summer, that's it" Aikawa shattered the impression of being moved by emotion

"So I was nothing for you" Maki looked at this woman who didn't even care to look at him

"No, now your work is done, you may leave" Aikawa badly wanted to drink

"I will post all our pictures in bed on internet" Maki warned

"Go ahead, your pictures with married actress will be out too, now leave and I should find it by morning or you know me" Aikawa said casually, everytime she ended her summer flings she made sure no evidence was left and this was a bluff from Maki

"You used me" Maki yelled

"I did, leave" Aikawa was not looking at Maki, but staring into the sky. No one knew what was going in her head. Maki left quietly and kept cursing her.

"So you happen to be a slut like me huh?" the unfamiliar voice startled Aikawa, Tsumori entered and saw the girl turn towards him. His heart beat faster and he was trying his best to keep it cool. Though he was angry that he came up with the worst question

"Slut is for girls and for boys we have playboy" Aikawa smiled and corrected him, it was funny a guy called himself slut

"Well Hiroki loves calling me slut" Tsumori smirked and stood near her and his back facing the dark sky

"Do I know you smarty pants?" Aikawa laughed and faced him, she suddenly had impression of similar face in her head but rubbed it off as a déjà vu. While Tsumori realised she did not remember that night, so it was all going to be from the start.

"So your twisted brain forgot that it invited one of the best man" Tsumori thought it was better to keep it light and funny for first rather second meeting

"Doctor Tsumori?" Aikawa's eyes grew large as her vision of a short, stout bald man with French beard was shattered

"Hello Eri" Tsumori gave his hand, it was his turn to ask for hand

"Hey doctor Tsumori" Aikawa smiled and shook hand

"Call me Tsumori, though the name is Sajin Tsumori" Tsumori made it clear he was here to be friendly and win her heart. Though the touch of her hand wanted to make him pull her into a kiss and lift her take her to room and love her all night

"I actually expected you to be a forty plus doctor" Aikawa confessed, Tsumori thanked his gods that she was honest and blunt type

"Oh Nowaki, that boy makes me sound old, for him I am losing my nurses" Tsumori laughed

"I guess you ran out sleeping with all that's why you losing them" Aikawa laughed at his fate, but her heart was telling her you know him

"You are a different woman" Tsumori had to tell her he was widening his ground

"Haha thank you play boy, Tsumori, I called you for the bachelor party" Aikawa was happy to hear that, though it was common compliment, et felt different from him

"I know, what about it" Tsumori's guess was that she must be like those nurses who love BL novels

"Let me help you organize it and watch it from far" Aikawa's eyes glowed

"We have whole night to party, convince me" Tsumori wanted to know more about her so booked her company for the whole night

"Shall we join the party than" Said Aikawa and offered her hand to Tsumori. But her heart was going bonkers and telling her to kiss him already

"We shall" Tsumori took her hand and entered the party and he was jumping in happiness and was restraining his desires.

* * *

><p>"Man I need a drink, let's go" Aikawa held firmly on his hand and decided to pull him, Tsumori was happy to be pulled<p>

"So tell me why do you want to see the bachelor party?" Tsumori asked Aikawa who had two wine glasses in her hand

"You see this is the first gay wedding I am planning out, so I need to see it" Aikawa sipped her wine and smiled at perverted thoughts

"Nah, that's not the true answer" Tsumori caught her smile

"Usami-sensei writes BL novels for that we need plot and real material" Aikawa hiding the true facts and was demanding third glass

"Tell the truth. you are bad at lying" Tsumori smiled

"Okay, I love BL novels, its my wildest fantasy to organise gay weddings and actually watch gay strippers and gay man being wild" Aikawa gulped down her fourth glass while Hiroki and Nowaki watched them from distance.

"Ah ha a Fangirl I see" Tsumori laughed at blushing Aikawa

"One more Vodka" Aikawa asked

"Oh you are not doing that again" Tsumori stopped her hand and pulled her

"Again?" Aikawa asked

"Oh nothing I meant no more drinks eat now will you" Tsumori pulled her, Aikawa was not convinced with his explanation

"You don't drink?" Aikawa asked

"I do, but since I am sleep deprived and a little crazy tonight, I won't" Tsumori took her to food buffet where starters and main course were almost over

"Oh the starters are over, I am hungry again" Aikawa whining

"Were you drinking empty stomach?" Tsumori scolded

"Yeah kind off, when I woke up in morning I forgot to do breakfast and when I came here I got busy and went without food" Aikawa was showing signs of tipsiness

"Eat will you? That's a terrible habit you have cultivated over years" Tsumori handed her a plate and filled it with salads to cut the tipsiness and chicken wings to give her some protein and finally lemon tarts to save her from fainting.

"How do you know over years?" Aikawa asked in curiosity

"I am professional doctor, I can tell" Tsumori winked

"But aren't you paediatrician?" Aikawa asked

"Yeah, but I do deal with general ward" Tsumori stuffed her mouth with broccoli so that she wont talk for a while.

"Give me a glass of champagne Daichi" Aikawa said to the young waiter after finishing her plate

"How do you know his name?" Tsumori asks

"Oh the caterers are my friends" Aikawa informed

"Nothing surprising" Tsumori laughed as she drank her glass

"So will you let me help you with bachelor party" Aikawa asked

"Yes" Tsumori agreed

"Thank you" she bowed and revealed to Tsumori her cleavages which made Tsumori blush and think perverted ideas

"You are hungry right?" Tsumori pulled her up and turned her around and started filling her plate

"Yeah I am" Aikawa munched down her food and demanded for wine but Tsumori shooed the waiters away.

* * *

><p>Finally it was past midnight and Tsumori saw everyone started to leave, so he pulled his girl by waste and presented her in front of her Sakura and Hariku Kamijou. Tsumori was confused what to do now, they had each others number, but it will be same as waiting for two years. He would have to wait for her call and wonder and dream he was really scared to let her go tonight. He wanted to run away with her and forget about everyone.<p>

"Sakura-sama thank you for a wonderful party" Aikawa hugged Sakura who was retiring for night, Tsumori looked at her innocent side, two hours back she was threatening a man and now she was a sweet girl.

"Thank you young lady, goodnight dear" Sakura planted a kiss on her head

"Goodnight" Hariku said to her

"Goodnight Mr. Kamjiou" Aikawa waved and stumbled Tsumori caught her

"Take care child" Hariku waved her

"Hiroki, I am proud of you guys" Aikawa hugged Hiroki

"Aikawa you look tipsy, stay here tonight" Hiroki hugged her and looked worried.

"No I have early work tomorrow" Aikawa complained

"But you will hit people with your car" Nowaki steadied her on her feet

"Empty road Nowaki-kun" Aikawa laughed

"Not safe for a drunken girl" sighed Hiroki and frowned. Tsumori understood both this man cared for her so he had his chance it was now or never.

"I will drop her" Tsumori offered

"Senpai?" Nowaki's eyes started to scan him

"No no. not in that sense, I have to work with her till your wedding" Tsumori cleaned himself

"You sure?" asked Hiroki with a raised eyebrow

"Trust me Hiroki, if I wanted to I would have by now with her" whispered Tsumori

"Nowaki-kun doctor accepted my help for your party" Aikawa looked like a pendulum moving to and fro

"She is forcing her help" grumbled Tsumori

"We know" both man laughed

"Let's go orange lady; we need to drop you home" Tsumori held her on waist and gently started walking

"You are not drunk Senpai?" Nowaki asked

"Nope" Tsumori exhaled his breath

"But my golden car?" Aikawa asked

"It stays here, you will come here anyway, so now go" Hiroki scolded her

"Aye sir" by this time Aikawa was in dreamland

"Take care of her Tsumori" Hiroki warned him

"Trust me guys" Tsumori said earnestly.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer- I can ever be the creator of JUNJOU ROMANTICA<p>

Happy Valentines day Folks.

I have to thank you for reading, so finally they met and now starts the real adventure. So read and review my story. Sorry it did not have past elements, but they will come up soon. By the way chapter 25 of Story of Typhoon's love is up so do read it. Because in that time scale our Aikawa and Tsumori have taken the big step. So to have to know the story for big step keep reading.

Bye

love you

read and happy Valentines day and this is for ShariaHisako the coolest Yaoi fangirl ever.

Enjoy your day.

(*_*)/


	6. The Drive

**The Drive**

* * *

><p>Tsumori was driving his black car and praying god for doing this miracle to him. In the backseat of his car lay a woman in shades of orange, her brown hair fell on her oval face hiding her sleepy grey eyes and revealing the pouted lips painted in orange. After two years of waiting and struggling she was here. Tsumori took the highway and was driving aimlessly around dreamy Tokyo. The roads were silent and empty, she was smiling in her dreams and Tsumori was looking at her reflection. The girl of his dreams was just inches away, he wanted to hug her, kiss her face and just hold her. But he was restraining himself; he did not want to ruin a relation before its birth. Though he wanted to beat the guy up who called her bitch who will go in hell. He wanted to beat him up because he had ever shared bed with her. Tsumori realised he had become possessive even before a relationship was horizons away. Suddenly it hit him that he had no idea where she lived. He would be happy to take her to his house but it would appear wrong. Tsumori was going to be careful; it was the love he was worried for. So he pulled his car to the sideway and shut his engine down. He called the only person who could give him her address, though he disliked calling this person. He found the name of Kusama Hiroki, yes he had saved his intern's boyfriends name as Kusama Hiroki and dialled it.<p>

"Hello" said a grumpy voice from other side

"Hello Kamijou-san, it's me Tsumori" Tsumori said

"Senpai , why are you calling Hiro-san late at night? Is everything okay? Where is Aikawa-san" the grumpy voice cleared

"Nowaki, is he asleep? She is fine sleeping in my backseat" Tsumori smiled and looked back at the sleepy being.

"So why are you calling? Hiro-san is deep in sleep, if I call him now, he will have hard time sleeping and then have a headache at work" the voice spoke like a professional Doctor

"Okay got it, so can you tell me Aikawa's address, she is deep asleep and won't talk?" Tsumori asked

"Ah that, I have no idea, I can ask Misaki-kun, but the way they left, I guess it will be wrong time to call them" the voice said yawning

"Let me ask you this, may I take her to my house and I promise I will do nothing" Tsumori said earnestly

"Since your voice feels honest, take care of her and try not to tell Hiro-san you ever called in this number okay. You better be gentleman" the voice warned

"I will protect her, goodnight" Tsumori disconnected his call and turned around his car towards his home. A very gentle and happy smile struck to his face throughout his drive.

* * *

><p>When Tsumori parked his car in front of his complex and pulled out a sleepy woman the security guard at the entrance looked at him with surprise. The guard had watched Tsumori for last eight years coming home at different times. No one had ever come to his house in last eight years the doctor had always ventured here alone. The guard was surprised when a very pretty lady in orange gown was being lifted off her feet and carried inside by the doctor. She did not look like a hooker to him so he was relieved. Tsumori had an unusual smile of happiness which the guard had seen two years back when the doctor had entered humming about some mysterious girl.<p>

"Good morning Oba-san" the doctor greeted

"Good-morning Tsumori-san" the old but strong man smiled

"Oba-san please do me a favour, please park the car and keep the keys in my mailbox, you see my hands are busy" Tsumori laughed foolishly

"Yes sure, but may I dare to ask who is the pretty lady" the old man grinned

"She is Mrs. Tsumori" Tsumori laughed

"You got married my boy?" The old man's jaws fell

"No, but I will, she doesn't know it yet" Tsumori smiled and decided to take the stairs in place of elevator.

"She is too good for you" the guard patted the doctor.

"I know" Tsumori nodded

After carrying his delicate Bitch of Sapphire and doing the super human task of opening his door, Tsumori sighed. He stood in the dark passage and wondered where to put her, bedroom would give wrong impression and couch seemed very rude. Finally he decided to put her on the divan that lay near the window and was at the edge of drawing room. As Tsumori laid her on the divan and pulled the orange shoes out of her feet she curled up like a baby. Tsumori smiled and understood she was filling cold despite summer night. Tsumori couldn't help but run inside his room and bring out the golden shoe. Very carefully he pulled her left leg and placed it on her beautiful now redden feet. The shoe fit her perfectly, it was meant for her. He pulled the shoe out and returned it to its secret place in his bedroom. He came back with bed sheet and covered her and came close to her face, she smelled of vodka and salad. Tsumori removed the strands of hair from her face and put a pillow under head. He decided to go and sleep on the couch and keep a watch on her. But his hand was pulled back by the sleepy hand and Aikawa was murmuring in her sleep. Tsumori bent towards her to hear her words.

"Where's the?" Aikawa said softly

"Where's what?" Tsumori asked silently

"Wedding kiss?" she spoke happily and smiled

"Kiss?" Tsumori liked the idea of kiss but he knew it was not he who was in the dream

"You pro...mised" the voice grew more faint but the grip on his hands tighter

Tsumori laughed at himself; here he was dreaming about meeting her and talking to her, now unknowingly she was asking for a kiss. Tsumori bent down and looked at the sleeping face so innocent and carefree. He inhaled her breath and slowly cupped her face and placed a soft kiss on her lips. The touch of the lips gave Tsumori a sensation like never before. She smiled in her sleep and Tsumori smiled at himself for kissing her, he pulled away and placed her back to sleep. But she held on to his hand.

"I see you won't let me go" Tsumori decided to sleep on the floor while Aikawa hugged his hand like a baby.

"I ...knew it,... it was you... my Prince of... Affair- Daisuke I missed you" Aikawa murmured, clearly enough for Tsumori to understand. The doctor heard it, it pained him that she thought he was some Daisuke but it gave him certain peace that she remembered Prince of Affair.

* * *

><p>She was standing in white gown and was surrounded by all the colourful flowers. This was her wedding day she was waiting to be carried by the love of her life. A tall figure comes to her she blushes hard and tries not to look at the person. Soon she is softly lifted off her feet and her veil is sweeping the air and her hands holding the tall frame. She is carried through the stairs and she was taken inside a room that pure white, there her beautiful bed of roses, where she would be his wife. She is shy and afraid, what if it was a dream, she holds his hand and he kisses her lightly on the lips. When he turns her around the bed is on fire, the roses are dead, she is trapped and the tall figure is walking away. She tries to run after him, but her gown is struck, she falls and tips and falls down a hole. She keeps falling and falling to a bottom less pit, suddenly she is falling into the red sea holding his photograph and she is pulled back by an individual hand. The figure calls himself "Prince of Affairs" she thinks he will save her. Alas the prince tramples on photograph and grins at her cruelly revealing it's him. She runs after him again and again. But he pulls away and fades away in the dark shouting at her. : I NEVER LOVED YOU<p>

"**DAISUKE DONT LEAVE ME**" was the loud words that filled the house

"Are you okay?" Tsumori who was awake yet laying on the floor as his hand was held jumped at the loud shriek

"Where am I?" the broken voice crushed the numb hand of Tsumori that she had held whole night

"Aikawa it's me. Tsumori, you are at my place. Are you okay?" Tsumori asked Aikawa who had yet to open her eyes. Without a word Aikawa's head fell on his shoulder and clutching hard to Tsumori's hand. Tsumori hugged her with other hand and embraced her tightly. Aikawa spoke nothing for next few minutes and they remained glued. Tsumori was recording her vulnerability she was trembling in sadness all because of some Daisuke.

"Is it you Doctor Tsumori?" Aikawa lifted her face and looked up

"Hey, you are fine I hope, it was a nightmare right?" Tsumori smiled at her tear filled eyes

"Yeah" Aikawa said weakly

"Let's check" Tsumori looked closely into her eyes, checked her pulse and Tsumori found her still suffering with mal nutrition that she had two years back.

"What time is it?" Aikawa asked while Tsumori checked her forehead

"Its past 9 in the morning" said the doctor

"How come I am on your low divan and not in bedroom?" Aikawa laughed weakly

"You passed out, a dead drunk, you never told me your address and I asked Nowaki if I could bring you home. As for bedroom that would seem inappropriate and couch too rude" Tsumori blurted out

"So Divan is for me!" Aikawa laughed but still trembling

"Yeah" Tsumori blushed

"I have to go" Aikawa stood up but realised she was still holding Tsumori's warm hand. It strikes her that whole night she was clutching to the same warm feeling and hesitantly drops his hand.

"Oh No lady you are not leaving without my permission" Tsumori stood up and pushed her inside the bathroom.

"But I don't have tooth brush" Aikawa yelled

"Don't worry I always have extra new brushes, look on the shelf we must have a new one" Tsumori locked her from outside.

"Where are you going?" Aikawa shouted

"Wait a moment will you" Tsumori spoke from a little distance.

"You are not a psycho right?" Aikawa started to brush her teeth and looked around the huge bathroom.

"No I am not, I am a doctor who treats kids" Tsumori knocked softly on the door and opened it

"Well doctors tend to be Psychos you know" Aikawa giggled and washed her face while Tsumori stared at her, this woman was driving him nuts.

"Here is the bathrobe, have a bath" Tsumori offered

"Huh, but I don't have extra clothes especially undergarments" Aikawa huffed

"Go have a bath, and give me your bra and underwear, I will wash them with care" Tsumori winked

"You pervert the word is panties underwear sounds like I am a kid! And you won't have a peek in them" Aikawa struck out her tongue

"We will see that, now go have a bath give me your clothes, I promise to wash and dry them, so have a long bath" Tsumori dumped the bathrobe on her head

"Wait for few secs" Aikawa closed the door

"Yeah sure" Tsumori laughed

"Are you sure you are not bra sniffing killer" Aikawa asked behind the door

"No" the doctor laughed

"You are not peeping through some hole right like Bates from the movie Psycho?" Aikawa asked

"Nope, I am not that pervert" Tsumori laughed

"Or killer of rich unmarried girls, if you are I am poor okay, really poor" Aikawa yelled

"Not interested, now give me the damn clothes" Tsumori laughed harder at thought of her being poor, she had an expensive sports car, her clothes were all designer even the orange heels were custom made.

"Here, take them and don't sniff them, they stink" Aikawa laughed as she handed him her clothes

"I won't" Tsumori smiled

"Oh now that you say, can you look in my bag, I guess I have extra clothes" Aikawa looked confused

"Please have your bath, I will hand them to you, first let me wash this" Tsumori pulled the door

"Okay" Aikawa said

Tsumori was nervous to hold the orange dress which rolled her undergarments. No matter what Tsumori was still a slut in his own words. The girl of his dreams was having a bath inside his bathroom and he was holding her clothes. As he dropped the clothes in for wash, the grey bra and underwear which looked like boy shorts was going round and round in the water. Tsumori left the clothes in dryer and went to search for extra clothes in Aikawa's bag. Tsumori always felt that a woman's bag was a mysterious place to delve into. The bag was a large flashy orange one; Tsumori opened the chains to find the unexplored world of Aikawa. Tsumori found two journals one seemed very business type and another personal. A small pouch of coins, a purse overflowing with long notes, deep inside a lipstick floating, two greeting cards, pens, rubber band, pills for headache, chocolates finally he found a blue jeans and plain white T-shirt. As Tsumori pulled out the clothes a small packet fell. His eyes grew large at the sight of condom. He was not angry about Aikawa's sex life but he was angry that those guys who did not carry their own protection. He picked up the packet to find that it had expired three months back. Tsumori gave a sigh at some relief. As he placed the items back inside the bag, he opened the greeting cards to find them blank. He decided to name her purse Bermuda bag as it had so many weird stuff that freaked him out. As the dryer signalled Tsumori took the clothes and churned out the bra and briefs and folded them gently and knocked the door. Aikawa opened the door revealing her bare shoulder and wet brown hair as her grey eyes peeped out.

"Here are your clothes" Tsumori handed

"Thank you" Aikawa smiled

"Take your time, breakfast will be ready in half an hour" Tsumori smiled and turned around with a deep blush

"Thanks" Aikawa closed the door and blushed more

* * *

><p>When Aikawa walked out of the bathroom, she was miraculously drawn to the dining room. She followed the smell that came from the other side. She walked in her slim fit jeans and white T-shirt which revealed her every inch of her curvy body. Tsumori looked up and found her drooling at the site of food. He couldn't stop but laugh at her; he held her by hand and sat her on the chair. She was on cloud seven; food was the best way to win her heart. Before her eyes lay, a plate full of sandwich, a big glass of juice, a plate of French omelette and basket of muffins.<p>

"Please help yourself" Tsumori smiled

"Really you cooked?" Aikawa asked happily

"Ah ha.. I cooked for you, expect the muffins" Tsumori patted her head and took the seat opposite

"Thank you very much" Aikawa bowed and delved into the food.

Aikawa drank the juice at one go and gobbled down sandwiches and muffins. She was hungry and crazy for food. Tsumori finally had to monitor her that she could eat slowly. Aikawa relaxed a bit and ate her huge breakfast happily. Deep down her heart was happy that someone cared for her despite knowing her for an evening. She frowned too; Tsumori did not seem the type who would do something without a price. Yet the food was delicious so she shoved her bad thoughts away.

"You are really under nourished you know?" Tsumori said calmly as he took a silent bite of his egg

"Really? I don't know I do eat" Aikawa spoke with a filled mouth

"That's not the point, meals taken at odd hours don't help in betterment of health but keeps energy for sustaining" Tsumori said flatly

"Oh.. Never knew that" Aikawa still unaware of the consequences

"It's a wonder how you maintained such a delicate sexy body with this kind of food habit" Tsumori gave her a cup of coffee as it looked she needed one

"Yeah me too, I always wonder how come I look decent, thanks for the food" Aikawa smiled happily.

"Stop thanking" Tsumori blushed

"Oh God its eleven, I have a serious work" Aikawa's face drained out of colour

"I will drop you home" Tsumori offered

"Will you drop me at work?" Aikawa asked with puppy eyes

"Sure if that's what you want" Tsumori badly wanted to find out her home

"Thank you for the divan, thank you for washing clothes and thank you for food" Aikawa bowed

"Enough" Tsumori was red as tomato as with every bow he could see the well developed cleavages peeping out of T-shirt

"Okay" Aikawa laughed

* * *

><p>"That's it, please take left turn" Aikawa guided her driver Tsumori<p>

"Did you call up Kamjiou-san?" Tsumori asked

"Oh no, my cell-phone ran out of charge" Aikawa smiled

"Me too, so I couldn't inform them" Tsumori sighed as he feared worst reactions from Hiroki.

"It's okay relax" Aikawa laughed

"Why are we not going to Murakawa?" Tsumori asked

"We are not going because, my work is in the author's house" Aikawa frowned at the thought

"Which author are we talking about?" Tsumori saw her frowning

"Usami Akihiko" Aikawa banged her head on the bumper

"Hey hey.. don't kill her, she is a darling" Tsumori laughed

"Your car is a girl?" Aikawa laughed

"She is my daughter" Tsumori corrected her

"Ah ha, my car is my son, we should marry them off Haha Haha.." Aikawa couldn't stop imagining her golden car in black suit and Tsumori's black car in white gown

"I would prefer if they became siblings" Tsumori smirked

"Huh siblings, oh hey stop" Aikawa yelled

Aikawa jumped out of the car before Tsumori could react. She went running behind to retrieve her bag and Tsumori came out to catch up with her. Tsumori couldn't help but stare at this body, which was so fragile and delicate, at any moment she would faint. He figured it out that she was surviving on readymade food and drinks. He was worried she was an over worker and really careless. To find her jumping around and panicking pained him. She ran towards the entrance and turned around to wave Tsumori. Tsumori waved her bye in happiness but was little sad that she was in hurry. As Tsumori turned around, he heard the sound of running. Aikawa came back to him and hugged him hard and smiled gently at him.

"Thank you Tsumori for letting me stay and sleep with your hand, bye" Aikawa walked away

"Aikawa" Tsumori shouted

"Yeah" she turned around

"You will call me back right?" Tsumori asked

"Off course, as soon as I reach home, I will call you" Aikawa waved him and disappeared at the elevator.

"I love you my Bitch of Sapphire" Tsumori smiled

* * *

><p>"Misaki-kun" Aikawa entered and hugged the twenty one year old boy who was washing dishes<p>

"Aikawa-san you look happy" Misaki smiled

"Something nice happened" Aikawa patted the young boy

"Now now, that's good news for me that you are happy, you look fresh too and do you want to have brunch before I leave for class?" Misaki asked

"No I had a very heavy breakfast" Aikawa was blushing happily

"Good to hear that, you are finally eating properly" Misaki gave her a cup of green tea

"Yeah me too" Aikawa's mind flashed a smiling face of Tsumori

"Aikawa-san where are my cream rolls?" Misaki asked while placing the dry dishes

"Sorry Misaki-kun, I was in hurry and I was far away from my usual bakery shop" Aikawa sat on the couch and huffed

"Its okay, I was teasing you! So would you share about your wonderful morning?" Misaki asked

"I would love to but, it's little hazy as I was half asleep" Aikawa was dying to tell about Tsumori, but chose to wait

"Sure take your time" Misaki got ready with his books

"So where is Sensei?" Aikawa asked and her happiness evaporated

"He is hiding inside my study room and pretending to be abroad" Misaki grumbled

"Shall I break the door?" Aikawa gulped down her tea and broke her knuckles into sound

"Be my guest, I am off to college. Usagi-san take care, I will be late we have extra work at bookstore" saying this Misaki left and Aikawa pulled her hair into a pony tail and pulled her jeans above her waist and stormed towards the study room.

* * *

><p>disclaimer- i dont own junjou romantica<p>

so hows this chapter?

SahiraHisako its for you that I am writing this story. you are the official muse of the story.

thank you friends for reading. From next chapter we will be back to flash backs and reveal both Aikawa's and Tsumori's past. Who is Daisuke are you curious? Well so am i hehe..

... and do read Story of Typhoon's love

bye love you all.


	7. The Mistake

**The Mistake**

* * *

><p>At three in the afternoon a seventeen year old walked inside the cafe, as she wore the apron and took her place behind the billing counter, a young man sitting at the corner table smiled at her. The girl had pulled her brown hair into a ponytail; her oval face with pointed chin was blushing as her full lips were nervously being bitten. She was neither the most talkative person nor the confident one; yes she was highly intelligent but had poor social skills. The glasses that were resting on the tip of her nose added to her nerdy existence. She had grown up being overlooked and left alone by majority. The friends she had were all pen friends from various anime conventions and yaoi conventions with whom she met once in a while but kept writing. She looked up from her register when she found the dark hair guy looking straight at her with a faint smile. She averted her eyes and thought it to be a mistake or another prank her university mates played on her. She sighed when another customer came to her for order and hid her from his view. Soon her view was blocked and she was happy to be curtained by many costumers as people returning home from work were grabbing something for the weekend. Fridays were always busy for her, but she loved it as that's the day she would talk with people and make new friends. At six thirty in the evening her shift got over and finally she came out of the cafe with a small packet of cookies and cake. The owner loved her and at the end of the day she would get leftover cookies, cakes or sandwiches which were two days old. It often saved her dinner money. So happy with her treasure she glided on the footpath for the last job of the day. She entered the bookstore and hid her treasure and college bag in her locker and wore her batch and stood near the Manga section. She was a confident person when she came near any kind of book. In her own words, here she sold young girls immorality. She sold them BL's Yaoi, Yuri and Shojo Manga's and created generations of fan girls. She worked in the bookstore for two reasons first she could read the manga's free of cost and secondly, the expensive books required for her classes were found here. The old manger let her do this as she liked this girl of seventeen. To her luck the bookstore was pretty empty for the day so she was excused for the night by eight thirty. So again taking her treasure she happily left. She walked by the market in hopes of catching something cheaper and cute for college field trip. Alas she refrained from buying anything. Still she was happy and stood near the Italian restaurant and inhaled the exotic smell and turned around. She could not afford the dinner, she knew well.<p>

"Excuse me are you free tonight?" a very deep voice asked her

"I am not a hooker" She turned around in irritation at the word free

"I didn't mean it that way miss" The owner of the voice was the same young man from the cafe

"Then you should carry a lexicon with you" the girl frowned

"Well, sorry. Hi I am Daisuke Usikawa" the man gave his hand and smiled

"Eri Aikawa" she took the hand and smiled a bit in annoyance

"Well you look alone so I was asking if you would like to have a bite with me." Daisuke asked

"It's getting late and honestly I should not eat out with a stranger I just met, but thanks" Aikawa turned around and walked ahead, Daisuke ran after her.

"Come on I won't kill you or do anything I swear" Daisuke had dark hair and clean yellow eyes and his smile was charming to his long manly face.

"I can't, I am dating someone for last three years" Aikawa pushed her glasses

"What's his name?" Daisuke asked smirking

"Umm-hmm, why should I tell you?" She grumbled

"You don't have a boyfriend" Daisuke overtook her and stood in front of her

"Look if you are some guy sent by my classmate to tease me, please move aside" Aikawa pleaded

"No I didn't even know your name, how will I know your classmates" Daisuke laughed

"It was mean trick" Aikawa pouted

"Come on, it's just for dinner I am asking you" Daisuke smiled softly

"But I don't know you" Aikawa said with irritated eyes

"That's the point, we will know each other over the food" Daisuke smiled

"Alright, since you are asking me to eat with you, you will pay for everything!" Aikawa mumbled

"Aye! Off course I will pay, let's go"

Daisuke pulled her hand and took her inside the Italian Restaurant. Soon they were seated inside a comfortable table. Aikawa looked nervous and looked around the restaurant which was one of the most popular dating spot for couples in college. It was an elite restaurant for the middleclass and luxury for college students. Most of the popular couples would celebrate their birthday, anniversary and other occasion here.

"You look nervous" Daisuke asked

"Yes I am, I have never come to such expensive place before. Are you sure we won't be kicked out after failing to pay the bill?" Aikawa asked trembling

"Relax, I have been here many times, it's not that expensive" Daisuke smiled

"Okay" Aikawa looked at herself, she was wearing a yellow shirt and whitewashed jeans so out of etiquette.

"You look fine, I would say cute" Daisuke smiled

"How did you know?" Aikawa asked

"You frowned when you touched the sleeves" Daisuke drank water and looked at her

"Oh, thank you for calling me cute" Aikawa blushed

"Beauty should be appreciated" Daisuke laughed

"Huh?" Aikawa blushed harder

"Here is your menu Ma'am" The waiter smiled at Aikawa, Aikawa smiled back ackwardly

"If you are nervous, let me choose for you" Daisuke smiled

"Yes please do it" Aikawa hurried to give Daisuke the menu

"Relax" Daisuke laughed

"Yeah I am" Aikawa pushed her glasses again

"You are cute. By the way I saw few books in your bag which university do you attend to?" Daisuke asked

"University of Osaka" the girl answered

"We would like, Chicken Pasta in white sauce and Orange Pie for desert" Daisuke informed

"Branch?" the boy asked

"Major in Literature and minor in Journalism. What about you?" Aikawa asked

"I am studying in National Medical School of Osaka" Daisuke informed

"So you are a doctor? What will you specialize in?" Aikawa asked pushing her specs up her nose

"For your appreciation, heart" Daisuke winked

"That's the lamest joke ever" Aikawa frowned

"Other girls like it when I walk around them wearing the white coat and say heart specialist" the dark haired boy laughed

"That's stupid, heart specialist? Are you joking its Cardiologist gosh are they so dumb" Aikawa grumbled

"You really are cute" Daisuke laughed

"Stop repeating it, it's embarrassing me" Aikawa lowered her face

"But you are!" Daisuke giggled

Before they could dwell more, their dinner arrived Daisuke kept involving Aikawa in conversation and complimented her. It was first time Aikawa had experienced something so thrilling. She disliked that she started to like this guy. Throughout the dinner Daisuke made no cheap move on her which relieved her of tension. It was a genuine dinner where two strangers became friends or so the naive girl of seventeen thought. Aikawa had never tasted such delicious food; Daisuke laughed and watched her devour her pasta and pie. After an hour of eating both came out laughing and Aikawa felt strange.

"See I am not a bad guy to hang out with" Daisuke grinned

"Yeah, thank you for being so persistent. This was my first time eating Italian food in such a big restaurant" Aikawa bowed

"Don't thank, well tomorrow is Saturday are you free?" Daisuke asked

"Well I have work from seven in the morning to eight in the night. So I can't I am sorry" Aikawa looked sorry

"Eight you say? So where do you end your work the cafe or the bookstore?" Daisuke asked

"None, at Murakawa publishing. How come you know about bookstore?" Aikawa asked

"I followed you after you left the cafe" Daisuke said simply

"You are a stalker?" Aikawa looked frightened

"No, it's just when you walked inside the cafe, you looked so cute and nervous, I couldn't help following you" Daisuke smiled

"Liar" Aikawa punched the young man with her college bag

"Okay" Aikawa found it hard to believe

"So stay at Murakawa's gates, we will visit the sushi bar tomorrow night" Daisuke patted her hair

"Hey, I didn't say yes and I have to study too!" Aikawa pouted

"You look like a bookworm I bet you are done with studies before anyone ever taught, one day of outing won't harm you" Daisuke laughed and Aikawa gulped in surprise it was true her studies were done as soon as she found the curriculum.

"I am going home" Aikawa turned around

"Haha... I will wait for you at the gates from seven thirty" Daisuke yelled

"Don't follow me you idiot" Aikawa yelled

"I am not, but I will come" Daisuke waved her bye. Aikawa blushed deeper and ran away to her tiny apartment.

* * *

><p>A blonde haired man of twenty was putting the children into the bed. He had a strange liking with kids, after his classes got over he would help the nurses in cajoling the babies to sleep. He would read them stories and make them happy and make them forget about the sickness. The nurses loved him and he was the light for every sick child. His happy aura made everyone happy, he was hardworking boy and his teachers believed he would be great doctor. Today his exams were over and he took one last look at the peacefully innocent faces fast asleep. His dark eyes glittered in happiness and his generally hidden smirk turned into a smile. He closed the door quietly and turned around to take a last look at the angles.<p>

"Excuse me Tsumori-san" spoke a girl with deep green eyes and orange hair to the blonde doctor who came out of the children's ward

"Aye" Tsumori turned around to find a second year student talking to him.

"Hello Tsumori-san" the girl smiled

"Hello, do I know you?" Tsumori asked

"No you don't know me, I am Taiga Matsuyama, your junior" the girl bowed

"Hello Taiga, nice name it is a forest right?"Tsumori asked with curiosity

"Aye, because of my eye colour my mother named me Taiga" the girl blushed

"She did justice to the name. So how may I help you?" Tsumori asked

"I was wondering if you would be free this weekend on Saturday evening, I have two tickets for movie" Taiga blushed

"I bet you want me to come" The blonde doctor scratched his had

"Yes off course. But I.. mmmm... don't worry two more couple... I mean four more people are going. I won't bore you" Taiga blushed

"Haha.. Sure Sure, its Hexa-dating you mean. I will not promise but I will try to come, you know the trouble of fourth years" Tsumori ruffled her hair

"Thank you. Here is your ticket in case you run late" Taiga blushed harder

"You're welcome, so how long is your stay here?" Tsumori asked the blushing girl

"Well I came to meet you, Injuma Senpai told I will find you here" Taiga averted her eyes

"Ah.. Hmmm.. which year are you in?" Tsumori asked

"I am in second year" Taiga replied

"Sorry I didn't recognise you as my junior at first" Tsumori apologised

"It's okay, Senpai said that, you visit here after your classes. Since your exams are over I thought maybe you are free" Taiga looked curious

"Oh its nothing, since I have an hour or two before my part time job starts, I spent time hear and yeah a movie once in a while won't hurt" Tsumori replied happily

"You like children?" Taiga asked

"Yeah they are adorable, so since I have half an hour would you like to have coffee or tea with me, we have a coffee house near the hospital" Tsumori smiled happily

"Really? I don't want to burden you" Taiga was shaking

"Taiga-san, please stop shaking, you asked me out for a movie, I am just asking for a coffee if you are nervous don't force yourself" Tsumori was blushing hard too

"Sure I would love to join you" Taiga wrapped her arm around Tsumori's in happiness while Tsumori blushed harder.

Both of them on the very same day committed the same mistake. They committed the mistake, to fall in love with the wrong person, at wrong time, in wrong place. Aikawa who had never experienced love fell for the care and niceness shown to her and Tsumori fell for the innocence of the age. Sometimes what seems as a simple yes can be the biggest mistake and both were stepping further into the chaos of stupidity in name of love that never existed for them.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>TWELVE YEARS LATER<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Present day<em>**

Tsumori had taken his day off, so after dropping of the woman of his dream he decided to clean his house and his stuck up laundry. He had bought this huge condo at the age of twenty four in hopes of raising a family. Now he was thirty two year old, unmarried and children were out of question. This house had never become his home until today. Today his house was alive, just with her stay for one night it felt better. Tsumori walked around the house collecting anything that washable. He pulled out the curtains, table cloth, bedsheets, his undergarments from hospital; he dumped everything in the washing machine. He started vacuuming the house and thought about Aikawa. No matter what Aikawa had remained in his conscious and sub conscious mind for last two years. He wondered what Aikawa had done in past two years; he thought what she did all the time before she met him. Was she always so friendly and bitch in others word. No matter what, he felt Aikawa had something very deep hidden in her heart that she guarded with fierce. He also frowned at the name Daisuke, for various reasons he hated the name now. He was sure this particular name had hurt her very much. Thinking all this he bumped into the corner table and kicked something hard that jingled and flew under his couch. He came back to reality but felt lazy to look under the couch for the kicked object, but he kept hoping she would call him. She said she would, but a waiting heart was always doubtful that he learned years back. Love was painful and failed love made one bitter, Tsumori had been so jealous of Nowaki and Hiroki that his manipulated words would have broken their relation two years back. That bang on the head from Hiroki made him realise not to interfere in people's life and that very night he met her. It was signal from the god that it was time to reform, so for last two years he had been a man of honour and chastity. Love was sure crazy and it made him crazy again but for the good. As he stood outside the huge balcony and enjoyed the evening sun, he saw couples below on the road happily enjoying the afternoon sun. Those sappy fools drove him jealous and deprived, he wanted her, he wanted her everything, her pain, her body, her happiness, her soul, her tears, her joy, her worries and her warmth. Though his left arm was paining as it had been embraced all night in an awkward situation, he would do that again to clean the trace of fear from her brows. Yes Tsumori was in love like a fool. Thinking all this Tsumori decided that he needed proper sleep so he went to his master bedroom and fell asleep like a dead monkey.

* * *

><p>Aikawa was cursing her luck, first of all after waking up from a terrible dream and then having had the care of third nicest man after Misaki and Nowaki, she had practically killed Usami Akihiko today for only writing first ten chapters of next novel. Sometimes she felt, Usami was a big baby, before Misaki came she was his mother and caretaker, friend and counsellor other than Hiroki and Takahiro. Now she was glad that babysitting days were over for her. If she was honest she missed babysitting him and smacking him on the head. To her dismay her car was left at Kamijou Manor as she had drunk too much in the engagement party. Now she missed the last train to her apartment. If she wanted she could crash into Matsumoto's empty home, she had the spare key or so she thought. When she searched her bag, it struck her that her keys were missing. The keychain had keys to her apartment, Usami's pent house, Hiroki's earlier apartment, Matsumoto's home, Isaka's house keys (given my Asahina), Mirani and her other author's key, practically every friend and writer and place she had accessed to. It was better to go and sleep at Usami's but after watching the silver head author for around eight hours she couldn't stand staying under same roof. The question that sprouted in her head was where her keys went. She was busy in Usami's house and had Misaki found them he would have called her.<p>

Only place it could be was at Tsumori's, at his name her heartbeat became fast. She wanted to talk to him all day, but was doubtful, she felt shy for hugging him like a teenage girl in the morning. Tsumori had created a strange feeling inside her though she was sceptical about him. She had a certain dislike towards Doctors, other than Nowaki she had refrained from befriending doctors for years now. It was not even twenty four hours meeting him yet her heart told her, she knew this man. Deep down in her heart she was still searching for the man who had called Isaka and persuaded him to give her two week paid leave two years back, her Prince of Affair. Somehow she felt that man might have other pair of her lost heel and Tsumori was her path to find the missing shoe. So she decided to call Tsumori. Tsumori was woken up from a wonderful dream when his cell phone rang. His irritation changed when he saw the name. With one swing he was answering the call.

"Hello Tsumori here" the doctor answered rolling in his bed

"Hello Aikawa here, Doctor Tsumori" Aikawa answered reclining on the poll of the street light

"I hope you reached home safely" Tsumori asked

"Hmm about that" Aikawa mumbled and looked up to the light bulb above her head

"What happened?" Tsumori asked

"I think I lost my keys" Aikawa giggled

"Lost, did you check your Bermuda bag, it must be under the layers of weird items" Tsumori said with concern

"It's not here, but I think it may have fallen in your house while you took out my spare clothes" Aikawa asked him

"I cleaned the house I found nothing though" the doctor was worried now

"Ah I see... I lost it" Aikawa sighed

"Wait, I kicked something in the afternoon. Please be on hold" Tsumori ran out of his bedroom and looked below the couch to find something shiny. He put his long hand under the couch and grabbed what felt like galaxy of keys.

"I am waiting" Aikawa sang with her broken voice

"Found it" Tsumori informed

"Great" Aikawa cheered

"God did you say keys? It's a collection of keys, no it's a huge limited collector's edition" Tsumori gawked

"I know I know" Aikawa laughed

"You are weird" Tsumori laughed

"I am aware of that, please tell me your address, in morning I was distracted to learn it, let me come and pick my keys up" Aikawa cheered

"No wait, where are you?" Tsumori asked

"I am near the subway station near Usami Sensei's home, under some street light" Aikawa informed

"It's really late; you are staying in my house tonight. Just stay there I am picking you up" Tsumori yelled

"But?" Aikawa protested

"I am already on my way, wait okay, I will be there in twenty minutes" Tsumori hurried out and he did not know what came over him but he had to do it.

"You don't have to trouble yourself okay" Aikawa scolded

"I have to" Tsumori yelled on phone as he ran down the stairs

"Why are you so pent up?" Aikawa asked

"It's obvious because it's you. Now stay where you are, I am on my way" Tsumori disconnected without realising the words he said. While Aikawa's heart beat skipped and glided beats sand tunes. It had been years she heard someone say something so heartfelt to her. So under the street light she decided to wait and she knew this time her wait was not going to be futile.

* * *

><p>Tsumori sighed when he saw Aikawa reclining on the pole of street light. The white light shone on her curvy figure and her brown hair tied into a messy bun made her look very elusive. She was holding her big orange flashy bag and looking at something distant, she was not looking but thinking something deep, though her grey eyes were tired. Tsumori turned his car into the street and parked the car in front of her; she was still deep in her thoughts and unknowingly rubbing her arm. It was a warm summer night, Tsumori found it awkward that she was chilly. He closed the door and walked towards her, yet she did not see. Deciding to break her concentration the doctor snapped his fingers in front of her face. Finally she looked at him; the smile she gave him was full of anticipation and something unknown that Tsumori couldn't figure. Her eyes were moist and her face looked innocent again like morning, unlike the fierce woman in the party a day before. Tsumori smiled at her folding his hands and raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Huh?" Aikawa looked confused

"Are you cold?" Tsumori asked

"Why no, I am not? It's warm, why will I be cold?" Aikawa found it funny

"You were rubbing your arm that's why" Tsumori smirked

"Oh that, I tend to do that time and again" Aikawa confessed

"That's odd. Did you eat?" Tsumori asked

"Misaki-kun fed me some sweets" Aikawa grinned

"Come with me than" Tsumori pulled her by hand

"Huh? Where to?" Aikawa tried to free herself

"We are eating, I slept whole day, I am starved so you must accompany me" Tsumori opened the door of the car for her. Aikawa's eyes grew large but her smile showed she was happy.

"You are dominating" Aikawa mumbled

"Off course I have to be I treat kids, they are the most stubborn creatures at time so we have to be dominating and authoritative" Tsumori said this and sat inside.

"Aye Aye... where do you want to treat me?" Aikawa asked

"Any place is fine, but not bars" Tsumori smiled and started his car

"Why not bars?" Aikawa knew the answer but she wanted to dig out

"As we might run into someone I slept with or someone whose heart I have broken or someone who hates me" Tsumori said seriously

"What do you mean by heartbroken? How much did you hurt? Did you leave someone at the altar?" Aikawa asked seriously

"Oh no! not that. I meant I have strings of one night stands and some may have thought I would call back, but I never did. The usual problems of a playboy" Tsumori spoke with honesty

"That is not heart breaking, trust me I had my share of sleeping around, girls like me enjoy the night and forget" Aikawa laughed while Tsumori grabbed his steering wheel in little jealousy.

"I respect them, but it's that for a long time I have not dated and only slept around, but you see now I don't do that either and when I run into them it hurts me for being such a jerk" Tsumori laughed at his own cost

"You reformed?" Aikawa asked happily

"You can say that" Tsumori laughed too

"Well I gave up too, it's been a while that I have had sex" Aikawa smiled

"Aikawa don't mind I am being direct, but I am not doing this for sex okay" Tsumori informed

"Well I figured that out, if you had, I would have been in your bedroom naked not on your cute divan" Aikawa smiled

"Yeah, by the way did you figure out the bachelor party plans?" Tsumori asked

"Actually I need your help with Nowaki's, Hiroki's party has been planned by Usami Sensei and Miyagi-san" Aikawa blushed

"Leave Nowaki's to me, well can I suggest something for Hiroki-san's?" Tsumori stopped the car at red-light.

"Yeah please" Aikawa turned around to see his face

"May I gift Hiroki-san his Bachelor Party dress please?" Tsumori laughed

"That's a terrific Idea! Tsumori-san" Aikawa cheered

"But I don't know his size though. You will have to accompany me to the shopping trip" Tsumori threw a blind hit

"Off course I will, I will get his size. So when are you free?" Aikawa asked

"Well I have a day off tomorrow, from Wednesday to next Friday I am on straight work. Saturday I am free" Tsumori recited his plan.

"Well my hell week starts tomorrow, I will be free by Monday, if I can pull the manuscripts by Friday, we can manage on Saturday. Will you be free by next Monday?" Aikawa asked

"I don't know but, we can try right?" Tsumori smiled

"Yeah" Aikawa agreed

"By the way, what's hell week?" Tsumori asked

"When we produce a novel or magazine, we produce it in twenty day cycle, the last few days are called as hell week. We have to fight with printers, ad agencies, drag the authors out of hideouts, threaten the mangakas, and finally work almost twenty four hours a day. This is especially tough work for few of us, as we are always in Hell Week" Aikawa smiled

"Why are you always in hell week" Tsumori was worried

"You see, we can say I am in a position where I need to look after various sections and departments. I am like a freelance worker who gets paid a monthly. So I go wherever I am needed" Aikawa stopped at that

"I bet you are in a very powerful seat" Tsumori giggled

"That I am" Aikawa laughed.

"I have a request" Tsumori smiled as the car stopped in front of the family restaurant

"Tell me" Aikawa smiled back

"Try to call me Sajin or Tsumori not Tsumori-san" Tsumori pouted

"Yeah Yeah why not" Aikawa opened her door and went out.

Both of them chose to dine on burgers and fries and they chatted about the useless stuff to teasing each other. Aikawa after many years felt very happy with a man and Tsumori was happy that she had not judged him on his past. So he decided he had no right to do the same. Though the blonde doctor time and again wanted to speak about the meeting two years back, he refrained thinking it was not the right time. Aikawa had shoved that memory in a box in her head and had no idea of it. Tsumori wanted their relation to begin from simple friendship and finally love. Though he loved her, Aikawa yet had to fall in love. So the missing heel shoe could wait to return to its owner. At the end of the dinner Aikawa tried to pay but Tsumori made sure the bill was high enough in the air.

* * *

><p>When they returned to Tsumori's apartment, the old security guard at the entrance smiled at Aikawa too happily and winked at Tsumori. The old man was finally happy to find that Tsumori was seriously looking after the girl. Both entered the apartment and Aikawa sat on the divan and looked at the balcony. Tsumori excused himself for a quick bath and Aikawa requested she needed one too after him. Tsumori agreed and gave Aikawa a glass of lemonade and went for his bath. Aikawa seeped in the drink and was lost at the night view of Tokyo skyline. Like Usami, Tsumori lived at the top floor. So beyond the huge balcony lay Tokyo where trails of never stopping car, glittering buildings and a mysterious life lay. Aikawa was thinking why so easily she accepted to come to his house, in the house of the man she hardly knew. It was not that she had not gone to strangers' house but with this doctor her logic and reasoning went in hiding far away. He was a self proclaimed slut like her yet she felt comfortable around him. No matter what she could not stop giving him a part of her trust. She pulled up her knees into a hug and rested her chin and kept staring at the marvellous view. Everything seen from the top felt less complex and clean, she drank her lemonade and stared at the sky without thoughts. Tsumori came behind her and found her lost in her thoughts she was hugging her knees and rubbing her arm again. Very quietly he sat beside her and poked her waist from the side. She jumped and yelled and laughed out louder.<p>

"Philosopher your bath is ready" Tsumori told her

"Thank you, but what do I wear?" Aikawa asked in confusion

"I have put up something there, let's hope you don't get lost in them" Tsumori pushed her again in the bathroom

"Oh thanks" Aikawa laughed

"And give your grey bra and panties for the wash, they will dry over night so that you can wear them in morning" Tsumori winked

"Finally you said panties over underwear" Aikawa giggled

Tsumori was again handed over the same undergarments which he washed and left in the balcony to dry. He did not feel any dirty or perverted thoughts while holding them, yes he would love to make love to her but he did not feel the urge to pin her down and be over by just possessing her. It felt like an ordinary event and very comfortable one. He went in his bedroom and set up his bed and the divan for Aikawa to choose. Aikawa came out of the bathroom wearing red boxers and black full sleeved T-shirt. The hands of the shirt were dangling and the boxers ended below her knees. The T-shirt had swallowed her curvy body but had highlighted the shapely breast beneath them. Tsumori burst out laughing and it was a site to see. Aikawa looked younger than her age now with her face cleaned and her hair still in a messy bun and Tsumori couldn't stop his hands from taking her pictures. Aikawa laughed too and smacked the doctor's head with her fist.

"You look so cute and sexy" Tsumori ruffled her messy hair and undoing her bun

"Thanks, but they are huge" Aikawa pouted, while running her finger through her hair

"Guess what they are from my late teens" Tsumori smirked

"You are huge" Aikawa pouted

"Compared to Nowaki I am nothing" Tsumori giggled and took her hand and pulled the long sleeves and put the rubber band on her wrist

"Yeah" Aikawa folded the sleeves

"I have prepared my bedroom and divan. The choice is yours, though I think bedroom will be better since you had a busy day" Tsumori asked

"Hmmm I pick divan, you sleep inside" Aikawa smiled

"No don't be shy" Tsumori was honest

"That's not it. Tsumori- s.. I mean Tsumori do you have laptop, I need to send some mails to my writers" Aikawa asked

"I have a desktop, it's in my bedroom" Tsumori pointed

"Okay that will work" The grey eyes of Aikawa sparkled

Tsumori guided her to his bedroom and Aikawa was spellbound at its size, like Usami's house Tsumori had huge rooms. The bedroom was done in golden and red, the huge bed in the middle of the room was red, while the cupboards on the left were in golden, the bedroom was again connected with a small balcony. On the right side was the door to another bathroom and besides that in a small arc stayed the desktop which was very old besides it stood a red Dressing table. Aikawa sat on the chair and dropped her bag on the table and figured out that this old model was hardly used by the doctor. Tsumori was about to leave her when Aikawa pulled him by hand and asked him to sit on the bed and talk to her while she worked. Tsumori agreed happily and lay on the red bed and saw her working and constantly touching her nose.

"Aikawa did you were glasses before?" Tsumori asked

"Yeah I used too, now I am wearing lens. How did you know about glasses" Aikawa said while typing

"Don't tell me you slept with lens last night you fool. I figured as you were touching the tip of nose that is an old habit" Tsumori informed

"Yeah I did sleep, sorry next time I won't sleep like that" the brunette pouted

"Yeah better don't" Tsumori scolded

"Tsumori isn't this house too big for a bachelor like you?" Aikawa asked

"Well I bought it when I was twenty four, I had some family money running down and I did not know what to do, so I bought it" Tsumori smiled as he edited many things

"Did you join university early?" Aikawa asked

"Yeah I joined medical college at seventeen" Tsumori smiled

"Wow really, did you get double promotion in middle school?" Aikawa asked

"Yeah I did" Tsumori smiled

"Me too, I joined college at seventeen" Aikawa said with sad voice

"So were intelligent than" Tsumori asked

"You can say that" Aikawa turned and gave a grin which meant she was

"Were you a full scholarship student?" Tsumori asked cunningly

"Yeah, I bet you were too" Aikawa laughed

"Ah ha I was. Where are you from?" Tsumori asked yawning

"I am from Osaka" Aikawa replied grumpily

"It has a very fine medical college actually one of the best in the country" Tsumori smiled

"Yeah, it does" Aikawa said softly

"I am laying down for a while, when you are done wake me up, I will go to the divan and sleep" Tsumori pulled the pillow to his head

"You look terribly tired" Aikawa said

"Yeah I worked straight for last one week, my body needs sleep" Tsumori smiled at her

"Sleep dear" Aikawa said softly

Tsumori smiled and kept looking at her finally his eyes shut themselves and he curled up in his sleep. Aikawa typed on his computer for an hour. At last when she was done she stood up and decided to sleep on the divan. As she was about to sleep on the divan she realised she was wearing the lenses so she went inside the bedroom and took out her container from her bag to keep the lens. As her vision blurred she felt the need to look at Tsumori, she went near the bed and looked at him and ran her hand in his blonde hair that rested on his tired face. Tsumori's mouth was little open and Aikawa ran her fingers on his lips. Aikawa climbed over the bed to have a better look at him; with closer inspection her face came closer to his. Without thinking once Aikawa titled her head towards him and placed her lips on his. The thrill of the touch made her blush. Somehow the lips felt familiar, they were little rough and smelled of nicotine. She parted smiling mischievously and tried to roll out. But her waist was stuck as a sleepy Tsumori had hugged her quietly in place of the pillow. Aikawa tried to break free without waking him up. She twisted and turned but gave up and decided to sleep besides him and Tsumori unconsciously spooned her inside him. Aikawa fell asleep in his warmth and her head lay near Tsumori's chest and her hand wrapped the toned torso of the doctor, listening to his heartbeat she felt lost in happiness. In the middle of the night Tsumori's eyes opened to find Aikawa in his arms. He became afraid of doing something wrong. But when he saw her dressed, he held her tightly and went back to sleep smiling.

In the late morning when Tsumori woke up Aikawa was nowhere in vision. He walked around the house and realised she had left. He felt disappointed and fear that may be because of hugging and sleeping with her in same bed she was offended. But his eyes caught a yellow page which belonged to her, that was on the coffee table in his drawing room.

_**(Sorry I had to leave without saying bye. **_

_**I wanted to wake you up but you looked so happy and comfortable so I didn't. Relax I will call you by Friday about shopping I hope; if possible you call me in-between please, if possible today, tomorrow, or every day. Since its hell week I go crazy and will look like a zombie hence be prepared to look at terrible me. Thank you for last night, I am off to Kamjiou manor to retrieve my car and I made you breakfast that's the least I can do to thank you. But I helped myself too; I think you won't mind and check your facebook accept my friend request okay. And I washed your clothes and dishes, the plants in the balcony were about to die, I watered them; they need manure, give them. Your balcony is huge, how much do you earn? Why do you have so many telephones in the house? By the way your bed is by far more comfortable than the divan. And let's try not to inform Nowaki and Hiroki about our alliance or else we both will be dead. I hope you like my breakfast and pray for me and my sanity.**_

_**P.S- Get some corn, carrots and peas. Your flour was getting stale so I threw it after making few cookies, we are out of eggs too and yes I love your kitchen it's so cool. But what's behind that closed door near guest room? I am curious...**_

_**Bye Bye )**_

Tsumori laughed and sat on his dining table to find out glass of juice, cheese sandwich and homemade cookies with stale flour and pouched eggs with carrot chips. Tsumori smiled that it was the second day she had visited him and she already marked his kitchen. She also had no shame in sharing the bed with him and she said WE; Tsumori prayed his god and happily delved into his food with a huge grin.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer- What its fanfiction? I don't own Junjou Romantica, had I written it I wouldn't be here -_-<p>

To my Muse ShariaHisako sorry for late chapter, the kiss in this chapter is dedicated to you since you wanted more thank you for review and mentioning me in your fic :D .

To ayingChang, L's my name, Kyasarin Kazuya, thank you for follow, favourite and review. Thankkkk youuu... SOOOOO MUCHHHHH... with each favourite I go flying on cloud nine.

Did you all my reader friends love this story so far? Hows the past of both Tsumori and Aikawa, I have hidden Tsumori's it will be more complex and Aikawa's more sad. Yes the time scale is little complicated guys.

Lets assume twelve years back, Aikawa was seventeen and Tsumori twenty. Mind it Tsumori is now thirty two and Aikawa is twenty nine, they met two years back okay. Dont get confused. We will have three time scales here ok. Next chapter we will meet Aikawa in Hell Week and Tsumori in straight seventy two work cycle. Yes we will the dates also with Daisuke and Taiga too. Trust me you will hate them later.

Read Story of Typhoon's Love too , it's almost nearing end

Bye Love you all

Review Please

(*_*)/


	8. The Week

**The Week**

* * *

><p><span><strong>TUESDAY- 12 PM<strong>

Aikawa flopped inside the huge building of Murakawa Publication with three bundles of manuscript she had collected from every author in the morning. Aikawa was unusually happy, it was Tuesday and she had known Tsumori for hardly twenty four hours and she had already stolen a kiss. Aikawa was blushing hard and her feet were in the air when she stumbled with overzealous boss of her. Aikawa fell on the floor and her manuscripts flew and scattered in the air and rained on her. Aikawa looked up to see her boss laughing his ass out. Aikawa grumbled and she was helped by the perfect assistant of her boss.

"Thank you Asahina-san" Aikawa tried to stand up

"You're welcome Aikawa-san" Asahina held her with his strong arms

"What are you staring at Isaka-san" Aikawa stood up

"Nothing, maybe I got a glimpse of your underwear" Isaka laughed

"That's all you will ever get" Aikawa stuck out her tongue and fixed her shirt

"Don't underestimate me" Isaka laughed

"I am not, but with your sorry ass that's limping right now, I can assume how your night went" Aikawa spanked Isaka's buttocks

"I will demote you" Isaka hissed when Aikawa spanked his crying buttocks

"Well you can't do that" Asahina shook his head

"Isaka-san please hold these" Aikawa handed her boss the papers

"What you up to?" Isaka asked

"Just hold it" Aikawa unchained her tube skirt

"You are stripping for us" Isaka laughed

"Shut up" both Asahina and Aikawa scolded

"Finger on my lips" Isaka pouted while Aikawa rolled her skirt below and revealed navy blue shorts beneath and her formal white shirt rested above her waist

"Shit it was not your underwear" Isaka smirked

"The word is panties" Aikawa grinned

"You know the rules formal dress" Isaka poked Aikawa's curvy waist

"I know, but we editors are exempted you did that years back" Aikawa poked Isaka's chest

"Yeah it's for editors, why do you forget, you are on my advisory board as well as one of the executive head" Isaka recited

"I know my position, I don't like formal wear, I only wear it for official parties and meeting and in Usami-san's house" Aikawa folded her skirt and put it inside the bag and took her papers and walked inside her department- Diamond.

"We created a devil" Isaka smiled

"It was you who trained her to become the demon she is now" Asahina walked behind his lover and boss

"Did I do the right thing Karou?" Isaka asked with doubt in his eyes

"She is the first good deed in your virtue book, you saved her" Asahina nodded

* * *

><p>Aikawa entered her first department under her supervision. The Literature Department- Diamond was her playground; she would work here like a blacksmith and produce results like goldsmith. Novels and stories made her happiest. She particularly favoured happy endings over tragic end. She would try to give everyone a happy ending. Aikawa had lived her life in fantasy for last twelve years, she had broken many dreams and burnt many hopes, but she would create new dreams here. Aikawa dumped her bag on the table and raised her long legs on the table and reclined her back on the chair and took the manuscripts in her lap. Soon she was chewing her pen cap editing out words, replacing words, cleaning the minute mistakes that only Isaka and she saw at first glance. To her luck Usami's novels were given an excellent shape by Hiroki who would reduce her work by half. Right now she was editing out the final layout for the magazine and fifteen new series to be published under her team. Work was hectic, but Aikawa in general kept the spirit high.<p>

"Aikawa-san, here is my work" a new intern came with dark eyes

"Good work, you can take your break" Aikawa saw her work and nodded, the girl rushed out of the office

"Aikawa-san I have edited Miles of Love" another said

"Hand over and run out" Aikawa informed

"Thank you" this editor also ran off

"All of you who were assigned novellas and novels, if you have edited the manuscript and decided the cover, format, font size and paper quality hand it over to me, I will see them tonight. So handover and you get a day off" Aikawa always used baits to make work faster. Ten new manuscripts came in her desk by half an hour and the editors ran off while Aikawa grinned.

"Aikawa this is a office not your home and why are you not in formal dress" Yokozawa walked in

"Get lost you grumpy bear" Aikawa yelled

"Put your legs down" Yokozawa grumbled, it was their normal way of greeting each other

"Did you not get your daily dose of blow job or what? Stop looking at my legs if they trouble you" Aikawa deliberately stretched her legs

"Bitch, I came by to see how far your work has progressed, the summer vacation season is ahead" Yokozawa asked

"Well I am trying to complete everything by Friday night, let's see, so far its good" Aikawa sighed

"Okay, that's better than Takano's team, by the way sales meeting is at three in the afternoon, are your files ready?" Yokozawa asked

"Yup, but please try to make Katagiri shut up, she has no idea when to stop" Aikawa handed Yokozawa her file. Yokozawa gave good look and nodded

"Perfect as always" Yokozawa gave a small smile

"I know, by the way how's things with Zen and Hiyori" Aikawa asked while editing her final manuscript

"They are fine, Hiyo-chan is a wonderful girl, but her father is a pain in the ass" Yokozawa frowned

"Literally and practically" Aikawa laughed

"Fine see you in the meeting" Yokozawa walked out

"Yokozawa, rate my legs" Aikawa asked suddenly

"9 out of 10" the head of sales walked out

"Where did the one go?" Aikawa asked with glee

"Keep working for it" Yokozawa disappeared in the hall way

"Aikawa-san they are perfect 10" said an editor from the left cubicle

"They are better than perfect" said another girl from fifth window seat

"You have been awarded best legs for last five years" said another

"No one can beat you this year too" Misaki smiled as he entered with new manuscripts

"Guys Guys thank you, but can we try to get everything done by Friday night, it's my request" Aikawa spoke out loud

"Trust us Boss" whole literature department cried in unison.

" Misaki-kun you are a darling, give me those manuscript and please take these finished novels and hurry to printers" Aikawa asked

"Relax I am on my way" Misaki disappeared too

* * *

><p>Aikawa came back from the sales meeting and sat back on her chair. Her throat was paining as she had verbal duel with Katagiri the representative and head of personal Murakawa printers. Katagiri was same age of Aikawa, both joined the head office at same time. Hence both knew each other's flaws too well, yet both worked best as team, but every sales meeting was a world war both had. She untied her heel shoes and pulled another chair and placed her feet on them. One of her interns came and placed two bottles of chilled water on her feet. Aikawa smiled and opened her eyes to find a similar brunette with green eyes; Misaki was her personal treasure in Murakawa. He was the brother she never had and the son she would want to nurture one day. Misaki left her without a word and Awikawa tiled her head back and waited for the first voice to break her moment of peace. It was five in the evening and she was hungry now, but work came first so her eyes opened when the first editor came running to her.<p>

"Aikawa-san, this author will kill my career" the boy looked angry

"What did she do again?" Aikawa knew this particular author was confused and had problems with every editor assigned to her.

"She was supposed to finally write about the long awaited first date of the characters. Look what she did here, she jumped to some sort of half written baseless fight that is to happen as the final fight in the October issue so that we could end the story with happy ending in New Year issue, but if we follow this our story will get over before new year" the boy looked pissed off.

"Great Newa!, put the author on call" Aikawa clapped her hands and looked worried, worst nightmare of her was a, larger than life character portrayal, faulty plot, to many sub plots and of course half hearted rushed endings.

"Here she is on the call" the boy handed the phone

"Hello, Sensei" Aikawa took a deep breath

"I can totally understand. How old are you? Twenty okay. You have or have you not understood the problem we found, okay look we plan to finish your series this year okay. We have published this story in every issue of the magazine for last three years; you see you can't rush the ending. Wait you have never been on date, okay okay calm down. Chill, take a deep breath, Hold on, hey you brat come here" Aikawa called the boy

"Yes Aikawa-san" the boy came to her

"Rush to Sensei's house and take her on a normal date now, she will produce the final result by Thursday" Aikawa smiled

"Thank you, but I am poor" the boy had joined work three months back

"Just bring the bills and put it under Murakawa's name" Aikawa pushed him away

"Yes Sensei, he is on his way, he is a nice boy and he will help you. All the best" Aikawa sighed

"Aikawa-san you are awesome" an older editor smiled

"Yeah Aikawa you are so composed with work" a fellow editor praised her

"Yeah yeah thanks guys" Aikawa blushed

"I wonder how your first date was, it would be awesome" a girl in pink dress asked

"Yeah, I want to know it too" a young man nodded with her

"Trust me you don't want to know, since you have time to gossip, just hurry than we can finish it by Friday. Will I now get half an hour of sleep please" Aikawa begged, after shouting and fighting with the sales people and almost killing Isaka, Aikawa needed fifteen minute of isolation

"Aye boss" all agreed

"But you have to tell about your first date later" the girl in pink dress smiled

"Yeah yeah, now get back to work" Aikawa opened the drawer and took out the red scarf she found one year back in a party. She loved it and used it as a cover to sleep in work hours, so she placed the red scarf on her face and closed her eyes and relaxed and thought about something she had forgotten.

* * *

><p><span><strong>TWELVE YEARS AGO<strong>

A seventeen year old Aikawa came out of the three story building of Murakawa publishing. It was eight in the night and now she was tired and her glasses irritated the tip of her nose. The brunette was dressed in a white skirt and blue shirt and carrying a huge bag which had books and food stuffed in it. Aikawa came out and stood at the entrance and took a deep breath and pulled her shirt and fixed her skirt.

"Yo ho missy, you look cute in white skirt and fitted shirt" a happy voice startled Aikawa

"You are here" Aikawa's eyes grew large

"I told you, I would wait for you" Daisuke smiled and his yellow eyes glowed

"You are a stalker" Aikawa cried

"No, you are cute and I want to date you" Daisuke pushed Aikawa's glasses up her nose

"How long have you been waiting for me?" Aikawa asked

"Almost an hour" Daisuke informed

"You idiot" Aikawa scolded

"Now may be go on our date" Daisuke gave Aikawa his arm

"It's not a date, you are forcing me" Aikawa pouted

"It's a date" Daisuke pulled her closer

"Don't try to touch me, you are a stranger" Aikawa pushed him away

"All right, you are prickly" Daisuke laughed

"Never trust strangers" Aikawa smirked and hit him with her bag

"Here we are at our Sushi Bar" both arrived at Sushi Bar that was near Aikawa's office

"Yeah" Aikawa nodded

"Just grab a sit, I will place our order" Daisuke walked off

"Wait I can pay" Aikawa shouted

"Yeah I know, but relax, it's our first date and you can pay later" Daisuke informed

After fifteen minutes Daisuke returned with two plates of Sushi. Aikawa did not talk and concentrated on her food. As long as food existed, her attention would go there. Daisuke looked at her intently. Aikawa was nervous and gulping her food fast.

"You never had a boy friend before did you?" Daisuke asked

"No" Aikawa shook her head

"I thought so" the medical student told

"What about you?" Aikawa asked

"I have had my share" Daisuke told

"Okay" Aikawa went back to eating

"Okay, you won't ask how many I had." Daisuke looked at her in amusement

"No, it doesn't matter to me; I am not dating you right. People may not find love at first attempt so I really don't care" Aikawa said without looking up

"Aww, you are different" Daisuke sat and looked at her

"I am done thank you for the food again, nice meeting you, goodnight" Aikawa tried to run away

"Where do you think you are going Missy, it's our first date" Daisuke pulled back Aikawa by her waist

"Home" Aikawa tried to run

"I am taking you out tonight, till eleven you are mine" Daisuke pulled her hand took her outside the bar.

Aikawa tried to break free but the medical student held her firmly. They walked in silence till they entered the half lit ally. Daisuke had a strong grip and Aikawa became nervous and sweated and was wriggling in confusion.

"Look Aikawa, you may not have had any boyfriend before, I am not going to do anything perverted with you. Yesterday when you walked inside the cafe, you looked so cute. I wanted to talk to you and I think you we can be a couple give me a week or two" Daisuke spoke without stopping

"Huh?" Aikawa looked confused

"Important words don't seem to get you, I think I am falling in love with you" Daisuke told her his long masculine face was serious and his yellow eyes fixated on her, his black hair complimented his serious look.

"You are falling in love with me?" Aikawa blushed

"Yeah, now give me that bag it's scary one" Daisuke hugged her; Aikawa was too confused to push him away

Daisuke walked her home that night and stood in front of the gate and stared at her. Aikawa was silent throughout the walk. Daisuke handed her the bag back and still held her hand. Aikawa was too confused and afraid, it was first time love had knocked her door yet she was not feeling the thrill.

"Let me go" Aikawa finally spoke

"I will, just let me look at you" Daisuke smiled

"It's embarrassing" Aikawa hit him with her bag

"Ouch, can you not stop hitting me" Daisuke frowned

"Can you not stop embarrassing me and stop behaving like a stalker" Aikawa yelled hitting him more

"Give me your phone number" Daisuke caught hold of her bag

"I don't have one" Aikawa looked annoyed

"You don't have one, how can you not have one?" Daisuke looked surprised

"I can't afford one" Aikawa looked even sadder

"Oh sorry, it's okay, I get it, you are living alone after all, but I want to go out with you" Daisuke spoke

"I understand but I have many jobs and I have to maintain my scholarship too, I can't lose my free education" Aikawa looked blank

"We will figure it out I won't trouble your studies. On Monday when does your class get over and when does your part time job start?" Daisuke asked

"My classes get over at two in the afternoon and my work starts at four" Aikawa informed

"Great I will pick you up from university and drop you at work" Daisuke waved her bye

"But..." Aikawa wanted to protest, but Daisuke placed his finger on her pouted lips

"Trust me, I will make you happy. Goodnight" Daisuke smiled

"Goodnight" Aikawa waved him bye, still confused and doubtful, but a warm feeling had been born in her heart.

* * *

><p><strong><span>BACK TO TUESDAY - 5.35 PM<span>**

"Aikawa-san wake up" a voice pushed Aikawa

"Trust me.. I trusted.. Blindly... Trust is stupid thi..ng" Aikawa was frowning in her nap

"Aikawa-san your cell phone is ringing" the voice pulled the scarf off her face

"Happyy...make you happy.. Asshole" Aikawa was mumbling

"Aikawa-san!" the voice yelled

"What is it?" Aikawa grumbled

"Your cell phone is ringing, here" the young girl handed her the phone. Aikawa's sleepy eyes grew large and her lips curled into a smile

* * *

><p><em>On other side of the city in Tsumori's story<em>

**TUESDAY- 2.30 PM**

Tsumori after having a light lunch, decided to go grocery shopping as Aikawa had written down the list of items his kitchen needed. So, the doctor decided to walk to the nearest departmental store. Tsumori wore a long sleeved T-shirt and three quarter pants and walked out of his apartment. On the passage he met the big breasted woman who always flirted with him whenever they met. For last eight years he had seen her and she yet had to age. It was a miracle he did not sleep with her ever. Both of them walked inside the elevator

"Tsumori-san, how's the heart?" the lady asked

"Its, fine your heart looks fine too" Tsumori clearly meant something else

"Yet you have never seen my heart up close" the lady giggled

"Yeah my bad" Tsumori smirked

"But is it true you brought some girl into your apartment for last two nights?" the lady asked without any expression

"Yeah, how do you know?" Tsumori enquired

"I heard a very loud and sad scream on Monday morning and today I think I saw a glimpse of her leaving your apartment while I was coming back from walk" the lady smiled

"She had a nightmare on Monday morning" Tsumori frowned at the thought of sad Aikawa

"But today she was happy, she was blushing and peeped inside twice before finally leaving you" the lady grin

"And you said you saw just glimpse" Tsumori laughed

"Woman's eye" the lady grinned

"Say do you find her beautiful I mean her inner self not physical appearance?" Tsumori asked

"She is nice and beautiful person in and out. What's her name?" the big breasted lady asked

"You can call her Future Mrs. Tsumori for now" Tsumori laughed

"Great to hear that, my son thought you were gay who failed to find love" the lady smiled

"You have a son?" Tsumori looked startled

"Yeah, I have a seventeen year old brat" the lady hardly looked above thirty five

"I never saw him sorry" Tsumori informed

"No? You have met him but not with me, you know him better than you know me" The lady smiled

"Must be" both of them walked out of the elevator

* * *

><p>Tsumori embarked on the pavement and reached his store. He took his cart and went to the vegetable counter. He bought the main items first which Aikawa had demanded carrots, peas and corn. He saw a similar short boy with dirty blonde hair weighing cabbages near him. Tsumori's eyes grew large at the sight of a cart filled with cabbages. Tsumori filled his cart with broccoli, cucumber, potatoes and tomatoes. The boy was still confused which one to pick up despite he had a cartful of cabbage.<p>

"Shinobou-kun, hey" Tsumori smiled and waved

"Hey doctor" Shinobou smiled

"If I were you I wouldn't choose cabbage" Tsumori informed

"Can you cook?" Shinobou asked with puppy eyes

"I am decent" Tsumori nodded

"I am learning, Misaki-kun told me not to buy too many cabbage, but I feel comfortable with it" Shinobou frowned

"Let me help you" Tsumori, emptied Shinobou's cart and placed the two cabbages in it that Shinobou was weighing in his hands. He filled the cart with green vegetables, capsicum, tomatoes, peas, celeries and carrots.

"It looks colourful" Shinobou looked nervous

"Remember, food tastes best when served with love. But I see cabbage is your fortes, just when you cook, think it as dish which has Cabbage as main ingredient and other vegetables are sidekicks. It will be perfect dish" Tsumori took his cart and walked towards the meat counter

"Hey doctor thank you" Shinobou smiled in happiness

"You're welcome" Tsumori left the young would be lawyer and went to pay for his items

* * *

><p>Tsumori walked out of the departmental store with two huge bags full of vegetable. His path crossed with young lovers. A girl of early twenty was clutching her boyfriend's arm happily. It was late afternoon and Tsumori did not feel like going to his empty apartment yet, so he decided to take a detour and enjoy the isolation of memories in the park. Soon the blonde doctor was sitting under the shade and looked at the young children playing with their parents. There was a man cajoling an infant in his arm and besides him his wife was laying mat for a small picnic. Tsumori loved children and the innocence they had. He envied kids as they were so carefree and pure. At times Tsumori hated himself for being a jerk he was. He was in this profession only for love of kids but kids at time showed him his own dirty side. Still he had considered himself a real doctor the day he entered college. By the age of twenty six he was popular paediatrician and leading trainees by twenty nine. Before Nowaki joined him, every intern hated him; the only friend he made was Awashima the head nurse who had taken the self appointed role of his mentor. Monica or David and his wife had been cooperative colleagues but nothing more. All this happened for one girl and Tsumori could never bring to hate her. Tsumori lay back on the grass and stared at the blue sky, thought about that green eyed girl he so passionately loved once.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>TWVELVE YEARS AGO<strong>

"Tsumori-san you came?" the girl with green eyes smiled

"Yes, did you not ask me too?" Tsumori blushed

"Aye, I am so glad you could make it" the orange haired girl bowed, she was wearing a white summer dress which made her appear angelic.

"You don't have to be so formal" Tsumori laughed

"Aye" the girl looked up

"Where are your other friends? Why are you are so shy, we had coffee that day right?" Tsumori looked at the shaky girl

"Yes we did, it's just an honour that you are going out with me" the girl again held Tsumori's arm

"Thank you for asking. Now where are your friends, the film is about to begin?" Tsumori looked around for more second year students

"Tsumori-san, I am sorry, they bailed out on me" the girl avoided to look up

"Hey Hey... Taiga-san, its fine lets go and enjoy, it's after first date right?" Tsumori cheered the girl

"Aye" Taiga held him firmly now

After the film got over Tsumori walked out with Taiga hands in hands. Both of them were sitting inside the restaurant and waiting for the food to come. The twenty year blonde looked at her and kept thinking about what he liked in her. Her innocent smiles and frequent blushes stopped his thoughts. Throughout the film Tusmori looked at her little gestures of shivering or cursing the actors or clutching his hands. She was like a little rabbit who became highly agitated at slightest inconvenience. Tsumori wondered how she could handle medical line if she were so nervous and confused. All this thoughts blew away when Taiga asked him something out of blue.

"Will you become my boyfriend Tsumori-san?" Taiga asked Tsumori and looked at his dark eyes without a blink. Her green eyes puzzled him but her quivering lips made the blonde boy blush

"Well Taiga-san, I won't lie, I have never had a proper relationship before, the last relationship I had lasted three weeks" Tsumori said honestly

"That means you are still a virgin?" Taiga asked

"I am not, I mean, I have no proper experience to date someone like you who is beautiful, nice and gentle girl" Tsumori off all the things felt she was a doll

"I understand, I won't be demanding or irritating" Taiga smiled

"That's not it, be demanding and authoritative but are you willing to date someone who is not as nice as you?" Tsumori asked

"Aye" Taiga blushed

"My My... I think it will be proper if I do it" Tsumori smirked

"Huh? Tsumori-san what are you doing" Taiga looked confused

"Taiga let's try to be a happy couple together. Will you be my girlfriend?" Tsumori gave her small candy and laughed at himself for being a fool.

"Yes, but Tsumori-san I am not a virgin" Taiga looked regretful

"Really does it matter? You asked me out now you have second doubts? Have this candy it was gift from a young lad" Tsumori ruffled her ponytail hair

"Aye, Yes, I mean no, I umm" Taiga was blushing hard

"Al right, calm down" Tsumori patted her palms

* * *

><p><span><strong>BACK TO TUESDAY- 5.45 PM<strong>

That night Tsumori had given his heart totally to Taiga. He knew deep down he could never stop loving her. When his heart was broken, he couldn't hate her no matter what. He took his foolish revenge on the girls he slept with. The more he tried to hate her, the more he hated himself. One day he realised it was futile hating her as he could not stop loving her. But that very day he had promised himself that he would find someone one day whom he would love more than anyone and she would occupy his mind and soul. She would make him love her like a mad and erase out all the traces of previous relation and she came to his life two years back- Aikawa.

"Aikawa" Tsumori suddenly recalled her name when he had wander off in his dreams and was losing his thoughts

"I have to call her" Tsumori looked at his watch it was quarter to six; Tsumori dialled her number and hoped she was not busy. After seven rings finally his called was received

"Eri Aikawa here" Aikawa yawned with a huge grin in her mind

"Have you eaten your lunch?" Tsumori asked without saying hey or hello

"Tsumori, at least say hello, no I haven't" Aikawa's stomach growled

"You fool; you want to be walking dead? Go feed yourself!" Tsumori scolded

"Okay, I will" Aikawa tried to reason

"Now!" Tsumori yelled

"Aye Aye! Nobya-kun please grab me two sandwiches and grape juice" Aikawa yelled

"Good" Tsumori sighed

"Happy? Where are you by the way?" Aikawa asked

"I am rolling on the grass in a park near my home" Tsumori informed

"Did you hmm.. like.." Aikawa was doubtful

"Loved it! The cookies were awesome and don't worry I bought everything you wanted in my kitchen. We both can cook together next time" Tsumori said with excitement

"Great, so your work starts from tomorrow right?" Aikawa asked

"Yeah. I will text you okay in between my work, if you don't mind?" Tsumori asked

"Not at all, if possible call hehe, let's hope we get it done by Friday, so that we can go shopping" Aikawa smiled

"Sounds great, I don't think I will be able to call, what about mails?" Tsumori smiled **_{Aikawa-san Thank You, she finally understood the meaning of first date, now my promotion is near}_**

"Yeah, it will be fun to sent mails, its better" [**_Shut up you son of a gun, edit other works and promotion forget about it if you can't help your author]_ **Aikawa yelled

"Wow, you are scary" Tsumori laughed _**{Aikawa-san we finally have the novel of your dream}**_

"Yeah I have to be" _**[Is it about two gay men torn apart by destiny, walking through a nihilistic world of Kafka and ultimately meeting with each other in Austen style and having hardcore sex like EL James scenes but written in lucid words like Usami-san?]** _Aikawa asked with glowing eyes

"A BL fangirl, I should have figured it out" Tsumori stood up from the grass and walked out of the park with two huge bag of grocery _**{it's an old woman retracing her sexual adventures}**_

"Not only BL, Tsumori I am first rated pervert" **_[So an old lesbian telling her story]_ **Aikawa was yelling

"Got it GL too" Tsumori laughed _**{just her past lovers- all men}**_

"Tsumori, I will pick you up on Friday from hospital okay" _**[Fuck off! That's nowhere near my dream novel]**_

"You are cruel, okay pick me up" Tsumori laughed harder _**{But its damn good, Aikawa-san}**_

"Okay bye take care, I have to teach them what's the basic of stories" _**[Place that story on my desk, trust me if I predict the ending within next thirty pages, you all are dead]**_ Aikawa smiled

"Bye Devil Aikawa" Tsumori disconnected.

"Aikawa-san are you dating someone?" the girl in pink dress asked

"I heard you speaking about shopping?" another boy asked

"You were smiling too" another added

"Aikawa-san you have a boyfriend" Kisa walked in with papers

"All of you shut up, I don't have a boyfriend, yeah I was smiling so what?" Aikawa grumbled and took papers from Kisa

"Aikawa-san, we are editors of stories not life, you should edit your words properly, your face and words don't match" Kisa waved her and walked off

"Damn it Kisa" Aikawa yelled

* * *

><p><span><strong>WEDNESDAY<strong>

Tsumori had joined worked and was in happy mood as he had something to look forward too at the end of work. Awashima felt happy to find this insolent human of doctor finally having feelings. Everybody noticed a faint smile that struck to his sly face. Tsumori would always smile but he would hardly give his real smile as gratis to others. Now the doctor was more human, for last two years he was nice and not the blood thirsty jerk his trainees thought him to be.

{ **Mail.**

_8 .am_

_To. Aikawa_

_I am in work. I hope you have fed yourself. Hey do you like kids?_

_From Tsumori.}_

* * *

><p>{<span><strong>Mail.<strong>

_11 .am_

_To. Tsumori_

_I am alive; they have to keep me alive. Kids, I am not overly zealous but I find them cute. They are so pure and innocent protected by love. So I like them. Why do you ask?_

_From. Aikawa}_

* * *

><p>{<span><strong>Mail<strong>.

_3 .pm_

_To. Aikawa_

_Attachment_

_Well, since your work is hectic, I decided to make you smile. I am on my way to emergency, so here look at the attachment, it will make you happy I hope_

_From. Tsumori}_

* * *

><p>"Aikawa-san why are you giggling?" a girl asked Aikawa who was lying on the floor and editing her manuscripts.<p>

"Look at this isn't it so cute" Aikawa showed her dark eyes and her messy brown hair made her look like a witch and held out her hand to show the picture in her cell phone

"Aikawa-san is a baby stealing witch" the girl run away with a shriek

"Huh?" Aikawa went back to work and kept looking at Tsumori holding three newborns in his hands. Tsumori expected Aikawa to be happy about the innocent faces of the newborn, but Aikawa was happy to see Tsumori's happy face.

* * *

><p><span><strong>THURSDAY<strong>

{**Mail.**

_7 .am_

_To. Tsmmori_

_Attachment_

_How's work? Since, you made me happy, my turn to give you back the favour. Not as alive and happy as yours but it's my happiness so I am happy to share it with you._

_From. Aikawa}_

* * *

><p>It was late morning when Tsumori found the mail, his jaws dropped and eyes grew large. In the mail he got three pictures. He received Aikawa grinning with what looked like zombies around her. Aikawa was forcing three heads under her arms for bodies to stand behind her and after close inspection of the picture he saw there was a tiny pastry on the table with what looked like a cheque place besides it. When he zoomed in, he forgot the count of zeros. Next two pictures were of other zombies and his lady love who was still glowing but Tsumori's eyes struck with the longlegs on table. In this picture Aikawa was hugging four young girls and her legs were crossed on the table.<p>

{**Mail.**

_1 .pm_

_To. Aikawa_

_What do you do for a living? How many zeros were there? Why are you surrounded by zombies? Are you eating? By the way your legs are sexy, I love them, may be one day I can kiss them._

_From. Tsumori}_

* * *

><p><em>{<em>**Mail.**

_5 .pm_

_To. Tsumori_

_Attachment_

_Really you love my legs too? I am the annual champion of sexy legs in the company party. Zombies? No they are my team just little jealous that my cheque is heavier than theirs and yeah we all ate. We will survive. You want to kiss my legs? Only legs? I am sure we can do better. Another, picture to let you survive._

_From. Aikawa_

* * *

><p>Tsumori stared at her, it was the picture taken two years back. Aikawa was in the same white knee length gown and holding a plate of wedding cake. Apparently the wedding was over by the time she reached as no guest was there. It was the same girl who stopped his thoughts and breath.<p>

"What a lovely girl, woo has awesome legs too.. I can see why you were dying to meet her on Sunday!" Monica peeped in

"Don't go staring into people's stuff" Tsumori blushed

"She is cute, isn't she too young for you?" Monica teased him

"Monica-sama, do I look so old?" Tsumori grumbled

"Nah.. Its fun to tease you, its my payback for all the shitty jokes you pulled over last eight years" Monica waved. Karma sucked Tsumori concluded

* * *

><p><span><strong>FRIDAY<strong>

Tsumori eagerly waited from Friday, he had spent the last three days working straight for hours. It was a miracle this whole week he did not feel fatigued but excited. At last his waiting was respected when he he got the first mail of the day. He was afraid she would have some problem and would cancel their meeting but his prayers were heard and the doctor took out his cell phone to read the mail.

* * *

><p>{<strong><span>Mail.<span>**

_2.30 .pm_

_To. Tsumori_

_When will your shift get over? I will be done by seven, by luck my work came out fine. I will pick you up._

_From. Aikawa}_

* * *

><p>{<span><strong>Mail.<strong>

_4 .pm_

_To. Aikawa_

_I will be done by same time. Do you know my Hospital? Are you sure you want to pick me up? Shopping is tomorrow so no pressure_

_From. Tsumori}_

* * *

><p>{<span><strong>Mail.<strong>

_5.30 .pm_

_To. Tsumori_

_Yes I know your Hospital. I am damn sure, I want to spend time with you idiot, I don't want to go to my empty apartment. You have food in your home so let me stay with you the weekend. If you don't want me to, then say me._

_From. Aikawa}_

* * *

><p>{<span><strong>Mail.<strong>

_5.45 .pm_

_Just make sure you have more bra and underwear oops panties. I will be waiting I want to spend time with you._

_From. Tsumori}_

* * *

><p>"We are already sex chatting huh? What are you sixteen?" David patted Tsumori<p>

"Don't read my emails from behind David-Sama" Tsumori blushed

"But its first time we are finding that your tough ass is being cracked open by a girl. So are you serious?" David asked

"He is damn serious David-sama" Awashima handed Tsumori his glass of juice

"My my... our playboy has reformed for good" David laughed

"I am going for general check up, please pager me if anything is urgent" Tsumori gulped his juice and walked out

"Tsumori-san, is it true your lady really has sexy legs?" David laughed

"Monica-sama I will kill you" Tsumori grumbled

* * *

><p><strong><span>FRIDAY – 7.30 PM<span>**

When Tsumori walked out of his shift he found Aikawa reclining on the wall. She was wearing a white formal shirt and the sleeves were rolled up and her long legs were highlighted with the navy blue shorts. Her brown hair was made into a loose braid but it was messy, her eyes were closed but had dark circles, but she looked beautiful. Tsumori again found her rubbing her arm but smiling. The blonde doctor went to her and patted her shoulder. The look in her eyes made Tsumori hug her without a thought. Aikawa hugged him back and rested her head on his chest.

"So can you drive? Or do you want to rest in my chamber for a while?" Tsumori asked

"No, I want to take to a place first" Aikawa held his shoulder

"Where?" Tsumori wondered

"Surprise doctor" Aikawa giggled

"You look tired for any surprise" Tsumori spoke in a doctoral voice

"Hey why are there four heads peeping out from that half closed door" Aikawa asked and Tsumori turned around to find Awashima, Kotoko, David and Monica

"They are my colleagues, they ... hmm how to.. Put it.." Tsumori looked nervous

"We are on the verge of dating and sex chatting like teenagers?" Aikawa laughed

"Yeah, they have been irritating me. How did you know?" Tsumori asked

"Same story in my work place" Aikawa titled her head in amusement

"I see" Tsumori laughed

"May be we should show" Aikawa stopped to find words

"We should give them a demonstration?" Tsumori smirked

"You took words right out of my mouth" Aikawa tiptoed and pulled Tsumori by his collar and placed her lips on his. Tsumori grabbed her waist and lifted her against the wall and entered his tongue in her mouth. Aikawa was clutching to Tsumori's doctor's apron and pulling him closer while Tsumori had virtually pined her on the wall and hid her under his arms. Both were tracing each other's mouth and Aikawa was making him desperate. Finally they broke free when Awashima coughed out loud.

"That did it" Aikawa laughed

"Yeah" Tsumori panted

"Will do me a favour?" Aikawa asked

"Yeah, please get rid of your white coat next time we meet" Aikawa giggled

"I will remember it, I will remove it once we get in the car" Tsumori informed

"So shall we move?" Aikawa pulled Tsumori out of the hospital

"Do I have an option?" Tsumori gladly followed

"Off course not" Aikawa pulled him faster

Our first conscious Kiss they both thought while running towards Aikawa's golden car.

* * *

><p>disclaimer- I will never own own junjou romantica, do you think Tsumori and Aikawa will ever meet in Junjou Mangas?<p>

My wholehearted thanks to ShariaHisako as this story is solely written to extract review from her as she is the muse of this story. I would really love if I got few reads in this story too,

If you haven't read my main story Story of Typhoons love, please read it as we are almost nearing the end.

ShariaHisako that first conscious kiss was planted for you as you might demand it later.

And to L's my name, since you found this story cute I shamelessly ask for reviews.

If you are reading this story it makes me so happy.

NOW do you want to know more back history of Aikawa and Tsumori or should I jump to the day their heart got broken, which I will not give you now but in later chapters.

Love you all

(*_^)/


	9. The Nights

**The Nights**

* * *

><p>Tsumori was again thanking his gods; it was Friday night, an hour before he was in hospital treating children. Right now here he was with her, both naked and she looked beautiful. They did not have sex, but he was content just watching her glowing butter like skin. Aikawa had promised to surprise him tonight; he was expecting a fancy dinner in some elite restaurant. This surprise was far from his expectation. He was planning on sleeping arrangement when he came to know she wanted to spend weekend with him in his home. His expectation was suddenly shattered as reality was too real to be true. Aikawa's eyes were closed; her brown hair covered her face and loosely rested on her bare shoulder. Her head was tilting on arc of Tsumori's well defined neck and shoulder. They were in a private bath house in the posh Tokyo. They had been given a private room with their own pool to bathe in. As soon as they entered Aikawa without a word or shame dropped off her shorts, shirt and undergarments on floor and walked inside the bath. Tsumori stood there gaping at the site of Aikawa stripping, every inch of her curve and body drove him insane. As she sat inside the water she turned around and gestured him to join her. The doctor without a word silently followed her and entered the water. So here they were for half an hour naked besides each other without talking a word. Yet Tsumori felt content and far from horny.<p>

"Your chest is strong Tsumori" Aikawa finally broke the silence and looked up to face the blonde doctor who was reclining his head.

"I try to work out at least for half an hour everyday" Tsumori smiled looking back in her grey eyes

"So you like this place?" Aikawa asked

"Yeah, it's so calm despite being in the heart of city" Tsumori pulled her closer by waist

"Yup, it's the speciality of this place" Aikawa giggled and snuggling closer

"So how come we are here? Were you not planning to free load in my apartment? How much is the cost of a private bath room?" Tsumori frowned

"Wait Wait.. So many questions?" Aikawa laughed

"Tell me" Tsumori's brows asked

"Well, firstly, I wanted to stay in your home, but suddenly I recalled my author had got four free tickets to this bath house of which two were with me as gift. It struck me that the validity period was coming to an end so, on spur of the moment I bought you here" Aikawa gave a huge grin

"Your author is generous as long as you are not being poor I don't mind" Tsumori nodded

"You know its weird right we both are naked in a huge bath, yet not having sex" Aikawa giggled

"From your editing point of view, yeah, but honestly no I guess, though you are sexy and smoking hot, but I don't feel the urge to sex you up" Tsumori smiled

"Me too, I am telling you the truth, i don't want do anything but I am damn attracted to you, you are so different and cool , nice..." Aikawa told

"But?" Tsumori was waiting

"But I kind of resent Doctors" Aikawa gave a nervous look

"I guess a doctor broke your hurt" Tsumori ran his hand in his hair

"Yeah, I would say shatter" Aikawa mumbled

"Look, I got my heart broken by a fellow doctor, so that makes us equal on something" Tsumori turned around

"That's like two negatives make a positive huh?" Aikawa stared into Tsumori's dark eyes

"Aikawa I am more than attracted to you, seeing you naked makes me think perverted things that kiss tonight at hospital made me so happy. But I won't force a relation on you right now. Haste will waste the moment and chance of progress. So I won't say let's take it slow, but let's try to learn more about each other. But about our past relation we will speak about it when we are comfortable okay?" Tsumori asked

"Sounds great plan" Aikawa smiled

"So where do we begin to know each other from?" Tsumori asked

"I have a question to ask before" Aikawa informed

"Ask my lady" Tsumori was holding her tight

"Do you still love your ex? It's not my business, but let's be honest I couldn't bring myself to hate them, even if I see them now, I would cry" Aikawa sighed

"I can perfectly understand, I can't hate them either no matter what. So I love them still, but I promised myself that I will love someone more than them and my new love will wipe sad part out" Tsumori smiled.

"Beautiful" Aikawa without a thought hugged Tsumori. Her bare breast embraced his naked chest and her warm breath graced his skin. Tsumori cupped her now warm cheeks and planted a chaste kiss on her plump lips. Aikawa closed her eyes and let him grace her lips slightly and she was happy inside, but Tsumori pulled away and Aikawa looked up in doubt.

"I promised not to force, but if we go beyond kiss I won't be able stop, so ..." Tsumori blushed

"Haha, cute, let's go eat, we have been inside bath for too long, I am heated up" Aikawa broke from the hug and walked out of the water. Tsumori looked at her back, her well defined buttocks, her toned legs, all glittering and wet, her hair rested on left side of her shoulder. Tsumori found her perfect.

"You are a goddess" Tsumori gawked

"I am a demon my dear, come on" Aikawa gave him his hand and Tsumori held her hand and walked behind her.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Almost Twelve Years Back<strong>_

"Taiga why are your books here? Are you not studying or what?" Tsumori asked from his study

"Tsumori-san, I am sorry ever since we moved in together, I could never understand how to organise books or clothes" Taiga came around jumping like a rabbit

"It's been three months we are living together, you are still confused? How will you manage patients Doctor-sama" Tsumori rolled his eyes, after dating her for two month and having sex with her for another three months he decided to move in with her

"I am sorry, it's ... I am sorry Tsumori-san" her green eyes became teary

"I am not scolding you, why are you sorry and what's with Tsumori-san?" Tsumori pouted

"I am sorry!" Taiga bowed

"Stop it, here take your books and hurry, you have exam's tomorrow, leave the housework I will do it. If you need help, just tell me" Tsumori handed her books

"Really.. Thank you.. I love you" Taiga was again hoping

"I love you too" Tsumori pulled Taiga by her hand and made her sit on his lap and kissed her on the lips.

"What was that for?" Taiga blushed

"To remind you, since it's your exam week, I am refraining from having sex, but once you are done I am locking you up" Tsumori released her

"Tsumori –san loves having sex, but if periods hit, it's your bad luck" Taiga laughed

"I know your cycle your periods are three days away and your exams get over after seven days. Yes I love having sex, I lost my virginity at fourteen after all" Tsumori bragged

"Tsumori-san speaks about his first time but never about his family" Taiga pouted

"Huh, my family, I have a father his wife and their elder son in my family" Tsumori smirked

"Why do you complicate, your mom and dad and your nii-chan right?" Taiga asked

"Yup" Tsumori laughed

"I want to know more" Taiga asked

"Now shoo.. you have exams, I will take you home one day may be when my brother gets married, which will be in next few years" Tsumori stood up and pushed his girlfriend out of the room

"Really?" Taiga asked

"Aye Aye" Tsumori smiled

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>BACK TO FRIDAY NIGHT<strong>_

Aikawa and Tsumori were seated in the traditional Japanese style restaurant in private bath house. Tsumori found it weird that only Aikawa's Yukata was knee length while rest of the women had their long dress. He wanted to ask her but to him it was no mystery as this woman could perform miracles Nowaki had told him. After all to make Hiroki Kamijou publish his poems was a miracle itself. So he was happy to ogle at Aikawa's beautiful legs folded in front of him. Her brown hair was now open and drying itself on her shoulder while she eagerly waited for food and looked at other people stuffing their mouth with food. Tsumori understood food was his guide to win Aikawa's heart, despite her hate towards doctors. Aikawa was about to open her mouth when a hand gently tapped on her shoulder.

"Eri Aikawa, is that you?" a plump woman of early thirties smiled while holding her little daughter's hand and a high-level office worker stood beside her and his glasses added to his boring existence.

"Hello, but do I know you?" Aikawa looked confused

"Yes you know me, we went to same High-School, I am Anikiya Tessa now Anikiya Saga though" the woman with bob cut hair smiled hoping Aikawa could recall

"I am sorry I still don't recall you, but nice to meet you, I assume she is your daughter" Aikawa patted the little girl

"My daughter Fumiko and husband, Sauto. I am the girl who was head of the cheerleading team. I saw you in television receiving an award for..." Anikiya looked doubtful

"Hello" both father and daughter bowed

"Best Editor for Editing Usami Akihiko's novel" Tsumori helped her

"Yes that, then I saw in newspaper you were with some other editor, and I was like wow you are so different and beautiful from before" the lady gave a laugh

"Now I recall you are that beautiful girl who had all the popular boys running after her. You changed, you look gained weight" Aikawa snapped

"Yeah, family life, I got married now I have a daughter being a wife of a man in Foreign Service is difficult you know" the woman yawned

"I can see family life sucks and ruins your beauty" Aikawa smirked

"Yeah.. So who is this man, I am sorry to interrupt your time" the woman looked little confused at Aikawa's smirking face

"He is my.." Aikawa opened her mouth

"Her boyfriend, Dr. Sajin Tsumori" Tsumori smiled

"So you haven't married yet?" Anikiya looked at Aikawa with pity

"No" Aikawa said flatly

"You seemed the type to get married, you were so reserved and isolated back then, that I thought your uncle would marry you off after graduating High School" Anikiya had mistaken Aikawa for another student Aikawa was sure now

"Really? As far as I remember I was Kendo team's lead player. My uncle would never force me to marry, are you sure you recall me well. By the way hope your married life is good" Aikawa looked bored

"Are you getting married ever? We are in thirty already" Anikiya did not want leave them while her husband and daughter moved ahead to grab the corner seats

"I graduated at seventeen, so I am still not thirty" Aikawa tilted her head

"Marriage? Seriously? Why would she waste her talent as a wonderful editor and beauty with brains? No disrespect to you, but marriage will confine her growth and I don't want to destroy her dreams by taming her with family and kids right now" Tsumori replied before Aikawa could reply

"But yeah.. its true, you have a caring boyfriend Aikawa" Anikiya looked ashamed as she gave those pitiful eyes, appreciation was what she lacked in her real life

"Anikiya-sama, if you don't mind please excuse us, we really had a hard time to match our schedules to come to our mini-honeymoon to celebrate our ten year anniversary tonight" Tsumori bowed

"Sure sure, ten years is long wow, congrats, no one would believe now if I would say the bookworm Aikawa is so beautiful, popular and has a dashing boyfriend" Ainikiya waved them bye

"Goodnight" Tsumori waved her bye

"Seriously? Ten years? My boyfriend? Wow" Aikawa's jaws were hanging

"What, you enjoyed the look on her face didn't you? No disrespect to housewives nor am I hater of marriage, but her kind who once were queen bees, get married produce kids and try to justify that family is everything to justify their ignorance and loss of beauty and glory. I hate that kind" Tsumori too hated people and had his resentments

"So she was the beautiful type who wanted to sacrifice her career in name of love for you?" Aikawa asked

"You guessed it right my bitch" Tsumori laughed

"I am Bitch of Sapphire" Aikawa laughed

"Here is your food and two cups of sake" a similar grey haired boy presented the food

"Sumi Junior" Aikawa looked startled

"Aikawa-san, you look hot" Sumi laughed

"Thank you, so part time job huh?" Aikawa asked

"Yup, dad kicked me out years back and has stopped giving me extra cash too, now I need to gift a certain some a present and my budget is tight" Sumi smiled as he lay the food

"Tsumori, meet Sumi Keiichii he is under Matsumoto Kho in the children department and sub-editor of the literary magazine, one of the future face of Murakawa" Aikawa introduced both men

"Hello, Tsumori-san" Sumi bowed

"Hello Sumi-kun" Tsumori nodded

"Aikawa-san I did not know you were dating? He is a hot piece for your general one night business" Sumi smiled

"Sumi, do me a favour, shut your mouth about Tsumori and me till Hiroki's wedding okay, I will tip you large okay?" Aikawa emitted devil aura

"Sure, tip me in three digits" Sumi gave his calm smile and escaped

"Brat I know whom you are dating" Aikawa glared

"You are scary" Tsumori laughed

"Yeah, I have to be that brat is sly" Aikawa frowned

"So is he one of your one night victims?" Tsumori was just curious

"Oh no, he is born Gay" Aikawa's eyes turned into glowing stars

"Okay fangirl calm down" Tsumori poked her forehead

"By the way what do we toast too?" Aikawa returned to normal

"To our imaginary past ten year relationship and the real hundred year of relationship that is to come" Tsumori raised his cup

"Do you mind if these words or situation comes in any particular novel under my editorship?" Aikawa asked

"Not at all" Tsumori smiled

"In hopes of creating great memories together" Aikawa clinked her cup with Tsumori's

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Almost Twelve years back<strong>_

"It's been a month since you said yes, now I deserve a kiss" the yellow eyed doctor smiled as he caged young Aikawa between his arms

"I am not kissing you; it sounds like 'since I paid for the dates, I should be smooched'. Do I look prostitute to you" Aikawa kicked Daisuke's shin

"Ouch, come on, I am your boyfriend, I am not begging for French kiss, just a small peck on the lips. You are behaving like you have never kissed or done that" Daisuke teased

"Done what? Do I look that despo to you? Go away, I don't want to be your girlfriend" Aikawa pouted

"Wait a minute, you never had sex... no no.. you never had boyfriend, so you never kissed. You never kissed right?" Daisuke laughed

"Shut up" Aikawa pouted and turned are face away

"I promise, I won't bite, come on, I am a man of need, one day you will do all that with me. Let me taste your virgin lips" Daisuke smiled

"You are pervert" Aikawa growled and pushed his defined chest

"Hey, let's not talk about who is bigger pervert here" Diasuke pouted

"You are the pervert here" Aikawa yelled

"Yeah with those BL plots and GL images running wild in your mind, I am a pervert?" Daisuke laughed

"I hate you!" Aikawa grumbled

"You mean love you" Daisuke laughed

Aikawa kept pouting and finally Daisuke removed her glasses and cupped her face and placed his lips on her. After two months of hankering after Aikawa, finally they shared their first kiss as couple. Daisuke sucked her lips and slowly grazed her lips with his tongue and entered her mouth and started playing with her tongue, Aikawa had no idea what was going on but her face was burning. Her first kiss was going out of control, her hands which were pushing Daisuke's chest dropped and her bag fell on the floor and her books and papers spread out. Daisuke slowly pulled out from the kiss and looked at Aikawa who was blushing and had lost her speech for a while. Daisuke dropped on the floor and started picking up her books and paper, while Aikawa slowly melted into jelly and sat on the floor. Daisuke smiled at her but his expression suddenly changed into fear when he caught a certain card in his hand.

"Aikawa how old are you?" Daisuke's eyes looked confused as he held her Id in his hand

"Seventeen, why?" Aikawa snapped out of her trance

"Were you not a first year university student?" Daisuke asked

"Yup" Aikawa nodded

"But you must be eighteen or nineteen" Daisuke frowned

"I got double promotion in middle school" Aikawa said

"Aikawa how old am I?" Daisuke asked

"Nineteen" Aikawa said confidently, she did not understand why he was so worried

"Aikawa I am twenty two" Daisuke told her

"Huh?" Aikawa looked blank

"Yeah" the medical student nodded

"I saw the Id you carry, showing second year student age nineteen" Aikawa asked

"That's old Id, I carry older one for emergency purpose. I am a fifth year student who is twenty two years old. Shit Shit Shit.. I shouldn't have kissed you" Daisuke face palmed himself

"Why are you so upset?" Aikawa looked confused

"I am dating a minor" Daisuke yelled

"Oh.." Aikawa nodded

"Just oh?" the medical student grumbled

"Hmm" Aikawa again nodded

"Aikawa, I love you, so I promise to refrain from having sex until you turn eighteen" Daisuke said sincerely

"Like hell I am dying to sleep with you, you pervert" Aikawa banged her older boyfriend on the head with her bag and walked inside the tiny apartment.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>BACK TO FRIDAY NIGHT<strong>_

"Stop tickling me you idiot" Aikawa scolded Tsumori who was snuggling his nose on the crook of Aikawa's neck

"I am doing nothing like tickling, you are way too sensitive you know" Tsumori spooned her inside his arm. Both were lying on the double bed cuddling with each other.

"Idiot" Aikawa mumbled

"So Kendo huh?" Tsumori asked

"I was good player" Aikawa turned around to face her new interest

"I understand where you gained your stamina from. So Kamijou-san's bachelor party is this Wednesday, it will be exactly sixteen days from the wedding" Tsumori calculated

"Yeah, that's his last working day, Misaki-kun work as bait for us, this bachelor party will be awesome" Aikawa again drifted to her imaginary world where all gay couple were having sex

"Aikawa.. I am here" Tsumori again poked her

"Yeah, so when do you want to hold Nowaki-kun's bachelor party?" Aikawa asked

"Three days after Kamjiou-san's do you mind, I mean can you manage?" Tsumori asked

"I can but your work?" Aikawa asked

"After I drop you at your work on this Monday, I will head to hospital work three days till midnight will take twelve hours break on Thursday and take another three day straight work and on Sunday we capture Nowaki for his party" Tsumori told

"Your budget?" Aikawa asked

"I have a plan and budget. If you can create it I would love it" Tsumori stood up and searched his bag to find out a folded paper and tossed it to Aikawa

"So, this is your plan?" Aikawa's eyes glowed

"Yup. Like it?" Tsumori again lay on the bed while Aikawa sat up and carefully read it

"I like it. Won't we have strippers?" Aikawa asked

"They are gay right? Why will they love female strippers?" Tsumori looked confused

"Male strippers Idiot!" Aikawa smacked the blonde doctor with the rolled paper

"Ouch, okay.. If you can manage in my budget feel free to create your wildest fantasy" Tsumori understood who was more interested in male strippers here

"Your finance is more than enough. How much do you earn again?" Aikawa happily lay back on the bed and rolled in her imaginations.

"Aikawa you are believer in marriage right?" Tsumori asked

"Yup. Just because love left me for first time, why should I give upon love right? I love celebrations, specially weddings" Aikawa spoke looking somewhere without thought

"Why celebrations?" Tsumori asked

"Celebrations are proof that I was part of someone or someone was part of my happiness. Weddings should be done in grand manner" Aikawa giggled

"What about are people with limited finance or who are poor?" Tsumori asked

"Celebration in grand manner can be done in fewer budgets too" Aikawa blushed

"Really?" Tsumori found out she was a pro about weddings

"Yeah, my secretary did not have many relatives and her husband too hardly had near and dear ones. They had limited budget, so I planned it for them and they were so happy" Aikawa smiled

"Oh, most weddings I attended are larger than life at times waste of money to show off" Tsumori spoke

"As for wedding it's once in a lifetime moment why not invite all friends and relatives to keep them witness as your love. No time enjoying is wasted hehe. When one is in love, they should tell it out loud to world" Aikawa said while a small drop of tear appeared in corner of her eyes.

"So he left you at the altar huh?" Tsumori wiped the drop with his little finger and pressed it against his lips.

"Something like that" Aikawa turned around and rested her head on Tsumori's chest and hugged him.

"It's okay, bad things happen for great things to come" Tsumori pulled her in tight embrace and patted her brown head and kissed her forehead. Aikawa had drifted to sleep as week of tiredness had caught up finally. Tsumori slept besides her holding her tight to never make her tremble again.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Almost Two Years back<strong>_

"Are you sure you don't know who bought this shoe from you sir?" Tsumori was standing in one of the fanciest shoe shop of Tokyo.

"I am sorry sir, you see this model is around five year old" the manger shook his head

"But it was made by you right?" Tsumori was holding the golden heel shoe with silver snowflakes and red cherry on it.

"Yes it's made by us, but we don't have any register, most probably it was a custom made product, one of its kinds. It has our seal but no trace of price tag sir" the manger looked the shoe carefully.

"It doesn't look old, it's so clean and shinny" Tsumori smiled

"The person must have cherished them from her heart. I guess sir you keep the shoe with you, the owner will one day find her way to you" the manger wrapped the shoe in soft cloth and put it inside a box and handed it back Tsumori.

"Thank you for your time" Tsumori bowed and left.

_**On other side of the city**_

"Aikawa-san what are you doing?" a building mate asked the brunette who was sticking pages on the walls.

"I am putting up ads" Aikawa had pasted those pages around the building and the lanes nearby

"What is the ad for?" the woman asked

"For my lost heel shoe" Aikawa sighed

"Are you kidding me?" the woman laughed

"No" Aikawa threw death glares

"Okay sorry, but you are going too far for a pair of shoe" the woman started to walk out

"Yeah, I have sentimental values attached it" Aikawa picked up her bag of papers and started walking out.

"Aikawa-san, if you seek something desperately, your actions will eventually lead you to your destination" The woman waved her bye and left.

"Yeah right!" Aikawa grumbled and walked away in opposite direction.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>SATURDAY EVENING<strong>_

"Are you serious you want Hiroki to wear that?" Aikawa's eyes grew large as she was staring at Tsumori holding a sleeveless T-shirt, which was pure white and had a deep v neck which ended above naval.

"Hell yeah, Nowaki had once said, he would love to see Kamjiou-san dressed like rebel teenagers" Tsumori put the T-shirt in the basket

"But Hiroki will kill me, if he learns you gifted it to him" Aikawa was afraid

"Ssshhh! He won't, he is naive, I am doing it so that Nowaki gets to fuck him later that night" Tsumori gave a huge green

"Wow" Aikawa was following Tsumori behind in the huge clothing store

"Aikawa look, these skiny stabbed jeans would enhance Kamjiou's buttocks to perfection" Tsumori flaunted the jeans

"True, but don't tell me you have crush on Hiroki?" Aikawa narrowed her eyes

"Oh one particular Christmas I was planning to seduce him and have sex with him for breaking my head. So I know how hot he is, to capture my eyes is something Kamjiou-san did first time we met" Tsumori was caregully examining the jeans in and out.

"You failed to seduce him?" Aikawa laughed

"Yeah, Kamjiou-san is too naive as well as head over heels for Nowaki. Nowaki came and caught hold of my hand before I could Kamijou-san" Tsumori sighed and put the jeans in the basket

"Poor you" Aikawa started following him again

"How about this flashy belt?" Tsumori dangled it in the air

"Buy it" Aikawa nodded

"Now we need a sleeveless hood" Tsumori started churning out various hoods

"You are a careful shopper huh?" Aikawa leaned on the cloth racks

"Yeah years before I use to buy clothes for someone to make them happy every time they dropped a tear" Tsumori gave a wink

"Its been years I bought clothes for special someone. The closest I have is Hinamori and Matsumoto and yes I help Usami-san buy clothes for Misaki-kun. But it's been years now that you say" Aikawa sat down and started to search for hood.

"What about receiving clothes?" Tsumori asked

"Only clothes I get as gift are from Matsumoto who present me time to time and my uncles on new year and my mother when she recalls about having a daughter.

"Ah I see, Nowaki, Awashima-sama the head nurse and Kotoko the youngest nurse always help me with my closet" Tsumori and Aikawa finally landed on a same hood and picked it up.

"You are lucky" Aikawa dropped the hood in basket

"Yeah, you go ahead, I have one thing to check out, you queue up" Tsumori ran off

"But what?" Aikawa asked

"A matching party Tie with the dress" Tsumori yelled

* * *

><p>Aikawa standing and grumbling, the queue was long, but Tsumori had wasted too much time on finding a tie. It was just a tie which would end up in the deepest corner of the cupboard. She was three people away from the billing counter, but Tsumori was far from site. Aikawa slowly pushed her basket and waited for her turn. She decided to pay for the clothes and then search for Tsumori.<p>

"Please place your purchase ma'am" the young boy smiled as Aikawa had not noticed her turn come

"Oh yes" Aikawa placed her items on the counter

"Will that be all?" the boy asked

"Yes" Aikawa nodded

"Wait Wait, one more item is there" Tsumori came running

"You are late idiot" Aikawa grumbled

"Sorry, here take it" Tsumori placed something which looked way different from a tie

"That's not a tie" Aikawa asked

"Its not" Tsumori agreed

"What is it?" Aikawa asked

"Sssh..." Tsumori hushed her

"Here is your bill sir" the boy placed the receipt

"Okay" Tsumori took the bill and placed his card

"You won't say?" Aikawa asked

"Nope" Tsumori smirked

"Okay" Aikawa huffed

"Here are your bags, thank you for shopping with us. Have a great day" the boy bowed

"Thank you" Tsumori took the bags and handed one to Aikawa

"Huh?" Aikawa looked up

"For you, don't open it now, lets reach home than okay?" Tsumori patted her on the head

"Huh" Aikawa looked more confused

"Let's reach home okay" Tsumori pulled her by waist and hugged her from the side and Aikawa blushed deep shades of red.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>SATURDAY LATE NIGHT<strong>_

After lazing around in the private bath house all afternoon and shopping in the posh Tokyo Markets and eating from various corners both had finally anchored for the day. As soon as Tsumori opened the door to his apartment, Aikawa rushed in. Tsumori couldn't understand why was she always on wheels, during their shopping spree she was always fast and quick to choose. Unlike other girls, Tsumori found it strange that this beautiful girl was always on the fast track.

"Aikawa, be careful, you might trip" Tsumori opened his shoes and found the brunette sitting on the floor and eagerly upturning her shopping bag.

"Yeah ok" she was not looking at him

"You know we do have a divan, a couch, chairs, even carpet" Tsumori walked inside his huge bedroom and kept his gift for Hiroki inside

"I like sitting on the floor, it kind of cools my paining buttocks" Aikawa whined and tore of the first wrapping Tsumori had inscribed to the salesman, for this reason he got late at the counter.

"Your beautiful butt should be relaxed, or do you want spanking" Tsumori came out of his bedroom

"Oh Spank me please" Aikawa was struggling with the second wrapper now

"Here take it" Tsumori gave her scissors

"Thanks" Aikawa smiled and started murdering the beautiful packing

"Coffee or Lemonade?" Tsumori asked now inside his tiny kitchen

"Lemonade please" Aikawa yelled

"Okay" Tsumori became busy in crushing ice and cutting lemons. As he was mixing the sugar his eyes caught hold of loud shriek.

"OH MY GOD!" Aikawa was shouting, Tsumori registered

"THIS IS SO CUTE!" She was shouting more, Tsumori smiled

"ITS SO PRETTY" she was in cloud nine, Tsumori giggled

"TSUMORI THANK YOU" Aikawa was yelling in happiness, Tsumori walked out of the kitchen carrying two glasses of lemonade

"So I assume you like it dearie" Tsumori sat the glasses in front of Aikawa and sat besides her

"Like? I love it" Aikawa pulled Tsumori into a hug

"Hey you are shaky" Tsumori hugged her tightly

"Its so sweet to gift me without any reason gifted me" Aikawa's voice was wet

"Hey hey, its a fellow slut gifting another slut okay " Tsumori pushed her to look in the face and handed her the lemonade

"But thank you, I am so happy" few drops fell from Aikawa's eyes

"You want hear something funny?" Tsumori smirked

"Hmm" Aikawa' eyes were raining now

"We were discussing where to put you asleep, it never hit us that we have two extra huge rooms besides the kitchen" Tsumori laughed

"Hmmm, thank you so much, we are both idiots huh" Aikawa gulped her drink

"Don't thank, God!" Tsumori patted her wet cheek

"But they are so pretty and its so nice of you to think about me, even though we just met few days back" Aikawa was gulping her drink and talking

"Eri, we already shared bed with each other, kissed thri-twice, saw each other naked, bathed together, I washed your panties and you cooked for me just in two days! You think that we are still in 'just met zone' huh?" Tsumori laughed and ruffled her hair and stood up to lock the French window near the divan.

"Thank you" Aikawa mumbled

"Promise me you will not cry next time I gift you" Tsumori stood near the window and looked outside

"I will try not too you idiot" Aikawa smiled

"You better not Bitch" the doctor shut the window cutting the sudden breeze

Tsumori looked at this beautiful girl who was sitting on floor in his home and was nervously but contently smiling. His Bitch of Sapphire who had laid the light golden dress with bold work of Egyptian blue flowers in it, on her lap. She was clutching to the simple blue pumps in one hand and golden purse in another. Her grey eyes were dropping precious emotions at the happiness she found in Tsumori's gesture. It was Tsumori's gift for her to wear in Hiroki's bachelor party. No matter what, Tsumori promised then and there to love her forever and wipe off those tears.

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER- I dont own junjou romantica<p>

ShariaHisako and L is my name thank you for your reviews and PM's and rooting for this story. I love you both, thank you. Guest Reviewer THANK YOU FOR THE EAGERNESS TO THIS STORY.

Sorry I am late, had exams, by the way guys i cracked first Entrance Exam for Master's in English tee hee, though I am in waiting list like Misaki, its All Ernest Hemingway's fault as i forgot about his iceberg theory and lost two marks.

Okay so were you expecting that Daisuke would be twenty two and Aikawa seventeen? Yes Tsumori moved in with Taiga, the time scale has Almost as you see its like elven years five months or eleven years nine months, or one year four months.

Aikawa is crying yup, next chapter will be about the whole sunday and the days till Hiroki's Bachelor party. So those who have read Story of Typhoon's love feel free to read chapter 15 of Story of Typhoon's love. Yes it was shameless publicity. That story in nearing its end so read it :D

Tell me what you want next from this odd pair?

Bye Love YOU

till next chapter...

(^_^)/


	10. The Distraction

**The Distraction**

* * *

><p>"Asahina she is dead!" Isaka exclaimed as he walked into his apartment and kneeled in front of Aikawa who was on his couch and Isaka was removing her brown bangs from her pale face<p>

"No she is in deep in sleep, doctor gave her sleeping pills" Asahina informed his lover

"Oh she looks so pale huh?" Isaka patted her face

"Ryuichiro-sama she is not a doll stop poking her" Asahina pulled Isaka away

"Kauro, did I do the right thing? Bringing her in my home? Isaka sat near Aikawa looked at her dangling hands on the couch

"Yes. It looks like she has no place to go. Luckily we found her in the office that night. Matsumoto informed me that Aikawa has been living in suitcases for months now" Asahina said with his poker face

"God a single heartbreak can kill, this idiot I have to save her. It feels like we have twenty three year old daughter with us" Isaka laughed

"Well your father thinks you fell in love with her and is thinking about marrying you two" Asahina smirked

"That old man..." Isaka fumed.

Twenty three year old Aikawa had been found by Isaka when he went to look at the department of Sapphire. Isaka's eyes had caught a single beam of light escaping from the unlocked door. Isaka went inside to find Aikawa on the floor and shivering. Within moments Asahina joined him and decided to take the girl to doctor. Aikawa was unconscious and her face looked stained from frequent sobs, her eyes were puffed up, her hair in mess and in Asahina's arm she felt like a child. Both men drove her to doctor who suggested complete rest for the girl for three days. Apparently, Aikawa's only relative lived in Osaka and the only friend she had was Mastumoto now lived with her infant daughter. Isaka suggested it was better to take her to his apartment. For two days the girl was living with them, Isaka had noticed the jovial smile was missing from her face and her zeal to work had gone down for past few months. He had let her be as he did not want to be imposing. But the information Asahina collected told that Aikawa dealt with major heartbreak a year before and was keeping a big face, but on that particular night she finally broke. She had been living with girls she worked or at the author's house or just crashed in love hotels alone just to sleep. Over all it was sure that this girl had been avoiding her home. Aikawa had been walking in the house like a zombie and saying sorry every time Isaka tried to speak. Finally now she was on the couch, sleeping like a child. That day Isaka decided to take charge of her life and make her his first disciple. Aikawa woke up and gave a weak smile to the young director of Murakawa.

"Asahina our daughter is awake" Isaka called his lover

"Daughter?" Aikawa looked confused

"You are my adopted daughter" Isaka smirked

"You are nuts boss" Aikawa grumbled

"Already talking back to your dad huh? Feeling better?" Isaka helped her sit beside him properly

"Yeah, sorry for the trouble and thank you" Aikawa said sincerely

"Look kid, I really don't want to know how your heart broke or what happened. I was the one who hired you when you were fourteen in our Osaka Children's wing. I was the one who forced my father to grab you as one of the sub-editor of Diamond and editor for Sapphire as soon as you bagged post-graduate cap last year" Isaka smiled

"I thank you" Aikawa mumbled

"Aikawa-san, Ryuichiro-sama means to say he has seen potential in you. We don't want your talent to go waste. Just because something terrible happened to your personal life you can't drown in depression. I hope you feel better" Asahina walked in with three bowls of soup

"I understand, Asahina-san, Isaka-san thank you for taking care of me. But...But.." Aikawa was without words

"But it pains.. We know" Isaka helped her

"Yeah. Now drink Asahina's awesome food and I will tell you a plan" Isaka pulled the coffee table so that he could keep his bowl on it

"Plan?" Aikawa looked

"Yeah, Ryuichiro-sama's plan to be business Conquistar**" Asahina smiled

"Huh?" Aikawa looked more confused

"Look, I have decided to ride this company to the top. Asahina is my Knight in my Shining Armour and you can be my Personal Advisor and my child. I want to be the President of the company; Asahina for sure will decline the post of Vice-President. But I need people who are moulded by me. That new boy from Emerald what's his name Tanaka? Tadami?..." Isaka looked forgetful

"Masamune Takano" Asahina added

"Yeah Takano, You, Takafumi, Katagiri, Matsumoto and few others can be my child to be partner in my crimes. So are you willing to be my follower and willing to kick some butts literally in pages?" Isaka smiled

"You mean if I work hard and follow you and I can become Vice-President?" Aikawa asked with big eyes

"There's more to it, Work Smart! And when I retire you can become the President?" Isaka knew how to throw baits.

"I will stick to Vice-President. But you have to teach me how to work smart" Aikawa finally gave a big smile

"But first we need recreate you" Asahina pointed out

"Huh? Aikawa looked confused

"Your dressing has to change, your manner and yes your glasses has to go my dear" Isaka smiled

"Okay" Aikawa nodded

"Eri, when was the last time you had hot one night stands and slammed the door without regret?" Isaka asked

"Never" Aikawa again looked gloomy

"Well be prepared to charm hearts and have loads of sex" Isaka laughed

"You want me to be a corporate slut?" Aikawa smirked

"The answer is NO! But were you not the loyal wife for how many years was that again?" Isaka asked

"Five years, two months, nine days" Aikawa grumbled

"Till the day you finally find 'the one' break your morals, Katagiri is on the chase, trust me you will not break hearts but enjoy too much. You are way too young to die in depression, you need to look beautiful, eat more, drink more and have sex like rabbits and work like a pro" Isaka laughed

"Aikawa-san, but yes keep your dignity higher than your heels" Asahina added

"So are you willing to let us help you become a free person, totally independent, confident and scary one?" Isaka asked

"Since you both are gay, I thrust you the most" Aikawa hugged Isaka and Asahina chuckled

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back to present time-seven years later<strong>

"Isaka-san, I am not your daughter. Geez! I am safe and sound" Aikawa was grumbling on the phone and was lazing on Tsumori's divan and looking at Tsumori who was doing exercise out in the huge balcony. Aikawa was drooling at the toned body that was now in bare chest and sweat pants.

"The last time I heard you were safe was when you punched me for intimidating chibi-tan and you were running from me. Is this Tsumori guy safe? He is not a psycho killer or is it a trap?" Isaka was yelling from the other side.

"I know I know, yes yes, it's not a trap! I am fine, I think, No! God how many days has it been you did not get fucked?" Aikawa yelled back and was laughing at the sight of the golden hair being drenched in sweat and glowing under the morning sunlight. Tsumori was driving her insane every moment.

"Don't get cocky brat, don't forget I am your mentor. Yeah Asahina is away with his parents for three days and I am fucking horny but that's not the point. I am worried it's a doctor, last time you were crumbled in my couch because a certain doctor pulverised your whole being" Isaka yelled back

"I am not being cocky! I knew it, I knew it... Just go and have sex will you. Usami-san's manuscript is in my locker. Trust me Tsumori is a nice guy, no for your happiness I have not fucked him yet!" Aikawa was banging her head on the pillow as she wanted to bite Tsumori's tanned arms which were gracefully moving in and out.

"I got Usami's transcript I already edited it, please be careful will you? Thank God you are still virgin with him. As for how am I to fuck myself? Asahina is away and my hands have given up the job years back. Any way be careful Eri" Isaka was now pulling his hair and kicking his apartment

"Hey Tsumori what you think you are doing?" Aikawa jumped as Tsumori had entered the drawing room and took the cell phone from her hand.

"Hello Mr. Whoever it is, relax man, Aikawa is fine I don't intend to sleep with her now, but yes she is too sexy to let go. Her health has improved under my care, and yes I am doctor and a good one. I am Tsumori Sajin, you can check up on me and call my hospital Musashino Medical College where I work. Now have good day" Tsumori disconnected the call while Isaka on the other side clearly recalled the voice that had spoken with him two years back. Isaka smiled as it was the same guy Aikawa was searching for two years like north wind ravaging the ocean.

"You just fought with my boss" Aikawa laughed

"Oh sorry again, how old is he seventy or eighty?" Tsumori sat near his love life and started to dry his neck and face with towel

" Again? No he is thirty four and hot piece of ass" Aikawa laughed and inhaled Tsumori's salty smell and ran her fingers on his clean well defined chest.

"I bet he is gay too" Tsumori recalled Isaka's voice from the conversation he had two years back pretty well and he bit his tongue for using the word again frequently.

"Ah ha.. Asahina-san his secretary and lover is one jealous bitch. But they are nice, though I am the slut because they wanted to help me years back from depression. Fools! You know what they called me? Daughter! My colleague Katagiri is their elder daughter and I am the younger" Aikawa was giggling and tracing his torso and abs shamelessly.

"Daughter what the hell?" Tsumori laughed and pulled her closer and held her hand which was making his thoughts scarce.

"Yeah, he literally moulded me and created me and guided me into the happening publishing world you see. He is like the Freudian Father to me" Aikawa giggled and craned her neck to reach Tsumori's lips.

"Talk about Freud, you know you are way too sexy, I might eat you up right now" Tsumori pulled Aikawa's face and was kissing her lips softly

"Marry me" Aikawa snapped without a blink while her hands were coiled around Tsumori's bare waist.

"Okay" Tsumori agreed with a grinned

"No.. No...No" Aikawa looked afraid and startled and pulled herself away from the doctor and reclined back on the window.

"Marry or No marry?" Tsumori looked confused and sat properly on the divan to face her

"I meant, .." Aikawa lost her words as she grabbed a pillow and hugged it

"You like me, if this relation works, you will want to marry me. But we haven't had sex yet, you don't want sex to ruin the future of a long relation. But deep down you think I am the one for you, you want to decode me and fix the puzzle as I seem known but you can't recall my influence" Tsumori grinned at Aikawa who was startled at the doctor who spoke the words in her mind, Aikawa gulped her voice and Tsumori covered the distance between both and pushed Aikawa against the window and kissed her lips again.

"Correct, but Tsumori this time I want to marry pretty early" Aikawa mumbled under the kiss

"This time you say? You were waiting to marry before but too much of wait ruins the future huh?" Tsumori looked into the sad eyes of Aikawa and broke from the frenzy of lust

"Yeah, I was in a relation for fucking five years but not to get married but to find my heart being chopped by butcher knife. I won't be easy catch this time Doctor-san" Aikawa pushed Tsumori and walked towards his big open balcony in his big T-shirt which barely covered her buttocks and highlighted her tonned long legs.

"This time again? Last time you gave in easily huh? Aikawa guess what?" Tsumori called after her and followed her into his big balcony

"What?" Aikawa turned around

"The day my eyes saw you, I had decided that you were going to be mine" Tsumori walked behind her

"Awww... prove it" Aikawa turned around pulled the blonde by his neck and planted a kiss on his lips

"Just wait, once we are in Maine, you won't be able to stay away from me. You will be desperate to make love to me and I will be more horny than I am right now" Tsumori kissed her back

"I think I am falling for you. But correct me I have a feeling we have meet before but I can't catch the memory. If we did, tell me please" Aikawa looked straight into Tsumori's eyes

"Yes we have. But I am not going to tell you when and where. You love romance and fairytale I have the right to give you a fairytale huh?" Tsumori cupped her face.

"Yes, that will be interesting so till Hiroki and Nowaki-kun's wedding I will try to remember? But can we both remain celibate till the wedding day?" Aikawa laughed but Tsumori understood she was serious.

"Deal" Tsumori laughed

"Then drive me mad till Hiroki and Nowaki-kun's wedding so that on their wedding night we are making love too and I will be the one who will be forcing you to stay in bed till late afternoon. How's the plan Doctor-san?" Aikawa smirked

"Perfect one future Mrs Tsumori!" Tsumori was going to make her fall for him badly and was going keep her with him forever he could not stop hugging her.

* * *

><p>Aikawa was fixing some DVD while Tsumori was sitting beside her and munching the popcorn. Though both wanted to do many things week of tiredness had caught up their legs. So both decided to watch a film and laze around the house. Finally Tsumori picked up one as Aikawa too busy recalling the reviews. Both nestled together on the couch and started to watch the movie. By default Tsumori had picked up a very romantic film and Aikawa was all mushy by the second half. The doctor did not know what to do so he patted her head and started at the screen. Aikawa had cuddled inside his arms and was really glued to the film. By the time film got over Aikawa was a puddle.<p>

"Hey cry baby" Tsumori laughed

"What?" Aikawa laughed between her hiccups and tears

"Are you really the same girl I met a week before who was scaring the shit out of her summer fling?" Tsumori tickled her

"Hey.. I am a girl okay, I love pink, I love softtoys and I love cute romantic movies. They make me happy and miserable too" Aikawa punched Tsumori in the arm.

"Ouch bitch. Miserable?" Tsumori looked

"Everything is perfect in movies, hair, makeup, shoes dress, weather, job, house. Than I recall oh crap my life is an imperfect one" Aikawa laughed

"I have a plan for both of us" Tsumori giggled

"Shoot" Aikawa snorted

"Why don't you stay in my place till the wedding?" Tsumori asked

"Ah.. Awesome idea, but we will hardly see each other even if we are in one room" Aikawa laughed

"Yeah this week will be hectic, for this reason I want you to stay with me" Tsumori informed

"OOkay.. it saves me the trouble of telephone bill" Aikawa nodded

"So tomorrow after work you will head to my home and bring your necessary things for next twenty days" Tsumori smiled

"I will be living with a man almost after seven years haha!" Aikawa was shaking

"Relax, I will prepare any room you want, or you can have my bedroom" Tsumori informed

"Actually I like cuddling with you" Aikawa smiled and winked

"I really like you Aikawa you are such a blunt woman" Tsumori wiped off her drying tears.

)(*&^%$# #$%^&*())(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#

"Awashima-san relax I won't freak her out. Trust me she is the one" Tsumori was talking on the phone from his bathroom

"Is she safe Tsumori?" the old woman asked

"She is safe, I swear on my mother she is fine, I have not touched her" Tsumori was pleading

"Stop lying and don't swear on your healthy mother. I saw you kissing her that night in hospital and you haven't touched her. Seriously?" Awashima said in a deadpan voice

"Okay okay, I kissed her hmmm.. more than five times, but no sex. We have decided we will not sleep till Nowaki's wedding. Guess what I asked her to stay with me till the wedding. She agreed!" Tsumori was excited

"You haven't made her say yes on gun point right?" Awashima giggled

"What's with you suddenly? You are behaving like you did six or seven years back" Tsumori frowned

"You want the same treatment you got seven years back?" Awashima grumbled on her phone

"Yes I remember that pretty well" Tsumori's eyes grew large as his hand traced his right cheek

* * *

><p><span><strong>Almost seven years back<strong>

Doctor Tsumori with his messy blonde hair and shabby dress was standing in front of the plump lady Awashima the head nurse. Tsumori had been working for fifteen hours every day, he left work for food and returned back to hospital and slept there. Awashima had been watching the genius doctor sulk and go crazy. So finally she caught hold off him and slapped him hard on the face.

"Huh what the hell was that for? Why are you slapping me oldie-chan?" Tsumori frowned; the slap had rotated his brains

"For being a miserable human you are right now" Awashima saying this planted another slap

"Bitch, what do you think you are doing?" Tsumori was heavily intoxicated and was stumbling

"That was for being an idiot you are right now" another slap graced Tsumori

"You are a crazy lady!" Tsumori sat on the couch despite being hit he couldn't be angry with Awashima

"You are not drinking in my hospital got it?" Awashima was serious

"Sorry" Tsumori pouted

"Secondly, stop fucking around with my nurses you son of a gun" Awashima hit Tsumori's head with the report board

"Well I did not fuck around, it's just every week I seduced one girl. One day I did it on your table, another day in my cabin, another time on the operating ta..." Tsumori was again hit

"You will not go after my nurses, it has been too much to handle, you have slept with all the unmarried nurses, broken their hearts and the worst is you fail to recall their names! You have created trouble for everyone!. No nurse wants to work with you in night shifts" Awashima was slapping Tsumori again and again. Tsumori was sitting their without putting up a defence.

"I am sorry, I will not do it again" Tsumori mumbled

"Look brat, you got your heart broken, I can understand, but breaking others heart is not a justification okay" Awashima sat near him

"I know, but.." Tsumori was crying

"But it pains huh?" Awashima patted him

"Yeah" Tsumori nodded

"So wait till the day the real one comes who will wipe your pain away okay?" Awashima sighed

"What if there is no one?" Tsumori asked covering his face with his hands

"Everybody has some one they will love till the end, you just have to find her" Awashima smiled

"So your nurses are off limit?" Tsumori smirked still with tears in his eyes

"Any girl is off limit if you plan to break her heart!" Awashima scolded

"So what do you suggest?" Tsumori asked

"I can't ask you reform over night, just try to sleep with those girls who go drinking in the bar and don't care about being left alone in the morning or won't care about leaving you in the morning" Awashima sighed as that's the worst advise she had ever given

"Okay, so no nurses, but the female doctors?" Tsumori teased

"Forget about it!" Awashima punched him and left him on the couch. Tsumori laid there for another hour and drifted off to sleep. When he woke up he was over his hangover and sat up on the couch cursing himself for being jerk. He again covered his face with hands and pressing his fingers on his temple he decided to separate his sex life and work life. He decided not seduce the female nurses or doctors from his hospital. After few moments the vacancy besides him was occupied and Awashima was patting Tsumori. When he looked around the old nurse handed him a glass of juice and stood up.

"Awashima-san thank you" Tsumori gave a weak smile

"Brat this hospital belongs to your father, I have worked under him for ages now, I can't let his son ruin the hospital or let you fall" Awashima smiled

"Yes I forgot it's my father's hospital" Tsumori laughed and waved Awashima who closed the door.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Seven Years later<strong>

Tsumori was cooking dinner in his now well furnished kitchen and Aikawa was walking around the huge condo and exploring the rooms. She felt like she was in Usami's house only the area and colour play was different. Unlike Usami Tsumori did not have collection of toys or weird water pets. Tsumori was trying to absorb his lady love's movement but failed to understand what she was looking for. He went back to cooking the salmon and decided to let her be. Aikawa was checking every nook and corner and trying register everything in her brain so that she could use the apartment as a setting for her mangakas who failed to create new backgrounds. No matter what her true passions as editor were always with her. Aikawa found two huge practically empty bedrooms other than Tsumori's master bedroom. A guest room stood opposite to the master bedroom besides it was another room which was closed, which Aikawa had noticed the first day of her stay. Finally the brown haired long legged woman emerged now in a yellow shirt and green boxers and stood in front of Tsumori. Tsumori was busy now cooking the curry and Aikawa was concentrating on him.

"Tsumori" Aikawa spoke softly

"Yeah" the doctor looked up with a smile

"This place is fucking huge" Aikawa grinned

"Yeah I know, took me three years to pay for the flooring and interiors" Tsumori was proud of his home

"But don't you read books at all?" Aikawa asked tilting her head

"Oh so you found my lack of knack for reading" Tsumori winked

"You don't read at all?" Aikawa's jaws dropped, her whole life revolved around words and stories

"I do read, medical journals, medical murder mysteries and yes at times I read the award winning books. But I am not being cliché here but after working and keeping a face up I don't feel like reading even the reports of patient" Tsumori said honestly

"O I understand. It's been ages I have met someone who doesn't belong to my profession of words" Aikawa consoled

"I do read Usami Akihiko, our hospital library has been donated with good collection from Kamijou-san" Tsumori poured the curry into the bowl and moved to bring the pot for rice

"He is one of the finest writer of the country. You know when he was eighteen his manuscript was bought to Murakawa publishing house. My boss Isaka-san found him, funny thing his first editor was me and I was seventeen" Aikawa laughed

"How come you became his editor despite being younger than him?" Tsumori was perplexed

"Isaka-san is a smart ass, he felt only people of fellow age could understand the flaws and needs. So I was sent his manuscripts in Osaka and we would correspond through letters. But trouble for Sensei fell when I moved to Tokyo, I grabbed his keys and from then we have a war" Aikawa was laughing at times when she almost killed Akihiko

"Why do I feel you are crazy?" Tsumori laid their dinner of rice, curry and salmon and pulled Aikawa to the dining table

"You still doubt about my craziness?" Aikawa bowed and took her plate and sat down

"Itadakimasu" Tsumori spoke after her

"You are a good cook" Aikawa complimented

"Thank you" the doctor nodded

"So what's the secret behind the closed door?" Aikawa asked

"It's not a slaughter house relax" Tsumori laughed

"Disappointing" Aikawa pouted

"You were expecting slaughter house huh? What are you?" Tsumori had to laugh at her antics

"Well you are a doctor so my imagination went wild. But the closed door intrigued me" Aikawa was a curious cat by birth

"If you want I can open it for you, but I think you should wait. Let us know each other well first?" Tsumori suggested offering her the meat from his curry to Aikawa.

"I am a patient person so I will wait" Aikawa in one move took the meat from the dangling chopsticks in Tsumori's hands.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer- I dont Own Junjou Romantica.<p>

Thank You SariaHisako and Ninjagirl21. I hope I was not too late to update. I am back and we will see more chapters. To Ninjiagirl21 I have penned first chapter for your Terrorist Couple hope make you read it soon.

Its the tenth chapter so we gave glimpse of the post heartbreak of Aikawa and Tsumori.

See you soon

Bye (*_*)/


	11. The Spinster

**The Spinster**

* * *

><p>Aikawa had moved in to Tsumori's condo with her basic necessities till Hiroki and Nowaki's wedding. Though, both Tsumori and Aikawa had hardly seen each other in past three days. Tsumori had dedicated himself to covering up of the work Nowaki was taking break from. The hospital was low in its doctor count as many had retired and Tsumori was presently the fourth senior most among all doctors. Aikawa on the other hand had the permission to work from anywhere to Isaka's protests. She had settled between organising bachelorette and editing her work. Aikawa had taken over the house and the drawing room was filled with scribbling, manuscripts, reference books, chocolates and packets of chips. Tsumori kept tabs on Aikawa by texting between shifts and calls. He realised it pretty early that Aikawa had a tendency to forget about the word called food. He had filled the kitchen and his refrigerator with enough supply for a week.<p>

Early Wednesday morning Tsumori tiptoed into his own apartment to find Aikawa wriggling on her papers. The doctor had two hour rest and he rushed home with an agenda in mind. Aikawa was nearly faint and she would not realise what was happening. Tsumori carried her to his master bedroom and placed her on the bed. Aikawa mumbled something about golden gown and how Tsumori was golden too. He smirked and kissed her on the lips which tasted of salt. The doctor sighed and checked her eyes in case she slept with contact lenses. But she didn't and the doctor smiled in relief. He turned on the air conditioner and closed the door. He hurried to Aikawa's huge tangerine bag on the divan and grabbed the thing he required. His mission was successful "Sorry my love" he giggled and left the apartment.

* * *

><p>Aikawa woke up late in the morning when her cell phone rang. The editor found she was comfortable on the huge red bed. The air conditioner was chilling her bones now and she clearly recalled that she was on floor in the drawing room. She could not remember when she came to this room. The huge bed scared her; she liked cuddling with the owner of the bed. But alone this bed was too big for her. With confused mind she stepped out of the bed to retrieve her cell phone.<p>

"Hwelo" Aikawa sleep talked.

"Aikawa-san it's me Miyagi" Miyagi spoke.

"Gowwdmring" Aikawa yawned.

"Kamijou is now in his class, everything is set" with these words Aikawa's eyes grew large.

"It's Wednesday?" Aikawa yelled.

"Yeah" Miyagi sighed on the other side.

"Alright I will call you at 1.30" Aikawa disconnected and rushed to the bathroom.

After stepping out of the bathroom Aikawa realised that Tsumori must have something to do with her sudden transportation. She wore a purple shirt and black trousers and took her huge lavender bag which had the party dress for Hiroki's bachelorette. Aikawa stepped into the drawing room cursing at the mess she had created. The papers had been murdered on the floor and the couch had chocolate wrappers and crumbs from chips. She made a mental note to apologise Tsumori. She turned around to find her tangerine bag lying on the divan. Soon she was digging the bag but wasn't able to find the thing she needed. She had not dropped it anywhere and she had not left the apartment since Monday. Only thought that came to her mind was the name Tsumori.

"Hello, Aikawa you slept well?" Tsumori answered her call

"You bugger, you took my keys last night" Aikawa yelled

"Indeed I did, but today early morning to be precise" Tsumori smirked

"How am I to attend the party and do arrangements?" Aikawa was grumbling

"Well, Misaki-kun will be picking you up in few minutes. I took your keys as you have drinking problem and I don't feel comfortable letting you drive back home drunk" Tsumori chuckled

"I can drive well you know?" Aikawa was pulling her hair

"Yes I know pretty well. But last time I let you drink and drive it was a terrible experience for me. I was so worried you have no idea" Tsumori recalled the event two years back.

"What do you mean by last time? We have known each other for more than a week and this one week you haven't let me drink more than six pegs" Aikawa yelled

"That's what's more troubling; tonight you will drink as we both know Kamijou-san has a weakness for drinks. You have a weakness for drinks. Usami-san and Miyagi-san will get drunk so that they can use it as a way to get easy sex tonight. Nope I can't let you take the car. Oh yes, you rolling on your papers in my huge shirt was too sexy" Tsumori spoke in a deadpan voice.

"You did your homework? Well thank you for the compliment" Aikawa mumbled

"Yup I did, you are my wife" Tsumori laughed

"Shut up, I am not even your girlfriend yet" Aikawa said it all spite she could collect but now she wanted to be his girlfriend.

"Hey we have been dating for ten years. Keep texting me very five minutes. Nowaki will pick you up tonight after the party, he will be with me in work. Either you or Kamijou-san, just don't forget to give us the address of the bar. Bye and rock the dress" Tsumori disconnected and Aikawa couldn't stop laughing at her heart which was behaving like a seventeen year old. The door bell rang and Misaki stood a bit surprised at Aikawa. Aikawa ruffled his hair.

"You have lot of explaining to do Aikawa-san" Misaki laughed

"Aye Aye" Aikawa locked Tsumori's apartment and left to kidnap Hiroki for his party.

* * *

><p>"Doctor Tsumori you are distracted today" a nurse spoke while putting a child to his bed<p>

"Am I?" Tsumori grinned like a teenager

"Yeah you have been texting for hours now" the nurse frowned

"Tell me what will you do you if your super hot boyfriend is attending the bridal shower of his hot boss and his super sexy lesbian girl-friends?" Tsumori asked reclining on the wall.

"Are you retelling me some scene from porno?" the nurse glared

"No! My girlfriend is partying with five hot gay men. She is a crazy gay lover you get it right?" Tsumori was informed by Aikawa that she was getting beauty treatment and full body massage with rest of her gang of gay men and Tsumori could not stop imagining things.

"Everyone Doctor Tsumori finally has a girlfriend" The nurse cheered

"Really?" another nurse came rushing towards him

"Was it the same girl who came here around five days back to pick you up Tsumori-san?" another came and soon Tsumori the eternal bachelor was being questioned.

"Yeah that's her" Tsumori tried to walk away

"Is she a doctor?" one nurse peeped up

"Hmm no, editor" Tsumori blushed

"Is she cute?" older nurse asked

"Yeah very much" Tsumori was imagining her naked back now

"How old is she?" another spouted

"Less than thirty" Tsumori had calculated that Aikawa was twenty nine

"When will you ask her the big question?" Kotoko one of Tsumori's brainchild asked

"What's going on?" a happy voice cut in

"Kusama-san Tsumori-san has a girlfriend" one of the nurses giggled

"Really? Senpai care to have a word with me?" Nowaki dragged Tsumori with him to the nearest cabin

* * *

><p>According to Aikawa's Itinerary the plan was formulating well. Aikawa with her sidekicks was standing in front of a very expensive spa and beauty salon. This was booked from Usami's cheque for Hiroki's bridal shower. The joke started few days back, when Aikawa called up Usami and Miyagi to plan a bachelorette party. By mistake she asked about any particular demands for the bridal shower. Hence the theme was set for Hiroki's Bachelorette party. It was no secret, Hiroki was the blushing bride, and everything was kept hidden from him or asked from him. He was too moody and irritated since past few days hence now he was the man-bride despite being very manly in his conduct.<p>

"What are we doing here?" said a grumbling Hiroki who was stepping out of the red car

"It's Bridal Shower" Aikawa spoke in fangirl voice

"I am no bride, you dimwit" Hiroki hissed back

"Yeah, but its fun to call you that" Usami Akihiko laughed

"Why are we here Aikawa?" Hiroki asked with a frown

"Oh Hiroki we are here to spend next two hours pampering your beauty" Aikawa had imaginary wings which was making her fly

"Kill me you bastards, now" Hiroki turned around to run away

"Kamijou-san we can't, that will hurt Nowaki-kun" said a cheeky Shinobou

"My Shinobou is correct, now let's get in" Miyagi pulled Hiroki by the collar

"Come on Hiroki, smile" Akihiko patted his best friend

"What! Why now?" Hiroki hissed when Aikawa flashed the camera

"We have to take pictures" Aikawa giggled

So, the men and two young boys and one woman with bigger balls than them, all stood together for a memory to be clicked. But since it was Aikawa one picture was never enough. After taking various snaps, finally all of them entered inside the three story building. As soon as they stepped in, they were surrounded by the enigmatic smells of various flowers, perfume, oils. Aikawa went to the receptionist and flashed her huge smile.

"Aikawa, welcome, who is the bride today, you are alone with them I guess, are you getting married?" said the young woman in pink lipstick and red hair.

"Ah, no! It's not my time yet, Nemu" Aikawa blushed at thought of Tsumori in tux

"No? Then where is the bride, I see you have the booking for bride and bridesmaid package for six" Nemu tilted her head

"Well since you had no groom and best man package I had to book for that" said Aikawa typing in her cell phone to the person in her mind.

"Oh, yeah, though we are unisex salon we don't, thanks we will think about it soon" Nemu made a mental note

"That's great, eventually they all will get their groom pampering I am sure" Aikawa winked though still typing and not looking up.

"Eri are you done talking lady? I am irritated" Hiroki grumbled

"That must be the tensed bride, oops the groom?" asked a sly Nemu

"You got it right again and I have one request" Aikawa looked up and smiled.

"Anything for you my love" Nemu blew a kiss

"Just make sure, he looks manly and younger than what he is looking now"

"Done, but he is manly enough and his age isn't he too young for marriage must be early twenties" Nemu craned her neck.

"You got it wrong" Aikawa laughed

"Really?" Nemu was surprised

"He is thirty and winner of the Naomi for best Poet" Aikawa went back to her typing

"He is Kusama Haki?" Nemu suddenly had hearts in eyes

"Yup, but don't bug him ok?" Aikawa warned Nemu

"That's Usami Akihiko right?" Nemu now realised the presence of silver head

"Yup" Aikawa nodded

"Eri are you done gossiping?" said Usami lazily

"Wait a second Sensei, we are done and they are preparing the room." Again she started typing.

"Okay" Akihiko pouted

"Aikawa you have bought the hottest and cutest guys ever in our salon, who are texting by the way" Nemu asked

"Haha I know, but all of them are gay so no luck for us Nemu and I am just texting and checking if everything is on schedule" Aikawa lied without a twitch

"Still we can always dream them in the BL's right" Nemu grinned

"True" Aikawa was plotting another thoughts

"Your room is set, Isana will take you" Nemu stood up

"Aikawa-sama please come with me this way" said a short girl in her twenty with extreme brown hair.

"Sure, come on boys" Aikawa called them

"Where is the bride? I mean the groom" Isana bit her tongue

"Hiroki please come here" Aikawa called the professor

"Now what?" said Hiroki stepping ahead.

"Isana, here is our groom please take care and look on to my special request" Aikawa winked

"Understood, Hiroki-Senpai, we wish you a very successful marriage ahead and happy wedding"

"Thank you child" Hiroki flopped ahead and Aikawa and the gang followed

* * *

><p>"You saved me Nowaki" Tsumori sighed once inside the cabin and huffed on the couch<p>

"You have a girlfriend?" Nowaki raised his eyebrow

"Something like that" Tsuomri grinned

"Do I know her?" Nowaki asked

"Yup" a small reply came

"You are dating Aikawa-san!" Nowaki yelled

"I am not dating her technically, I asked her to stay with me till your wedding, I may have kissed her more than thrice and she is hot" Tsumori rubbed his head

"You are behaving like a teenager. Let's get you to work" Nowaki pulled him

"Wait wait.. She has not replied to my last text" Tsumori pleaded

"Senpai it's my revenge time. Remember two years before on my birthday you did not even allow me to call home. Again next day you forced yourself into our private party. I would love to see you suffer" Nowaki grinned.

"You lost your innocence Nowaki" Tsumori begged but Nowaki pulled him anyway

* * *

><p><span><strong>SEVEN YEARS AGO<strong>

Twenty two year old Aikawa was rushing towards the door of the restaurant. Daisuke had asked her to come to the small cafe type restaurant at seven in the evening but Isaka had forced her down with work. She hated him from bottom of the heart right now. Instead of pretty red dress she was in formal skirt and shirt. She was wearing flat shoes not her heels. Her hair was a mess and tied into bun, her glasses were sliding her sweaty nose. She was reeking of sweat and her clothes were sticking to her body. Nothing was perfect and everything was in chaos. With papers in one hand and her vanity bag in other Aikawa kicked the door to find Daisuke in tux and looking at his watch.

Aikawa gave a stupid grin as everything around her was gaudy and decorated in red balloons and their stood a musician with violin in his hand and the staff of the restaurant stood at the corner waiting for a signal. Everything looked weird she was here to have a date with her partner of five years and he was in Tux which was totally mismatching from her imagination. The balloons were reeking of bad quality rubber, the musician suddenly started to play the tune of some popular music and Aikawa was standing with a confused look. Rose petals fell on her and got stuck in her hair and sweaty shirt while sudden change of temperature fogged her glasses. Aikawa pulled her glasses to clean it when Daisuke came towards her and bent down on his knees when Aikawa realised what was happening.

"Eri Aikawa, will you marry me?" Daisuke held a cushion cut diamond ring in his hand and Aikawa looked at him with same confusion, her glasses still in her hand and her legs were numb. She was not able to speak; the thought was neither happy nor sad she just stood there.

"Aikawa" Daisuke's yellow eyes glowed

"Aikawa" Daisuke asked and the musician kept playing the song

"Yeah?' Aikawa spoke suddenly being pulled bought back to reality

"Will you marry me? I was expecting you would say yes and jump into my arms by now" Daisuke grinned

"Oh yeah that. I am sorry. I will marry you, yes yes" Aikawa grinned still unsure why she was being proposed out of blue. The thought in her mind was still of doubt and question rose why was Daisuke asking her to marry now. They had planned to marry only after Aikawa turned twenty five. She could sense something was out of order

"Wow one moment I thought you were going to say no" Daisuke laughed

"Me too" Aikawa mumbled but Daisuke kissed her and she hugged him still shaking and brooding over the why.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to present<strong>

"Aikawa-san you can have your bath now" the girl who was giving Aikawa beauty massage, pushed her slowly breaking Aikawa's dream.

"Oh hey, are we done?" Aikawa yawned

"Yes Aikawa-san, you can have your bath anytime" the girl smiled

"Thank you, I was so relaxed" Aikawa sat up now she was looking at two hunks and their cute lovers being pampered.

This was the best bridal shower she had. Soon she was running in her towel and looking at Usami Akihiko who was peeping at his lover Misaki. Misaki was laying flat on his stomach and small but firm buttocks were covered in towel and both Akihiko and Aikawa were trying to imagine something perverted. Soon she was clicking pictures for her personal collection. Than her eyes fell on Shinobu the young boyfriend of Miyagi. Miyagi was humming a song while Shinobu was giving jealous glare to the beautician who was running her hand on Miyagi's torso. Another snap took place from Aikawa's camera and various BL plots started to sprout in her mind. Though she attempted to watch Hiroki many times but she missed it. When she was drooling over Usami and Miyagi, Hiroki escaped to his bridal bed. Suddenly she recalled that she had to inform about her where about to her 'boyfriend' the word drove blood to her cheeks. Soon she was sitting on one of the beds still in her towel. Her body covered in oil and towel slowly slipping down her cleavages. She was typing furiously and giving every detail to Tsumori. When Nemu the receptionist had asked who was Aikawa texting she clearly narrated a different story. Now her hair camouflaged the glow in her eyes. From the beginning of the party she was informing Tsumori about every detail of the party, from the bridal shower for the groom Hiroki and how each man looked. Aikawa shifted her back and lifted her leg to be more comfortable revealing her butter-yellow toned legs.

"Aikawa-san put on something please" Shinobu literally yelled

"Oh Shinobu-kun, no one here is ogling at me, relax, you have great body" said Aikawa who was glued to her cell-phone and enjoying the sharp retort Tsumori was giving back

"I am not jealous or anything, it's like, it's embarrassing to watch someone elder, I feel I am watching my sister in towel"

"Your sister is not that stunning in towel trust me Shinobu" said Miyagi without a thought, later to realize the consequences.

"Did I ask you old man?" Shinobu glared

"Yeah Aikawa-san, I too feel I am watching my Sister-in-Law Manami in towel" Misaki blushed

"Eri, the kids have never seen so much of a woman's body, try to understand we are gay, but they are too young" said Usami bluntly to his long time editor who was busy typing in her cell phone

"Aww boys sorry, I didn't think about that." saying this Aikawa kept her cell phone and ran to the bathroom to clean herself. She was under the shower and cleaned her body of any trace of oil. She looked beautiful and fresh and she felt happy when she wore the white knee length gown and blue pump heels all gifted to her by Tsumori

"Is it fine boys?" Aikawa removed the curtain and smiled

"Yeah better" both Misaki and Shinobu took her photograph with huge blush

"If I ever have Kids, I want them as my sons" Aikawa cooed

"You can't have them" both Miyagi and Akihiko growled

* * *

><p>"She is naked with five naked men getting full body spa beside her" Tsumori was banging his head<p>

"She was in towel relax and it was she who was terrifying them and now they will head for the bar" Nowaki calmly sipped his coffee

"Five naked men" Tsumori was pouting

"Five gay men" Nowaki corrected

"How can you be so calm?" Tsumori yelled

"It's because of you freaking out is compelling me to keep calm! My fiancé is with two men I dislike most, they both had hots for Hiro-san and your whining is not helping me Senpai" Nowaki yelled back

"Oh your wife is trying to kill me for the clothes I gifted him" Tsumori grinned reading from his message

"I know and the reaction will fall on me" Nowaki sighed as Hiroki was complaining of about the hooker dress Tsumori gifted him

"You won't stop fucking him tonight Nowaki" Tsumori winked

"Don't worry Senpai, I will have my revenge one day" Nowaki smirked and stood up

"You are no longer my good boy Nowaki" Tsumori faked his tears

"Well for the record, you for your idea of fun you teased Hiro-san, which resulted in the first fight where I yelled at him. On my birthday two years back you scolded me and said something to Hiro-san which made him perky for weeks, like I said before you did not even allow me to call. That same year you tried to cafune his beautiful brown hair and plant the idea of break up. I am counting the major points only" Nowaki grinned

"You won't forget that birthday, will you?" Tsumori asked

"Never" Nowaki left Tsumori with a victory march

* * *

><p>"Aikawa" shouted Hiroki from the changing room and Aikawa knew why<p>

"Hiroki what is the matter?" Usami Akihiko helped in the plan to watch Hiroki bare body, it was Aikawa's dream

"Where are my clothes?" Hiroki yelled from inside the washroom

"We took them, you need party clothes" Aikawa giggled

"Give them back" Hiroki was shouting

"You will get it back, first come out" Miyagi ourred

"Huh?" Hiroki was confused

"Come out will you?" taunted Usami

"Yeah sweet pea, we need you to come out" Miyagi cooed while Shinobu glared at him

"All right assholes and a bitch"

Hiroki came out and stood with the towel around his waist and his hands folded on his chest. Everybody's jaw dropped. Usami who had seen Hiroki naked many times other than that fateful night was stunned too. The Hiroki of his teens and Hiroki now were drastically different. He was not the cute faced Uke with slim and skinny figure. The Hiroki Aikawa and Akihiko sold in Junai Egoist were hardly similar

Here stood a toned and well maintained body. May be it was Nowaki's overbearing figure which made Hiroki look small and delicate. Right now he was nothing like that; he was glowing and was manly. His shoulders though not broad like Miyagi or Usami, but was broad enough for his height. Now Aikawa realized Hiroki was not short but fell in tall category, he was way taller than both Misaki and Shinobou and shorter than Miyagi by few inches.

Hiroki was in the white towel which was parting on his left thigh, revealing enough to make Aikawa aware of the broad muscular thighs. The chest was well defined; the biceps were smaller but full of strength. Hiroki was in no way skinny or effeminish. He was totally a man in every sense and a glorious one like Nowaki said. Hence now it was reveled why Nowaki always got jealous of anybody looking at his lover. Aikawa was cursing her life for underestimating this man. He was not a delicate flower or moody insecure guy; he was hard grown solid body. Aikawa was drooling and taking snaps silently from her cell phone and sending it to Nowaki and Tsumori.

"Now what are you staring at?" asked a confused Hiroki

"When did you grow those abs and well defined chest Hiroki? Asked Usami

"Oh these, over last ten years" Hiroki was not concerned

"How come I never saw them in pool parties?" Miyagi asked

"You never saw because I wore dark T-shirts, and what's to show you guys are hunks" Hiroki huffed

"You are the ideal Uke Hiroki" grinned Aikawa and saying this she took as many snaps she could of Hiroki

"Hey stop that, it's illegal" Hiroki yelled

"Hiroki let the woman have her dreams" Usami Akihiko grinned

"Now give me my clothes" Hiroki roared like a lion

"Oh here take it" Aikawa presented a box with trembling hands

Hiroki opened the box to find a v-neck sleeveless T-shirt or whatever it is, an equally handless hood, a flashy belt, a skinny and tight and stabbed jeans. Seeing this Hiroki was growling in anger. Never in his life had he worn this kind of street clothes. He liked all this in his teens, but never had the guts to wear one. Hiroki loved full sleeves or normal T-shirts or his formals. But this was too much, since now he was a father too.

"Who bought this?" Hiroki flashed his demon glare. Every finger pointed towards Aikawa in fear of Demon Kamijou's wrath. Aikawa in fear raised her hands shaking her head one side to other.

"Speak up" Hiroki said in low voice

"It's a gift from Tsumori" Aikawa gave a weak smile

"Why?" Hiroki raised an eyebrow

"It's the best-man's gift to the groom of the husband-to-be" Aikawa spoke in total fear

"That slutty senpai, he wants me to dress up like a hooker" Hiroki shouted at top of his voice

"Oh Hiroki he is not that bad, and it's your party, you should let go" said Aikawa tried to justify

"Yeah Hiroki it's not that bad, you will look good, but those skinny jeans, you will kill every man out there" Usami Akihiko was dreaming ideas for next BL

"If Nowaki becomes jealous, you all will pay" Saying this Hiroki took the box and went inside to wear his clothes.

"Aikawa" again he shouted.

"Yeah?" Aikawa hiding behind Misaki

"Give my boxer shorts and body-vest back back" Hiroki grumbled

"But you ought to wear them like that" Aikawa spoke back

"Are you giving or not?" Hiroki warned

"Bringing them, wait." Aikawa ran off in fear and was back in minute and knocking Hiroki's door.

"Aikawa did you say Tsumori was not that bad?" asked Hiroki while taking his clothes.

"Oh no, I said that the dress was not that bad" Aikawa played innocent

"Akihiko said this" Hiroki narrowed his eyes

"You heard it wrong, you are nervous for party, now get ready we have a party to rock" Aikawa pushed Hiroki inside and released a big sigh.

* * *

><p>Once inside the Bar everything was hazy for Aikawa. She had already danced with Hiroki who was such a gentle guy with her. She was enjoying drinks with Hiroki and others on the open balcony and looking at dancing gay couples below. She was busy profiling Misaki, Shinobu and Hiroki. Today she realised why three semes were so obsessed with their ukes. Akihiko had been her brain child, she had seen him pin for Takahiro for years. Akihiko's major novels always had a character that had green eyes and brown hair. Sometimes they were in form of a child, a lady, a young boy. Only few people knew but his muse was that mysterious character who often was described in few lines sometimes only a sentence. When Misaki happened Akihiko found his long lusted muse. Misaki was simple, kind and ordinary something Akihiko always desired. Aikawa met Miyagi through Hiroki when she had come to university. Her love for books made her and Miyagi's drinking buddy. Shinobu was every man's dirty dream. Youthful, energetic, pretty faced, rebellious and dominating Shinobu was like a wild cat tamed only for one master. He saw nothing above or beyond Miyagi. Only couple she was always confident about was Nowaki and Hiroki. Hiroki was genius but socially awkward and Nowaki another genius yet friendliest person ever. Hiroki was not like Misaki or Shinobu, he was not younger lover but older. This couple challenged the rules of BL plot. After watching Hiroki's body in the parlour she could see the dynamics of the couple. With her drinks she giggled and uttered three words- Romantic, Terrorist and Egoist.<p>

"Now Hiroki, from Shinobou and my side we present you our gift for the night" Miyagi yelled and the male strippers came in doctor's apron

While the strippers were dancing around playing doctor, Aikawa was imagining a certain blonde doctor stripping for her. She was imaging herself in cute nurse dress and Tsumori playing doctor with her. Yes she was pervert and she was typing this thoughts to Tsumori without any regrets. The strippers were giving Hiroki lap dance and Aikawa was yelling at top her voice in excitement. People would call her selfish but with every wedding she organised, she lived her fantasy in them. It was her dream to see male strippers in doctor's apron and Miyagi gladly paid it. Akihiko too knew half of the things were Aikawa's dreams and Hiroki being the hater of grandeur went ahead with this bachelorette to please her. Each had helped other in time of need and no one was counting favours.

By the time they hit Karaoke bar, Aikawa was tipsy to death and drooling at sight of hot gay men. But every now and then Tsumori's smarty pant smile came into view and she would blush deeper. She was now unable to type anything to Tsumori and only send blank massages. When Nowaki called she was high and shouting happily about a great time she had. When Tsumori called she was talking in an alien language which made no sense. Usami and Miyagi had let go of their restrains in hopes of listening Hiroki's secret they also drank with Hiroki. But in the end three of them were too drunk to talk properly. The burden fell on Misaki and Shinobu who somehow pulled three of them out of the bar and tried to made them sit in the park opposite to the bar. Misaki finally called Nowaki as it would become impossible for them to drive four drunk people home.

"Hello Nowaki-kun" Misaki huffed

"Dr. Nowaki is in an emergency, who am I talking too?" the sly voice asked

"It's Misaki Takahashi, could you please inform Nowaki-kun that his fiancé Hiroki Kamijou is dead drunk with his best friends and editor Aikawa-san. Its impossible for us to drive them home alone. Its too risky" Misaki was panting it was clearly he was running

"Misaki-kun, it's me Tsumori. Please mail me the address of the bar in this number I will come and pick them up" Tsumori was not letting his girl stay out of his site.

"Sure" Misaki thanked his gods.

* * *

><p>Tsumori reached in half an hour and his decision to steal her car keys was perfect. Aikawa was ranting some story to Hiroki and Usami who were nodding with her. Miyagi on the hand was busy making out with his little lover. Misaki was freaking out and Tsumori felt bad that they were too young to handle so many crazy people. Tsumori pulled his car and opened his door to look at Aikawa looking gorgeous in the party gown he gifted. She turned around to look at him and her hair flew and Tsumori's heart stopped. She was his epitome of beauty. Her eyes were drunk and she was giggling.<p>

"Misaki-kun, you can leave now, I will transport them" Tsumori smiled

"Thank you" Misaki ran to drag Usami Akihiko and Shinobu pulled out from his make out session and pulled Miyagi by his collar.

"Sajin you came to pick me up my love" Aikawa hiccupped and walked towards Tsumori. Next moment he knew she was hovering over his lips and her arms were closely warped around his waist. Tsumori held her waist and parted her lips. He traced her mouth and this excited Aikawa as she pressed closer to his chest and was demanding a battle.

"I can see Aikawa kissing" Usami mumbled

"Me too" Hiroki raised his hand

"Me three" Miyagi nodded

"You see fine" Misaki kicked Usami's shin

"That will be enough my love" Tsumori pushed her inside the car in one swift move. Next moment he was pulling Hiroki towards his car

"Hey slutty doctor let go off me" Hiroki yelled

"I am here under Nowaki's order" this calmed Hiroki and Tsumori put both of them under protection of seat belt. He messaged Nowaki the place where he was to come and pick up Hiroki and Tsumori started driving.

* * *

><p>In their meeting point to pick up Hiroki, Nowaki found Tsumori reclining on his car and his Fiancé Hiroki and Aikawa singing Hiroki's favourite song on top of their voice. Both poet and writer were behaving like infants on the empty road. Tsumori was trying to adjust his mind that Aikawa happily hugging Hiroki and ranting the song horribly. Nowaki stood near Tsumori trying to understand the situation. Hiroki was twirling in the clothes Tsumori had gifted and Hiroki looked way younger than his age. Even if Aikawa was older than Nowaki, right now she looked like a college student.<p>

"How long has been this going on?" Nowaki yawned

"I don't even want to recall Nowaki" Tsumori lit his cigarette

"Those trousers are really hot you know" Nowaki giggled

"Of course it is I chose. Do you like Aikawa's dress?"Tsumori asked

"Yeah she looks angelic" Nowaki smiled

"My choice as well" Tsumori with a cigarette in his mouth went towards Aikawa and picked her up like a princess.

"You don't smoke in front of me" Aikawa pulled it and threw it away with a giggle

"As you wish" Tsumori smiled and Nowaki tried to drag Hiroki in the car who was ranting how he will make Nowaki pound on him all night

"Prince of Affairs, it's you isn't it?" Aikawa mumbled and pulled Tsumori into a chaste kiss to pass away

"Nowaki she passed out" Tsumori put her in the car

"I saw that, but before that she kissed you" Nowaki smirked

"Can we keep it a secret from the dragon in your arms right now?" Tsumori begged to Nowaki who was carrying Hiroki like princess too

"I will try to" Nowaki put Hiroki in the car and drove off with a huge smirk

"Damn it Aikawa, you better marry me in next two months" Tsumori fixed her properly on the seat

"Okay" Aikawa mumbled in sleep.

* * *

><p><span><strong>SEVEN YEARS AGO<strong>

Aikawa was drinking green tea and Matsumoto Kho her best friend was holding her infant daughter Hinamori in arms. Isaka and Ashania were sitting opposite to her and frowning at her with questions in their mind. Matsumoto was watching the atmosphere and another co-worker from Murakawa Katagiri burst in with basket in her hand. But her smile banished when she saw three of Murakawa's most ferocious workers in eye debate. She crept in and sat besides Matsumoto who gave her an assuring nod. At last Usami Akihiko the budding writer sprung the door with a Suzuki-san and walked inside and took place besides the two gay men.

"That's it" Isaka yelled

"I give up" Aikawa yelled back

"I will kill you" Isaka yelled again

"Try it Isaka-san" Aikawa hissed

"Akihiko explain to her, it's not the right decision" Isaka begged

"Aikawa go ahead my live will be safe from impending doom" Akihiko said bluntly

"What's going on boss?" Katagiri yelled

"I don't know, ask this girl" Isaka yelled louder

"Shut up will you? My daughter is sleeping" Matsumoto said loudly

"Sorry Kho-sama" Asahina bonked his boyfriend

"Explain it to me someone" Katagiri the dark haired girl begged

"Aikawa is getting married" Isaka frowned

"I know boss! This is supposed to be her bridal shower see I bought basket of goodies too" Katagiri said sarcastically

"She is marrying the wrong guy" Isaka pouted

"Why is it a bother if she marries right guy or wrong guy? We always have divorce right?" Katagiri said happily

"Don't talk stupid you fool" both Aikawa and Matsumoto bonked her head

"I don't care if she marries satan or goblin. She plans to leave the country" Isaka finally stood up and took away the cup of green tea from Aikawa's hand and drank it.

"Hey that's indirect kiss" Usami Akihiko laughed

"Aikawa you are leaving Japan?" Katagiri asked

"Well, I did not intend to marry now. But Diasuke had this excellent chance to go to US for specialization. He did not want to leave me alone for one year and ended up proposing me" Aikawa said with confusion still lingering on her face.

"Oh" Katagiri nodded

"He proposed her in a shitty cafe they dared to call restaurant, where the balloons were cheap and the rose petals that he showered on her gave her rashes. The cushion cut diamond ring is cheap and big for her finger" Isaka smirked

"How do you know?" Aikawa glared

"You told Kisa about the so called romantic proposal. The cafe was bad because I used to visit it during my teens for cheaper dates and those shitty balloons happen there only. The balloons were cheap because one or two may have blasted and fallen in your bag of manuscript. You were itching your body that only happens when pesticides from plants come in contact with sweaty body. I had a tragedy with same rashes. The ring is big on your finger because you keep rolling it and sliding up and down" Isaka had a weird face of demonic aura

"Okay I agree the ring is bigger than my finger but come on, we just bought this house and it's time for bit of savings" Aikawa pouted

"You paid the down payment, what kind of guy doesn't know his girlfriends ring size? You have been together for five years" Isaka was furious

"It's my bridal shower not dump your fiancé day" Aikawa yelled

"They are going to get married in court house, just her uncles, her man's parents and that's it. The girl who loves everything grand is going for court house wedding. Tch" Isaka laughed

"People do stuff when they are in love" Aikawa huffed

"Love? Have you ever got the chance to explore love?" You are marrying the only guy you ever knew" Isaka was hell bent to break this wedding

"Ryuichiro-sama please" Asahina cut in

"I can't let her do it Kauro. She is just twenty two" Isaka rubbed his face with his hand

"Aikawa we have two months till the wedding right?" Akihiko asked

"Yes Sensei" Aikawa nodded

"Doesn't matter if you plan to commit suicide a week before or after" Isaka huffed

"I mean suddenly we come to know you had a boyfriend for five years. We never saw him in office party or any of Aikawa's award function" Isaka argued

I have to agree with Isaka-san" Katagiri spoke

"Well he is a doctor on call. He could never make it" Aikawa mumbled

"He should have at least been here" Isaka pouted

"It's her bridal shower" Asahina poked Isaka

"Look I am sorry Aikawa, I just don't want to lose a genius like you to marriage and child bearing no offence to you Matsumoto" Isaka spoke

"No offence taken" Matsumoto smiled

"You have great potential and when I have an inkling things are not the best I say it okay" Isaka was apologetic only for his words not thoughts

"If you marry you will be secured but you may regret in future and this will result in fights and discomfort in future and if you stay spinster right now and do the things you love you might be glad in future" Akihiko said calmly

"Akihiko-sama let her decide; now let's eat the food she cooked for us with such care" Matsumoto handed Hinamori to Katagiri and stood up to play hostess to celebrate Aikawa's first bridal shower. Aikawa was still brooding on her thoughts to pack everything and move abroad and becoming temporary housewife. The wedding never happened and only four people knew why.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to present<strong>

"Here you go my queen, lemonade" Tsumori handed Aikawa a glass that was breaking her head

"I drank too much last night" Aikawa tilted her head on Tsumori's shoulder

"Like a donkey drinking water to be exact" Tsumori pulled her head to his lap and started pressing it

"Tsumori, when we marry I want a big bridal shower an actual one where no one will try to say my judgement is wrong and I don't want be known as spinster by fate " Aikawa lamented

"I have enough money from inheritance to hold three or four weddings" Tsumori smiled

"You mean you will buy me a princess cut diamond ring which actually fits to my finger?" Aikawa mumbled and pointed her ring finger to Tsumori

"On gold or platinum band?" Tsumori pressed her temples

"Either way is fine, you know I was raised by my uncles, so in childhood I hardly got girly things, not that I complain. My uncles tried to provide the girly upbringing but poor guys could never love pink. One day they bought me a green crystal locket, it was so pretty and I wore it all the time until the chain broke" Aikawa smiled

"What about your parents?" Tsumori asked now circling her shoulder

"Mom left dad when I was two. She did the right thing, chose her career over a Yakuza husband. My dad came in and out of prison and Mom was too busy to establish herself, so my uncle took me away from them when I was three months old. They raised me like the prince of the house. When I turned sixteen and decided to move out to make them proud they were weeping. I love my uncles, wish they married" Aikawa dropped a tear

"Why didn't they marry? I mean no aunt would hate you" Tsumori patted her cheeks

"You got it wrong, my uncles are gay. I was raised by two men who run a dojo" Aikawa giggled

"Now I get it, why are you so excited about Gay Weddings" Tsumori laughed

"Yup because of them I support love for anyone. They trained me in Kendo and Judo. They supported my every decision, like when they heard I was moving to Tokyo they were so happy to let me fly. I was so happy with them. Sometimes I want to go and play in their lap you know. They gifted me something so precious but I lost it two years back and I am searching for it like hell." Aikawa turned around and adjusted her head to look at the blonde man caring her

"Aikawa when I say this, trust me okay. You are the girl made for me. I can clearly see the last heart break was a death blow to you. But can you forget the guy Daisuke and replace it with Tsumori in your dreams. Last night you murdered the guy almost seven times. Even hate is a passion" Tsumori looked back to Aikawa

"You found his name?" Aikawa mumbled and frowned

"I found it the first night you slept here" Tsumori pulled her up so that she was inches away from his lips.

"I see, yesterday when I saw Hiroki actually shout out how happy he was that he was marrying Nowaki I got little jealous. I am happy, but when I see Shinobu-kun becoming all defensive for Miyagi-san it stinks. When Misaki-kun came to Usami-sensei's home I could see the power of love. You know I am a girl who believes in love but at times I am bloody tired to just carve perfect happy ending in paper. I want to be loved like Hiroki, protected like Misaki-kun and pampered like Shinobu-kun" Aikawa mumbled

"Aikawa cry it out, clean out all the anger, jealousy and disappointment. Cry it out and when you are done, I am here for you. I will love you, I will protect you and I will pamper you. Start trusting in me please" Tsumori whispered and Aikawa hugged him and started venting out all her pent up emotion. While she wet Tsumori's shoulder, she felt warm drops falling on her head too. She looked up to find Tsumori was crying as well. They stayed in same position for time unknown as both cried out all the anger held up for years in the strong heart.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer- I don't own Junjou Romantica<p>

ShariaHisako- I love you and like I said this story is being written only for you.

Alana-kittychan- I know if they have kids they have to stop being so flamboyant hehe. Their wedding is far away now hehe. But lemons are few chapters away.

Sorry I had intentions to write both bachelor parties at same chapter. But this got kinda long so sorry. I had to give the feeling of both. Aikawa, though was at the party she enjoyed the party but not like she thought she would. Instead she was busy thinking about Tsumori. As for Tsumori Nowaki will take revenge, as those who have read Story Typhoon's Love know how I dropped the hints Nowaki is cunning. If the chapter seemed a bit abstract please read chapter 15 of Story of Typhoon's love. Problem is I have elaborately planned my story so it takes a while to fix the time scales.

Love you all

(*_*)/


	12. The Bachelor

**The Bachelor**

* * *

><p>"How long are you going to be angry with me?" Tsumori was now walking behind Aikawa who was avoiding talks with him.<p>

"You behaved like jealous bitch two nights before didn't you? Misak-kun and Usami Sensei are asking me what we both are up to. What did you do?" Aikawa was walking in Tsumori's huge apartment in his big yellow shirt.

"I did not do anything! It was you who kissed me in front of Usami-san and others" Tsumori tilted his head.

"Hiroki saw?" Aikawa mumbled.

"Yeah, but I expect Nowaki to have fucked him hard so he won't recall" Tsumori giggled

"Usami-sensei and Misaki-kun saw, so did Miyagi-san and Shinobu-kun! Arggggghhhh... I am angry. It's your mistake! Why did you come to pick me up!" Aikawa was now running after Tsumori to strangle his neck.

"I already told you Nowaki was in an emergency case and I got the call so I volunteered to pick two drunkards up. You were singing at top your voice and were hugging Kamijou-san like you were long lost lovers! Do you know how worried I was that you were walking naked among five men" Tsumori pouted.

"Seriously? They are five sexy gay men! Two of them are children. I was not walking naked let me be clear!" Aikawa huffed

"So what if they are children? You like your lambs young don't you? They are all men! Especially Usami-san and Miyagi-san I don't like them. They are too cunning" Tsumori yelled back.

"They are cunning? How is that my dear?" Aikawa frowned.

"They are fucking two boys who just graduated from Kindergarten!" Tsumori fumed

"Even you attempted to flirt with them and you are older than Usami-sensei" Aikawa narrowed her eyes.

"That's my point a pervert can sense fellow perverts, like I fished you out in the party. You are my pervert" Tsumori shivered at the released words from his mouth.

"You are jealous my playboy" Aikawa started laughing.

"I am not!" Tsumori denied the words.

"Awww.. you are blushing... You are cute" Aikawa went towards the doctor and kissed him

"This fight is not over though.. Please carry on with the kiss" Tsumori circled his hand around Aikawa's waist.

"Oh yeah we will continue our word war" Aikawa kissed Tsumori harder.

* * *

><p>Throughout their ride towards Kamijou manor, Tsumori and Aikawa were busy drawing limitations on Aikawa's beautiful body. It was not hard for Aikawa to figure that Tsumori was one jealous bitch. Though the doctor lost his debate completely, he was willing to lock Aikawa in his apartment. He did not want Aikawa to look at the sexy gay men she dreamt about now and then. By the time Aikawa and Tsumori reached Hiroki and Nowaki's room both could hear Hiroki yelling at Nowaki.<p>

Aikawa was wearing mauve summer blazer with white undershirt and peach coloured and formal trousers, she also wore plain kitty heels and kicked the door in her own style. Tsumori was dressed in square neck lemon shirt with unbuttoned olive green summer coat over it; the sleeve was folded till the elbow. He wore brown trousers and black shoes. Despite disliking him, Hiroki had to admit Tsumori added with his blonde hair was looking dashing. This angered Hiroki more.

"Hello Kamjiou-san" Tsumori gave his innocent grin

"Hello Dr. Tsumori" Hiroki nodded

"Hiroki, isn't Nowaki ready yet?" asked a confused Aikawa

"He is, but he is uncomfortable with Miyagi and Usami's gift on his body" Hiroki reclined on the wall

"Oye Nowaki, I am here, look this monster woman is with me too. I can't survive your bachelorette alone with this crazy lady" shouted Tsumori deliberately to pinch Aikawa

"Senpai, it's embarrassing wearing this" Nowaki yelled from bathroom

"Whom did you call monster and crazy, you sluggish doctor of a fool" Aikawa kicked Tsumori's shin

"You off course Madame Eri" Tsumori gave a big smile

"Sajin I will sell you in yaoi convention mark my words" Aikawa glared at her so called boyfriend

"Oo I am scared, did you forget I can seduce anyone Eri-Neko" Tsumori was doing all this to divert Aikawa's mind from imagining

"You called me Neko? You Sajin-dog" Aikawa was now willing to jump at the doctor's neck

"I see both of you have been acquainted well" said Hiroki with a raised eyebrow

"Nothing like that Hiroki, we had been planning this whole party so" Aikawa said with sudden blush

"Got it, now do you have any plan to get the groom out?" Hiroki asked them with deadpan voice

"Nowaki-kun come out, we will go in car and come back in car, none will see" Aikawa said in a cheerful voice.

"Nowaki this is the last time I am warning you, or else" Hiroki yelled

"Hiro-san or else what, it's too much for me" Nowaki said from inside the bathroom

"Or else this" without another word Hiroki kicked the bathroom door and the door knob flew somewhere.

At first glance Tsumori thought it was some light kick by a delicate angry man. Aikawa started to shiver that the kick was not at all light; she clung onto Tsumori's arms. Tsumori gave her a questioning look, to which Aikawa pointed towards the door. The door was open, the doorknob and latch were on the floor and Hiroki was facing Nowaki with his hands in his pocket. Nowaki had forgotten Hiroki's strength and Nowaki suddenly from disobedient kid turned into an obedient one. Without saying a word, Nowaki joined Tsumori and Aikawa.

"That's like my Nowaki" saying this Hiroki by choice planted a very wet and happy kiss on Nowaki.

"Hiro-san I am sorry" Nowaki said like a puppy dog and came out in formal suit

"Brat it's okay, I was stealing all the attention anyway, like Aikawa says we needed a little drama. This was the dramatic effect for your party" Hiroki ruffled Nowaki's hair

"You are perfect" Nowaki glowed and Tsumori couldn't wonder how two opposite people were going to get married.

"I am not, now leave or else other doors will break" Hiroki said with slight blush

"Correct let's go Nowaki-kun" Aikawa pulled Nowaki and Tsumori dragged him into the hallway

"Hiro what happened we heard some noise" said a tensed Hariku Kamjiou who was descending from stairs to hall way

"Nothing dad, Nowaki was being little shy, I tried to open the door" Hiroki said casually

"Master Hiroki broke the door for eleventh time" said house keeper Akita, who was carrying the doorknob and the latch in the tray and going to the backyard.

"Why do you break the door always?" Hiroki's father asked

"Dad how many times I told you to change the colour of the door from blue to green but you don't" Hiroki said in a teasing voice

"Young man you won't change, Nowaki you are leaving already?" Hariku Kamijou asked

"Yeah daddy, I am forced too" Nowaki pouted

"You look great son in that" Hiroki's father complimented Nowaki

"SEE I TOLD YOU" said Hiroki with pride

"Let's go now Tsumori shouted from the entrance.

"Yes yes, let's proceed" Aikawa began pulling Nowaki again

* * *

><p><strong><span>Seven Years ago<span>**

Tsumori was busy reading happily. The twenty five year old doctor was oblivious to his surrounding or his girlfriend who was walking around the house on tippy toes. Taiga with her long blonde hair was walking around like a ghost hoping to catch the attention of her boyfriend of five years. But the blonde man was too engrossed in the pages. Taiga decided it was better to walk in front of the doctor who was reclining on the couch enjoying the book like it was the best book in the world.

"Tsumori-san" Taiga flopped on the couch to gain Tsumori's attention

"Yeah, when did you come here beautiful?" Tsumori looked up with a smile. To Tsumori Taiga was the most beautiful girl in the world. Her green eyes always hypnotised him

"I was walking in the room for last fifteen minutes" Taiga looked little flustered

"I am sorry; I was reading this interesting book. It's well written" Tsumori informed

"You don't read books generally" Taiga looked at Tsumori with surprise

"I do, but this book is well edited. Akihiko Usami is a great writer but to make such a simple story a lucrative narrative is genius of the editor

"But its writer who is the creator" Taiga debated

"True, but if we recall the process of evolution we come from ape like creatures. Editor is the agent for evolution of a great writer.

"Who is the editor of this writer?" Taiga asked

"Someone called E. Aikawa. This editor is like angel who will help mankind reach god's land. Like I said he is the agent of evolution. Imagine if an expecting mother gives birth to an ape like baby how would she feel. Editors are the assistant to magician" Tsumori was hugging the book

"Tsumori-san, since you bought up the topic of babies. I have something to inform you" Taiga smiled

"Are you having trouble deciding on your specialisation regarding neo-natal science?" Tsumori asked

"No it's not about studies or my career" Taiga was now rolling her hair in her fingers

"If you don't speak up I will go in circles Taiga like your hair" Tsumori laughed

"I think I am pregnant"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back To Present<strong>

Tsumori and Aikawa were happily dragging Nowaki to what looked like a luxury hotel. In the entrance stood Shinobu in formal attire of a summer coat with formal trouser, though now in college he looked like a school kid. Misaki was standing wearing a similar summer coat and jeans. The card which invited Nowaki for his party said formal (coats, blazer, and suit compulsory). Hence Aikawa was suited up too, as well Tsumori . Misaki and Shinobou flashed their blush filled smile and called unto them. The party was going to evening supper by drinks is what the card said. But Nowaki had his doubts of letting Aikawa and Tsumori do something so simple.

As they group stepped out of the elevator they met two tall Seme's sitting on the couch. Tsumori sensed Nowaki clenched his fist in certain resentment. Usami Akihiko and Miyagi Yoh had forced Nowaki to wear the suits. It was Hiroki's revenge to the hooker dress Tsumori gifted.

"Nowaki welcome to your party" Akihiko stood up with a smirk

"Thank you Usami-san" Nowaki smiled back

"You like the setting? Very formal?" asked Tsumori as he patted Nowaki

"Senpai how much of your salary did you waste?" Nowaki narrowed his eyes

"Sshh boy, it's nothing, Aikawa though a devil is an awesome manger" Tsumori rubbed of Nowaki's voice

"Yeah Nowaki-kun, Tsumori-sama is correct, Aikawa-san is good manger of money" Misaki told

"I know still it's expensive, let me ask her" Nowaki turned to look for Aikawa, but she was already in the small portable stage with all sort of music instruments. She had taken the role of DJ in a formal party. It was a classic Aikawa move, Tsumori and Nowaki went and sat with Misaki and others on the pink couch.

"Hello everyone, especially our groom to be" said Aikawa from her stand holding onto her mike yelled

"Senpai, what's happening?" Nowaki looked around

"It's your party; you think she will suit you up for just a formal party" Tsumori rested his back

"No, let the mad woman live her fantasy" said Akihiko laughed

"She is not mad Usagi-san, she is overworked thanks to you" scolded Misaki scolded

"I like her" said Shinobu added his voice

"Attention boys, Attttteeeention" Aikawa was now shouting from the portable podium

"Speak monster, the best-man permits you" Tsumori raised his hand like a Pharaoh

"Thank you sluggy doctor" So started the not so formal party for Nowaki.

"I would like all of you to take your seat near the banquet of food" All of them stood up and settled down into the chairs beside the couch

"As you can see, we are here for the bachelor party, we first decided to feed the groom and then party" Aikawa was excited now.

* * *

><p>It was unusual for Aikawa to reverse her party rules. Even Usami failed to guess what was happening; only Tsumori kept smiling. The door opened six beautiful girls came in, each wearing yellow nurse clothes. They were soon serving food in most unusual way. The girls were waltzing around, they jumped, they landed, and it was beautiful to watch them dance around. From the stands, Aikawa kept shouting and playing music. The girls like cheer leaders in coordination danced around the men sitting there.<p>

It was nothing close to seductive moves but plain joy of dancing and smiling in happiness. As they leaped and lifted, jumped and stopped, they smiled and sighed. Misaki and Shinobou were like little kids leaning on their lover elbows to watch them dance. Miyagi and Usami were grinning at the sight of their lover not the dancers. Both perverted old men had the same idea for the role-play nights. Nowaki was enjoying watching them dance and was trying figure out their age if they were underage Aikawa would end up in jail. Tsumori was watching with amazement but his eyes were on the trophy sitting on the podium. Aikawa was now cheering up the girls at top of her voice.

"Wonder what Nowaki" Tsumori yelled to break from the music

"What senpai?" Nowaki moved his head

"We can heir them in our hospital" Tsumori grinned

"What?" Nowaki was taken aback

"Imagine this pretty girls dancing in nurse's uniform, all the depressed and ill patient would recover faster at sight of them" Tsumori said in a serious voice

"But our nurses can't dance they have to look after them not entertain them" Nowaki sighed

"It can be like dance therapy like Art therapy" said Miyagi trying to hear more

"Yes, you are correct Professor" grinned Tsumori and flashed his innocent eyes

"Go sisters dance, dance, make them realize that girls can be beautiful like they are" Shouted Aikawa who was in trance. Tsumori was looking at how she was enjoying every beat. Her words were resounding in his head.

"Did she say what I heard" asked Misaki asked

"You heard right Misaki-kun" glared Shinobou towards Aikawa. Shinbou was the most insecure of all at the sight of girls. Miyagi after all was married once, to a really beautiful girl that was his sister.

"Shinobou-chin, don't worry, it was her feelings about each of us" whispered Miyagi

"I know" Shinobu pouted

Finally the dance ended, all of them failed to see, their tables were laid with food, even before they could notice and the girls had plated their food. Misaki and Shinobou were standing and clapping for the girls, if anything that could make this to young men fans of someone; it had to be done with food. The girls bowed and left the hall from the same door way they had entered with.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Seven years ago<strong>

"By how many days have you missed the periods?" Tsumori asked in a professional voice as Taiga broke the news

"Its three weeks two days" Taiga answered

"Have you taken any medicine related to nerves that may have delayed your cycle?" the blonde man was serious

"No" Taiga shook her head

"Well tomorrow we will have an early morning home test in empty stomach and another in afternoon. If the results are positive we go next day to test it out. We have to consider it early sign of menopause as well. But as a doctor I reject the idea of menopause since you hardly showed any symptom before. I am a capable doctor I might confirm it myself if you are conceiving or not but a senior voice will be fine. We will need to check your blood pressure, sugar level and conduct standard procedure after that" Tsumori said in a deadpan voice

"Tsumori-san you want to curtail the pregnancy?" Taiga asked

"Why do you feel that?" Tsumori looked surprised

"You said follow standard procedure, it sounds like you intend to abort" Taiga looked frightened

"Are you seriously studying to be a doctor? There are standard procedure to look after your health and the life inside you. It's obvious we have to conduct the tests and its better we seek advice. How does that sound like I am hinting abortion?" Tsumori looked irritated

"You were really emotionless when you spoke, it's like you had nothing to do with me. You looked so doctor and I felt like patient. I expected a reaction from you, may be surprised or confused may be happy. But you simply began asking questions" Taiga looked distressed

"I am a resident doctor, that's how I am to handle and care for people. Honestly my feelings are mixed of surprise and confusion. Yet I want to confirm before we jump on the fluffy pillow. It willjust be a little strange that I will become father at twenty five" Tsumori pulled Taiga by the arm

"I worried" Taiga shivered

"Why?" Tsumori asked

"My parents" Taiga shivered more

"Oh shit" Tsumori shared her fear

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back to Party<strong>

"Now my sexy men, cute boys and a sluggish doctor please delve into your formal dinner party" Aikawa smiled like an angel

"Whom did you call sluggish, you devil of a human" Tsumori retorted

"A doctor should not spread superstations, there are no devils only angel like me" Usami blurted out the first sip of wine when he heard Aikawa, Misaki and Shinobou were laughing; Miyagi and Nowaki chose to remain silent.

"Yeah black angel, now will you not eat with us?" Tsumori asked with full of imagination. In his head Aikawa was wearing little black dress and had a black Halo emitting black light while her wings flatter.

"Yeah I will" so she stepped down, rather she jumped.

"Careful you are in heels" Tsumori stoop up as he yelled

"Aww yeah, what's for supper my boys?" Aikawa gave a guilty look

"Come and look" said Miyagi sensing the fireworks between Aikawa and Tsumori

So Aikawa set in between Nowaki and Tsumori and started giving a big smile. Nowaki was confused what was happening exactly between the two right now. Tsumori was staring in to Aikawa's eyes as if trying to have some psychic connection in between them.

"So Eri-sama is this going to be this way? More girls dancing around after we are done eating?" asked Miyagi to break the blooming love.

"Ah no, it was just a welcome to all of you, we are on plan"

"What's the plan than?" Nowaki asked

"It's a surprise Nowaki-kun" Aikawa laughed

"You wasted your money for the pool Aikawa no one is having a dip there" smirked Usami Akihiko

"Sensei don't be so sure, now please enjoy your food"

While Shinobu was busy talking with Misaki, Usami and Miyagi were trying to calm their excited lover. Nowaki was behaving like a homesick kid. Tsumori and Aikawa were busy ignoring the world while arguing. The table lay with huge delicacies but only Shinobu and Misaki were awestruck by the buffet in front of their young eyes. The target that was in Tsumori's mind was- keep Aikawa distracted from the gay men and engage her in stupid talks. Each while busy emptied their plates and Aikawa stood up. Within moments each man was sitting on the comfortable sofa.

"So now that we are done, I have arranged for a small game of truth and dare" Aikawa said happily and Tsumori got tensed

"What?" Misaki and Shinobou darted.

"Yes, all of us will the spin bottle, we will ask you questions or gave you dare" Aikawa grinned

"Did you do that with Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked with clear sign of annoyance

"We thought, but our lives are precious Nowaki-kun" Akihiko said casually and everybody started to giggled.

"But it's impossible to play like this Aikawa-san we are sitting on couch in a horizontal line" Shinobu pointed out

"Relax Shinobou-kun" saying this Aikawa clapped her hands and a fur mat was rolled over and small table put on with a crimson colour bottle placed on it by two handsome looking guys specially hired by Aikawa at Tsumori's expense.

"You all may sit now" Aikawa informed

"What about you?" asked Usami

"Not me I am the host remember" Aikawa tried to fend off.

"Aikawa-san, you make Hiro-san wear those clothes, you make these hunks be pampered, you made Senpai fear a woman, you made me wear Suit and you crashed the bachelorette being a woman. How can you be afraid of truth and dare" Nowaki had just played the right card it was a sweet little revenge for putting the ideas in the head of the best-man to gift clothes to the groom to be.

"I am not afraid Nowaki-kun" Aikawa said

"Oh really? Aikawa-san, why is your blush turning paler then" Nowaki smirked

"It's more convenient, you see each of you will be opposite to other and easy to decide who asks who" Aikawa tried to justify

"Not falling for that, you are our host, you have to sit" Nowaki demanded

"Okay fine" Aikawa sat between Shinobou and Misaki, and made a note of paying Nowaki back sweetly.

"That's my girl" Usami grinned.

"Since its Nowaki's party, let him have the first spin" said Miyagi with an evil wink

"Yeah" cheered the Ukes

" There is slight rule Change, since Nowaki is the Groom-to-be any one can ask or dare him and same for him when the bottle has the end facing him Nowaki can ask questions or give dare" Her first step of revenge was done.

Nowaki grinningly rotated the bottle; the bottle pointed towards Shinobou opposite to him sat Usami.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Seven Years Ago<strong>

"Oye Brat" Awashima the head nurse called Tsumori

"Yes Awashima-sama" Tsumori paddled towards the plump nurse

"I heard the news from Sensei" the nurse smiled

"Yeah I am going to be a father" Tsumori blushed

"Congratulations, never expected anything less from the boy who was copulating with my co-worker in hospital bed when he was fourteen. I actually expected you to knock up someone in your late teens" Awashima laughed

"Please Awashima-sama, but I am surprised too it's kind of funny. I don't know what to expect" Tsumori smiled

"Your father is happy with all this good news flooding in, he becoming grandfather, the new medical college opening up soon, your Mom with her breakthrough research and your brother helping her out. How many months has it been from the news?" Awashima asked like a professional nurse

"Taiga is almost two months pregnant, she is happy that she will fit in the dress for the quick ceremony" Tsumori sighed

"You plan on engaging" Awashima laughed

"Yeah, Taiga's parents are bit old fashion and if I inform that I impregnated her after the ceremony they might not kill me" Tsumori laughed

"But why are you here? Sensei did not say you were coming today for a visit?" the nurse looked curious

"Father said that its responsibility of both parents to be precautious about the unborn. We know Taiga is in pink of her health it would be sensible if I did all the tests to prove I am diseases free. I think it's my duty as the father, but I am saving for the post-natal expense after all I am still a resident. Father offered me a free of cost deal against naming the middle name of my baby after him" Tsumori grinned

"Great go ahead then I won't hold you back" Awashima patted the prince of hospital

* * *

><p><strong><span>Back to Present<span>**

"I take truth" Shinobu said with a flinch

"Shinobou, why don't you tell us how many moles Miyagi-san has" Akihiko was here with one motive collect material for BL stories

"Huh it's a truth for him, not me" Miyagi protested

"You will get your turn for revenge Miyagi-sama" cooed Aikawa.

"seven confidently" said Shinobou without a blush

"All right" Akihiko had already recorded it and verified it with his image of Miyagi from the spa.

Again the bottle was rotating and it stopped on Aikawa, strangely the question could be asked by Tsumori who was sitting opposite her. Now she was biting her lips.

"Truth for me" Aikawa said politely

"Oh I have waited eternity for it" Tsumori had lists of questions and this was the best platform.

"Ask you sly doctor" Aikawa knew they would never get a better opportunity to evaluate a possible future than this party.

"Gladly. How many weddings have you organized till date Eri?" Tsumori wanted to know it badly as he had a hint Aikawa was unofficial wedding planner.

"This is going to be the twenty fifth wedding I am going to plan out" said a proud Aikawa

"What?" everybody blurted except Tsumori

"Spin the bottle please" said a blushing Aikawa.

Again the bottle was on its search it pointed to Nowaki.

"Let's go age wise" said a smiling Aikawa, hence first turn was of Shinobou for Nowaki

"Thank you, Nowaki-kun so dare or truth?" Shinobu asked

"Truth" Nowaki smiled

"When was your first time, I mean when did lose your virginity?" Miyagi was chocking at bluntness of his partner

"In my eighteenth year" Nowaki was indeed the brat Hiroki complained and Miyagi understood

"Wow" Shinobu blushed at thought of his own first time

Nowaki spined the bottle which pointed toward Miyagi, opposite to him was Misaki.

"Truth" Miyagi was quick

"When and how did you meet Shinobu?" as expected from Misaki, he chose to ask a simple question.

"On the day of my ring ceremony, I headed out of the library when I found few punks harassing my little doe. After that we went in same cab, to attend my engagement ceremony, where I thought Shinobou wanted to kill me. But as luck has it we are together" Miyagi was honest

"Enough old man" Shinobu was now red as tomato

"Wow" Misaki gave Shinobou a high five.

"What was that boys? Miyagi asked

"Nothing Sensei" Misaki smiled

Misaki rolled the bottle which ended selecting Tsumori

"Truth will be better" Tsumori wanted to be careful

"Wooo…" said an exciting Aikawa

"Ask" Tsumori glared at her evil form

"I throw Shinobou's question, when did you become playboy?" Aikawa felt that Tsumori lost his V-card early in life.

"Aww, that's easy I lost it when I was fourteen" smirked Tsumori. Everyone in the room had big eyes watching him and Aikawa was beting on fifteen.

"You are lying" said Miyagi with a doubtful eyes

"He has too" said Aikawa hissed

"Why will I lie about something I am proud of" Tsumori indeed was honest

"Okay pervert" Aikawa mumbled. She turned the bottle again this time it ended on Nowaki.

"Misaki it's your turn." Aikawa informed

"Truth" Nowaki was playing safe

"It's the same question, I really love to listen how you guys met. I missed the 'ask your Demon Question day' I had exams" said innocent Misaki.

"Well I was in park with the sponsors of Orphanage I grew up in. One of the sponsors's wanted to fly Rocket. I helped due to heavy breeze the rocket ended up near Hiro-san's feet. I saw him upset, so I dragged him to our picnic. From that moment I knew he was the one" Nowaki was blushing at the first image of Hiroki.

"AWWWW" said two Ukes and one crazy woman in the hall

"But why was Sensei sad?" Misaki was curious

"Oh his exams were not going well, you know the normal troubles, he was worried" Winked Nowaki. Nowaki looked up to Usami, only two people knew the real reason it was Nowaki and Usami. Usami smiled to Nowaki to assure that this lie was indeed truth.

Nowaki swirled the bottle which now ended pointing Usami.

"Dare"Akihiko was not going tell about his personal life

"Sensei, keep kissing Misaki till next dare comes up" Shinobu gave a huge laugh

"Shinobou, what's that?" Glared Misaki at his best friend

"My love come here" Usami pulled Misaki closer, and pressed his mouth against Misaki's. Soon Akihiko was entering his tongue and tasting Misaki's soft desert coated lips. Not long after Misaki charged back, he deepened his kiss, pulled Usami by his tie; they were now ripping each other's lips apart. They had to keep kissing till next dare.

Shinobou played the bottle which pointed towards Aikawa. Aikawa was glued to the kiss hence she chose truth over dare.

"Aikawa your attention must be here" Tsumori now wanted her to concentrate on him

"Let me watch" Shinobou turned her to face Tsumori

"Which is the best sex position for you?" Tsumori wanted to test her addiction to gay fandom with a private question

"Hmmm let me think" She knew the answer, but had to delay the end of the kiss that was going on in full swing

"Now, perverted lady speak" smirked Tsumori as his assumptions were correct

"Anything is fine as long as it's pleasurable" Aikawa still tried to avoid the direct answer

"Tell now" Tsumori begged as he was angry she would rather watch gay men over him

"From the back off course" blurted out Aikawa. Who was now watched with narrow eyes from all the side. An embarrassed Aikawa turned the bottle which pointed towards Nowaki.

"Dare" Nowaki said it to save Misaki who was losing his breathe.

"Who is the younger one after Misaki?" Aikawa asked

"It has to be you" said Usami who was calm like nothing happened.

"Okay. Since you ended a wonderful sight, click your picture of your manhood and send it to Hiroki" Aikawa was in her revenge mode

"I won't do that in front of you" Nowaki said with bigger eyes

"Use the loo" smiled Aikawa. Nowaki went inside the loo, did what he was asked. When he came out ten minutes later, his phone started to ring.

"Hello Hiro-san" Nowaki was blushing badly

"I am sorry, it was a game, I will make it up to you" Nowaki was blushing harder

"No I am not drunk" Nowaki was in serious problem Akihiko concluded

"Not drugged either" great problem Miyagi calculated

"Yes it was her" Nowaki nodded, Aikawa sensed her pending punishment

"Sure, I love you" Nowaki grinned

"Bye" Nowaki looked happy

"What did Hiroki say" asked Aikawa with puppy eyes.

"He asked me to delete the picture and make sure that you never get to see pictures of ours ever. You are banned from the private life and the gift we were planning for you is going back to showroom" grinned Nowaki

"What gift?" Aikawa pouted

"A surprise" Nowaki winked

"Fine" she rolled the bottle and a grin filled Aikawa. The butt of the bottle faced Nowaki hence he could chose any one for a dare or truth.

"Usami-san" Nowaki waited for the older man to speak

"Dare" Akihiko was going for dares

"Please do a lap dance for Miyagi-san" Nowaki always wanted them to do this while he secretly recorded the dance in his cell phone. On other side Aikawa was doing the same and Tsumori knew it.

It was the right revenge for making him wear suit. Usami performing Lap dance on Miyagi. Aikawa played the song Super Psycho lover and made Miyagi sit on the chair. Very slowly Usagi started to shake his butt; he was moving his hips in semi circles, swinging it sideways. Both Seme's were laughing but the Uke's were blushing. Usami was pathetic at dancing, all he knew was how to shake his butt. He slowly removed his coat and bent towards Miyagi and exhaled his breath on him. Finally he tried sitting on his lap and do apparently sexy moves which were funny to all except Aikawa. Aikawa was watching from refined lenses. Watching Shinobou's jealous filled eyes, Nowaki called the dance to end. Usami turned the bottle and it pointed on Tsumori.

"Dare" Tsumori had a feeling Aikawa would want to watch him naked. Her eyes told him she was comparing his physique with other guys in the hall

"Walk around the hotel lobby bare chest in a towel and remain like that till I ask you not to change back." Bingo was the word in Tsumori's mind

"Bring it on" Tsumori was handed a skimpy pink towel, he went to change and returned in the pink towel. He opened the door and gladly headed for the lobby. Everybody followed him to the door and watched him walk. The man had a lethal body, not a hunk but well built and neatly curved out abs. Had he been taller than Usami, he would be a model. Aikawa kept gluing her eyes, when a maid passed Tsumori she spoke to him and the girl was giggling and scribbled something on the card and handed him. Tsumori after taking six rounds of the lobby being watched by two elderly couples, five honeymoon couples. Some business associates walked in head held high and sat on the fur mat in that towel and rotated the bottle which ended up facing Nowaki with its Butt. But Tsumori knew Aikawa was now unsettled at the conversation he had with the maid.

"Miyagi-san" Nowaki spoke

"Dare" Miyagi laughed

"Why not call the Dean of University you keep bickering about to Hiro-san and say that you are gay" Nowaki was here with a mission. To extort revenge for eying his Hiro-san.

"That's mean" Miyagi pouted.

"You chose it" Nowaki smirked

Miyagi called his ex father-in-law. After seven rings, Dean picked it up" Miyagi was shaking and Nowaki enjoying

"Hello sir" Miyagi was feeling his heartbeat rise

"Yes everything is fine" Miyagi smiled

"Well I had to say something about me; I hope you won't get angry" Shinobu was happy Nowaki gave the dare

"No I didn't kill any student" Miyagi looked at Usami who gave a look of no help

"Yeah, hmm, it's just that you see I am gaa….yyy" Miyagi lost his breath

"What? Yes! Hai! yes" Miyagi was rambling

"Who told you?" Miyagi looked surprised

"Okay, it will not hamper my job right?" Miyagi nodded his head

"Haha thank you" Miyagi looked happy and Shinobu was looking with curiosity

"That went well you owe me one Miyagi-san" grinned Nowaki.

"Yes I do" Miyagi blushed. Miygi spun the bottle and the bottle ended up Misaki"

"I am dead, truth for me" Misaki knew his boyfriends bad deed's wrath fell on him

"Misaki, now tell me have you ever used Sex Toys my sweet student" smiled Miyagi

"Usagi-san, Sensei… Ummmm….. Hmmmm… It's like not, but" Misaki was rambling faster

"Be clear and frank to your teacher" Akihiko smirked and Misaki glared.

"Yeah, we did" said a blushing Misaki. Misaki turned the bottle which again ended up facing its butts to Nowaki

"Misaki-kun truth or dare?" Nowaki asked

"Truthhhh" Misaki looked too red

"Ok so when did you find out you loved Usami-san?" Nowaki took it easy on the young lad

"Well it was on the day my brother announced his engagement" Misaki smiled and Akihiko looked surprised. Misaki again flipped the bottle which pointed Aikawa

"Truth" Aikawa said

"When did you stumble to BL novels?" Tsumori asked wanting to know when this craziness begun

"When I was eleven" Aikawa smiled and spun the bottle which again ended butting Nowaki

"Shinobu your pick?" Nowaki asked

"Dare" the brat stood up

"Please sing Kesha's -who we are we are" Shinobou sang in a terrible voice which made every one forget their names. After his song, the bottle pointed Nowaki

"Truth for me" Nowaki said

"When did you find out you were gay Nowaki?" Tsumori asked

"Senpai, I found when I met Hiro-san for first time. Before that I had no thoughts about love or relation with either"

"All right boys have to stop now, we have more plans" shouted Aikawa suddenly

"What, I am still in towel, until you say so" Tsumori complained

"Yes stay in towel as now we are heading for pool" Aikawa grinned

"What? But Aikawa-san I haven't bought my trunks" said Misaki looked tensed

"Nor have I" Shinobu pouted

"Boys you really think I will not be prepared, there are four bathrooms for each pair" Aikawa clapped her hands

"Huh but" Tsumori's ears stood up at the word pair

"SSsSShhhh Docotor. You and Nowaki go in one, Miyagi-san and Shinobou in one, Usami-Sensei and Misaki in another and I have one" Aikawa blushed

"All right" Tsumori nodded

"Now go" Aikawa pushed all of them and headed for her bathroom

* * *

><p>By the time Aikawa came out of water she could see three Seme's in their trunks in the pool. Nowaki in his green trunks by far was the most dominating body. Shinobu and Misaki were busy admiring Hiroki's treasure. Tsuomri was wearing the pink trunks Aikawa had specially selected for him. The fangirl in her head suggested her to eavesdrop the conversation the guys were having. But her cover behind the door got blown away sooner than expected.<p>

"Where is Aikawa the devil?" asked Tsumori

"She is hiding behind the door and listening to us" Usami smiled, Usami now dragged Misaki to other end of the pool and were now swimming at good speed in jolly mood.

"Oye Nowaki lets swim instead of standing water" said Tsumori who was relaxing on his kayak

"Yes Senpai" Nowaki started walking towards him when Aikawa entered the water

"You are late Aikawa-san" Nowaki turned around

"Sorry Nowaki-kun, your talks were so interesting that I couldn't stop being a fangirl" Aikawa laughed

"I saw you eavesdropping" Akihiko informed

"Sensei I know" Aikawa grinned and began swimming

"Now that's a body you should hide lady" smirked Tsumori, but he was feeling sudden urges to just cover up Aikawa. Aikawa was swimming in a red bikini, enough to show her are curvy body. Her arms and legs were well toned, her back was gorgeous and her tummy had little bulge but she was not overweight. Tsumori had seen enough of this body for last two weeks.

"Why do you care?" Aikawa struck her tongue out

"I don't but we are all men here better be safe" Tsumori retorted in meaner way

"All are gay" Aikawa snapped at the jealous vibes

"I am not" Tsumori glared at her

"I count you one" Aikawa said happily

"We will see to that" Tsumori smirked as he had plans to make her fall for him for eternity. Everything was going on according to plan. After few rounds of water splashing with Uke's and irritating their semes and admiring Nowaki's body she finally broke into a loud grin.

"Boys now" Aikawa shouted.

The music started to play and Aikawa pushed everybody into respective pairs of Misaki-Usami, Shinobou-Miyagi and Tsumori-Nowaki into pairs. She asked them to dance in the pool. It was her wildest fantasy to watch them share dance in pool. Nowaki pushed Tsumori towards Aikawa and asked them to dance.

When all the couples were trying to dance in water, the lights went dim and the door opened, five men in brown trousers, white shirt, red tie, and black coats entered with briefcase in each hand. Each man took their positions and handed out hands for each gay man. So all of them were let out of the water, Nowaki was pulled by five of them. Tsuomori was pulled by Aikawa not the men in coats. Tsumori would rather be pulled by men than let Aikawa go near the strippers.

Each couple was given a couch and Nowaki was given a single seat. The music changed to "We are who we are" as the beat begun to heat up, the man started to dance, slowly they were opening their coats, pulling their ties, blowing kisses on the groom. Aikawa was happily shouting and promising more money if they went third base in front of her and Tsumori held her by waist.

The strippers were now slowly unbuttoning shirts and revealing the clean chest beneath. Each stripper had dyed the hair into brown and were not very tall but slim. The perverted brains of many were visible here. All of them started to throw their briefcases at each other in a very skillful manner. Once they were shaking their booty, next moment breathing in each other. Finally they opened the briefcases taking out wine glasses and five different bottles of wine. Each stripper poured the wine and made Nowaki drink each glass sitting on his lap and showering him with various dances. Then they served the wine to everyone and shared a lap dance with all. The almost naked men ended their dance and left the room to Aikawa's dismay and Tsumori sighed in relief.

"Wow Aikawa-san that was innovative" Shinobu smiled

"Isss it soooo?" asked already a tipsy Aikawa after eight glasses

"Yup, thank you" Nowaki grinned

"Sorry, it was not as fun as Hiroki's but I tried" Aikawa pouted

"It was happening don't worry" Nowaki laughed

"Reallyyyy?" Aikawa was now climbing of Tsumori's lap to ask Nowaki. To Tsumori's distress she was still in her two piece swim suit

"He means it Aikawa" said Usami Akihiko laughed at his childish editor

"Okay lets hit the bar" Aikawa was now trying walk out of Tsumori's grab.

Once sitting on the stools, Tsumori made Aikawa sit beside him far from other male in the party. Shinobu and Misaki were drinking mocktails and rest of the seme's were already delighting on the drinks. The worst was Aikawa who was demanding drinks after drinks. Tsumori now really wanted to run with her to the nearest room and knock her out of her senses. Tsumori was going out of control when he dcided to toast.

"To Nowaki Kusama, the young boy who came as my intern three years back, the man who loves without expecting anything in return, to the wonderful doctor and human he is. I hope you have a wonderful life of both happiness and little bitter sweet memories with your man Hiroki-Kamijou." Tsumori had to keep Aikawa focused on him.

"Thank you Senpai" Nowaki raised his glass

"To Nowaki, though we started on bad terms, but you are the best man that happened to my best friend" Akihiko was already drunk now.

"So did we, you wanted to kill me two years, but now I hope that feeling it's gone. Hiroki is closest to what I can call as best friend and colleague hence for his happiness let's be friends." Miyagi squeezed his lover's hand.

"Thank you" Nowaki nodded and every one silently continued drinking until Aikawa pulled the bell. This did after few moments passed.

"Now boys change back, party is almost over" said Aikawa pushing everyone back to the washroom.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Seven Years ago<strong>

"You pamper me too much Tsumori-san, this dress is so beautiful and expensive" Taiga laughed

"Well you are my priority feel free to pamper yourself before you swell up" Tsumori helped Taiga chain up the dress in the changing room of mall.

"I can't believe we will be engaged soon" Taiga blushed

"You really are a princess in every sense, once our baby comes you will be my queen" Tsumori patted Taiga's cheek

"I love you Tsumori-san" Taiga kissed Tsumori when his phone started to ring

"God when the mood starts to settle a ring destroys it" Tsumori picked up the phone

"Saj-chan is that you?" a heavy voiced asked

"Yes father, why are you calling up at this time" Tsumori was confused as his parents hardly call

"Will you come to hospital at once? It's an emergency" the heavy voice was demanded

"Is everything alright?" Tsumori asked

"Yes, its about the hospital we are short on doctors we need you to help us" his father insisted

"Okay I am on my way" Tsumori picked his keys

"Tsumori-san" Taiga called

"There is a shortage in father's hospital , I have to go, you can catch the train right here is the card" Tsumori handed his card to Taiga

"But we were on our engagement shopping" Taiga pouted

"Taiga we both know as a doctor it's our duty to save lives. I expect my life partner and mother of my child to be mature" for Tsumori a life lost is a battle lost

"I am sorry" Taiga pouted

"No please I am at fault for being rude, but I expect my princess to grow up" Tsumori kissed Taiga and left the changing room

* * *

><p>Nowaki stepped out again his suit, so did rest of them. His eyes were glowing at the sight of what lay in front of him. Aikawa and Tsumori were holding a frame filled with his and Hiroki's picture, Hinamori and their first sports day and all the artwork done by the kids in hospital and orphanage, beautifully curatored in one frame. Nowaki went and hugged Tsumori and Aikawa. It was the most touching gesture Nowaki received, the best wedding gift so far.<p>

"Nowaki, here take it" said Aikawa handing a key to him

"What's this key for?" Nowaki looked confused

"Well Tsumori and I decided to give you all couples a firsthand experience of your honeymoon suite." Aikawa grinned

"I will sleep in it alone" Nowaki raised his eyebrow with pure sarcasm

"The surprise awaits you" Tsumori smirked

"What" Nowaki's blue eyes were glowing

"Usami-sensei and Miyagi-san please depart for your rooms toooo" Said a blushing Aikawa

"Yes Nowaki, go to the room too boy"

"Yes Senpai" Listening to this Nowaki sped off with the gift in one hand. Other two couple Aikawa and Tsumori to their own devices.

"Wooo they are going to have sex! Three couples I need to hear them moaning" Aikawa was on her toes to run

"You are not going anywhere" Tsumori held her by waist

"Marry me so that I can enjoy the honeymoon suite and shout and Moah- Tsumori more, touch me more, make love to me, drive me insane in passion" Aikawa acted out each expression to the dismay of cleaners behind her

"Okay we are going" Tsumori was carrying Aikawa like a princess and took her out of the hall

"Hey where are you taking me? We are not done fighting mister" Aikawa elbowed Tsumori on the stomach

"Marry me you said, I have a lawyer friend we just have to sign the papers" Tsumori laughed

"Not fair! I want big wedding! Big!" Aikawa grumbled

"Then stop seducing me and making me insecure at same time" Tsumori held her tightly

"You are really jealous bitch" Aikawa giggled

"Yeah I am jealous okay! Really jealous! I can't stop feeling angry when I see you swimming in red bikini! You are sexy you should know it. If I need to put a stamp on you so be it if are going to hanker after gay man. Let's get married!" Tsumori said happily.

"You are now behaving like a office woman who wants to get married as soon as possible" Aikawa was happy that she was flying in Tsumori's arms

"I am thirty two and I have slept with half of the woman in Tokyo and may be few men here and there. Ever since I met you I have not properly seduced a single woman, I may have hit on two or three man but failed to drag the night. I tried to break up my only friend's relationship just with my pranks. At my age I could have fathered at least six kids. Like you I was also about to say I do once, but now look at me a old playboy. I badly want to be loved and love someone, it's been a long time I cared for someone. I am a bad person and you will set me on right path" Tsumori was now at the exit of the hotel

"You mean every word you said" Aikawa smiled

"Hey Blondie your wife got over her anger?" the maid with whom Tsumori had spoken during Aikawa's dare

"All thanks to you. Do bring Eiji-kun to his regular check up next month" Tsumori winked

"I will Doctor-sama" the maid waved them bye

"Wife? Do I even want to know what you spoke to her?" Aikawa asked

"Well she happened to be my two year old patient's mother and she helped me with your dare. You are my wife. You may not marry me tonight but you will soon" Tsumori laughed

"What did she scribble in the piece of paper?" Aikawa asked

"Its in my coat pocket, you can easily find it as you are in my arms" Tsumori told

"I got" Aikawa fished it out and with one hand she held Tsumori's shoulder

"You are fast" the blonde reached the car

"What the hell?" Aikawa began laughing

"What? It's her son's first words- maa muu ga bi booo" Tsumoori helped Aikawa stand up

"We did meet in past right?" Aikawa said calmly while fixing her shirt

"Yeah and you have to wait a little longer to find out until the time is right" Tsumori helped her sit in the car

"The look on your face says you want to fuck me hard" Aikawa laughed

"Oh you have no idea my Bitch of Sapphire" Tsumori started to drive his car with slight ache between his legs

"Just few more days" Aikawa too had a burning itch in her body

* * *

><p>Disclaimer- This is not even a couple in Junjou Romantica! I don't own Junjou Romantica.<p>

To SariaHisako- like always million thanks. You really are my darling muse. Every review you give is precious.

To StarRose101 thank you for the follow since this story hardly has reader hehe.

If this chapter felt abstract please read Chapter-16 of Story of Typhoon's love. I have to thank BlackButlerQueen666 because all the idea for Truth and Dare came from her (half of the chapter is rewritten from chapter 17 of Story of Typhoon's love) I know she never read this story. Yet she is my first buddy in fanfiction I have to pay her my respect to her. Did you like this story? Did I leave you on cliffhanger. One more chapter to find everything that happened with this two.

(*_*)/


	13. The Precious

**The Precious**

* * *

><p>Tsumori entered his home after four days of hectic work to find it reek of ink, papers and stale food. As he turned on the light he found Aikawa again dead asleep on the papers. The doctor was too tired to walk and enter his room. Tsumori dropped his bag and somehow picked Aikawa up and walked towards the divan. Soon Aikawa was being snuggled in the blonde's embrace. "If we keep working like this we will never have a life" Tsumori laughed and fell asleep.<p>

Aikawa woke up to find Tsumori's head resting between her well cared breasts. Instead of pushing the sleepy head away Aikawa was getting excited at the warm breath filling her cleavages. Aikawa decided to let Tsumori sleep in valley of dream. "Gosh we are both pervert" Aikawa thought. The late morning sunlight fell on Tsumori's blonde head and Aikawa was happily running her fingers in the golden hair. Aikawa loved gold, it was her passion to love this colour. Her car was golden, her office table was golden her wardrobe was filled with gold, her jewelry only came in gold to her happiness Tsumori was blonde.

There was something to Tsumori's sent which made her feel that she had known Tsumori for a long time. Aikawa regretted that Tsumori had seen her crying many times now. She was not a weak woman who cried all the time. But when she was around him it felt like he was her healer. Though Aikawa was a woman who had flings she had never ever shared same bed with other person beside sex after her obvious heartbreak. Here she was sleeping with a man with clothes on. She yet had to term this feeling as love, after years of solitude she was going to attempt to fall in love again.

"Good morning bitch" Tsumori yawned

"Good morning, you stink and your breath is awful" Aikawa yawned too

"So does your mouth, dogs are smelly" Tsumori laughed

"How was work?" Aikawa asked

"Hectic, now that Nowaki is on leave I realize how much help he is what about you" Tsumori's head was still resting on Aikawa's chest

"My star author is busy packing for his trip to USA, my mangaka is hiding, my BL readers are demanding an urgent love making scene. My BL author cannot grasp the ideas I gave, so I had to point it out to her, another author cannot imagine how adults in their late twenties or early thirties date! Overall a very normal work week" Aikawa laughed.

"You have lot on your plate? Isn't it time you let go of things you don't need?" Tsumori asked sitting up

"Yeah, once Isaka-san settles properly as President I will join under him" Aikawa had worked her ass off to gain the position she was in right now

"That's good" Tsumori pulled Aikawa's cheeks

"What about you? Isn't it time you stop being super doctor?" Aikawa pulled Tsumori's long nose.

"Well once my father opens the fourth hospital I will move to it and ask Nowaki to join me. That hospital is a dream project of my family to provide inexpensive treatment to the children from poor family" Tsumori gave a sad look at the word children

"That's good" Aikawa sat up noticing sudden gloom

"Let's brush and get some food in our system" Tsumori pulled Aikawa by hand

"Yeah I need food to brood on the Date Scene" Aikawa gave a dark aura

"Let's go on a proper date" Tsumori smirked

"Huh?" Aikawa was still in sleep

"A date between late twenties and early thirties couple right? you and me!" Tsumori laughed

"You make us sound old!" Aikawa pouted

"You are in the ripe age to have healthy babies" Tsumori pushed Aikawa inside bathroom

"We are talking babies now?" Aikawa laughed

"Babies are distant topic" Tsumori's voice was more restrained

"Yeah babies are for old couple we are young" Aikawa sighed and pulled Tsumori inside the bathroom

* * *

><p>Once bathed and freshen Tsumori and Aikawa were standing in the parking lot. Aikawa was grinning like a school girl high on emotion and Tsumori was scratching his head. After all it was their first official date and it was going to help Aikawa's author. Aikawa had decided it was her car's turn to run wild and Tsumori gave in. Aikawa was surprised when Tsumori again gave her new dress to wear on date. Aikawa was all floating in blush and dreamy.<p>

Tsumori was behaving like a prince and Aikawa was feeling like a girl on first date. When both stepped out of the condo the doctor placed his hand on Aikawa's back gently and she was shade deeper. They were greeted by various people in the elevator and Tsumori marked his territory well as he never left Aikawa's waist. Once Tsumori bought the car out he happily opened the door for Aikawa and she was awestruck.

"Sajin do that again" Aikawa almost wept

"What?" Tsumori looked confused

"Open the door again for me" Aikawa blushed

"My love please have a seat" Tsumori again opened the door

"Awww thank you! That's the first time someone did it for me" Aikawa was too happy

"No one did that?" Tsumori looked surprised

"Nope" Aikawa shook her head

"Aikawa feel free to order me around I am all yours" Tsumori helped her seat in the car

"Shall we go shopping first?" Tsumori asked in a seductive voice and Aikawa was drooling her heart out

"Prince-sama take me where you feel like" Aikawa's heart was already flying

"Shopping first" Tsumori laughed

"Where are you taking me?" Aikawa asked

"It's a boutique dedicated to a beautiful girls like you" Tsumori laughed

"I am a woman" Aikawa laughed

"Yes you are" Tsumori agreed and concentrated on driving and Aikawa decided to just enjoy the air brushing her hair. After fifteen minutes they were inside exquisite boutique where each garment was one of its kinds. Tsumori looked at Aikawa who looked little unsettled and Tsumori realized he did something awful. Aikawa was frozen in her place and Tsumori was regretting his decision to bring Aikawa here.

"Welcome to our Boutique" a girl in red dress welcomed the couple

"Thank you" Tsumori decided to hold Aikawa by the waist.

"Isn't it you Aikawa-chan?" a man with salt-paper hair came and hugged Aikawa

"Yes it's me Kishimoto-sama" Aikawa smiled

"It's been five or six years I had last seen you" Kishimoto patted Aikawa's cheeks

"Yeah you are right, but its seven years" Aikawa corrected

"I assume this handsome is your man my doll? Seven years to bring your husband here? You send all your friends to buy their wedding dress from here but you never sent me your wedding pictures. You mean girl" Kishimoto patted Aikawa's cheek fondly and Tsumori was realizing the mistake he committed

"Excuse me sir" Tsumori pulled Aikawa aside

"Should I play along? I did bring you to some unpleasant situation." Tsumori felt guilty as he whispered.

"No, I will handle it relax" Aikawa squeezed the blonde's hand

"Kishimoto-sama, my wedding got called off. He is not my husband, he is my boyfriend" Aikawa smiled and Tsumori's hear skipped a beat

"Hello I am Sajin Tsumori" the doctor bowed

"Oh, well if you plan to marry again we can give you better designs then the last gown. Does Shunsui and Ichinose know you have a boyfriend yet? If they do I won't pester them" Kishimoto didn't feel to go into details as at least a year he would receive the wedding gowns back from crying girls. But he did feel Aikawa was in love with Tsumori

"Sure, but they don't know yet" Aikawa suddenly shrunk and Tsumori held her firmly

"Alright my lips are sealed. What can I help you both with today?" Kishimoto asked

"I want you to find this pretty lady a simple but elegant summer dress for an upcoming evening party" Tsumori smiled

"Our girls will do the job" Kishimoto pushed Aikawa narrowed her eyes at the word party but she was out of reach of Tsumori

"Sir have I seen you before?" Kishimoto asked

"Yes I came here years back looking for whereabouts of a person who had left her shoe with me" Tsumori smiled

"Did you find her?" Kishimoto remembered faces well he recalled how desperate Tsumori was when he had come. But the shoe belonged to another authentic house and he was the one who helped Tsumori find the actual store

"Did you find her?" Kishimoto asked

"Yes" Tsumori smiled looking at Aikawa going towards the changing room

"She is Aikawa isn't it?" Kishimoto laughed

"Yes" Tsumori blushed

"Good to see her future husband has come with her" Kishimoto laughed

"Actually you saw me two weeks earlier as well, it was in your other shop dedicated to the grooms" Tsumori spoke

"I see but we did not speak then" Kishimoto did see a handsome men but he was busy drooling over his lover of twenty five years

"I need a favor to ask you" Tsumori said

"If it's for my best friend's daughter tell me" Kishimoto smiled

* * *

><p><strong><span>Seven<span> Years Ago**

"Uncle-Ichi thank you, Uncle-Shu I can't believe it's so beautiful" Aikawa was holding the pair golden heel shoes with silver snowflakes and red cherry resting on it.

"We knew you would love it" Uncle-Shu the dark haired round faced man smiled and patted Aikawa's cheeks with his lean fingers

"But how did you find it? There was nothing like this in any of the shop" Aikawa was glowing

"Its custom made. We called up the designers and told them to make the most beautiful shoe our Cinderella would wear" Uncle-Ichi the long faced brunette sipped his coffee and smirked at his niece.

"After all no wedding is complete without the shoe!" Uncle-Shu smiled and held his boyfriend's strong hand

"Tell us about the dress" Uncle-Ichi the taller of both man asked Aikawa who was giving a nervous glance

"Don't tell me you haven't made one!" Uncle-Shu glared

"Ummm… I did not" Aikawa gave a nervous grin

"Shunsui, please bring out the car" Uncle-Ichi stood up

"Uncle-Ichi" Aikawa looked confused

"My child is getting married and she has no dress!" We are three days away from the wedding! Aikawa what were you doing? You could have mailed us your stats we would have made one" Uncle-Ichi was already pulling his girl out of the house

"Ichinose is correct" Uncle-Shu pushed Aikawa out

* * *

><p><strong><span>Back t<span>****o Present**

"Did you like the dress?" Tsumori was now driving Aikawa to the beach

"Yeah, but what party were you talking about?" Aikawa asked

"There is a party the day after Kamijou-san and Nowaki leave" Tsumori informed

"What kind of party?" Aikawa asked

"A formal one, let's assume all doctors from the country and pharmaceutical companies come, various NGO's hold exhibition and donations are collected for their cause" Tsumori said in a deadpan voice

"You sound like you hate it" Aikawa asked

"Yeah, every year I go, there are this women who just come there husband hunting, then we have girls I have had flings with. It becomes stressful. Since I have always gone to those parties alone I become joke of town too" Tsumori sighed

"I will be your shield?" Aikawa huffed

"It's a girl's duty to help her boyfriend" Tsumori poked back

"Hey you" Aikawa was blushing

"We are a couple accept it, you are attracted to me and I am mad for you" Tsumori stopped the car as the beach was in their radius.

"What do we call ourselves? The Slut and the Casanova?" Aikawa grinned

"How about – The Perverts" Tsumori opened the door for Aikawa who was again blushing

"You really love it don't you?" Tsumori asked Aikawa

"Yes" Aikawa walked towards the ticket counters for changing room

"Hey I am paying for everything today" Tsumori began running after her

* * *

><p><strong><span>Seven<span> Years Ago**

"Hey don't pay for me anymore" Tsumori complained

"Tsumori-kun all these years what did I teach you?" a lean and copper skinned woman with jet black hair smiled

"But Ai-sama, I am a resident doctor now" Tsumori laughed

"Talking back now are we? I will tell your father that I was the nurse you slept with when you were fourteen" the browned eyed woman put the red muffler on Tsumori's neck

"You won't tell Dad! It should be you who should be in prison for seducing a minor you were twenty three yourselves" Tsumori laughed

"True, I still don't understand why off all the man that night I decided to charm you. You were so skinny and short, god look at you now getting engaged in three days and you knocked your girl, impressive" Ai laughed

"By the way why are you leaving our hospital?" Tsumori asked

"I am not leaving because I got better salary somewhere, I think I should help these kids, though I am not a doctor only a mere nurse, but I need this. I am already thirty four brat, I need to be fulfilled mentally and emotionally. I won't be away I will be in Tokyo only in a children's welfare home. By the way I bought a house near the place I will work, this couple who are moving away they sold it to me" Ai laughed

"I can come see you any time too" Tsumori mumbled

"Yeah, but will your wife like it if you visit the witch who took your virginity?" Ai raised an eyebrow as she paid for the beautiful red muffler hanging on Tsumori's neck

"Why will she? I love her and I will be loyal to her. When I am not in relationship I tend to fool around" Tsumori said with an attitude of teenage rebellion

"Well well, ain't you late for your shopping spree in evening? You have to help her pick the engagement dress" Ai asked

"Oh shit, she will be like lost puppy, trust me her mood swings have arrived faster! She is so adorable though" Tsumori blushed

"A Fool in love, promise me you will wear the muffler when you are in doubt about your looks" Ai waved by to the blonde doctor

"I will wear it on my engagement day" Tsumori waved bye as he climbed the bus

* * *

><p><strong><span>Back<span> to Present**

* * *

><p>"You had to wear a golden BIKINI!" Tsumori was walking behind Aikawa to cover her beautiful back<p>

"Be happy it's not Two Piece!" Aikawa pulled her hair up into a bun and winked at the doctor

"People are ogling at you! Bastards I will kill them!" Tsumori was really close to Aikawa

"Hey there buddy don't be so possessive" Aikawa laughed as she swayed her toned legs in water

"They are staring at you like you are a piece of meat" Tsumori looked really scary

"Isn't your manhood twitching inside that blue briefs to enter me" Aikawa said slowly and added a purring noise and this earned her a deep blush from Tsumori

"You had to do it!" Tsumori pulled Aikawa and his lips were hungry. They were already standing in water. Tsumori's hands were resting on Aikawa's buttocks and slowly groping them while his tongue was running in Aikawa's mouth and teasing in and out. Aikawa was kissing back vigorously and had dug her nails in the blonde's back. Tsumori's one hand was travelling Aikawa's suddenly warm body and he kept sucking on the beautiful lips his other hand undid the bun to let the brown hair be free in the breeze.

"Get a room you shameless people" a middle age man yelled

"People these days have no restrain" one plump woman spoke to her friend

" Yeah, have some decency lady" her friend said with venomous voice, Aikawa suddenly pulled away from the kiss leaving a string of saliva Tsumori felt guilty that Aikawa might not be comfortable with public display of affection, he looked disappointed.

"Shut up you old man, just because your wife won't part her beefy thighs, you are moral policing us. You hag there, you had a fight with your husband as you are not having enough of sex and you there your husband is looking for the size eight he married years back. Just because you can't be happy don't fuck with us" Aikawa yelled and three of them hurried off

"Aikawa that's rude, calm down" Tsumori looked surprise

"I am tired of people telling me to behave like civilized people. It's my mouth I can do whatever I want! I can suck a cock or ice-cream it's my damn business! I am confident her husband is having an affair and she is playing the victim and seeking advice from the fat hag. DIVORCE YOUR HUSBAND! You SIR, TRY TO BE AFFECTIONATE TO YOUR WIFE, DON'T EXPECT SEX FROM HER JUST BECAUSE YOU HAD A HARD DAY!" Aikawa was shouting.

"I shouldn't have taken you too the boutique! You were tensed because it triggered your past" Tsumori was now really guilty and lifted Aikawa up and walked farther away from the crowd

"Look at me" Aikawa pulled Tsumori face up once she was standing

"Sorry" the blonde looked really guilty

"Shut up! I am happy I never got married to Daisuke! I am glad I met you, you are flawed but you are meant for me. I was not angry or tensed or bolted up for the boutique, some images came back. But I have you!" Aikawa did not let Tsumori talk as she pulled him into another deep kiss. The next time the kiss broke it because of need for air.

"Let's swim" Tsumori pulled Aikawa into water

"I need to cool down a bit" Aikawa dived in and Tsumori followed

* * *

><p><strong><span>Seven<span> Years Ago**

"Cool down Ichinose" Kishimoto was telling one of his staff

"Kishimoto-kun" Aikawa's Uncle-Shu walked into the beautiful boutique

"Kishimoto it's us Shunsui and Ichinose" Uncle-Ichi called

"Coming boys" Kishimoto walked into the hall with a mannequin in his hand

"You are growing old" Shunsui laughed at Kishimoto who started showing first sign of grey hair

"So are guys, what brings you here and who is this lovely girl?" Kishimoto placed the mannequin and walked towards Aikawa who was biting her lips

"She is our daughter" Uncle-Ichi laughed

"When did you guys adopt?" Kishimoto began poking Aikawa's cheeks

"We did not adopt her" Uncle-Shu informed

"Wait a second she has brown hair like Ichinose here, grey eyes like Shunsui too. Did you find a natural way to have kids?" Kishimoto asked

"She is Eri Aikawa my sister's only daughter, Shunsui and I we were dreaming about babies when her mother separated from her father we took her. So she is our daughter" Uncle-Ichi smiled

"Cool, so Aikawa-chan, how may we help you?" Kishimoto pulled Aikawa by arm

"Find her the best wedding gown" both Aikawa's uncle smiled

* * *

><p><strong><span>Back<span> To Present**

"Oh god I am sunburned!" Aikawa was now walking inside the beach facing restaurant for lunch

"Well everything comes for a price enjoyment is most expensive" Tsumori directed her to the seat at the end

"But I look fine right?" Aikawa asked facing Tsumori

"You look like a slightly butter fried peanuts" Tsumori smiled at Aikawa who frowned little bit

"You have tanned to" Aikawa brushed her fingers on Tsumori's face

"We both have, please take your seat" Tsumori pulled the chair for Aikawa

"If you are always this polite and gentleman like, you have my heart for eternity" Aikawa happily sat on the chair

"I am all yours" Tsumori grinned

"Did you read all those Shojo-manga? Or Did you read Mills and Boon?" Aikawa asked suddenly

"No, I can assure you despite my track record I am a polite person" Tsumori was taken aback

"Great then, I am hungry though, I have never swam like a crazy person before" Aikawa said

"Were you not swimming hard because you were horny too" Tsumori asked softly

"Same goes for you at least my vagina won't betray me unlike the one between your legs" Aikawa spoke each word in such a slutty manner that Tsumori was hiding his face with the menu

"Tell me what you will eat" Tsumori tried to hide the growling voice and Aikawa exploded into laughter

"How about a cock?" Aikawa whispered

"Aikawa" Tsumori was red as tomato

"What male species of chicken are called cock" Aikawa smirked

* * *

><p><strong><span>Seven<span> Years Ago**

Tsumori was walking inside his father's hospital with sudden jolt in his legs. The blonde doctor was happy. Happy would have been an understatement, Tsumori was on cloud nine. But when he went to the general ward he was asked to wait in his father's office which confused the doctor as he was called because there were fewer doctors. Tsumori's eyes calculated perfectly as all the doctors employed by his parents were in the hospital. Once near his father's cabin he was greeted by his father's receptionist.

"Tsumori-kun, please wait Senpai had to rush to attend this case" the receptionist opened the door

"Could you tell me why father called me here tonight?" Tsumori asked

"I don't know, but your mother said it was urgent. Well she asked me to request you to wait" the receptionist really looked confused

"I will wait, but I left a pregnant woman alone in a shopping mall" Tsumori sighed at thought of Taiga who was basically a confused person

"They were here moments before but they got called for the emergency" the receptionist looked tired too

"Please go rest I will wait for father here" Tsumori asked her to leave

"Thank you" the receptionist left

Tsumori walked around the office to find the long list of names of doctors his family had. His great-grandfather was doctor so were his brother. Their sons and daughters followed him and they were followed by his father's generation and now it was Tsumori, his brother and cousins carrying the lineage. Tsumori had always known he was going to be doctor. Even the brides who came to this family were doctors and Tsumori felt like he was fulfilling a prophecy. His child was going to be a doctor too after all the parents were doctors. Tsumori was imagining Taiga and himself with their child, three of them in doctor's apron. The blonde's dream broke when his phone rang.

"Hello Taiga, are you done with shopping?" Tsumori asked

"Hello, Tsumori-san, no I am not buying the dress" Tagia informed

"Why? You loved it didn't you? I said you money was not a big deal" Tsumori asked

"No another woman bought the same dress before my eyes. I am going somewhere else my friend recommended" Taiga informed

"You will be fine right?" Tsumori asked

"Yes, I will take a Taxi" Taiga informed

"Okay take care than" Tsumori informed

"Bye Tsumori-san" Taiga said softly

"Taiga" Tsumori called

"Yeah" the girl asked

"I love you" Tsumori told as he knew she was a shade deeper by now

"Bye" Taiga suddenly disconnected and Tsumori was laughing

* * *

><p><strong><span>Back<span> To Present**

"Will you be free after three days?" Aikawa asked to Tsumori who was now resting his head on Aikawa's lap in park bench

"What time do you need me?" Tsumori asked

"As long as you can make it, I have to visit a place in north" Aikawa informed

"It's on 3rd august right?" Tsumori asked

"Yeah, it will be quick I promise" Aikawa was running her hand in the golden locks

"Sure, I also have something on that day in north, we can complete our work in one trip" Tsumori took Aikawa's hand was looking at them closely

"What are you looking at?" Aikawa asked

"Your fingers are so pretty the bone structure is worth watching" Tsumori was rubbing them gently

"I guess it's a compliment so thank you" Aikawa bowed down to plant a small kiss on Tsumori as she tugged her bangs behind her ear. Tsumori was surprised but he enjoyed the kiss none the less.

"Do you think two people can live together without fighting but with love and sex only?" Aikawa asked

"I don't know, but people do live with lots of love and sex. My parents do" Tsumori grinned

"They are your parents" Aikawa laughed

"No seriously, they had busy schedule, you can understand by watching me. They are full time surgeons who run three hospitals. They raised the kid fine, they fight too but in the end they love each other" Tsumori said

"That's cool, I want to marry my parents too" Aikawa sighed

"Did you not say your Mom is in Europe with her Italian boyfriend and your father in jail for killing three people" Tsumori asked

"They are not my parents! They just happen to create me and I am glad they never married. I am talking about my uncles" Aikawa sighed

"You want to marry them?" Tsumori asked to confirm her queries

"Yeah, now that I can see Hiroki and Nowaki-kun get married, there might be a loophole to marry them as well" Aikawa gave a hopeful smile

"There must be a way" Tsumori held Aikawa's hand with firmness.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Seven<span> Years Ago**

Aikawa sitting on the stool and Kishimoto, Shunsui and Ichinose were having serious debate. Aikawa the bride was asked to be quiet as the adults were busy. Shunsui had picked up three gowns, Ichinose had seven and Kishimoto had selected twenty four now the process of elimination was going as Shunsui felt too many options would confuse Aikawa. Three grown men were fighting and other customers were having a great time watching them.

"Let me choose" Aikawa finally yelled

"Yes dear" Uncle-Shu was quick to his feet

"Look Kishimoto, my daughter is distressed" Uncle-Ichi started grumbling

"She is agitated because you are pestering her, Aikawa-chan feel free to tell me your choice" Kishimoto walked towards Aikawa

"Aikawa tell him" Uncle-Shu patted his girl

"By the way where is the groom?" Kishimoto asked

"He is busy treating patients" Aikawa mumbled

"Doctors are big problem for conjugal life, none the less love wins" Kishimoto's eyes suddenly turned into pink heart

"He is dreaming about his partner" Uncle-Shu told Aikawa

"He is gay too?" Aikawa was giggling

"Well nothing surprises you, you love gay men more than we gay love" Uncle-Ichi laughed as he knew his girl was a first class pervert

"Kishimoto-sama will you let me watch your sex tape once?" Aikawa asked without any shame

"You want to watch this old man screwing his old man?" Kishimoto got excited

"Yeah" Aikawa nodded

"Sure, once you return from honeymoon I will give them to you" Kishimoto was flying

"No need" Uncle-Ichi happily kicked Kishimoto

"Why not?" Kishimoto grumbled, three men again fighting but Aikawa was already walking towards a white gown standing near the door. It was a sleeveless gown with studded pearls and flowing frills. Aikawa was standing opposite to it and was blushing.

"How much is this gown?" a sweet voice cut in before Aikawa could ask

"Pardon me pretty lady, but I assume that gown has been picked up my niece there" Kishimoto suddenly turned very professional

"How dare you call her your niece" Uncle-Shu grumbled

"I am so sorry, I don't intend to buy the gown now and I have plenty of time for my wedding. I came here to look for a gown I can wear for my engagement. I am sorry I was not stealing your gown. I am Taiga" the orange haired girl bowed to Aikawa

"No its okay, I know how we girls are when it comes to wedding gown. I am Aikawa" Aikawa was spellbound by the beauty of the woman before her.

"You are too young to get married ain't you?" Taiga asked as she checked the gown

"I turned twenty two months back" Aikawa blushed

"Arranged marriage?" Taiga asked softly

"No, love marriage, my fiancé has to go abroad so he wants to marry me as soon as possible, my uncles over there are helping me chose my gown" Aikawa pushed her glasses up.

"Love can make us blind. May I help you put on the gown" Taiga asked

"Really?" Aikawa glowed

"Sure, but let me pick a gown for my engagement" Taiga looked at Kishimoto

"My services are yours" Kishimoto hurried to ask his staff to help Taiga

"You are young too" Aikawa stated

"Yes, I am, well I am pregnant my parents are traditionalist so my boyfriend and I decided to get engage and break the news to them later. I can't risk three lives" Taiga laughed

"Congratulations, but you don't look pregnant" Aikawa got curious

"In initial stages it's hard to catch" Taiga took Aikawa's hand placed it on her stomach

"Hey there if you can hear me let me tell you a secret, this world is big and you will have great things to look forward to" Aikawa laughed

"Miss here are few dresses I chose for you" Kishimoto handed Taiga dresses

"Thank you, come Aikawa let me help you try out the gown" Taiga pulled Aikawa and Kishimoto handed Aikawa the gown.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bac<span>****k to Present**

"Did you enjoy the film?" Tsumori was walking with Aikawa in the shopping district

"Yeah, it had been a while I went to an action film" Aikawa clung to Tsumori's arm. They were walking aimlessly and straight holding hands. They passed jewelry showrooms, shops, departmental stores, take out places, without noticing, but feeling cozy besides them. They were like any honeymoon couple. Aikawa was enjoying the warmth of Tsumori.

"Are you sure no one will steal my car?" Aikawa asked

"Relax I parked it in the hospital for two reason, first it's where I work second I don't have to pay for parking" Tsumori smirked

"Miser" Aikawa laughed

"How long do you plan to walk? Not that I don't like walking with you? I would prefer sitting under some tree and smooch you" Tsumori laughed

"A little longer, it's been years I have taken pleasure walks like this" Aikawa was again rubbing her arm

"You okay? Whenever you are unmindful you tend to rub your arms" Tsumori asked with doctor voice

"Really I never noticed, yeah when I think some particular things I do rub my arms" Aikawa pouted

"You want me to warm you up nice and good?" Tsumori whispered

"Pervert" Aikawa was laughing

"What? You want to do it too" Tsumori held her closer

"So true" Aikawa was laughing her heart out

"What are you doing here devil?" a heavy voice startled the dirty brunette in yellow summer dress and the tall blond in orange T-shirt cringed his neck in fear

"Hiroki" turned around Aikawa

"Senpai, I thought you had night shift" Nowaki gave a I know it all look to Tsumori

"Nowaki, Kamijou-san what a surprise" Tsumori faked his smile

"It is a surprise to see you here" Hiroki informed

"Oh we bumped into each other" Aikawa spoke quickly

"I had night shift, but the work was less today so I was led off early. As I came out for a take out, I bumped into her" Tsumori aided her story

"Yeah yeah, me too I was hungry, we, I mean I, we decided to buy from same place" Aikawa was nodding

"Where is your food?" Hiroki asked

"Oh we decided to try the new pizza place, so we ate there" Tsumori informed

"So now where are you going holding hands?" Hiroki narrowed his eyes

"Holding hands? Who is holding?" Aikawa asked with puppy eyes

"You Eri" Hiroki pointed out

"Oh that's because…" Aikawa was faltering

"That's because a young cyclist hit her feet, she was having difficulty while walking" Tsumori smooth talked

"Is it a fracture senpai?" Nowaki asked

"Ah no just a temporary pain, it will go away in two days" Tsumori hated that Nowaki was teasing him

"How will you drive now Aikawa?" Hiroki asked

"Oh I did not bring my car" Aikawa lied

"I will drop her" Tsumori gained his confidence

"Be careful Aikawa-san" Nowaki said with mischievous eyes

"Yes, I will" Aikawa said with nervous voice

"Now excuse us Nowaki and Kamijou-san let me drop her home" Tsumori pulled Aikawa

"Bye boys" Aikawa waved them

"Bye take care of your leg" Hiroki waved them bye

"yes" Aikawa kept clutching on Tsumori's hands and limping both her legs. Soon they were out of vision, and lost in the crowd.

"You knew they were lying to us Nowaki" Hiroki frowned

"Yes she was not hurt either" Nowaki sighed

"What are they up to?" Hiroki thought

"I guess doing secret planning for wedding Hiro-san" Nowaki decided to hide it from Hiroki that both of them were dating

"I guess that will be normal for her but your senpai" Hiroki looked doubtful

"Oh he is a wedding freak too" Nowaki said

"Oh then it must that" Hiroki stopped brooding and decided to concentrate on his upcoming wedding.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Seven<span> Years Ago**

"Wow Taiga-san this looks so beautiful on you, its better you take this gown, I will buy another gown" Aikawa was looking at Taiga whom she forced to wear her wedding gown

"Thank you, but no, each gown has a person its made for. Your eyes fell on it first" Taiga blushed

"But you look so beautiful, like a goddess" Aikawa pleaded

"Haha you really are nice girl" Taiga patted Aikawa's cheeks and walked inside the changing room

"When is your engagement?" Aikawa asked from outside

"In next three days" Taiga answered

"Oh I see" Aikawa mumbled

"Why do you ask?" Taiga enquired

"My wedding is also on same day, I thought of inviting you but its your big day too" Aikawa laughed

"Well at least you can come to mine" Taiga asked walking out

"But I will be in abroad" Aikawa pouted

"I don't intend to marry now" Taiga smiled

"But the baby will be born out of wedlock" Aikawa looked surprised

"True, but if both parents are there you don't need a symbol" Taiga handed Aikawa her gown

"I am child out of wedlock, so I think you should marry before baby decides to come out" Aikawa suggested

"Oh dear, I will brood on it and talk with my partner, thank you Aikawa. Lets pay for the dresses" Taiga pulled Aikawa by hand

"Aye" Aikawa blushed harder

* * *

><p><strong><span>Seve<span>****n Years Later**

Tsumori and Aikawa were walking back to the apartment, both were kissing each other at every step and trying to feel each other's body. Once inside the apartment, Tsumori was kissing Aikawa like there was no tomorrow. Aikawa was picked by the blonde and her legs were coiled around his waist. Once they were kissing against the wall and next on the floor. Tsumori was licking Aikawa's neck and Aikawa biting his earlobe. Within moments, Aikawa was on the bed and Tsumori above her.

Tsumori was trailing down kisses on her neck and going down slowly to her breast. With expert hands he removed Aikawa's dress and undid her bra, Aikawa on other the hand pulled Tsumori's T-shirt away. The toned torso excited Aikawa and she got busy unbuckling Tsumori's belt. Tsumori was in boxers and Aikawa in her boyshots and her breast exposed to the blonde.

The doctor was soon sucking one and Aikawa giving the moans while his other hand was teasing other breast. Aikawa's hand dug into Tsumori's hair to indicate she was impatient. Tsumori began teasing her with his tongue as he circled her nipple Aikawa was biting her lips. "Don't leave the other" Aikawa spoke between her breaths. Tsumori obliged and began assaulting her breast. Aikawa's hands dug deep into Tsumori's back and her eyes close shut in ecstasy. Tsumori broke free from sucking and decided to kiss Aikawa again.

"Aikawa" Tsumori broke away from the kiss

"Why did you stop?" Aikawa was confused

"We promised we won't have sex until we attend the wedding" Tsumori gave an annoyed grin

"Shit yeah sorry we got into the mood, we said sex right?" Aikawa asked

"No sex, sorry I get desperate too" Tsumori fell on bed

"You are erect" Aikawa laughed

"Shut up, I know it" Tsumori laughed next moment Tsumori realized small hands were rubbing his boxers.

"What are you doing Aikawa?" Tsumori sat up

"No sex, right?" Aikawa smirked

Aikawa was rubbing Tsumori's manhood and the friction with the cloth and skin turned Tsumori on. His manhood began twitching and Aikawa was rubbing slowly one stroke at a time. Aikawa pulled down the boxer and pulled out the weeping organ. Next moment Aikawa was playing with her hand and softly teasing it. Tsumori was excited to death. Though seated the doctor had spread his legs and Aikawa was on her knees toying with his manhood. The length of the organ did stop Aikawa for few moments but her excitement got hold of her. When Tsumori's manhood was weeping Aikawa placed her lips on it. Tsumori's eyes grew large when Aikawa began assaulting his member with her tongue and her hand teased his sacks. Aikawa was sucking in and out fast leaving Tsumori voiceless. Aikawa was licking as well as playing with him. "I will come" Tsumori somehow conveyed the words as he closed his eyes in extreme pleasure. He exploded in Aikawa's mouth. Aikawa pulled away and drank his seeds without a blink and smirked at Tsumori.

Tsumori looked at her with surprise and excitement. To find her lips with few drops of his semen on them the doctor pulled her into a hug and kissed her. He forced open her mouth and intertwined their hands and kept kissing her until Aikawa was left breathless.

"You kissed me! After I sucked you dry its dirty" Aikawa frowned

"You drank my semen, I couldn't let you be dirty alone" Tsumori was suddenly relaxed

"You enjoyed it?" Aikawa asked

"Enjoyed? I had never seen any girl so willing to give blowjob! It was almost better than all the sex I had! Where were you all this year" Tsumori fell on the bed and Aikawa was resting on top of him.

"Giving wrong man blowjobs" Aikawa laughed

"But we won't do it again, you can do whatever you want after Hiroki and Nowaki's wedding" Tsumori removed hair from Aikawa's face

"You won't be angry if I finger you?" Aikawa asked

"Will that excit you?" Tsumori asked

"I want to try it" Aikawa asked

"You know I did sleep with men" Tsumori said

"I slept with girls too" Aikawa laughed

"No I meant I have done both" Tsumori blushed

"You have been both Uke and Seme?" Aikawa settled herself on Tsumori's chest properly

"Yes, each experience is different, so you can make me

ur Uke I don't mind" Tsumori spoke honestly

"You are not lying" Aikawa mumbled and kept smiling sikentky until she fell asleep

"I am in love with you, how can I lie to you?" Tsumori now relaxed and sure Aikawa was deep asleep dozed off into deep sleep himself.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer- I will never own Junjou Romantica<p>

SariaHisako- do I need to say? You are the reason I wrote the semi-lemon chapter today. Since you were down with fever and had a bad week I felt the need to cheer you up. So did you like the teaser?

Alana-kittychan- thank you for the review my hopes go up when I see I have got readers to this story. I am so happy you liked it.

Now the things will heat up in next two chapters. Hope those who are reading the story are enjoying the story. I have a bad news I kind of broke my laptop and I am really upset now. But none the less I hope to give you next chapter soon.

Bye love you guys

(*_*)/


	14. The Revelation

**The Revelation**

* * *

><p>"Left Left" Aikawa shirked at Tsumori's ears.<p>

"Why are we carrying boxes from same patisserie and visiting the same district in down town?" Tsumori turned around his steering wheel

"May be our friends are neighbours and lovers who will get united because of us just like in Shojo-Manga!" Aikawa smiled

"I hope so" Tsumori had a feeling things were taking odd turns. They had planned to visit down town on same day to visit their respective friends, but it seems the direction Aikawa was yelling out belonged to his address book

"It's been months I last came here; she is always complaining I should bring a friend with me otherwise our talks sound very sisterly. Glad you came" Aikawa said softly

"Aikawa don't tell me it's the golden house from third from right" Tsumori asked

"Why? That's the house I am visiting" Aikawa gave a huge smile.

"Perfect" Tsumori smirked

"Okay lets carry the box" Aikawa was about to open the car door

"Wait! Let me do the honour" Tsumori gave puppy eye look to Aikawa

"So sweet!" Aikawa smiled

"Carry the boxes please" Tsumori asked her as he opened the door

"Sure but both boxes?" Aikawa took both the boxes still oblivious to Tsumori's gesture

"Yeah both. Ring the bell ahead let me park the car properly" Tsumori grinned but he sweated a drop

* * *

><p><span><strong>Seven Years Ago<strong>

"Aww look at her Ichinose! Ain't the gown so pretty! Our girl looks like an angel" Uncle Shu was weeping in happiness

"What a waste! No one will see her in the gown! She is going for courthouse wedding" Uncle Ichi walked towards Aikawa who was dressed in the gown and being cuddled by her uncles

"Sorry Daisuke and I we went introvert with the celebration" Aikawa pouted

"We have less than two days for the wedding!" Uncle Shu was wiping his tears

"Actually thirty six hours if we round of the calculation" Uncle Ichi informed

"And your useless mother won't make it" Uncle Shu looked at his cell phone in anger

"Nor will your yakuza father get any bail" Uncle Ichi laughed

"You are my parents! Only you will give me away" Aikawa began crying

"But it's a courthouse wedding! We can't give you away" Uncle Shu began to cry again

"Shunsui, please if you cry now how will I deal with myself when she leaves country" Uncle Ichi went and hugged his lover and girl

"Ichinose you asshole you had to remind me that. I hate you" Uncle Shu smacked his partners arm

"But she has lost weight right Shunsui?" Uncle Ichi asked

"Yes eating all those ready made food and home delivery food has ruined her health. Ichinose bring the sweets we made" Uncle Shu ordered

"I agree, Aikawa in America eat home cooked meal only" Uncle Ichi patted his girl as he stuffed her mouth with sweets

"Will you now tell me who is the Uke and Seme between you two?" Aikawa asked out of the blue

"Never" both her uncle spoke with huge blush

* * *

><p><span><strong>Present Day <strong>

"Aikawa!" a happy women's voice hugged Aikawa

"Ai-san, happy birthday" Aikawa laughed

"Glad you could make it, I am holding this party so that you get to meet someone dear to me" Ai kissed Aikawa's forehead

"I bought a friend with me as well" Aikawa blushed

"Really?" Ai looked a bit surprised

"Hey there playboy come here" Aikawa shouted

"Too bad I was going to play cupid today, but I guess Venus has smiled on you. Who is this person anyway?" Ai sighed

"He is my..." Aikawa got stuck

"Her boyfriend, happy birthday Ai-sama" Tsumori blushed as he cut of Aikawa's voice

"You are dating her? Saves me the trouble of being cupid" Ai hugged Tsumori

"You wanted me to date this guy?" Aikawa made a face and pointed at the blonde

"Umm I guess yeah, come in both of you" Ai pushed both of them inside

"You know him? Oh right he is a doctor and you are nurse small world" Aikawa laughed

"How do you know Aikawa" Tsumori asked while he was removing his shoes

"Long story short, Aikawa is the previous owner of this house" Ai smiled

"You became friends through that?" Tsumori raised his eyes looking for Aikawa who was already gone with the boxes to the kitchen

"Ah ha" Ai pulled her long black hair into a ponytail

"That bitch is the 'wonderful girl' you wanted me to meet for last four years! She is devil" Tsumori sat on the sofa

"You are madly in love with her! Are you over your obsession with the Martini-girl?" Ai asked and waited for Aikawa

"She is that girl! But it's a secret okay" Tsumori hissed

"Venus really has her ways" Ai laughed.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Seven Years Ago<strong>

"Sajin, what will you do now?" the golden haired surgeon Shinji tried to hold back his son

"Dad, I need the answers and time to think" Tsumori tried to break free

"Cam down will you, anger won't help right now, its better to think first. We can try again" Shinji tried to calm his son

"Where is nii-san and mom?" Tsumori snapped

"Both are busy for the obvious reasons Sajin" Shinji sighed

"Great when I need my family they are busy , okay sorry, sorry... I forgot really sorry dad. Does mom know? I am just" Tsumori frowned

"Yes only she knows, your brother doesn't need to be burdened with more thoughts right now" Shinji patted his son's back

"I will call you soon, tell Mom not to worry" the young resident walked out of his father's chamber

"Don't haste" his father spoke with concerned voice

"I won't" Tsumori slammed the door

* * *

><p><span><strong>Present Day<strong>

"Hello" Tsumori was eating and talking with Nowaki from Ai's phone

""Hello, Doctor Kusama here" Nowaki answered

"Nowaki I need your help" Tsumori frowned as he hated disturbing the soon to be married man

"Senpai it's you" Nowaki sounded calmer

"Are you busy, I know Matsumoto-san and Hina-chan are there with you. There is an emergency in hospital and I am two hours away from hospital. Monica-sama just left and is travelling by subway, its impossible to contact her" Tsumori hated relying on others

"No. I am free, it's not a problem I will handle" Nowaki said

"Are you sure Kamijou-san won't mind?" the blonde had to confirm

"Don't worry at all" Nowaki reassured

"Thank you, I am sorry, hope you are done by now with main event" Tsumori asked

"Yes we are done, only desert war is going on" Nowaki chuckled

"Thank you" Tsumori nodded to Ai and Aikawa that three of them could enjoy the party

"Please tell them I will be there in half an hour" Nowaki informed

"Yes I will, I am texting them now. Goodnight thank you again" Tsumori was really happy

"Take care, goodnight" Nowaki disconnected

"Woo doctor-san is busy!" Ai was sipping wine and Aikawa eating the pineapple cake bought by Tsumori

"Yes, Nowaki is an angel" Tsumori sat near Aikawa and picked his plate with Blackforest cake brought by Aikawa

"Fate works in mysterious way! Look at both of you, for years I wanted both of you to meet each other, now Aikawa decides to date the guy I deflowered" Ai laughed

"What?" Aikawa began laughing and Tsumori was blushing

"Ai-san how was he in his first time? Did he really get tainted at fourteen?" Aikawa laughed

"Surprisingly good for a fourteen year old! He was small then from every sense, but he pleasured me well" Ai's eyes glowed

"Wow you really are a playboy huh?" Aikawa purred near Tsumori's ears

"Aikawa please you are not helping" Tsumori hissed

"Tell me how's Tsumori in bed now?" Ai asked Aikawa

"Wonderful" Aikawa said without a twitch while Tsumori mentally praised Aikawa's lying abilities

* * *

><p><span><strong>Seven Years Ago<strong>

"Aikawa-chan" a dark haired women walked inside the hotel room where Aikawa and her uncles' were gown watching

"Hikari-sama" Aikawa stood up at the surprise visit of Daisuke's mother Hikari Usikawa

"Look at you! You make such a lovely bride! Ichinose-san and Shunsui-san isn't your daughter adorable. I love you dear, you would make a wonderful daughter-in-law" Hikari went towards Aikawa and patted her face with tears in her own eyes

"We never thought we will see our girl marry so early" Uncle Shu again began his crying

"Look he starts again! Hikari-san please take care of her, though they will leave for America next week but she is our little girl, she was two months old when Shunsui brought her home. How beautiful and small she was. Oh boy I will miss her" now Uncle Ichi began dropping tears

"God! If you both make me cry I will have puffy eyes during wedding" Aikawa pouted

"Sorry sorry, Ichinose go bring the handkerchief" Uncle Shu yelled at his partner

"Aikawa-chan I have come to talk to you about something urgent" Hikari fell on her knees

"Hikari-san" Uncle Shu was shocked

"What happened Hikari-sama?" Aikawa also dropped on her feet to catch the middle-aged woman

"Handkerchief is here, why are you all sitting on floor?" Uncle Ichi was back with a smile and confused brows

"Aikawa-chan" Hikari was weeping and took Aikawa's hands in hers

"Yeah?" Aikawa was now tired as her overprotective uncles had showered her with too much of home cooked food, love and hugs

"Please don't marry my son" Hikari broke into a great howl while rest of them kept looking at Hikari

* * *

><p><span><strong>Present Day<strong>

"That was fun, now let's dig" Aikawa changed into spare shoes and walked towards Ai's garden

"What are we digging and where is the shovel?" Tsumori raised an eyebrow as he followed the brunette

"In my car, please bring the Shovel, we are taking the Locust tree with us, it was planted on occasion of Hinamori's birth. Hiroki just asked Matsumoto about it so, we are digging it out as I know Hiroki will ask for my help soon" Aikawa smiled

"Okay I am on my way" Tsumori opened Aikawa's car to find two portable shovels and a small bag shoved under the emergency tools. Something felt fishy in Tsumori's mind.

"Aikawa, what's in the bag?" Tsumori yelled

"Aa.. That's nothing, sharp tools, don't touch it, its old and dirty" Aikawa gave a nervous smile

"Okay" Tsumori decided to decode the mystery after the uprooting of plant

"I never thought you will meet Aikawa" Ai sat on the stairs to look at the blonde digging up the plant

"She happens to be the editor/wedding planner of my junior's fiancé" Tsumori grinned at Aikawa who was gigging like a wild boar

"She is hooked with idea of perfect wedding aren't you Aikawa?. God knows what happened the night she came crying to this house. She was drunk you know, it was after three years of selling the house that she came one night. She reeked of cheap sake and was knocking the door. We became friends next day" Ai spoke while Aikawa looked suddenly sad

"I told you many times, I was bonkers that night I may have had few more drinks and swung into wrong road and realised it was my old home. Hehe" Aikawa pushed her bangs

"Aikawa you don't have to, let's keep digging" Tsumori deep down was wondering how long they both would keep their past at bay from each other. Not talking was also a way of hiding and avoiding things. Being a doctor he felt the time to heal each others wound was fast approaching. He knew the name Daisuke, he knew it pretty well as in his life time he had met seven doctors named Daisuke in Tokyo itself and twenty from different part of the country. It won't be hard for him to find out the guy who broke Aikawa's heart. Yet he refrained to search for Aikawa's victimizer.

"You both get out of here as soon as you are done with the plant. You have tons to talk I can see that" Ai could see the guilty look on both face.

"Yes we are leaving, we got the tree" Tsumori took shovel from Aikawa's hand

"Great" Ai cheered

"Where are you going?" Aikawa asked

"I am keeping back the shovels, you bring the plant in a tub. Ai-sama I will wait for her in the car, goodnight and happy birthday again" Tsumori waved bye with his muddy hands

"Goodnight" Ai and Aikawa walked inside the house. Tsumori had a different plan in mind wiping his hands he went to the car. He bought out his duffle bag and walked towards the back of the car. He did what his intuition told him, he got hold of the small dirty bag in the corner; his inklings hit the blind spot. In the small bag rested the other pair of the golden heel shoe with silver snowflakes and red cheery on top. His Cinderella was still unaware but now he just knew what he wanted to do with Aikawa.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Seven years ago<strong>

"Tsumori-san" Taiga looked surprised at Tsumori who had angry eyes

"Did you get the dress for engagement?" Tsumori asked

"Yes, a pretty girl doing her wedding shopping helped me" Taiga blushed

"Really?" Tsumori walked inside the house

"Yeah, the girl was younger than me. She hardly looked twenty year older. But she is twenty two though" Taiga smiled

"You had a great time" Tsumori smirked

"Is something wrong? You look stressed, was the emergency case not successful?" Taiga asked

"Oh that, it went well" Tsumori gulped down water

"Why are you acting so agitated?" Taiga held Tsumori from behind

"My father says we both can't get engaged" Tsumori informed

"Why?" Taiga clutched to Tsumori

"I wonder why myself" Tsumori informed

* * *

><p><span><strong>Present day<strong>

It was after midnight, the highway was empty and Tsumori was driving and Aikawa whispering to him the plans. The back-seat was occupied with soon to be married couple. Hiroki was sleepy and blushing as he found it embarrassing to be reminded time and again he was getting married. Nowaki on other hand was far away from sleep, his eyes were twinkling. Hiroki's parents and Hinamori and Matsumoto wanted to see off them in airport, but Nowaki insisted they spent quality time with each other. Hence Matsumoto and Hinamori decided to stay over at Kamijou Manor.

But the question of letting the couples off with driver was troubling to Sakura, Hiroki's mother. So Aikawa chose to be the charioteer and dragged Tsumori with her. Hiroki was really angry at the departure time of flight; it was Aikawa's idea to save a day from being wasted. When they would reach New York, it would still be 5th august. No one dared to argue with her time logic, a fourteen hour long flight was better spent sleeping than being sleepy in New York. Aikawa had done her research to send them on a flight at midnight.

"Aikawa, I have something in mind" Hiroki, spoke in sleepy voice.

"Shoot it" Aikawa spoke

"Moto-sama told me about the trees planted at birth occasion of Hinamori" Hiroki informed

"Yes, Matsumoto made me dug the earth and plant those saplings in them" Aikawa giggled

"She also informed one is in her home, other in park and another at your old apartment" Hiroki asked

"Yup she says the truth" Aikawa was giggling at the thought that she had already done the work before Hiroki could request

"If it's not much trouble, can you get hold of the tree in your old apartment?"Hiroki requested

"Oh no, it's not a big deal, I will get the plant and it's not a tree yet" Aikawa smiled and Tsumori was smirking

"Which plant it is Aikawa-san?" asked the curiosity of a florist in Nowaki

"Let it be surprise Nowaki-kun" Aikawa loved drama

"Will you be able to get it Aikawa-san?" Nowaki asked now

"Nowaki-kun, look here, who am I?" Aikawa turned around to show her face to the couple

"Eri Aikawa, the chief editor of Usami Akihiko and Kusama Haki, the ultimate wedding crazy woman on earth" Nowaki parroted

"True, good boy" Aikawa smiled

"Nowaki add Yaoi freak" Smirked Tsumori from his wheel

"Yeah Nowaki add it" Hiroki mumbled

"Hush it up boys" Aikawa hissed

"I trust you Aikawa, so get the tree, I mean plant" Hiroki smiled

"I will, hey Hiroki look the airport, you are leaving in one hour" Aikawa yelled at the sight of Narita Airport

"Yeah" Hiroki was falling asleep

"Hiro-san, we will be married soon" Nowaki was excited, though he was the one who got proposed

"Nowaki you have my blessing" grinned Tsumori

"So let's fly them off to Maine" Aikawa cheered

"Yeah yeah, don't freak me" Hiroki hissed

"Boys you have your passports?" Aikawa began her motherly concern

"Yes" came the reply in unison.

"Your credit cards, do you have them?" she was through

"Aye" both Hiroki and Nowaki spoke

"Basic necessities?" Aikawa was really specific

"Yes" came the reply

"You are sure right, you haven't forgotten anything?" she asked again

"Eri you old cat, you packed their bags yourself remember?" Tsumori was yawning now

"Yeah I remember sluggish doctor and who is old huh?" Aikawa grumbled

"No comments" Tsumori zipped his lips with a playful look

"Let's get out now. Tsumori is going to park the car" Aikawa jumped out of car before Tsumori could go to open her door

"Step out guys, wait for me, I will come fast, so don't leave without me" Tsumori zoomed past

"We won't leave, Tsumori-san" Hiroki mumbled

* * *

><p>Nowaki was wearing a long blue shrug over black high neck t-shirt and jeans, Hiroki couldn't stop ogling his fiancé. Hiroki himself was in olive green studio shirt and short white sleeveless shrug and black jeans. He looked younger than Nowaki which was annoying him. But the most annoying thing to Hiroki were those women who were smiling and bleating their eyes to an ignorant Nowaki.<p>

Aikawa noticed Hiroki's jealousy; she was in her formal high waist shirt and formal blouse and high shoes. It was evident from her hair made into a bun, that she had rushed herself from a meeting. Tsumori had picked her up from the office and they drove at illegal speed to pick up the lovers. So now they were waiting for Tsumori who had brought himself after an emergency case to be their personal driver.

"Boys, so kind of you to wait for me" Tsumori came giving a huge grin but dark circles contradicted his happiness

"Senpai we told you we will wait" Nowaki pouted

"I knew you would Nowaki" Tsumori really loved the young doctor

"So shall we go inside now? Since the flight leaves in 86 minutes" Hiroki asked

"Yeah Kamijou-san is right, they should go early, so that no problem occurs" smiled Tsumori

Nowaki and Hiroki started to pull out the handles from their stroll bags and took out their tickets and passport to enter.

"Ah Hiroki wait, I almost forget" Aikawa was taking out a brown fat envelop and another thin envelop from her bag

"What?" Hiroki frowned

"Here take it" Aikawa shoved the envelopes in Hiroki's hand

"What are they?" the crimson eyed man asked

"Open the fat one now and the thin one in flight okay" Aikawa smiled

"Why should I not open both now?" Hiroki teased

"Come on it's a request" Aikawa pouted

"All right I will not open the thin one" Hiroki laughed

Hiroki tore off the brown envelop, inside was a hardbound book in pure blue. Hiroki was confused for few moments only to realize, it was a book with his pen name on it. He opened it hoping to find more of his poetry but he was startled to find something he thought was hidden well inside his mind only. Hiroki's eyes formed an infamous scowl, which frightened Aikawa who hid behind Tsumori.

"Aikawa, where did you find these writings?" Hiroki almost roared

"Hmmm, it's a long story," Aikawa slouching behind Tsumori

"Hiro-san what's so troubling?" Nowaki asked

"Nowaki she published my short stories" Hiroki looked dazed

"You mean the stories you often tell at the orphanage?" Nowaki asked

"Yeah those" the professor nodded

"I thought you never penned them and it was folklore" Nowaki looked at Hiroki

"I made it sound like folklore" the older confessed

"Go now, bye, you will be late" Aikawa was shivering

"Those are stupid stories and you published them?" Hiroki mumbled

"I loved them Hiro-san" Nowaki gave his puppy look

"I loved them to Hiroki" Aikawa volunteered

"But without asking, you published them?" Hiroki was no longer surprised

"Well we will officially release it on your wedding day" Aikawa took two steps backward

"I will kill you, how did you?" Hiroki tried to control his itching hands

"Remember I asked to use your laptop six months back, I found the folder and then I took it, I spend three months editing each story, all were so good. They are totally opposite to Usami-san's style. It was my chance to edit a new style and since you had already got few prizes by then, I started my solo work" Aikawa had punched Isaka to let this work remain secret

"Okay we will deal with it after wedding" Hiroki was not going to waste his time here killing her

"Here take it, the first cheque of the book, royalty pending" Aikawa offered it to Hiroki

"Aikawa" Hiroki said calmly

"Yeah" still in fear

"Do me a favour and draft the cheque in name of Kusama Orphanage, they need to build an extra bathroom and another room, with this amount I guess they can start the work" Hiroki turned around to pull his bag

"Hiro-san" Nowaki hugged his fiancé

"Shut up no corny stuff" Hiroki pushed Nowaki

"You should leave us now" Tsumori hinted towards the watch

"Yes" Nowaki nodded

Nowaki hugged Aikawa who put something in his pocket and asked to watch it later. Tsumori hugged Nowaki and patted him and smiled at him. Hiroki got cuddled by Aikawa who kissed him on the cheeks out of happiness and guilt. Hiroki was at two boats about hugging Tsumori, finally Tsumori pulled Hiroki into a hug and whispered in his ears: 'Nowaki is with the perfect man, never stop loving him' Hiroki broke into a smile and Tsumori smiled back too. The couple entered the airport waving the doctor and editor goodbye.

"What's in the thin envelope?" Tsumori asked as he and Aikawa began walking towards the parking space

"Maki's official apology to Hiroki and Nowaki-kun" Aikawa smiled

"You mean the guy you were threatening on Nowaki's engagement party?" Tsumori yawned

"Yeah, the same guy" Aikawa was tired too

"What say shall we crash a nearby business hotel for the night? I can see two moons right now" Tsumori yawned

"Yeah, give the car keys, let me drive you need rest" Aikawa smiled

"Thanks. You look fatigued too. Keep tomorrow free, we are going to party" Tsumori told

"Oh yeah, I planned it before relax, you need more rest than me" Aikawa began driving

* * *

><p><span><strong>Next Evening<strong>

"You look wonderful" Tsumori opened the glass door for Aikawa

"Thank you, you are the first guy who knows my taste. This summer gown is perfect for formal parties. The material neither heavy or light, the colour gives a golden shine but is blue, loved it. You look handsome in suit too" Aikawa blushed as she gave her hand to Tsumori

"Thank you, I am so glad you came with me. It will be an interesting night, the whole medical forum will see Doctor Sajin Tsumori came with his girlfriend" Tsumori placed his hand on Aikawa's waist while Aikawa looked at the flower decoration spread out in the hall and balcony

"You make it sound like I am your priced possession" Aikawa got awestruck by the decoration and grandeur of Hotel Hilton and missed her steps to be held by Tsumori properly

"Well you are Aikawa, welcome to the party of blood lovers" Tsumori winked

"You know every time I go to the parties for book promotion or autograph singing I just look at the buffet and when no one sees me I gobble down food. Though Isaka-san allows us to eat anything, but in parties of other companies I have to control the black hole" Aikawa huffed

"Well you are my date, eat anything you want" Tsumori took Aikawa to the buffet which only had starters and stuffed her mouth with two shrimps and handed her a mocktail to indicate no drinking for the night

"I can't drink?" Aikawa gave puppy eyes

"Yes you can, but last time without drinks we were about to fuck each other. So NO" Tsumori and Aikawa walked to the table hosting name of Dr. Tsumori Sajin

"Are you kidding you have tables named for each doctor?" Aikawa laughed while Tsumori helped her sit

"Yes, it's a fundraiser and ceremony to honour doctors. You will meet many celebrities of medical world" Tsumori sat beside her

"Is there going to be different buffet for entrée and dessert?" Aikawa asked

"No rest of the food will be served" Tsumori laughed at Aikawa's food driven mind

"Why are so psyched about food?" Tsumori asked

"Oh, that, you see my uncles never allowed me to eat outside, until I left home. They hated the idea of me eating food out of home. Since they both run dojo and one of my uncle is doctor, you know how a doctor can be, we had to be careful about nutrition and health under his watchful eyes" Aikawa grumbled

"Your Uncle is doctor? But don't they run Dojo together?" Tsumori asked

"Uncle Ichinose owns and runs Dojo. Uncle Shu does private practice, but he holds black belt and stuff so Uncle Shu helps with Dojo in morning. His nursing home is above our Dojo" Aikawa smiled

"I sense an interesting love story" Tsumori smiled

"Yeah, I will tell you one day, you can call me their love child. They love me too much" Aikawa blushed

"Daddies' little girl" Tsumori patted her head

"Is it Tsumori?" a middle aged man walked towards Tsumori

"Fukada Sensei" Tsumori stood up to shake hands

"How are you my boy, who is this lovely lady with you?" Dr Fukada asked

"I am great, she is my girlfriend, Aikawa meet Dr Fukada, he is the organiser of this event as well as my sensei" Tsumori helped Aikawa stand up

"Eri Aikawa, pleasure to meet you Fukada-sama" Aikawa bowed

"Hello Aikawa-chan, are you a fellow doctor?" Dr Fukada asked with a curious eye

"No, I am an editor from Murakawa Shoten" Aikawa shook her head

"The famous house which gives us Usami Akihiko" Dr Fukada spoke

"Aikawa happens to be Usami-sensei's editor, thanks to her I met him" Tsumori smiled

"Wow, Aikawa-chan I will be burrowing your boyfriend for few moments if you permit" Dr Fukada asked

"Sure, please. I need to visit washroom myself, hmm which way should I go?" Aikawa asked

"Walk straight and then to right" Dr Fukada took Tsumori to other side

* * *

><p>"Shinji, look who is here" Dr Fukada called the older blonde doctor<p>

"I am busy drinking Fuka-kun, don't bother, my donation is being dropped by wifey" the blonde doctor pouted

"Sajin is here" Dr Fukada pushed Tsumori

"Son, what are you doing here?" Shinji asked as he hugged Tsumori

"Our Hospital forced me to come" Tsumori said in a deadpan voice as he hugged back

"You could not pursue Nowaki-kun to come in your place?" Shinji was laughing

"Nowaki left for Maine, yesterday" Tsumori answered while taking a sip of mocktail

"Why to Maine all of a sudden? Shinji asked

"He is going to get married on 10th, actually I will join him on 8th as his best man" Tsumori spoke

"Nowaki-kun likes girls, wasn't the boy head over heels in love with a man?" Dr Fukada looked surprise

"No, he is not marrying a lady, he is marrying the same man you met before, gay marriage is legalised in Maine and Nowaki has dual citizenship" Tsumori smiled

"Everyone is settling down, except for the brat here" Shinji smirked at his son

"Shut up old man" Tsumori hissed at his father

"What you don't know? Tsumori bought his girlfriend to the party?" Dr Fukada spoke in happiness

"Sensei please" Tsumori drank his mocktail

"You are kidding me! Are you sure she is not some paid Companion Fukada?" Shinji asked

"Dad, one more about her and you will lose your entire wrinkled face" Tsumori glared

"Fine let me meet her" Shinji was pulling Tsumori

"If I knew you were here, I wouldn't have come" Tsumori tried to break free

"My son is dating! I can't let you go off the hook brat" Shinji laughed and waved Fukada

"Where is mom?" Tsumori asked

"She went with Fukada's wife to greet the guest. Now let's meet my son's lady love" Shinji cheered

* * *

><p>Aikawa walked out of the loo and began combing her hair, years before a man liked her hair's tied up. But Tsumori hated her hair tied up, he loved her flowing brown hair. Aikawa blushed and set her hair properly. Her lipstick was fine, her dress was less gorgeous compared to all the women glittering in the party. Yet Aikawa was feeling beautiful.<p>

"Aikawa-chan, are you not Aikawa-chan?" a familiar voice broke Aikawa's dreamy thoughts

"Yes I am" Aikawa turned around to find the dark haired woman in a body hugging boat cut dress

"Hikari-san" Aikawa hugged Hikari without a moment's delay

"Oh my god, you look so beautiful, I was worried all these years for you. Sorry I never personally called you. But I kept calling your parents to enquire about you" Hikari kissed Aikawa's cheeks like she found her long lost daughter

"Its fine, how have you been? I knew you called, Uncle Shu spoke about it" Aikawa patted the older woman

"I am fine, I regret losing you. I really wanted you to be part of my family" Hikari sighed

"Past is past" Aikawa blushed

"By the way why is an editor here? Are you going to publish about the event in your magazine?" Hikari asked

"No, I am here with my frie.. with my boyfriend" Aikawa blushed

"You found a lover. Oh so happy I am. Thank god, you moved on. Your Uncle Shu was planning to register you in Omai this year" Hikari really looked happy

"Yeah, we just began dating few weeks ago, we moved in a week back, it's all so quick so I did not inform my uncles" Aikawa laughed

"So your new boyfriend is a doctor too?" Hikari looked worried

"Yeah, I am destined to be with doctors" Aikawa laughed

"Mind if I meet the man? I can make your uncle Shu gets jealous" Hikari asked

"Please come with me, it will be good for him to make a new acquaintance" Aikawa laughed

* * *

><p>"Isn't it funny your table is next to us son?" Shinji patted his blonde son<p>

"Not at all, it's my bad luck, I did not notice" Tsumori narrowed his eyes

"You know you were very jolly once, now you are old" Shinji complained

"It's all your fault you broke my mirage of happiness. Here she comes" Tsumori gave a huge grin

"She is rather plainly dressed" Shinji commented

"I chose her dress; I knew people here will be overly dressed here. She is very intelligent and beautiful, new or in my old clothes she is gorgeous" Tsumori said without an ounce of shame

"Don't tell me you guys are beyond boundaries of marriage?" Shinji giggled

"She temporarily moved in with me, you have no right to talk about boundaries of marriage when you married mom after I turned twelve" Tsumori laughed

"Why is she with her? Wait a minute your girl looks familiar" Shinji concentrated

"You must have seen her on television. She is a wolf in publishing world" Tsumori informed

"What does she do son?" Shinji asked

"She is an editor" Tsumori informed

* * *

><p>"There he is" Aikawa pointed Hikari<p>

"Where?" Hikari asked

"He is standing with a middle aged blonde man there" Aikawa pointed

"I see two blondes there" Hikari spoke

"Yeah the younger guy" Aikawa smiled

"Aikawa don't tell me you are dating that blonde?" Hikari looked petrified

"Yeah, so you know him? Oh doctors know each other huh. I know he is popular playboy and all. But then I have been a slut all this years too. He is sweet and nice and honest. I think I am madly in love with him" Aikawa blushed

"I know he is sweet and cute. I know him pretty well actually" Hikari almost cried

"Really it's good if you know. But I don't get the sudden change in tone of your voice, look he is smiling lets walk fast" Aikawa began pulling Hikari faster

* * *

><p>"What are you doing with her?" Shinji and Tsumori spoke at same time, Hikari looked confused and Aikawa was having a trip in her mind when she saw food carts being moved around so she failed to hear them<p>

"Hey, playboy meet Hikari-sama, Hikari-sama meet Sajin Tsumori my boyfriend. But Hikari-sama knows you I guess. Oh you are here as well Shinji-sama?" Aikawa suddenly looked at the older blonde besides Tsumori and her eyes grew wide in surprise

"Why are you with her?" Tsumori pulled Aikawa by hand and directed his question to Hikari

"Aikawa dear why are you with him?" Hikari walked towards Shinji with deep frown

"I told you he is my boyfriend Hikari-sama" Aikawa got irritated at same look on the three doctors

"Hello, Aikawa-chan, we meet after long time" Shinji tried to calm a confused Aikawa

"Why do you both know Aikawa?" Tsumori gave a pouting look

"Why are you talking to Hikari-sama in such overly familiar way?" Aikawa glared

"Sajin calm down" Shinji hissed

"Grrrr... I am confused!" Aikawa almost yelled

"Fine, Aikawa meet my parents Shinji and Hikari Usikawa" Tsumori informed Aikawa kept blinking for next five minutes

* * *

><p>"They can't be your parents right? You are kidding?" Aikawa looked shocked as she held Tsumori's arms<p>

"Mom Dad how does she know you both?" Tsumori held Aikawa and was worried at her sudden trembling and dropping of colour

"Hmmm you see Sajin" Shinji began his words

"Why is Tsumori your son? You have different surnames don't you" Aikawa looked like she would cry

"I have my grandfather's surname. But how do you know my parents" Tsumori asked

"Sajin son, its better you leave the party early tonight" Hikari tried convey her words

"Why should we leave... Shit...Shit... Shit. Don't tell me they... Aikawa.. she is her, don't tell me" Tsumori felt Aikawa's hand stopping blood flow of his arm

"Son, how did you meet Aikawa-chan?" Sajin asked

"We have... mutual friends. Aikawa are you fine my love?" Tsumori was looking at Aikawa as she was going paler and Aikawa suddenly stiffened when her eyes saw a similar yellow eyes walking towards them

"I will not die" Aikawa tried to gain control of her voice, suddenly everything was breaking free in her head

"Aikawa! Aikawa its' you isn't it?" a very familiar voice walked behind Shinji and Aikawa's whole body lost balance and Tsumori held her like a pole hoisting flag

"Tsumori-san, you are here?" this voice forced Tsumori to stick Aikawa with himself

"Tsumori.. its... you know. that's.. Dais.." Aikawa tried to speak

"Aikawa... sssh. I just know who that person is" Tsumori was growing red as held Aikawa' by the waist and looked at the crowd of his parents and Aikawa's Daisuke and his Taiga created in moments

"I am sorry... I didn..." Tsumori stopped Aikawa's lips with his fingers as he turned her around to stop her from looking at anyone

"Ssssh... Aikawa I get it. Izumi Daisuke Usikawa, my elder brother who is married to my ex-girlfriend now" Tsumori clutched Aikawa properly whose eyes grew large at the new information and stared straight in Tsumori's grey eyes. A drop of tear escaped Aikawa's eye only to be caught in Tsumori's palm. Aikawa buried her head in Tsumori's chest and the doctor engulfed her in his warmth to never let her go

"Aikawa I love you" Tsumori suddenly felt a burden escaping his heart as his voice rang in Aikawa's ears clearly.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:- I don't own Junjou Romantica<p>

Valarie. in. summer- thank you for the favourite

To ShariaHisako- did you like the plot? I had to think it out and plan it properly. Thank you for the review and glad you liked last chapter, the semi lemons were for you only. Yes I am desperate for your views. Since you know you are the official muse for the story.

Alana-Kittychan- I am so happy you curve out time to read me. Thank you for the review its an honour to be read and loved.

Guys did you like it? I had planned this a long time ago. You know how Junjou Romantica's world works right? One connection to other. Next chapter I will totally reveal the past. I really hope for at least one review in this chapter as its kind of the climax I planned for a long time. So I put up elements in every chapter to lead to this climax. Tell if you felt something was wrong. I would feel happy if you had never guessed the connection between Tsumori and Daisuke though! If you did tell when you did okay?

love you all...

(*_*)/


	15. The Fruit

**The Fruit**

* * *

><p>Aikawa had lost sense of balance as her whole body was resting on Tsumori's chest and she was hiding her face in Tsumori's warmth. Life was indeed a twisted journey and nothing ever ran smoothly, was all Aikawa could think.<p>

Tsumori was holding Aikawa's waist and glaring at the reason of seven years of pain. Daisuke and Taiga were standing opposite to them while Tsumori's parents were trying to play the role of the wall. None of the six people spoke and time stopped for a while until the light around the hall grew dark.

"Son please have a sit, the program will begin" Shinji spoke to Tsumori and forced other three to the tables. Tsumori slowly moved to his table and made Aikawa sit furthest while Tsumori sat beside her like a wide tree hiding a path. Aikawa clenched to Tsumori's hand and blankly stared at the young girl singing the opening song.

Half an hour later the blonde doctor snaked his arm around Aikawa's waist. Aikawa relaxed a bit melted in the embrace. Tsumori kept glancing every once in a while and gave sharp looks to his brother and ex-lover. By the time food came Tsumori was feeding Aikawa as she had lost her appetite. Aikawa refusing food meant serious turmoil so Tsumori was trying hard to control his anger to punch his brother.

"Should we leave in fifteen minutes?" Tsumori asked Aikawa.

"Yeah" Aikawa nodded

"You are physically fine right?" Tsumori knew the mental state pretty well.

"Relax, I am not weak" Aikawa smirked half-heartedly

"You have been very strong" Tsumori rubbed Aikawa's back.

"Such a gentleman" Aikawa looked at Tsumori with sad eyes

"You know what let's go" Tsumori pulled Aikawa off her seat

* * *

><p><span><strong>Seven Years Before:- forty eight hours before Aikawa and Daisuke's wedding<strong>

"Who is the father of the child Taiga?" Tsumori asked calmly

"You Tsumori-san" Taiga mumbles

"Tell the truth, it will be easier for both of us" Tsumori sat on the couch

"I am telling you the truth, it's our child" Taiga began to cry

"Why are you crying? I know the foetus growing inside is not mine" Tsumori sighed

"Your brother" Taiga mumbled

"My elder brother" Tsumori's eyes grew large

"How and why my brother? He is about to get married! He cheated on the girl who dedicated years to him?" Tsumori ran his hand in hair

"I am sorry, it was a mistake" Taiga began crying

"Yeah it was a mistake ever agreeing to date you" Tsumori picked out his cell-phone

"What are you doing?" Taiga ran towards the blonde

"Stay put" Tsumori hissed

"I am sorry, I love you" Taiga fell on her knees

"I love you too, but I can't let my brother cheat on the woman who agreed to marry him. She has nothing to do with the stupidity we three got in" Tsumori turned his face away from Taiga

"Mother, congrats you are going to be a grandmother, but the child comes from your elder son. Tell brother to pull of the hushed up wedding or I will go and break the bride's heart with my own hand" Tsumori did not let his mother speak and stormed out of the house while Taiga kept crying.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back to Present<strong>

Once out, Tsumori was devouring Aikawa's lips. Aikawa clung to him like a child to his mother. This was not a kiss of passion; it was a kiss to gain sense of reality. Tsumori never thought that Aikawa could be the girl his brother cheated. When two years ago Aikawa said that love left her, he assumed a mutual break up before the wedding.

Aikawa on the other hand had never got time to catch up about Tsumori's family as she was so caught up in emotion, it seemed she committed the first mistake years before. With Daisuke happening she never came to meet his younger brother, who was always referred by nick-name she never guessed that cute brother would be the blonde.

To both of them right now all that mattered was each other. Tsumori was exploring Aikawa's mouth as he cupped her face like a precious stone. Aikawa was pulling him closer, from distance they looked like any other honeymoon couple.

"Are you both alright?" Shinji spoke breaking the kiss in front of his eyes

"We are fine" Tsumori spoke

"Yes we are totally fine" Aikawa nodded

"We are leaving father, please go back to the party" Tsumori was pulling Aikawa and walking towards the parking lot

"Actually we are leaving as well" Hikari came and handed Aikawa her purse

"Thank you" Aikawa mumbled

"Let's walk together Aikawa, let them go and warm the engine" Hikari smiled, trying to avoid any awkward silence

"Sure" Aikawa replied

"Aikawa do you love Sajin?" Hikari asked

"Yes I love him" Aikawa said without a pull in words

"Do you love him more than Daisuke?" Hikari asked

"I have never measured it" Aikawa frowned as it seemed a very off moment to suddenly compare love

"I am sorry, I framed it wrong way. My elder son was your first love and its universal fact you never forget your first love. Don't get me wrong, I am striking when the pain is most" Hikari was a doctor and knew what to speak and when to speak

"If it's not Tsumori than nobody" Aikawa said in a very clear voice

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Shinji was yelling

"Oh dear, what happened?" Hikari ran towards her husband

"Our engine is dead" Shinji kicked his tyres

"Why won't it be dead, you haven't given the car for servicing for over four years! It's already a rickety car, now it has dumped us" Hikari flared

"Now the car is rickety, have you forgotten we went on dates in this car? Or should say we almost did everything in this car" Shinji grumped

"Hehe, so alike even in argument" Aikawa was giggling and Tsumori snaked his arm around Aikawa's waist

"It may sound I am desperate, but Aikawa if I am alone tonight with you, I won't be able to control my desire for you. I personally feel it's wrong to do it tonight but I want to claim you, I want to touch you, I want feel you, I wan.." Tsumori was stopped by a crushing kiss from Aikawa. It was a positive reply from the editor

"Could you both stop doing that in front of us" Hikari hissed

"Just because you are not getting laid don't kill the mood" Tsumori hissed

"Don't get cocky with your mother Sajin! Shinji can we go home or not?" Hikari yelled

"We will drop you" Aikawa spoke

"You will?" Shinji bloomed in happiness

"We will?" Tsumori frowned at Aikawa

"Yeah" Aikawa smirked

"Get in the car old people" Tsumori opened the door for Aikawa while his mother's jaw fell

"You are opening door for Aikawa?" Hikari asked

"Yeah" Tsumori shrugged his shoulder

"You never.." Hikari was pushed inside the seat by Tsumori with a glare

"Thank you Aikawa-chan" Shinji laughed

* * *

><p><span><strong>Seven years back- Aikawa and Daisuke's wedding day<strong>

"Taiga here is a letter from Daisuke's ex-fiancé and a parcel for you" Hikari patted Taiga who had puffed up eyes and was now sitting in Usikawa Manor.

"Open it" Daisuke was sitting next to his father and Tsumori standing at the furthest corner and watched Taiga rip off the envelop.

"Read it out loud" Tsumori hissed

**_"Dear, Daisuke, its impossible to say I am not hurt. All I ever wished for was an honest relation. I won't ask why and when you cheated on me. If you really had loved me you should have spoken to me. The day you asked to marry me I did feel something was wrong, but I convinced myself that it was nervousness. I never doubted why you suddenly accepted the job offer in USA. _**

**_You did all this because of guilt. You did not respect our bond. I don't know who is the woman you loved besides me, I am not angry with you or her. I simply forgive you both. Please do not try to talk to me ever again. Daisuke please take up the job and get married today. I have enclosed the ring you gave me. I have sent the wedding gown for the woman carrying your child._**

**_Let the child be born in wedlock._**

**_I love you."_** Taiga read the letter with more sobs

"I am calling our family lawyers, the papers are ready. It should not matter who becomes the next Usikawa does it. We can't let the child suffer" Tsumori walked away from the drawing room leaving a devastated Daisuke and blue Taiga.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back to present<strong>

"The house got bigger?" Aikawa looked as she stepped outside to watch the Usikawa manor

"No that building you visited years back belongs to Tsumori here" Shinji informed

"You sold that one to buy your apartment?" Aikawa made a face

"No I sold an old stupid building in some part of the country. I can't sell the Tsumori manor, I am its legal head and its heritage bla bla bla" Tsumori made a face.

"You idiot you sold that temple like place to make it in to a whore hut" Hikari fumed

"Stop it mom, it's just a love hotel now, oh it's based on Anime" Tsumori smirked at curious expression Aikawa gave

"I want go there Tsumori please" Aikawa pleaded

"Sure" Tsumori patted Aikawa's fangirl head

"We should go now" Tsumori turned around to talk to his father when another car entered

"Won't you have some tea?" Shinji asked

"I don't think it's the right moment dad" Tsumori hissed as his brother and wife stepped out of the car

"Mom Dad, you left the car and headed for home! You could just wait for us" Daisuke spoke

"We got lift son" Shinji tried not point out his other son

"Kawai you bought them home! Thank goodness" Daisuke looked at Tsumori who was glaring at him and Aikawa who was sticking to Tsumori like a parasite

"Don't call me with that name!" Tsumori hissed

"But you love it when I call you Kawai"Daisuke finally looked at Aikawa

"Aikawa how have you been?" Daisuke asked and Taiga now looked at Tsumori who was ready to blow some kicks

"Don't talk to Aikawa" Tsumori glared and his eyes fell on Taiga

"Tsumori-san, have you lost weight?" Taiga smiled nervously

"Sajin its better you go home" Hikari could sense anger rising up.

"Or maybe we can come inside and not be brutes, though luckily we have no neighbours" Shinji laughed, it was indeed a surprise to Aikawa how rich people in Tokyo found their own natural place.

"We are being formal aren't we?" Tsumori was losing anger

"Kawai it's all in the past" Daisuke spoke

"Really brother? To me it's all new, as today Aikawa and I realised oops we happen to have same link, my fiancé cheated on me with her fiancé!" Tsumori for years had held his anger. But after finding how disoriented Aikawa had become he could no longer hold his anger.

"Kawai I am sorry that Taiga and I hurt you, I am ashamed of what I did with Aikawa, but you should not hold to past. Kawai I am your brother, please talk to me it's been seven years you have spoken to me Kawai" Daisuke was on the ground as soon as the words left his mouth.

"That was for calling me Kawai and this one is for hurting me" Tsumori punched Daisuke who was standing

"You will pay Kawai" Daisuke tried to punch back but Tsumori held his arm

"This one is for Aikawa" Tsumori landed a heavy punch in his brother's stomach and the fight broke out

Aikawa just watched as Tsumori hit Daisuke and now both brothers were punching each other. Hikari just frowned and took position besides Aikawa while Taiga and Shinji tried to free each guy from other. But it was no avail as Tsumori was beating Daisuke up like a crazy person. Every now and then Tsumori was mumbling Aikawa's name. Shinji gave up and stood near Hikari, Hikari patted her husband's shoulder. Taiga was still trying to stop them but the Blonde was blood thirsty.

"Mum please stop them" Taiga came with tear filled eyes

"Can't do, let them fight. My money is on the blonde" Hikari knew it was fruitless to stop Tsumori when in rage

"But Daisuke-san will be dead" Taiga cried more

"Nah we are five doctor here, we will save him Taiga-chan" Shinji informed

"But Daisuke-san is getting hurt" Taiga had red eyes now from the big blots of tears jumping out

"Taiga please stop him" Daisuke somehow yelled

"Oh you don't talk" Tsumori punched Daisuke again

"Tsumori-san please stop he is your brother, hit me as well it was not him alone who cheated" Taiga fell on her knees

"I don't hit woman sadly" Tsumori yelled

"That's it" Aikawa uncrossed her arms and untied her shoes and handed her purse to Hikari

"You are going to stop them? Let them fight" Hikari smirked

"I wanted too, but I can't see someone is in tremendous pain" Aikawa walked towards Taiga and squeezed her shoulder and Taiga looked up at Aikawa who pulled her hair into a pony tail

"Tsk, such uncultured way to spar!" Aikawa gave a demonic glare. Next moment Aikawa kicked Tsumori's knee to break his form and punched his jaw and pushed the blonde on ground.

"Damn Aikawa, why Judo?" Tsumori clenched his jaw

"Enough Sajin! Let go.. Sorry to punch you love" Aikawa sat on Tsumori's chest and the blonde giggled as he rested his head on the ground

"Shall we spar in bed?" Tsumori smirked

"That's my love" Aikawa bent to kiss Tsumori lightly on the lips

"Aikawa thank you" Daisuke was now on his feet and Taiga was helping

"One second Tsumori" Aikawa stood up

"Huh why? I like you on top of me" Tsumori laughed while Daisuke looked confused

"Oh why a thank you Daisuke? Your welcome" Aikawa landed one strong blow on Daisuke's face and he fell on the ground earning another scream for Taiga

"Wow, smooth" Tsumori was laughing

"That's how you do it Tsumori" Aikawa gave her hand to Tsumori who laughed as he stood up

"You feel better?" the blonde doctor asked

"Much better" Aikawa hugged Tsumori

"Let's go home" Tsumori limping towards his car

"Oh you are not, both of you are coming inside the house" Hikari said in a composed voice. Hence Akiawa and Tsumori followed inside the house

* * *

><p><span><strong>Seven years ago<strong>

"Yes, I am just about to meet Kawai and his girlfriend. Yeah it's a shame we have been together for five years and you have never my met my baby brother. Well this for the Job Offer in US, dad wants me to go. I want to discuss it with Kawaii once I don't want you to just pack up with me and leave Japan" Daisuke smiled as he placed the empty glass on table

"Bro" Tsumori tapped Daisuke's shoulder

"Darling Kawai is here, I will call you later. All the best with your writer Usagi.. oooh sorry Usami" Daisuke hugged Tsumori

"Where is your girl?" Daisuke asked looking behind the blonde

"She is on her way, ummm bro, was that your girlfriend on phone" Tsumori asked

"Yeah that was my girl, don't worry she is not hankering types. She is bit dreamer, but again I assume literature people are" Daisuke grinned

"She is the first girl you have spent so much time with huh?" Tsumori smiled

"Kawai, can I be honest to you" Daisuke spoke

"Yes bro" Tsumori tilted his head in confusion

"I love her, but in the initial stage of our relationship I was not loyal you see" Daisuke gave a nervous look

"You cheated on her?" Tsumori glared

"Yes, she was just seventeen when I met her, I forced her to a date, I stole the first kiss. But I had morals so I did not approach bed before she turned eighteen" Daisuke ran his fingers in his black hair

"Doesn't give you the right to cheat" Tsumori frowned

"I know, but she was inexperienced and I was her first time so it was awkward for her in beginning and I always remained dissatisfied" Daisuke drank another glass

"Doesn't give you the liberty to cheat on her. Just because she was little afraid, why are you telling me this?" Tsumori asked

"This job offer to US is great, I want to go as it will help our hospital. I want to break up with her at times since she just started working" Daisuke closed his eyes

"You are a bad boyfriend brother. You are telling me if you leave your girl alone for a year and go abroad you will cheat on her" Tsumori narrowed his dark eyes

"Both ways, you see I approached her on a bet. She was one of those girls who were buried in books and enjoyed shitty mangas and stuff" Daisuke made a face

"The word is Otaku brother" Tsumori shook his head in disappointment

"Yeah right, now she has matured and is at best of her looks. What if she cheats on me?" Daisuke asked

"Are you nuts, you cheated on her early in relationship, she is beautiful and younger to you by five years. Mom often told me she is a genius, so she must earn good. After all this she is with you! She loves you! Go to US time and again, she will remain faithful. Please stop cheating on her or leave her before you hurt her bad" Tsumori almost yell

"I love her" Daisuke smiled

"Then stay loyal and prove it" Tsumori laughed

"I have not cheated on her in last three years" Daisuke informed

"Whatever, you did cheat on first two years" Tsumori grumbled

"She was inexperienced!" Daisuke made a face

"It was your duty to teach her" Tsumori smacked his brother's head

"Tsumori-san" Taiga walked in

"Kawai that hottie is your girlfriend?" Daisuke asked

"Yes, Taiga meet my brother Daisuke and brother meet Taiga" Tsumori did the introduction

"What were you talking about?"Taiga asked

"About bro's young girlfriend, can you believe bro's girl is younger than you?" Tsumori laughed

"Really?"Taiga asked

"Yes, but mind it, she is damn independent and crazy" Daisuke laughed

"Shit" Tsumori hissed

"What, I have a call for emergency" Tsumori stood up

"Am I called too?" Taiga asked

"No, you take rest you worked fifty one hours straight" Tsumori kissed Taiga on the head

"Umm, take care" Taiga mumbled

"Bye Kawai" Daisuke waved

"We hardly see each other nowadays" Taiga pouted

"Yeah work eats up our time" Daisuke handed Taiga a glass

"But its hard" Taiga sighed

"At least you both are doctors it's easier to communicate, my girl is on totally different path, the age gap is not helping. I can't communicate with her, I love her but I wish she could see my problems in a analytic way" Daisuke smiled"

"Being doctor lovers is not fine. Your brother is a genius even I as a doctor cannot understand him well" Taiga clinked her glass with Daisuke

"Yeah Kawaii has always been a super genius" Daisuke laughed

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back to present<strong>

Once inside the manor a small boy with dark hair and green eyes ran towards Taiga and Daisuke. Taiga fell on her knees and began crying. Daisuke though in pain patted the boys head. The sight was so natural that Aikawa suddenly felt a pain rise in her heart. Aikawa's eyes fell on the photograph on the wall Taiga had indeed wore her gown on her wedding day. The picture looked tense, Daisuke was not looking at the camera, Taiga had watery eyes, Hikari and Shinji were stressed and Tsumori looked dead. The thought of Tsumori going through the same pain every day struck her more as the seven year old boy jumped around the house.

While Hikari and Shinji followed behind, they realised the pain they were causing their own son and Aikawa. But Hikari wanted to tear down all the gaps and secrets Aikawa and Tsumori were avoiding between them. It was time for these two people to let go.

"Why is daddy looking so tired and his dress is dirty too" the young boy made a face

"Uncle Kawai and I we, were playing wrestling" Daisuke smiled

"Rather your father got punched hard in the ass, Hajime" Tsumori laughed

"Uncle is joking Hajime, why are you not sleeping?" Taiga walked towards both dark haired guys

"Who is that beautiful lady mom?" Hajime ran towards Aikawa who froze at the perfect alloy of Daisuke and Taiga

"I am Eri Aikawa" Aikawa forced a smile but her body went rigid

"I am Hajime Usikawa, nice to meet you, you are beautiful" Hajime bowed

"Aikawa you really steal Usikawa boys's hearts" Shinji smirked only to earn a glare

"Just like his father" Tsumori mumbled

"Sajin" Hikari glared at the younger blonde

"Are you a friend of uncle Kawai?" Hajime asked Aikawa who was growing cold in Tsumori's arms

"She is my wife" Tsumori spoke with a straight face

"Mom Dad Uncle Kawai got married today? You did not take me to the wedding?" Hajime pouted

"Huh? She is your girlfriend, Hajime uncle Sajin is lying" Shinji's jaw fell.

"I am not, I married Aikawa in pagan way, she is my wife, from today call her Aunt Aikawa-san" Tsumori looked at Hajime

"Don't lie to him" Daisuke and Taiga huffed

"Don't even think about it" Tsumori glared back

"Tsumori take Aikawa to your room, Taiga please take Hajime and Daisuke away with you" Hikari glared at her husband demanding him to stay shut

"Let's go" Tsumori pulled Aikawa by the hand and vanished upstairs

* * *

><p>Once inside the room Aikawa was beneath Tsumori and their lips communicating. The doctor in flash of a moment unzipped the dress on Aikawa. Aikawa on other hand pulled away the tie and was ripping the buttons of Tsumori's shirt. Tsumori lifted the frill of the dress to caress the inside of Aikawa's thigh's and Aikawa released a moan in excitement.<p>

Tsumori began to message the inner thigh and kept on penetrating Aikawa's mouth. Aikawa was super responsive to every touch Tsumori made. Suddenly Tsumori removed his hand when he felt something wet on his fingers.

"Aikawa love, I guess we can't do it today" Tsumori smirked

"Huh why?" Aikawa looked confuse, it was the second time the blonde took a step away from sex

"Look if its about the shitty promise we made about not doing it before Hiroki and Nowaki-kun's wedding. Just forget it" Aikawa lunged on Tsumori to kiss her

"No its not about that promise. Its this" Tsumori showed his fingers coated in red

"Huh, you hurt your fingers?" Aikawa asked

"No, its your blood, you are on periods" Tsumori laughed

"Ewwwuuu.. gosh I am so sorry... Please clean yourself" Aikawa stood up in embarrassment

"Its natural Aikawa, I am a doctor blood is no big deal for me" Tsumori laughed as he walked towards the washroom

"But its my menstrual blood!" Aikawa walked towards the mirror to check for stains in her dress, finding none she dropped her dress

"Wow black bra and pantie makes my dick rise" Tsumori hugged Aikawa from behind

"But how is it possible" Aikawa mumbled

"What?" Tsumori asked

"I did not have my periods for last six months" Aikawa sat on floor

"You did not menstruate for that long? Did you see a doctor?" Tsumori asked

"Yes it was doctor Monica, Nowaki-kun made me visit her" Aikawa looked at Tsumori

"Did she say something, she said my baby making organs were shutting down sooner than expected" Aikawa looked up

"She told you that you are an early case of Menopause" Tsumori stood with a sigh

"ummm yeah" Aikawa nodded

"I will put you under test after we are done with the wedding, I think it was more of a case of anemia. Let me get you undergarments and sanitary napkin" Tsumori stood up

"Tsumori" Aikawa called

"Yes Aikawa" Tsumori smiled

"Does that mean, I may have chances to be a mother" Aikawa asked while Tsumori's eyes grew large

"I guess yes" Tsumori nodded without turning back his head

* * *

><p>"Hey mom" Tsumori knocked his parents study<p>

"Come in" Hikari nodded

"Are you done having sex?" Shinji smiled

"Mom do you have extra undergarments that will fit Aikawa?" Tsumori asked

"Yes" Hikari nodded

"And sanitary napkin please" Tsumori nodded

"Oh today is sex-less night" Shinji pouted

"I am bringing them" Hikari laughed

"Oh yes, once I return from Maine, I want you guys to run test on her, I need to confirm if she anaemic or menopausal" Tsumori shighed

"Have you told her your part of the story?" Shinji asked

"Not yet, she can't take it all at once" Tsumori smiled

* * *

><p>"I got you panties" Tsumori knocked the bathroom and a naked hand received them<p>

"You know you look hot in black undergarments, black is the official colour for you" Tsumori grinned and freed himself from his clothes and jumped to bed

"You are hot you know, and I am really sorry I made you experience so many things in one evening, from meeting my parents to facing all the unpleasant humans from past is too much" Tsumori spoke loud enough for Aikawa to hear from inside the bathroom

The blonde doctor felt Aikawa's soft presence grow behind him. Aikawa snaked her arms around Tsumori's waist.

"Is everything alright?"

"Don't be sorry" Aikawa said in a light voice

"But I did hurt you without thinking" Tsumori sighed

"What if I hurt you more now?" Aikawa pressed her head against Tsumori's back

"Explain love" Tsumori felt tear filled eyelashes brush his skin

"Don't hate me Tsumori, but I don't want kids, I don't hate them. But I don't want them. When Doctor Monica told me I may have menopause, I was happy. I don't hate Daisuke and Taiga's child, but I don't want one. Hajime is a pure soul, but his existance caused me enough pain. I dont want to be a mother, my mother left me, my father has always been in jail. I cannot be a mother, I dont want to be one" Aikawa hugged Tsumori harder with louder sobs

"I am not surprised, I guess a damaged soul finds another damaged soul huh?" Tsumori turned around to hug Aikawa properly

"Huh?" Aikawa gave a questioning look

"Are you willing you break your heart a little more today or do you want to wait?" Tsumori asked

"Break it all now, so that the day after tomorrow we can start a fresh relation" Aikawa took a deep breath

"Than wait for tomorrow morning, you will get your final blow, after that its up to you to decide if you want to stay with me or leave me" Tsumori sighed

"No matter what, I won't leave you" Aikawa hugged the blonde hard

"I said decide" Tsumori smirked

"I have decided if its not you, than no one" Aikawa crushed the blonde who became more confident to face tomorrow bravely

* * *

><p>Disclaimer- I don't Junjou Romantica<p>

Sharia-Hisako- Do I need to say you? Thank you so much for being the darling you have been to me. I need you to be my buddy forever.

vlaire. in. summer thank you for the favourite

I Plan to end the story by next five chapters so bear with me. I love you all who read it..

(*_^)/


	16. The Broken

**The Broken**

* * *

><p>As Aikawa opened her eyes to the comfortable warmth holding her, the first sight startled her. Tsumori was without T-shirt and playing with her brown hair, but what startled Aikawa was not the blonde doctor but the pair of green eyes looking at them. Hajime was sitting on the floor and resting his chin on the folded hands resting on the bed. He was looking at Aikawa with interest and Aikawa disliked being watched by a child.<p>

It took few more minutes for Aikawa to realise she was exposing her partially naked body to the child. Aikawa had crept inside the blanket in her bra and panties the night before. In one swift pull she covered herself and felt Tsumori's long legs capturing her legs. Aikawa now glared at Hajime and Hajime was giving no expression in return and Tsumori was still laying and playing with Aikawa's hair.

"Hajime-chan, what are you doing here?" Aikawa finally asked.

"Staring at my wife" Tsumori answered

"I wanted to look at you. You are pretty" Hajime grinned

"You should not enter in other's room without knocking" Aikawa sat up rolling the blanket around her chest while Tsumori rolled towards the warm cavity Aikawa's body created on the bed

"But I knocked, uncle opened the door" the boy smiled

"You... what did you do that for?" Aikawa turned towards Tsumori

"I love showing you off!" the blonde winked

"How many people entered this room Hajime-chan?" Aikawa asked

"Grandma, came to open the windows, grandpa came to place the newspaper, mom came to give you bed tea" Hajime informed.

"You had bed tea and you did not feel like waking me up?" Aikawa turned towards blonde again

"No, after uncle opened the door for me he went back to sleep, so mom left with tea" the dark haired boy grinned again

"I mistook Hajime for the cleaner" Tsumori yawned and lightly placed his warm hands on Aikawa's warm bare stomach under the blanket.

"I am getting out of bed, I need a bath" Aikawa jumped out of the bed in anger only to realise her mistake.

The editor stood in front of the child in black lacy bra and now simple black panties given my Tsumori's mother for emergency purpose. Hajime stood little taller than her knee and he was scanning her with his green eyes. Aikawa was losing it, she felt that Taiga and Daisuke were laughing at her in form of the child. Another moment passed, Daisuke was standing at the door his mouth open, the words meant for Hajime had dried out.

Tsumori sensing another presence sat up to find the taller dark hair looking at his Aikawa. But one look at Aikawa's trembling exposed body brought his concentration on the editor. Aikawa fell on her knees.

"Get out! Both of you! Just get out... Tsumori please take me out of here" Aikawa was covered by Tsumori in moments.

"Did you not hear her?" Tsumori glared at Daisuke and Hajime sensing something wrong rushed out.

"I am sorry" Aikawa looked up at the blonde doctor

"I am sorry!... I shouldn't have been this careless. Get bathed, we are leaving right now" Tsumori changed his voice

"Where?" Aikawa asked.

"Let's shatter your heart" Tsumori smiled.

* * *

><p>Tsumori was driving to his apartment and Aikawa was looking out of the window with sad eyes. The blonde did not want to pry on or irritate her so he kept driving and let Aikawa stage her thoughts. In two weeks he understood words mattered a lot to the editor he loved madly.<p>

"How do you do it?" Aikawa broke the silence

"Do what?" Tsumori asked

"This, look at Hajime and not want to yell at him and shove all your anger on that child?" Aikawa turned her head towards Tsumori

"Do you hate a book just because the author irritates you?" Tsumori asked

"Nope" Aikawa mumbled

"To me Hajime is a child, my brother and his wife's child, my parent's grandchild and my nephew. His existence is not to be hated. When I see him I can just see what future he can give" Tsumori smiles

"You doctors really do know the importance of life well" Aikawa rested her head on the doctor's head

"We deal with death everyday Aikawa, life is precious" Tsumori blushed

"I don't hate kids" the editor informed

"You don't have to explain" Tsumori mumbled

"I tried to be a mother" Aikawa blushed

"That's new" Tsumori finally parked his car

"You know Matsumoto-san and Hinamori-chan, I became pseudo-mother to Hina-chan.I love Hina-chan, I was prepared to love her like a mom, but now Hiroki and Nowaki are here. But I think I cannot give birth to one" Aikawa informed.

"I know Nowaki has informed me about the Will and your involvement. As for giving birth, relax I can live juggling kids in hospital" the doctor stepped inside the elevator

"I can have your child, I mean.. no.. let's have a child.. I will be good mother...If we have a girl we will raise her like a princess, pamper her, make her read shojo-manga, yaoi, yuri. If it's a boy he will be all nice and sweet, your good looks with our brains. Blonde haired prince charming. But yes he must be gay. He would come out, we would meet his cute little lover. I would love to be priest in their wedding" Aikawa was pulled into a kiss

"When you start your gay obsessed rant, I really feel you should have been born a boy and we would have been less troubled" Tsumori smirked

"Next birth?" Aikawa winks

"Deal" the doctor pressed the button to his floor

* * *

><p>"Here" Tsumori handed Aikawa a key<p>

"You are giving me this apartment!" Aikawa faked her surprise

"The locked room" Tsumori pointed towards the door Aikawa had asked weeks back

"We get to unveil the mystery" Aikawa took the key and by now she was prepared for depressing realities of Tsumori's life

"Uh-huh" Tsumori nodded behind

"It's not a slaughter house?" Aikawa asked

"No" Tsumori chuckled

Aikawa unlocked the door expecting a dusty room with some tales of absolute heart break. But she was startled by the bright colour and clean air of the room. Aikawa stood in a child's room. The room was filled with toys, children's books, a small bed, study, a closet everything and anything a child would need.

"This is a kid's room" Aikawa mumbled

"Technically, it was my son's room" Tsumori stepped in

"Your son? You lost your son? Wait you had a son? You are a father?" Aikawa looked confused.

"None" Tsumori passed Aikawa to point at things he particularly loved

"Explain" Aikawa sat on the bed

"How did you think I figured Taiga cheated on me with brother?" Tsumori asked

"For years I assumed the girl had confessed and Hikari-sama informed me" Aikawa moved towards the wall to make space for Tsumori

"It was I who broke your wedding up" Tsumori sighed and walked towards the bed

"Star-crossed lovers huh?" Aikawa raised an eyebrow

"The day Taiga said she was pregnant, I decided that my child could not grow up in shitty condo. So I sold one of the properties named to me. Every day I would re-innovate this room. I began stuffing this place with toys, books etc. This is the room my son would have grown up in" Tsumori took Aikawa's hand in his

"So for last seven years you have been maintaining this room" Aikawa asked

"Yes, putting gifts here thinking what I would have given him on birthdays, Christmas, new year etc" Tsumori nodded

"Let me bear you a child. We will be awesome parents" Aikawa smiled

"Aikawa, its half of the story" Tsumori cupped Aikawa's face

"I won't leave you Sajin" Aikawa looked straight in Tsumori's eyes

"Two days after Taiga's check up and five days before your supposed wedding. I went for a health check up to ensure the child did not have any complication at birth. My parents took my tests and one of the test showed I was incapable of fathering a child" Tsumori spoke each word with calm voice

"You cannot be a father?" Aikawa mumbled

"Yes we have done various tests and few more tests over the years, I simply can't" Tsumori lowered his head.

"Oh God! How much have you suffered?" Aikawa pulled Tsumori to her embrace

"Not much" Tsumori smiled

"So in other words we can't be parents" Aikawa informed

"If it's me snaking inside your body, nope.. Once we return from Maine we will put you under test to determine if you are menopausal or anaemic" Tsumori informed

"Look at me" Aikawa cupped Tsumori's face now

"Aikawa, now it's up to you if you want to stay with me or not. I am giving you an option to back out. Once you say you want to be with me I will never let you go. If possible I will chain you down" Tsumori looked straight into eyes of the editor

"You are giving me plenty of options! You are giving me a chance to love you the most, you are giving me a chance to share your pain, this is our chance to be one.. Just because your spring can't create offspring, doesn't mean we can't spring the bed!" Aikawa rested her hands on the blonde's shoulder

"You are weird" Tsumori chuckled at Aikawa's words

"If I can't bear children, we will be damaged couple together! We won't have to worry about buying condoms or pills! We can do it without any rubber on! Mind it no one to disturb us, when we will fight no child will suffer, whenever we feel like going to a trip we can just pack and leave. We are going to be perfect Tsumori" Aikawa was now crying and each drops fell on Tsumori's hands pulling her into hug

Aikawa had already pushed Tsumori on bed and climbed on top of the doctor. Soon her mouth was tracing his neck and biting each spot after a lick. Aikawa was feeling needy and the doctor was trying to push her away.

"Did you forget?" Tsumori finally changed position

"What?" Aikawa hissed

"You are on your cycle" the doctor was laughing at Aikawa changing expressions.

"Seriously?" Aikawa hugged him

"So now what?" the blonde asked caressing the brunette

"Now we fly to Maine" Aikawa grinned and jumped out of the bed

* * *

><p>After waking up from the slumber, Aikawa was tiptoeing out of the bed and Tsumori was feeling every silent movement Aikawa was taking. The blonde decided too peep with one eye. Aikawa was walking around like a ninja and trying to search something desperately.<p>

"What you are looking for is with me" Tsumori sat up and rubbed his eye

"What am I looking for?" Aikawa gave a nervous simle

"This" Tsumori opened his duffle bag for work to reveal the huge collection of keys Aikawa had

"When did you steal them?" Aikawa asked

"I can do whatever I feel like in my home" Tsumori was throwing the keys up in the air

"Please give them" Aikawa pouted

"Nah, I am dropping you to your apartment" the blonde stood up

"What? Why?" Aikawa made a scared face

"Isn't it funny we have known each other for more than two weeks now. You have been sleeping in my house yet I haven't seen your apartment" Tsumori pouted

"I promise you, once we come back from Maine we can visit my apartment" Aikawa winked

"Fine your keys stay with me, we are after all going to share same room in Maine" Tsumori blew a kiss

"Actually, we are in separate rooms. I don't want to reveal our this relation yet to Usami-sensei and gang" Aikawa mumbled

"You played around too much didn't you?" Tsumori figured his lady love had dated too many people

"Umm.. yeah, but to literally barge into the best man's home before the wedding is something new in my long list of lovers" Aikawa pouted

"I understand, by the way have you figured your dress for the wedding, you are the maid of homour?" Tsumori finally walked out of bed and picked the shirt resting on the chair

"I will pick something from Maine" Aikawa winked

"Oh love, even your car stays in my place" Tsumori snatched Aikawa's car keys

"Come on, I have to go to work!" Aikawa hissed

"Your boyfriend will drop you" Tsumori made puppy eyes

"You... you want to actually show your face to my colleagues and boss" Aikawa pressed her fingers on her head

"Totally" the playboy grinned

"Fine" Aikawa smirked

* * *

><p><strong>At Murakawa Shoten<strong>

"Wow! This is your work place" Tsumori looked at the building as he carried the huge pile of manuscript and followed Aikawa

"Trust me on end of cycle it is like oh no! This building looks scary" Aikawa was happy her terrible experience from initial years had gone by. Being an executive member gave her some free flow

"Which department do you deal in?" Tsumori asked as the elevator opened the door

"I am the present editor-in-chief of Diamond" Aikawa mumbled

"Were you not a Sapphire girl?" Tsumori asked

"I am a floater, hey I told you all this before" Aikawa hissed

"What kinds of books do you like making?" Tsumori asked

"BL of course" Aikawa grinned

"Why did I even bother asking you?" Tsumori finally stood in front of the room shouting Diamond

"Woha.." Tsumori walked beside Aikawa and stopped in front of the desk with Aikawa's name and the designation- editor in chief

"Now go before any one figures out who you" Aikawa was pushing the blonde off her table

"Aikawa-san! Who is this prince?" a young girl in yellow dress asked Aikawa

"Aikawa's boyfriend" Tsumori forwarded his hands confidently while the girl was blushing at the prince out of Shojo Manga.

"Everyone Aikawa-san is dating" the girl shouted in excitement

In no time Aikawa found herself in a crowd. Tsumori was all sparkly and smiling at her staff. By the time Aikawa realised she was in the doctor's embrace. Tsumori happily answered weird questions and acted as the perfect boyfriend. Aikawa gave up fighting and soon she was flaunting her new boyfriend. Aikawa deep down was too happy and her cheeks were betraying her. With lots of struggle Aikawa pushed out Tsumori of her office out of embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Aikawa entered her apartment to find the answering machine blinking at her, as she flopped on something soft she pressed the play button. She was showered with voicemails from a worried doctor. Though her mind was already drifting to dreams Aikawa pressed the call button. This was her moment of now or never. She knew the doctor was worried and still in two boats about the early events of day. Tsumori needed love and she was going to give it all.<p>

"Aikawa I was worried" Tsumori was wide awake which made Aikawa chuckle.

"Yes I figured that much" Aikawa yelled.

"Our flight is at nine tonight" Tsumori informed.

"I remember" Aikawa yawned.

"I will wait for you, you know right?" Tsumori asked with little confusion.

"I will be there" Aikawa smiled

"Thank you" Tsumori gave a relived sigh

"Sajin..." Aikawa took a deep breath.

"Yeah?" the doctor asked

"I love you" Aikawa mumbled into deep sleep and the doctor stayed wide awake holding the golden heel shoe with silver snow flake and cherries on them in his hand.

* * *

><p>Tsumori crossed and uncrossed his legs in little doubt, in little nervousness and little hope. The doctor was sitting in the the airport and waiting for Aikawa. Tsumori was still worried. The incident in dawn had knocked out his dreams and gave rise to a fire. He wanted to burn in Aikawa's love. Yet the doctor worried if the incident at dawn was an illusion a trickery of his mind. Tsumori kept glancing back looking at the entrance for the brunette woman. He knew he was killing all of Aikawa's option if she decided to love him. He was going to operate her out of all the normal flow life. He was offering a damaged life to the most wonderful woman he ever met. Tsumori was no fool, he knew love was not enough to keep moving on. This was the lesson both Aikawa and he learned years before. Yet the doctor felt he was being cruel this woman. The doctor rested his head on the chair and closed his eyes.<p>

"You will be a bigger fool, if you letting me hold your hand. I might pull you down" Tsumori mumbled.

"Who said going down was bad?" a soft manicured palm interlaced its fingers with Tsumori's fingers and a mop of brown hair rested on his shoulder.

"Hey Aikawa" Tsumori smiled with his eyes shut

"hmmm" Aikawa nuzzled her head inside the crook

"I love you..."

* * *

><p>Disclaimer- I dont Own Junjou Romantica<p>

MayIC and Baker99 thank you for follow and favourite

breaker99- I thank you for review, I dont know the parents part, but Aikawa has her fears.

RedHeadZebra- Yeah I know it is the natural cock block hehe.

Sorry for late update. So we are four more chapters to go and we come to end of this journey. Hope you liked it.

ShairaHisako- heehee, you know how I did get the idea right! I told you before. Hope this answered every question, Now the tragic part is over.


End file.
